Six Months of Hope
by Giannaa
Summary: She was sick, but he loved her anyway. Fate had brought them together only to tear them apart in the end. It was clear from the beginning that they were never going to work out.
1. No Suprises

**Chapter 1: No Suprises**

There are some days where people open their eyes and truly appreciate the things around them. Even the simple things, the way the birds sing in the morning, the color of the leaves on a tree. Well I do that every day. I learned a long time ago not to take things for granted, no matter how insignificant they seem. Because I know that one day, it could be ripped away from me without the slightest warning.

I've been sick for as long as I can remember. While the other little girls went to ballet classes, I went to doctor's appointments. Countless appointments and endless treatments have filled my life. Each having the same results, driving my ever persistent parents to try harder. I accepted a long time ago that I was going to die, but not them. I've been dragged all over the country in hopes of finding a cure. Nothing works, but we've retired to Washington for a while, in a tiny town called Forks. Apparently there's some doctor that works miracles. Dr. _Cullen _or something.

We pulled up in the single car driveway. The house is small but homey. Light blue side paneling covers the exterior and you can see the dark forest around the borders of the yard. There's a red door in between two windows at the front of the house with three windows at the top. I hopped out of the car, the smell of rain filling my nose. Rain was always a bad thing. Rain meant cold and cold meant sickness. Even a common cold could spiral out of control and put me in the hospital. But rain to me was relaxing. The soft sound of it on the roof always calmed me when I tried to sleep at night and everything would smell fresh and clean the next morning.

To avoid the shivers that I knew would soon wrack my body, I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt up over my head and zipped it up to my neck. I always felt cold. I was too thin for a fifteen year old girl, the treatment being the cause of that. I sometimes wondered if I had the chance to live a normal life and let my hair grow long and maintain a normal weight, would I be pretty. I guess I could consider myself plain. Brown, pin straight hair and green eyes. My eyes were, in my opinion, my best feature. It wasn't the thick layer of lashes around them, but the _color. _They were moss green with swirls of blue and brown in them. They looked a lot like marbles to me. Other than my eyes, though, I was plain jane. My little brother bounced up and down around my feet in his six year old giddiness. Ah the joys of being young.

"Are you excited there Jay?" I asked, giggling.

"My name's not Jay! It's Luke Skywalker!" he protested.

Jay was like my comical relief in life. Truth be told, he was born for his cord blood. I desperately needed it when I was nine years old, and so my mom gave birth to that little butt munch. He was always saying the most random and unexpected things and making me laugh my head off. I never had that sibling grudge, I was glad when he was born because my parents fussed over me a little less. He's been my one and only friend through this whole mess. I never stayed in one school long enough to make any permanent friends and I didn't have any social skills what so ever. Also, for the record, the word "boyfriend" is not in my vocabulary. Just wanted to clear that up.

"I get to pick my room!" Jay sang, running through the house.

I giggled and gave myself a personal tour of the new abode. When you entered the house, you walked straight into the living room. Everything was already furnished. There was a dark green couch sitting on the faded brown carpet. The mahogany coffee table matched the crown molding on the walls and floors. I mentally jumped for joy when I saw the flat screen on the wall. To the right was the kitchen/ dining room. There was a lot of counter space for my mom who loved to cook and a stove big enough to fit six pots at one time. There was a half bathroom attached with a pink toilet. I knew my mom would probably have a problem with that, but I thought it was awesome! Who doesn't love a pink toilet?

Moving upstairs, I could see my brother had already had his pick of the bedrooms. It was painted blue and there were bunk beds. Yep, this room belonged to Jay. My room was bigger with a full bed. The walls were white, which I knew I would soon be changing. My room was located near the back of the house, so there was a window overlooking the forest. I opened the window to let a breeze into the room and saw that I could easily have to climb on to the roof and have enough room to sit. I decided I would have to try that sometime.

"Chrissie have you seen the- Chrissie! Why is your window open?" mom yelled, slamming my window shut so hard the glass quivered.

"Jeez mom, I just wanted some air," I mumbled, falling onto my bed.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. That's how you knew she was stressed, she pinched her nose. My mom was always stressed, though. Her hair had turned grey because of it, despite the fact that she was only thirty-six. I always knew it was my fault, but I would never say it out loud. Didn't need more counseling for depression.

"Chrissie, do you want to get sick again?" she whispered.

I instantly felt guilty. I'd been on remission for a month now, but my parents were on the edges of their seats, just waiting for some sign that my cancer had returned. Yes that's right, cancer. Leukemia to be exact. I had learned to accept it a long time ago, but every time I got re-diagnosed, it was another stab to the heart for mom and dad. I knew they blamed themselves, no matter how hard I tried to convince them otherwise.

"I'm sorry mom," I whispered, getting up and wrapping my arms around her. She squeezed me lightly and let go. When she pulled away I saw there were tears in her eyes. She blinked them back and I pretended I hadn't seen.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly.

"Healthy as a horse!" I said happily.

Mom smiled lightly and placed a kiss on my cheek before leaving the room.

I glared at my quesadilla. How long could _one _quesadilla take to heat up! The oven was turned all the way, but the tortilla still felt cold.

"Come on come on come on!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Talking to inanimate objects again I see," dad laughed, joining me in the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and stifled a giggle, "I've been waiting for like fifteen minutes!"

"Sweetheart, the gas hasn't been turned on yet. It's not going to be until tomorrow," dad explained, "but if you want, we could all go out to lunch."

"No we cannot," mom warned, storming into the kitchen to join us, "Chrissie has a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes. We can go out after if you'd like."

I sighed, "Okay mom."

The anticipation was radiating off my parents the entire way to the hospital. I felt the tiniest bit of angst, but I either had cancer of I didn't. I'd been through this a hundred times before. My brother, being the enthusiastic six year old he is, tried to lighten the mood with his chatter. His voice was so high pitched and cute that I couldn't help but smile when he talked.

"And _then _me and C3PO flied all the way to the moon!" he exclaimed.

"Well _that _my dear brother, sounds like a very exciting dream," I said, ruffling his hair.

"It was!" he gushed.

"But how did you fly?" I asked, trying to keep up his enthusiasm. He didn't need to be brought down by my parents.

"Hmm, oh yeah! I grew wings!"

"Like an angel?" I giggled.

"No sissy. Angels aren't real," he said seriously.

"Of course they're real silly. They live with god up in heaven."

"God isn't real. If god was real, he wouldn't have made you sick," Jay said.

My mom nearly crashed the car. I would have, too if I had been driving. That was the last thing I'd ever expected to come out of my little brother's mouth. He went to church with us every Sunday, he'd been attending Sunday school for three years now! I took his face in my hands and looked him directly in the eye.

"Jay, God is real," I said sternly.

"No sissy! God is supposed to care about everyone, but he made you sick, so he's not real!"

"Jay, you know God does everything for a reason. He gave us _you _for a reason. He made me sick for a reason. Never say that God isn't real, because he _is_," I said.

"How do you know?" he accused.

"Look around Jay. Where do you think the trees came from? Or animals?"

He shrugged, "I guess you're right… Chrissie, do you believe in guardian angels though?"

I thought for a moment, "Yes. I believe in guardian angels. My guardian angel is probably just on vacation or something. Maybe he's back now and I'll stay better."

"I hope so," Jay sighed.

"Me, too," I agreed, kissing his head.

No matter how many needles I've gotten in my fifteen years of existence, I still hate them. Sitting on the crinkly paper, I winced as the nurse drew blood from my arm, one of the many tests I had to endure. I scrunched my face up and the nurse chuckled lightly. Stupid nurse. I didn't like her, with her long blond hair and giant ass boobs. I'd never have that. I sighed in relief when she extracted the needle.

"Can I have a Sesame Street band aid?" I asked her. I may be fifteen, but who doesn't love Big Bird?

The nurse looked at me like I was crazy, but nodded. I gave her a smile, Jay would be _so _jealous.

"Doctor Cullen will be in soon with the results," Nurse whatever her name is informed my mom and I.

"Thank you," mom said, trying to sound strong. But I knew she would be holding her breath the entire wait.

I counted the zebras on the wallpaper covering the room. Eighteen zebras, twelve lions, and eleven monkeys later, Dr. Cullen came in, holding my medical records. He gave both of us a sympathetic smile. Those were never good. My first thought when I saw him was doesn't he belong in the plastic surgery ward with all the other unnaturally beautiful people. But no. He was my doctor.

"Hi Christina and Mrs. Hope, how are you this evening?" Dr. Cullen asked.

Mom didn't look stable enough to answer, "Just peachy," I said, giving him a fake smile.

He chuckled and opened my medical folder with a sigh, "Chrissie, I would like to talk to your mother. Would you mind leaving the room for a couple of minutes?"

"Can I go to the food court?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"If your mother allows it," he said, smiling at my delighted expression.

"Then hells yes!" I grabbed thirty bucks out of my mom's wallet and sprinted out the door.

Part of me wanted to cry. I wanted to hide in a hole and just wait for death because I knew what Dr. Cullen was telling my mom. Six to twelve months of Chemotherapy, bone marrow transplants, more medical bills than we couldn't handle. I'd been through this before. Nothing came as a surprise anymore. But I needed to stay strong. There needed to be one rational person in our family. I kept my cool as I walked through the bleach smelling hallway and rode down the elevator filled with teary eyes people and determined looking doctors. There better be a big ass Popsicle waiting for me in the food court.

I was not surprised to see the back of my brother's blond head when I reached my destination. Dad and Jay were always hungry. His tiny hands were above his head as he tried to reach the Oreos. Poor kid couldn't even reach his favorite cookies. I skipped quietly over to him and lifted him up. He squealed and giggled when he realized it was me, grabbing the package of cookies off the rack.

"Did you come here alone?" I asked him.

"No, daddy's already sitting down, but he said I could pick out my food all by myself!" Jay gushed.

"Did he now? So are you planning to eat Oreos for lunch?"

He nodded happily.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jay," I warned.

"But I love Oreos!" he pouted.

"How about you can have the Oreos, but you have to have milk with them!" I suggested.

He agreed happily and wandered over to the drink stand. I sighed and looked around, trying to find a freezer where they kept the Popsicles. The dining area was practically deserted apart from a group of Native American boys off in a corner. There were about seven guys, but enough food covering the metal table top to feed an army. I giggled to myself at how quickly they were devouring the food, like they would never be allowed to eat again. I turned back to the task at hand. I approached the freezer and punched the air. They had SpongeBob pops! Maybe my luck was beginning to turn! After purchasing my little piece of heaven, I went to find my dad and brother. As I got closer, I heard Jay's loud voice piercing the air.

"My favorite character is Luke Skywalker!" Jay exclaimed, "He's really good at using a light saber! I was him for Halloween three years in a row!"

I slapped my forehead when I realized my brother was talking to some guy. But not just any guy, a _hot _guy. My brother would talk to anyone who would listen about Star Wars.

"No way man! Anakin is _way _better than Luke!" the dude protested.

"Not. True." My brother argued dramatically, "Anakin turns into a villain later! How can you like a _villain_!"

I scooped my brother up before he could say anything to piss off this very muscular looking guy.

"Jay, what have I told you about talking to people you don't know?" I whispered, then looked up at the guy, "Sorry about my brother, he just a little…"

I trailed off. The guy was looking at me in the strangest way. His eyes were glazed over and his lips were turned up at the corners, like he was trying to smile, but couldn't find the strength to do it. I waited for him to say something, or even move. After thirty seconds of awkward silence, I noticed my brother tugging on my hair.

"Chrissie, it's not polite to stare," he reminded me.

I shook my head and snapped out of whatever daze I was in. Looking over to where my father was sitting, my heartbeat sped up slightly and my stomach dropped. He was talking urgently on his beat up old cell phone, looking paler than usual. That could only mean one thing.

"It was nice meeting you er…"

"Seth!" he said quickly, his face becoming normal again, but there was a smile etched on his lips.

"Seth. Well, sorry about my brother," I said apologetically.

"It was no problem! I love Star Wars and Luke seems really cool," Seth said, stuttering over his words like he'd just had the wind knocked out of him.

"Luke?... Ooh you mean my brother," I laughed lightly, "His name's Jay… not Luke. And I'm Chrissie. Anyways, it was nice meeting you, Seth, but we really should be going."

I turned away from him and sped off, feeling like a bigger fool than usual. My cheeks were hot from the blush and the worst part was, I didn't even get to eat my Popsicle. Without a word, I followed my dad to the elevator and up the floors to find out the results. My mom had the familiar tears on her cheeks and her worry wrinkles looked deeper than before. She was pinching the bridge of her nose and I knew it could only mean one thing.

My Leukemia was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, no? Love it, hate it? Should I continue?<strong>


	2. How Star Wars Changed My Life

**A/N Quick thanks to Reena Catheryn for being the first reviewer and hummel-Anderson girl, converse37, and bla338 :) Thanks to all of you who've favorited and added to alert subscriptions also! Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: How Star Wars Changed My Life<strong>

Seth's POV

"Hey hey hey! One muffin per person!" Emily warned, slapping Paul on the back of the head.

"Sorry Emily," he grumbled, dropping the muffin back on the plate.

It was days like these where I wished we were all one pack again. There wasn't that awkward tension anymore, but we all felt so much more attached when we were one big pack. Now me, Leah, Quil, and Embry were in Jake's pack and Paul, Jared, Brady, and Collin were in Sam's pack. The territory is pretty much split, but Sam still lets us come around to Emily's for mealtimes. Emily's been grouchier than usual, probably because she is _very _pregnant. This baby's been coming "any day now" for the past two weeks. Sam is giddy with excitement, and the rest of us are tired of Emily's mood swings. But we'd never say that because we're growing boys that need to eat!

Life as a wolf these days is boring. There hasn't been one vampire since the whole Volturi, immortal child mix-up. I'm not exactly complaining, but you can only run the borders so many times before you die of boredom. It would be nice if I had something, rather someone to come home to, but I haven't imprinted yet. Brady and Collin haven't either, but they still go to school. I'm just bored most of the time and with Leah off to community college, the loneliness sort of sinks in. But I have my eyes wide open most of the time, just hoping for the right girl to come along.

"And Seth, you can take the next patrolling shift," Jake instructed.

"No way man! I was up all night patrolling, come on! I'm tired," I complained.

"Fine, I'll take-"

Emily gasped from across the room and we were all on our feet.

"Get Sam!" she yelled, holding onto the counter for support.

Jared was the first one outside and seconds later, a howl sounded from the woods.

"Emily, what do you need?" Jake asked urgently.

"Call the hospital. It's time," she said seriously.

The car ride to the hospital was eventful, to say the least. Emily was screaming the entire time, Sam was clutching the steering wheel so tight, I was afraid it was going to get ripped off, and the rest of us were cringing in the backseat. Why I chose to ride in Sam's car instead of Jake's, I don't know. Probably because I couldn't stand the thought of Brady and Collin rocking out to Lady Gaga… again. Sam sped into the parking lot, nearly hitting an old lady.

"Hey man, careful! I thought we were supposed to be the protectors of La Push. Maiming an old lady would not look good for your rep," I laughed, but the smile was wiped off my face from Sam's glare. I shuttered and instantly wished I had kept quiet.

After Sam parked, with half his car on the sidewalk I might add, he was carrying Emily into the hospital faster than humanly possible. The rest of us followed slowly, laughing at Sam's panicked expressions. Kim's white SUV pulled into the parking lot, and all the girl imprints hopped out, squealing and giggling. They ran right by us, not even bothering to say hi to their significant other.

"Love you too baby," Jared yelled to Kim, who was already inside the hospital. She waved him off slightly and he looked crestfallen. We just laughed and pushed his head forward.

"This is soooooo boring," I moaned, pacing the waiting room for the thousandth time. She's having a baby! How long can it take? You lie on a bed and pop the thing out. Bada bing bada boom- baby. But it's been _hours_!

"I'm starving," Brady moaned loudly.

"You know there's a food court right down the hall?" a very annoyed looking nurse behind the desk told us.

We were all out of that room before she finished her sentence. We raced down the hallway, pushing and shoving each other out of the way. The smell of food wafted through my nostrils, making my stomach growl in response. After filling our plastic trays with as much food as they could hold, we sat down at a table in the corner. Why we always have to sit at the loner table in the corner, I don't know. We were alone aside from a dad and his son. I was too engrossed in my food to notice anything else. We probably looked like a pack of hungry wolves to anyone watching. Get it? _Wolves_? 'Cause we're _wolves_ haha- oh never mind.

"Paul, you gonna finish that soda?" I asked, looking up from my burger.

And Paul being Paul picked up the soda can and drained it in one gulp. He burped to add a nice finishing touch. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. I may have flipped him off, too, but I'm not sure. I pushed away from the table and made my way over to the drink stand. I looked down and saw a little blond boy, barely reaching my knee, trying to reach a carton of milk. I smiled to myself and handed it to him.

"Thank you tall, muscle guy," he said happily.

I laughed, "No problem. Nice shirt by the way!"

The shirt was pretty awesome. It had all the Star Wars characters on it and yes, I'm a nerd for Star Wars.

"Thanks! I'm Luke! Like Luke Skywalker!" Luke told me.

"Nice! You like Star Wars?" I asked, none of the other guys were into that stuff, so it was nice to find someone with a common interest. Even if he was only six.

"I _love _Star Wars! My favorite character is Luke Skywalker! He's really good at using a light saber! I was him for Halloween three years in a row!" Luke exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, "No way man! Anakin is _way _better than Luke!"

The boy gave me a look so serious, it looked like it belonged on a 40 year olds face. Definitely not a six year olds, "Not. True. Anakin turns into a villain later! How can you like a _villain_!"

I opened my mouth to protest, someone lifted the kid up and held him on her hip, "Jay, what have I told you about talking to people you don't know?" she scolded him quietly and then looked up at me.

I didn't hear what she said. I didn't hear anything at all. I could only _see_. I lost the feeling in my fingers and toes, absolutely elated. I was staring into the deepest, greenest eyes I'd ever seen. And they were _stunning_. _She _was stunning. I couldn't see anything except her, and I knew at that moment I would do anything to keep her safe. It was my only reason in life, my only goal. I had been created to protect and love the girl I was staring at. I was hers forever. After one glance, her hooks were in me, holding me down to this earth.

I tried to smile, I honesty did, but I felt weakened, like the wind had been knocked out of me. She looked away from me and I was disappointed I couldn't see her eyes anymore. Her beautiful, beautiful eyes. The little boy on her hip was tugging on her hair. _No little kid_ I wanted to say _don't hurt my angel_. Finally, she turned her attention back to me, I sighed in relief.

"It was nice meeting you er…"

"Seth!" I said quickly, planting a huge smile on my lips because she was talking to _me_! She was actually talking to me!

"Seth," my heart beat sped up when my name rolled off her lips, "Well, sorry about my brother," she said apologetically. No, she didn't need to be sorry, she was perfect.

"It was no problem! I love Star Wars and Luke seems really cool," I stammered, sounding more like an idiot by the second.

"Luke?... Ooh you mean my brother," she giggled, "His name's Jay… not Luke. And I'm Chrissie. Anyways, it was nice meeting you, Seth, but we really should be going."

And then she was gone. It was like the light had gone out and I was left in utter and horrible darkness. Why did I feel like I needed to keep her close? Why did I want to run and grab her? Why did it seem like there was only so much time left? Completely forgetting about my drink, I dragged my feet back to the table and sat down, sulking the entire way. I wanted my angel back! Chrissie. I saw her face in my mind, her gorgeous green eyes, her soft lips. Happiness was radiating off of me just by the very thought of her.

"Dude, why are you smiling like an idiot?" Paul asked, smacking me on the back of the head.

"Wait a second, I know that look!" Jake exclaimed, "Congrats man!"

And then I was being attacked with handshakes and slaps on the back. I think Brady even ruffled my hair, which was probably the weirdest thing he's ever done. I just sat there grinning and staring into space. Everyone calmed down after a couple of minutes and looked at me expectantly.

"So… what's her name?" Embry asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Chrissie," I sighed.

"And…" Quil pressed.

"Er… she has a brother names Luke… or Jay I was kind of confused," I muttered sheepishly.

"Well are you gonna call her?" Paul asked.

"Um, I didn't exactly get her number," I admitted. Crap! How was I ever gonna see her again! What if she was gone forever! I stood up so fast, the table nearly tipped over and my chair went flying backwards. It clanked across the metal floor, making me jump.

"What the hell man!" Paul yelled, putting his hands down on the table to get it to stop shaking so that his precious food wouldn't fall onto the floor.

"I gotta find her!" I cried, looking around in panic.

Jake stood up, "Come on, I'll help you." I had never loved Jake more. Like a brother or really close friend of course.

We walked, well Jake walked, and I sprinted, towards the elevator. I had a game plan made up in my head. Jake could search floors two to four and I'd do five to eight. I hit the up button with more force than necessary. I got impatient after a couple of seconds and hit it again. Then again. Then again. I threw my head back and groaned. Why must elevators hate me! The elevator dinged and I braced myself to run in as quickly as possible.

"Okay Jake here's the plan. You take floors two to-"

I was cut short by the doors opening and Sam standing there, looking extremely erratic. His hair was sticking in all directions and his shirt was untucked on the left side. There was a wild look in his eyes.

"It's a boy," he said breathlessly, "His name's Sam. Sam Junior."

We stood there silently for all of ten seconds before Jake tackled Sam in a hug. A manly hug that made both of them look tough… yeah right.

"Congratulations!" the rest of the guys yelled, joining the hug ambush. I must admit I joined in, too. I'm a sucker for group hugs. We all pulled away quickly, trying to regain our manliness and look tough again.

"When can we see him?" Paul asked excitedly. Translation: when can I get my girlfriend back and go home?

"Now if you want!" Sam said.

I suppressed a groan; all I could think about was my Chrissie. I _had _to see her again. My life literally depended on it.

"Er Sam, I think Seth has some news, too," Jake muttered.

Sam looked at me, "I imprinted!" I blurted out.

"Great job man!" he praised, shaking my hand, "What's her name?"

"Chrissie," I told him, positively beaming.

"Is it short for Christina?" he asked.

I opened my mouth, but froze, "I don't actually know… our conversation lasted all of thirty seconds."

Sam gave me a sympathetic look, "You didn't even get her number did you?"

I coughed, "No…"

"Well what are you waiting for! Go find her!" Sam exclaimed, "And take Jake, Embry, and Quil with you."

"Thank you Sam!" I yelled, throwing my arms around his neck. I couldn't help it, I was ecstatic.

I turned to the guys, "Jake, second and third floor. Embry fourth and fifth. Quil six and seventh. I'll take eight. Her name's Chrissie. She has shiny brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes in the world. Her lips are so soft looking and her _smile-_"

"Okay okay we get it!" Quil yelled, running for an elevator.

The rest of the guys ran off to their designated floor. I took a deep breath and got in an elevator. I shuddered when I realized this was where I saw my dad for the last time before he died from that heart attack. I should have thought my plan through more carefully. Closing my eyes, I sniffed the air, trying to pick up her scent. Everything just smelled like sterilizer and cleaning products. I sighed and set off down the hallway, hoping for some inclination that she was close. I hadn't known her long enough for the full effect of "the pull" to sink in. I could feel her somewhere in this building, I just didn't know where. And what exactly did I mean by I could "feel her?" I guess it was like I was hyperaware of her being close, I could feel a smidgen of the emotion she had. There was frustration, anger, fear, even some relief. But I wasn't sure how strong they were, everything was a little dulled because I had just imprinted on her eleven and a half minutes ago.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around, at a loss of what to do next. White hallways were at every turn with rows and rows of doors. My phone buzzed and I nearly ripped my pants off when it wouldn't come out of my pocket. My jeans were too tight, but I kept exploding into a wolf and ruining all or my other pairs, so I had resorted to my old jeans. I flipped open the phone and opened the text from Embry.

_Riding down the elevator w/ her now- Embry._

_Don't lose sight of her! I'll be down soon- Seth._

_Got it "boss"- Embry._

_Shut up- Seth._

I sprinted back to the elevator, knocked a doctor or two out of the way and hit the lobby button. I rehearsed what I was going to say in my head. _So Chrissie, you uh got a phone number? _Then I'd wink. No. Just… no. _Hey Chrissie, can I have your phone number? Maybe we could go out sometime or something? _No. _You, me, movies tonight? _Not a chance. _Please please please give me your number! Please, you are my only reason for existence. I need you! _This is going terribly. DING! The doors opened and I looked around. My heart leapt when I saw her. I pushed passed Embry, who was trying to say something unimportant to me. I followed her and her family all the way into the parking lot, trying to find the right way to approach her. Her entire family was with her, so I couldn't just go up. I sighed in frustration when she got in the car. She looked distressed and I wanted to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"So what do you think she was doing at the hospital?" Embry asked, standing next to me and shoving his hands into his pockets.

My eyes widened in horror. Her mom had been crying! Was her mom sick? Was her brother sick? Had someone died? Did she need comforting! She was probably devastated! She needed me right now, and I watched helplessly as she sped away in her car. I physically _needed _to see her again. I needed to hold her and stare into her beautiful green eyes. So I did the next best thing. I flew into the woods and exploded into my wolf, destroying my pants in the process, and followed her all the way home.


	3. Drowning Innocent Rocks

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or added to story alerts! :D **

**I am not Stehpanie Meyer. No copyright infringment intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Drowning Innocent Rocks<strong>

The rain cloud had resettled itself over my parents heads and casted a looming darkness over the entire house. Mom locked herself in her bedroom and cried for five hours straight. Dad wasn't much better. He just sat there at the kitchen table, staring out the window. Even Jay was just playing quietly in his room. I tried not to let things like this get me down, but when everyone else is making a big deal about it and acting like it was the end of the world, it was hard to keep my head. I tried watching TV, but there weren't any good channels because my dad hadn't gotten Verizon or Comcast yet. Reading wasn't an option because the silence was ringing in my ears, making it hard to concentrate. I started fidgeting. I _hated _sitting still. Jumping to my feet from frustration, I marched over to my dad. I positioned my face so he was looking me directly in the eyes.

"I'm going for a walk. It's 54 degrees. I'll wear a jacket," I informed him.

I backed away, hoping he would just let me go. I hated being smothered. Grabbing my jacket from the coat hanger, I sprinted out the backdoor and just ran through the woods. Adrenaline pumped through me and I pushed myself to run harder, knowing soon I'd be too weak to even walk two steps. I didn't stop I came to an obstacle in my path. It was getting colder and I couldn't swim, I was _not _stupid enough to try and get across a river. Instead, I pulled my puffy blue jacket tighter around my body and sat down, curling my knees up to my chest.

The roles in my family were currently reversed. Shouldn't I be the one locking myself in my room and crying my eyes out? Why did _I _have to be the one to comfort my brother when my parents told him _my_ cancer's back? Why do I have to be the one pretending everything's okay? I'm the one that's going to be vomiting my guts out for the next six months and getting giant needles stuck into my hips. Who's going to lose their hair? Not mom or dad! Me! So why is it okay for them to pretend the world was ending and I had to be all lollipops and rainbows? Anger coursed through me and I stood up, chucking a rock into the water. Well that felt nice. I picked up another one and thrust my arm forward, releasing the anger built up in my stomach. I let out a satisfying scream with the next rock I threw. Maybe I was going crazy, but right now I didn't care. I just needed relief from all these built up feelings. Despite the cold autumn air, I was sweating and my heart was pounding out of my chest.

"It's not _FAIR_!" I yelled to no one in particular, throwing the rock with all the strength I could manage.

After another satisfying scream and a very large rock plummeting into the river, I looked up at the sky. It started to rain and I sighed loudly, "Why do you hate me?" I whispered.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" I screamed again, chucking one last rock into the water and then shoving my ice cold hands into my pockets, shivering. The freezing rain left droplets on my face and I didn't bother wiping them off. Only when I turned back to the woods did I realize I didn't know how to get back home. I groaned loudly and plopped down on the ground, wrapping my arms around my legs. I buried my face in my knees.

"Just let me die," I whispered.

"I would never let that happen," a voice said from behind. I jumped so high that when I landed, my butt throbbed painfully.

"Ouch holy shiz!" I yelled, rubbing my butt painfully.

I stood up and saw the creeper leaning against a tree. I recognized him immediately as Seth, the guy I met at the hospital earlier. What the hell was he doing in the middle of the woods and more importantly, how much had he seen?

"H-how long have you been standing there?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He shrugged, "Long enough. What's the matter?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," I grumbled.

"Oh really? Nothing? Because it seems to me like you just drowned about twenty innocent rocks," he teased, but the curiosity was burning in his face.

I rolled my eyes, but shivered from the cold. Chills ran up and down my arms and I suddenly wished I had remembered a scarf… and a space heater.

"You're cold," he stated.

"W-what makes you say that?" I asked sarcastically, my teeth chattering.

He chuckled lightly and took a step closer to me, "So were you just gonna stay out here all day, or are you planning to go back?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, it's pretty peaceful out here."

"You don't know how to get back, do you?"

"Not a bit," I said boldly.

"Do you want help?" he asked softly.

"No I do not want help!" I said, putting my hands on my hips, "I am perfectly capable of doing things _on my own_!"

He put his hands up in defense, "Sorry, just offering."

I sighed dramatically and made my way back into the woods, wandering aimlessly in any direction I felt like. The sound of leaves and twigs being crunched told me Seth was following me, but I did _not _want his help. I was so tired of everyone feeling sorry for me! I wanted to be independent for once in my life. And so I walked further, stepping over logs and ducking under branches. The trees created a nice canopy from the rain so at least I wasn't cold _and _wet. I walked until my legs felt like jelly. Everywhere I turned was trees, trees and more trees. I stood there shivering and looking around, trying to decide which direction to aimlessly wander in next. I knew I was a fool, but I was a stubborn fool.

"So I know you want to find your own way home alone, but your legs look pretty tired. Would you like a ride?" he asked, bending down so I could get on his back.

I took a minute to consider it. I wasn't usually accustomed to accepting rides from strange guys in the woods, but he _was _very tall and, being the short little thing I was, I had never had that great of a view. And so, I chose the obvious choice.

"Hells yes!" I yelled, jumping on his back.

He barked a laugh and then took off running in the opposite direction I had been walking. (Further humiliated). And _man _he was fast. Maybe he was a professional runner and that's why he was so buff. It took me a couple of seconds to realize why my shivers were subdued. Seth was _hot_! Not like sexy hot… well yes sexy hot… but I don't mean it like that! When I say hot, I mean like 108 degrees! I began to panic because if he's sick with a fever, I would get sick. I mean, sicker than I already was.

"Seth, d-do you have a fever or something?" I whispered.

He seemed startled and then laughed, "Nope. I'm just naturally warm."

I sighed in relief and rested my head on his shoulder, inhaling deeply. His scent was calming, believe it or not. It was like cinnamon, pine trees, grass, maybe a hint of cologne. It was quiet for a while, with nothing but the sound of the leaves crunching under his feet.

"So is Chrissie short for… Christina?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"No, it's short for Christopherina," I said sarcastically.

"Really?" he was completely serious.

"No. It's Christina."

"Oh… and you're…"

"Fifteen," I said.

"Cool, I'm sixteen," he said proudly.

"Well pin a rose on your nose," I mumbled.

"I think I will thanks. Do did you just move to Forks?"

"Yep, pulled in the driveway for the first time this morning," I explained, sighing.

"And you're not happy?"

Was I happy? Probably not, but I wasn't going to tell this to Seth. I wasn't planning on telling Seth anything. Or if he thought something was weird about me, I'd just tell him I was a secret agent spy. Yeah, that's a good one! A secret agent spy.

"I am happy," I tried to sound convincing. Key word: _tried_.

"And what were you doing at the hospital this morning?" No way. We're not going there.

"What's with the twenty questions huh?" I asked, "Don't I get a turn?"

"Go ahead, ask me anything."

"What were _you _doing at the hospital this morning?"

"A friend of mine was having a baby," he said casually.

"Aww! That's so cute!" I cried, "Boy or girl?"

"Boy," he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Your reaction!" he laughed again.

"It's not _that _fun-"

"Christina Marie Hope!" my mom's voice cut me off.

I came out of the bubble Seth and I had been in. How did I not notice we were in my backyard? It was like it was just him and me, nobody else. Seth let me hop off his back and mom attacked me with a giant, fluffy blanket.

"Do you know how worried I was?" she yelled, "What happens if you catch a cold, huh? Just this morning the doc-"

"I'm sorry mom!" I said loudly, cutting her off.

She studied me for a moment, and then her accusing blue eyes went to Seth. He was looking at me with concern. I didn't want him to know I had cancer. I didn't want anyone to know, because then suddenly they would feel sorry for me. Of course, I'd get encouraging smiles and people made more of an effort to be my friend, but it was all because they felt sorry for me. Like they were just being nice so they could feel good about themselves when I died.

"Young man, were you the one that kept my daughter out in the cold?" she asked. Young man? Since when did mom get all formal?

I answered before Seth could say something stupid, "No _mom_. _I _got lost and _he _was the one who helped me get back."

Mom looked defeated, "Oh… well thank you."

"It was no problem," he promised, flashing her a smile that could be considered _extremely _charming.

"So you're a friend of Chrissie's?" she pushed.

"I really hope so," he admitted, winking at me. Wow, that was even better than Zac Effron's wink in Hairspray. _Don't drool don't drool don't drool!_

"Well thank you again for getting Chrissie home safely. Goodbye now," mom finished, pulling me into the house and utterly embarrassing me for the rest of eternity.

"76… 77… 78… 79… 80 YES… 81… 82-"

"Chrissie, what are you doing?" dad asked, making me loose count.

"I _was _trying to see how many times I can throw this ball in the air and catch it," I said, sighing loudly. Looks like I'm gonna have to start all over.

"Um, why?"

"Because I have nothing else to do," I mumbled, shrugging.

Hospital waiting rooms are soo boring! I've already read every People Magazine and all the Bobby Goes to the Doctor books. I will not resort to playing with the toys. Dad would never let me live that one down. No matter how colorful and shiny they looked.

I've had so many bone marrow aspirations in my life. We know I have an abnormal blood count and we know I have Leukemia. Dr. Cullen just wants to redo all my tests so he can "make sure" they're up to date. I just think he likes torturing me. At least my chemo doesn't start until next week. I get to keep my precious hair for a little while longer. A bone marrow aspiration is pretty much this: they stick a long ass needle into my hip so they can draw bone marrow and see the extent of my cancer. I admit, it hurts. A lot. Like I'm being punched in the hip over and over and over.

A big boob nurse with fake nails and unnaturally orange skin gave me a blue medical gown to wear. Mom and dad held my hand while I waited to be shipped off to the operating room. I know what to expect so I'm not nervous. The only reason my parents are nervous is to find out the outcome.

The first time I had a bone marrow aspiration was when I was four. This is one of the earliest memories I have. And I can remember it almost perfectly. Some things just leave a mark on your brain, this happened to be one of them. I remember singing The Campfire Song song in the waiting room, happy that I didn't have to be in school. My parents told me moments before I went into surgery what was going to happen. They told me it would hurt and that I would have to be still. I cried, I kicked, I think I even bit a nurse. She deserved it, though; trying to restrain me and all. Dad told me not to look at what was going on, that it would only make it hurt more. But, being the defiant child I was, I looked. When I saw the needle, I screamed. I don't remember the pain as much as the fear. And how freaked out I was. I didn't let my parents touch me for a week.

Even now, as I try not to wince while the needle is inserted into my bone, I recall that memory. I don't scream anymore, at least not where people can hear me, I don't cry. I accept it. I accepted it a long time ago; just go along for the ride. Play it by ear. Cross those bridges when you get to them. That, my friend, is the depressing and inconvenient truth.

I shifted my weight from one buttock to the next, wincing. Pressing the ice pack harder to my side, I flipped through the channels on the flat screen. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. What's the point of having a _flat screen TV _if there's nothing nothing nothing to watch?At least I had this nice ceiling to stare at. That could rescue me from my boredom! I huffed. Stupid boring ceiling. Stupid boring television. Stupid boring injury! Stupid boring-

_Knock knock knock_.

Hallelujah! I pushed myself off the couch and limped to the door, "I'll get it!" I yelled to anyone listening. Mom was too preoccupied with her computer to get the door. Dad was shopping for food. Jay never got off his lazy but. Yep, I think I would have gotten the door whether I wanted to or not.

"Hope residence," I sang, swinging the door open.

"Chrissie!" Seth gasped, beaming so wide I counted twenty-eight teeth.

"Hey Seth," I greeted, moving aside so he could come into our humble abode. I sure hope he liked the sock decorations on the floor and the overflowing trashcan in the corner. And let's not forget the yet to be unpacked boxes currently being used as side tables. He's sure to love that!

My internal rambling turned out to be useless as Seth didn't even give the living room a second glance. He just kept staring at my face and smiling. I would have said _awkward_, but I learned a long time ago that things are only awkward if you make them awkward. Seth shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. Well, looked who just made things awkward.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked. As rude as this sounds, I was hoping he'd say no. My hip was throbbing and I just wanted to sit down with my trusty icepack.

"No, I'm fine," PRAISE THE LORD, "Actually, I was wondering if you'd er… wanted to hang out today?"

Never in a million years would I believe someone would direct those words to me. If I hadn't seen Seth's lips move, I would have thought it was just my mind toying with me again. People didn't ask me to hang out, they just didn't. I think my last "play date" had been when I was six. And my mom set it up for me.

_Keep it cool Chrissie, keep it cool_, "Mm, maybe I can fit you into my very busy schedule," I muttered, looking at my fingernails and trying to block his view of my icepack and giant bowl of popcorn sitting on the couch, "Let me go check."

I smiled at him and then went in search for my mother, trying not to limp. It hurt to walk, but if it meant I would actually be hanging out with someone, I think I could bare it.

"Moooooom," I sang, "This guys Seth wants to hang out with me today and he's really sweet and nice and funny and I really really wanna go! And I promise if you say yes I'll love you forever for the rest of eternity and I'll never complain about doing the dishes and Jay can have the last Popsicle next time we almost run out!"

Mom sighed and turned to me slowly. Ugh, here comes the mom speech, "Chrissie, it's not that I don't trust you, because I do. I'm just worried. What if something happens to you? Does this boy even know that you have-"

"I promise I'll call you if anything happens! I have Dr. Cullen's number on speed dial! Just please, please, please let me go!" I begged, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

She was quiet for a minute, "How's your hip?"

"Fine, it doesn't hurt at all. I could run a mile!" I exclaimed.

"Well… Ugh okay fine. But you have to promise to call if anything and I mean _anything _happens. Even a nosebleed or a pain in your stomach or-"

"I promise! Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed, hugging her.

I pulled back quickly and drew in a quick breath when my hip hit the corner of her nightstand, but managed to pass it off as a snake imitation… I think. I was out of that room before mom could have second thoughts.

"My calendar says I'm free for the day. So, what do you want to do?"


	4. Rainbows and Awkward Situations

**Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! They mean a lot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Rainbows and Awkward Situations<strong>

OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! Chrissie Hope is in _my _car! Sitting in _my _passenger's seat! This day could not get any better! Oh my god she moved closer to me! It just did! Wow I sound like a Fruit Loop but I DON'T CARE because she's here! Would it be weird if I told her I loved her? Maybe… maybe I could just hug her. Friends hug, right? Oh I just love her so much! Her intoxicating smell filled the car and I was finding it hard to concentrate on anything else. _Yeah, that's right Seth_ it mocked _smell the amazingness. _Road Seth. Road. No Seth, that's not a green light. No Seth, don't hit that cat.

"Uh, you alright there?" Chrissie asked in her melodious voice. Yeah I just said melodious! How else could describe such a beautiful sound?

"Yeah, perfect," I said, beaming.

She giggled and I swear a rainbow of happiness encircled my heart. Yes a _rainbow of happiness_! How often does that happen?

"So what are we gonna do today?" she asked, looking at me with her giant eyes.

Oh crap, I hadn't thought this through. Why Seth? Why do you never think anything through? I was just in the neighborhood buying milk and I just felt drawn to her. So I followed my instinct and now I'm elated.

"We could just hang out at my house… or we could go to the beach or something," I suggested.

"Your house is fine," she agreed, shooting me a smile. Wow, her teeth are really straight… I wonder if she ever had braces- ROAD SETH!

I could NOT crash this car; it took me forever to save up for it. I'd been doing odd jobs and working at this Halloween store for about a year until I finally got enough money for this used piece of crap- _I mean amazing best car in the world! _Please don't break down please don't break down! It was a pretty cool black Chevy truck. I was too scared to find out the year.

"So where did you move from?" I asked, wanting to hear her talk some more.

"Arizona. Before that it was California. Before that was New Jersey," she explained.

"Wow," I said lamely, "Why do you move so much?"

She hesitated and stuttered, "M-my dad's j-job."

She finished her sentence as I pulled up to my house. That's when I started to panic. I didn't exactly tell mom I was bringing my imprint over. At least I told her I imprinted and of course she was ecstatic and wanted to know everything about her. Okay okay, _I _was ecstatic and told her every last detail about Chrissie, but she was very supportive. She even got slightly teary and said the whole _my baby boy's growing up _shebang. I really hoped mom had decided to revoke that "you make the mess, you clean it up" rule just for today because I made lots of messes around the house that have yet to be cleaned up. I just keep hoping mom will just get annoyed and do it herself. But nope, mom's being stubborn on this one.

Luckily, I remembered my gentleman skills and opened the car door for her. Slowly, Chrissie made her way to the front door as I had an internal debate about whether or not I should take her hand. She turned around and looked at me expectantly. I just stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, right," I said after a few moments of silence.

Opening the door to my home, I was immediately hit with the smell of brownies. My stomach growled lightly, it _had _been a whole thirty six minutes since I last ate, if that's what you could call stocking up on grocery store free samples. I had come up with this method where I would wear a different hat so the people wouldn't recognize me when I wanted seconds.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called.

Looking around the room, I was pleased to see that mom had resumed her position as maid and picked up after me. The living room looked surprisingly organized; there was even a scented candle on the coffee table. So that's why it smelled like brownies! Damn, I really wanted some brownies.

Mom appeared, smiling widely at Chrissie.

"You must be Chrissie," mom greeted, "I'm Sue!"

"Hey Sue!" Chrissie said cheerfully. Mom seemed pleased by her bubblyness and pulled her into a hug. Chrissie flinched slightly, maybe because she wasn't expecting it.

"Seth has told me so much about you," mom gushed, pulling back.

"Moooooom," I groaned.

"Well you did, Seth!" she said, tapping me on the nose. With one more wink, she was gone.

"Your mom's so-"

"Embarrassing, I know," I mumbled.

"I was gonna say sweet," Chrissie said, shrugging.

"She's pretty awesome," I admitted nonchalantly, not wanting to come off as too much of a momma's boy, "So do you want the grand tour?" asked in a British accent.

"Only if it's grand," she said in an equally British accent.

"Then I assure, my dear, it will be," I held out my hand for her to take.

She placed her delicate hand in mine and tingles ran up my arm. Ah how good it felt to be touching my imprint.

No not like that you sicko!

After showing her my crummy living room with a TV as big as my hand and the kitchen with thirty year old appliances, I moved on to my bedroom. And yes, I do have rocket ship sheets and there are glow in the dark stars on my ceilings. My bed is so tiny that my feet hang off it while I sleep.

Chrissie obviously wasn't afraid to make herself at home. She sat down on my bed, crossing her legs underneath her. I smiled and took a seat facing her. We both opened our mouths to speak at the same time.

"No you can go," we both said, "No you," she giggled as we both said the same thing again.

"You can go," I told her after a second of silence.

"What's the rest of your family like?" she asked, "Do you have any brothers of sisters of anything?"

"Yeah, my sister, Leah, is at college right now… and er… my dad…" I trailed off.

"It's alright, I didn't mean to pry," she whispered sadly, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's fine. He died about a year ago," I said, taking her hand and holding it in mine.

It still hurt. It hurts every day. I miss him so much, but it's not as bad. Especially since Chrissie came into my life. I looked into her eyes and saw tears. She blinked once and they were gone. I instantly felt terrible for upsetting her.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't be," I sighed, "I miss him a lot, but things are better now."

She smiled lightly, but something was bothering her. She wasn't just saying she was sorry I had lost my father, she really meant it. And something about the emotion that crossed her face told me there was a whole story that I had yet to hear.

"So, what's your favorite color?" I asked. That was usually the first thing the guys asked their imprints. Short, sweet. It was a simple question, but it usually got us on the right track.

She thought for a moment, looking up, "Rainbow."

"Your favorite color can't be rainbow, that's cheating!" I protested.

"It's not cheating. I don't wanna pick one color because then all the other colors would feel left out. Rainbow is definitely the best," she said defiantly.

"If you say so," I sang, but coughed the word "cheater" obviously.

"Fine Mr. Know-it-all, what's _your _favorite color?"

"Green," duh.

"_Green_," she mocked me.

I glared at her playfully and then attacked her with tickles. Her laughter was like music. The sweetest music Beethoven could ever write. She tried to squirm away from me, but I my strength came in handy. Her laughter rung through my room.

"Apologize!" I growled, smiling widely.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH no HAHAHAHAHAH way HAHAHAHAHA! I'm serious HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Seth HAHAHA cut it out HAHAHAHA!" she yelled.

"Nope!"

"I'm AHAHAHAHAH sorry AHAHAH!" She yelled.

"You better be!" I laughed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Great Seth, now I have to pee," she grumbled.

I laughed, "Bathroom's right down the hall."

She rolled her eyes, but skipped out of the room. I suddenly felt lost and my chest ached for her, even though she was less than ten feet away. This was a small house. It was silent for a few seconds when my alarm clock went off. Crap! That's why I keep waking up late! My clock's set for 5 p.m.! Ugh, and to think I could have saved Sam a lot of breath from all those lectures. I sighed and stood up to fix it, but ended up knocking a bottle of water down my front… at least I hope it was water. Brady and Collin were hanging in my room the other night and I do not want to know they left here. I looked down and face palmed when I realized it looked like I whizzed myself. Just great. I pulled off my shorts and dug through my closet to find a new pair. Everything was just in a pile on the floor, the hangers lay forgotten in a corner. Poor hangers, I should use you.

Shirt, shirt, shirt, shirt, shirt, sock, shirt… where's a pair of pants when you need one? I turned to my dresser and froze when I realized what song was playing on the radio. WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? WHO? WHO? WHO? WHO? Looking around to make sure I was alone, I picked up my air guitar and strummed some wicked chords. After a few what I like to call manly man twirls, I tried… and failed… to crump. Ah well, it was fun. Call me crazy, but this song was my jam.

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT, WHO? WHO? WHO?" I yelled with the music, "WHO LET THE DOGS…"

It took me a second to realize the song had already ended. But that wasn't the embarrassing part. No, the embarrassing part was that my imprint was standing in the doorway, staring at me. And I was in my tighty whities… just my tighty whities… dancing around my room. How are you gonna get yourself out of this one Seth? We just stared at each other for thirty seconds. Chrissie blinked twice and then burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHA!" she doubled over in laughter.

I knew I was bright red, but I was laughing, too. After my laughter- not hers- died down, I walked to my dresser with what dignity I had left. It wasn't a lot, let me tell you that. After going through oodles and oodles of shirts (which I have absolutely no use for) I finally found a pair of cut-offs. Chrissie was still laughing as I pulled them on.

"HAHAHAHA you HAHAHA should have HAHAHA seen your face!" she giggled.

I glared at her and threw her over my shoulder, only to instantly set her down when she hissed in pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked, panicked.

She nodded quickly, slapping a fake smile on her face, "Yeah, I'm fine!"

I put my finger under her chin and lifted it up to look at me… yeah it's cliché I know. We stared into each other's eyes for a minute. She seemed to be debating something. Finally she muttered something about a snake impression and turned away.

"Hey are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine Seth," she cut me off quickly, "Just drop it. Please."

Reluctantly, I nodded my head. I really couldn't say no to her could I? The term whipped came to mind a few times. Well then I'm whipped and proud.

"SETH, DINNER!" mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" she didn't need to yell. I probably would have heard her if she whispered, but we needed to keep up the whole 100% human façade for the sake of Chrissie. I was still trying to decide the right time to tell her.

"Would you like to stay?" I asked Chrissie.

"I should be getting home," she said sadly.

I was desperate for her to stay longer. I folded my hands together under my chin and shot her the puppy dog eyes, "Please?" Oh yeah, I learned a lot from Nessie and Claire.

She giggled, "Fine."

"YES!" I yelled, punching the air.

"Seth, did you wash your hands?" mom asked, just as I was about to shove a steamy, buttery roll in my mouth.

I sighed loudly and dropped it back on my plate. After thoroughly scrubbing my hands, I sat back down. Chrissie smirked at me and then giggled. I guess that's what I get for making fun of her for washing her hands before she eats. I picked up my roll again, but jumped out of my skin as the door flew open.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" everyone yelled.

Mom set the last tray of food on the table and left the room quickly. Oh I forgot, Emily's still in the hospital with the baby. Guess my mom's in charge of feeding the pack until she gets back. They all came parading into my house, taking _my_ rolls off _my_ plate. I turned to my imprint, hoping she wasn't freaked out by the rowdiness. Nope, she wasn't. My beautiful angel was having a tug of war over the pasta bowl with Paul.

"So Seth, care to introduce us to your guest?" Jake asked with a mouth full of ham.

"Oh yeah! Everyone, this is Chrissie!" I said loudly as the noise died down.

The guys all looked at her for a few seconds and then yelled out, "CHRISSIE!"

She was lost in a mass of hugs from guys ten times her size. I guess they really liked my imprint… or they were happy I'd stopped complaining about being so lonely all the time. Embry kicked me out of his house last week because I wouldn't get off his couch. But what could I say? I _needed _human contact before I went mad. I tensed when I couldn't see her anymore; my overly protective wolf was kicking in. The guys finally pulled back, leaving her looking startled, but otherwise unscathed. I sighed in relief when she giggled. Ah music.

Jake, Embry, Quil, and Paul sat down at the table, piling their plates high with food. Jake grabbed the roll off my plate, but I stole it back. God! I just wanted my damn roll!

"So Chrissie, tell us about yourself," Embry said, showering all of us with the food that he forgot to swallow.

"Um, I'm fifteen and uh… I moved here yesterday?"

"And…" Quil pressed.

"And… I moved here from Arizona. My family moves around a lot for uh various reasons," Chrissie explained.

"But you're here to stay?" Jake asked, raising his eyebrows.

_Please say yes please say yes please say yes!_

"Um, I hope so," she said, smiling at me.

_Eh, close enough_.

The guys stayed until the last crumb was eaten, then headed home. I was pretty pissed because I never did get to eat a roll. Jake and Paul kept stealing them from me. Chrissie fit in well with the rest of the guys. I mean, she didn't squeal in disgust when Paul belched as loudly as possible and she even cracked a few jokes here and there. My Chrissie was a generally happy person… like me! But I saw her the other day, full of anger. Something must be going on with her, and I had to find out.

"Seth, I had a really nice time today," she said, smiling at me.

WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!

"So did I," I told her.

"So uh, I'll see you around I guess?"

"Yeah!" I answered too quickly, "I mean, uh wanna hang out again tomorrow?"

She giggled, "Sure."

I sat in the car outside her house, waiting for her to go inside. After a few seconds of silence, she gave me a quick hug and then opened the door. The hug left me startled and I felt extremely calm from it, even after she went in the house. My lips tugged up into a grin and I smelled my shirt. Her scent remained. I smiled the entire way home, my entire patrol, and while I was sleeping. I dreamed about Chrissie's face, her laugh, her touch. I knew imprinting could be a great and terrible thing. It brought extreme happiness, but could bring a man on his knees. But everything she did brought me joy. Imprinting on Chrissie was changing my life.

And I loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	5. Secrets Kept

**Don't be so pessimistic guys! Who said Chrissie was gonna die? Stay positive! **

** Oh, and review:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Secrets Kept<strong>

I stared at my beautiful hair in the mirror. It's not full or blond. It doesn't have volume or color. But at least its hair and at least it's longish. Better than it will be in a week. _Sigh_. One week left. Stroking my hair, I turned away from the mirror. It was only depressing me anyways. Thinking of the chemo was depressing me. For starters, I didn't want to be vomiting my guts out. But that's not my biggest fear. The hair loss and throwing up I can deal with. I've gone through it so many times; I can reach the toilet bowl in less than ten seconds. My record is four and a half. The part I'm worried about is how I'm going to tell my new best friend. Yup, you heard it. Chrissie Hope actually has a friend! And he's not invisible or a computer either! Seth Clearwater has so diligently filled the best friend position. I've spent every day so far at his house this week. We watch movies and eat junk food and listen to music. Oddly enough, Seth told me he enjoys hearing me talk about myself. That's a first. The only other people that really want to know the personal things about me are doctors and shrinks.

But I feel so different about Seth than I have any other person. I'm reluctant to tell him that I have cancer, not just because I don't want his pity, but because I'm afraid he'll leave me. I find myself needing him like I need air. A strange analogy I know. Not many girls need their best friends more than oxygen, but I feel like if he left me, I'd drop dead. And no, I'm not being over dramatic thank you very much. I'm just expressing my feelings.

"Chrissie, Seth's here!" Dad called up the stairs.

With one last glance in my mirror, I slipped on my favorite navy blue headband. It went perfectly with my navy blue sweatshirt and grey sweatpants. Eh, why look pretty when you can be comfortable?

"Hey Seth!" I greeted.

"Chrissie," he sighed. Seth tends to sigh my name a lot. It's a little strange, but it sounds nice at the same time. He gave me a one armed hug and kept a tight hold on my hand. Mom eyed us from her spot on the couch. She doesn't approve of our relationship and I know she can't wait to give me that big steaming pot of "I told you so" when he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore. Dad, on the other hand, is happy I've become social. Well, more social than I used to be. I followed Seth back outside and down the walkway.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked, skipping next to him.

"Well, I was thinking about taking you to meet Emily," he suggested, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at me hopefully.

"Ooh, who's_ Emily_," I said, raising my eyebrows and bumping shoulders with him.

He looked at me for a moment, and then laughed lightly, "Emily is Sam's wife, she's the one that had the baby."

"Ooh," I said stupidly.

000

"Wait, wait, wait! So let me get this straight. When you go to the grocery store, you bring multiple changes of shirts and hats so that the free sample guys don't recognize you when you come back for more?" I asked, trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard.

Seth gave me a sheepish look, "Yeah… but it is pretty brilliant isn't it?"

I took a deep breath, "Whatever floats your boat Seth… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Shut up," he grumbled, but the corners of his lips twitched upwards.

"So wait, isn't that cheating?" I asked, trying to subdue my giggles.

"Yeah but so is having rainbow as a favorite color so we're even."

He would never let that go would he? I rolled my eyes and we pulled up in front of a little blue house. My first thought was AWWWWW it looked like a fairy tale house with the white shutters and flower boxes on the windows. I jumped out of the car, eager to meet some new people.

I followed Seth up the path leading to the house, trying not to step on the cracks. I like my mother's back thank you very much.

"Knock knock!" Seth announced, opening the door. I liked the old fashioned knock-on-the-door-and-then-wait version better, but this was sufficient enough.

I was hit with the smell of food. Not one certain type of food, but a mix of everything. Like Thanksgiving Day… wait? I counted back my days… nope. Not Thanksgiving yet. Why is it that Seth is only friends with buff, shirtless guys who eat for a living? It's not like I'm complaining about the shirtless part or anything… but still. Anyways, I followed Seth through a living room, past Paul and Embry, and into the kitchen. From what I had observedof this abode, it was fairly old. The living room had an old TV and the orange couch looked pretty warn. But the kitchen… MAN! Like, I walked in and it was like techno future robot land! I thought they only had refrigerators like that in restaurants and there was this stove could cook eight pots at once. Do you know how many different varieties of soup I could make at once? Guess this is the home base for all Seth's eating, shirtless friends. The headquarters if you will.

"Seth! You're here! Did you bring your imp- Oh hello Chrissie!" a woman, I'm assuming Emily, gushed; "I was beginning to think we'd never meet you."

I really hope she wasn't calling me an imp. Because I am _not _an imp… whatever that is. But I'm still not one.

Emily is definitely rocking the whole new mom look. She has the giant sweatshirt and the yoga pants. Her hair is thrown up in a bun and she looks like she hasn't slept in days. The thing that surprised me was that, starting at her hairline and running into her sweatshirt, there were three long scars on her face. Epic! I wonder if she got in a fight with a lion or something! That would be awesome!

"Hi Emily," I smiled, waving.

"Oh, come here you!" she said, pulling me into a hug.

Note: the people of La Push are extremely touchy-feely.

"This is my husband Sam," she said, gesturing towards the shadowy figure hanging out in the corner.

He stepped forward, out of the shadows. Eerie I know. TALL. And I thought Seth and his friends were big but WOW. This guy had to be close to 7 foot. Maaaaan I wanna be tall! Wait, I take that back. Sam had to duck so he wouldn't hit the light hanging from the ceiling. HAHA score for being short!

"Hi Sam!" I said, giving him a wave.

Hmm, no hug. Well, that's a first. He nodded kindly at me. Looks like someone needs to be broken out of their shell. Or maybe he's intimidated around me? Yeah, that's probably it.

A timer went off and Emily took a tray of cookies out of the over sized oven, setting them on the table without even putting them on a plate first. I think I know why.

"FOOOOOD!" Dear god, is that how they announce themselves whenever they come into a room?

I backed up as quickly as I could from the table. Boys and their food, you know? It was like watching a swarm of those man eating crickets. They surrounded the table for all of ten seconds and when they pulled back, nothing was left on the tray except for one chocolate chip. They eyed each other greedily before Paul snatched it up. I watched with my eyebrows raised.

"Sorry about those animals," Emily said, shaking her head, "Their mothers obviously never taught them manners."

I giggled and looked at Seth, who hadn't even attempted in the cookie ambush. Smart boy, wouldn't want him losing a finger. He rolled his eyes and grinned. I grinned right back, teeth and all. There was silence for three seconds.

"DID YOU GUYS LEAVE ME ANY COOKIES?" a loud voice asked.

I watched as they guys' faces turned to horror, and was surprised to see not a crazy old lady with a purse or a Sam clone, but a four year old little girl. Oh my GOSH I just wanna pinch her cheeks!

"QUIL!" she said his name in two syllables with as much authority in her voice as a drill sergeant, "I TOLD YOU TO ALWAYS SAVE ME A COOKIE!"

"I'm sorry Claire-Bear," whispered Quil, falling to his knees and scooping the little girl up in his arms, "I didn't know you would be coming! Honest!" It's obvious who holds the balls in this relationship.

"Fine I forgive you," she sighed. Geez, she sounded 40 years old, "Now come watch Barbie and the Magic Pegasus with me!"

Cue the groan from the rest of the guys. I hid my giggle, but obviously not well enough. Claire turned around and looked at me. She crossed her arms and looked me up and down. Why do I feel intimidated by a four year old? After a second, she gave me a toothy smile, causing me to sigh in relief.

"Hi, I'm Claire!" she said, squirming out of Quil's grasp and walking up to me, "I'm four and three quarters and please don't pinch my cheeks."

How did she know what I was thinking? Everyone around her chuckled. Maybe a lot of people like pinching her chubby little cheeks?

"Don't worry Claire, I wasn't planning on it," I lied shamelessly.

"Good," she nodded once and then, without looking at him, grabbed Quil's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"So, uh that's Claire," Seth said, scratching the back of his neck. I fought the urge to say NO DUH.

_AAAAAAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _A wolf howled from the woods. The guys gave each other a sideways glance then sprinted out the door. Seth followed, but looked back at me.

"I'll be right back, I promise," he said intently, pulling me into a hug.

"Er, alright," I would be lying if I said I wouldn't miss him.

"I was thinking about getting it cut. Maybe shoulder length? I'm not sure," Kim said, examining her waste length hair in the mirror.

I watched in envy as her hair swayed side to side, "Keep it long," I suggested, "There's so much more you could do with it long. You don't know how badly I wish I had long hair."

"Grow it out?" Emily suggested.

HA I wish.

"Maybe," I muttered nonchalantly, just as the sound of a baby crying came from the monitor.

"Woops, Sammy's waking up," Emily announced, getting up and leaving the room.

She came back into the room a moment later, carrying a blue bundle of baby. She was humming softly to him and bouncing him lightly. His cries subdued and I think he fell back see, ever since my brother was born, I've always loved kids. Especially babies. I was in remission for a while after he was born, so my mom let me feed him and hold him and stuff. It made me feel real important.

"You want to hold him?" Emily whispered, noticing my staring.

I nodded eagerly and sat on the couch. Emily placed the delicate baby in my awaiting arms. He was so light and soft. He opened his pink lips and yawned. I think my heart melted. Leaning forward, I planted a kiss on his head. Ahh, nothing beats new baby smell!

"He's so beautiful," I whispered, beaming at Emily.

She sighed, "Thank you."

"My turn!" Claire squealed, running into the room and hopping on the armchair.

Emily laughed and picked Sammy up. GOODBYE BABY! I tried not to glare at Claire when she got a longer turn holding Sammy than I did. And she's only four! Not. Fair. Standing up, I looked away from the baby and the world started to spin. My eyes went in and out of focus and I tried to steady myself. Whoa there TV, you don't belong on the ceiling…

Shit.

000

The first time doctors predicted how long I had left, we went to Disney World. Six weeks turned into six months and still, I was alive. The treatment everyone thought wouldn't work, apparently did because after that I went into remission for a month. The second time, we went to the Grand Canyon. Again, six to eight weeks came and went, and I went back into remission. Times three and four, my parents didn't take me anywhere. Maybe because we couldn't afford it, or because they grew tired of expecting me to die. But now, as I sit in the doctor's office, listening to him talk, I can't help the feeling of impending doom.

"We're sorry Chrissie," Doctor Cullen tells me, "We're predicting you have six months left. Your kidneys are shutting down and there's nothing else we can do. Chemo would only make you suffer more. We suggest that you just-"

"NO!" mom yelled, "She will _not _die! Put her on Chemo, do something!"

My mom continued to argue with the doctor as I pondered who "we" could be. Is it Doctor Cullen and the rest of his staff? Or maybe he has multiple personalities.

"I understand Mrs. Hope. If you truly want to try, we could start Chemotherapy at the end of the week," Cullen said understandingly.

"Thank you," mom said stiffly_. Geez would she just give it up already!_

…

That though shocked me. I was stunned that I thought that so simultaneously. Was I really giving up? Was I accepting that I would die in six months? My mom sure wasn't, but was I? Right now, it seems like I've just been along for the ride, while other people kept me alive. But… did I want six more months of pain and suffering? And it might all be for just nothing. _Might_. Gotta keep that word in mind. Because when you're sick, everything's a might. You might have to have this surgery, you might go blind from this treatment, you might survive this, you might die tomorrow.

After checking my blood pressure for the gazillionth time, the nurses discharged me. It's not like this hadn't happened before. Because of the leukemia, sometimes not enough blood can get to my head and I get dizzy and pass out. I must have given Emily, Kim, and Claire a scare. Mom told me she got a call from them and she rushed me to the hospital. Oh no!Ugh, they're probably gonna tell Seth and then he won't want to be friends with me anymore! Just that thought sent me into a panic. I repeated in my head _its okay. He'll call you later and things will go back to normal_.

Seth didn't call. Four days went by, and not a word from Seth. On day two, I called his house. He wasn't picking up his cell.

"Hello?" I heard Sue answer.

"Hey Sue!"

"Chrissie! How are you?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Fine, um is Seth there?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"No, I'm sorry he's out," she said sadly.

"Oh well, if you see him just-just tell him to call me… or something please?"

"Of course dear," she hung up the phone.

It was weird not hearing from him. After the first time we hung out, he called me twenty times a day just to tell me random things or ask weird questions. He literally asked me what my favorite brand of mayonnaise was the other day, and then hung up the phone. He is a strange boy.

But why isn't he calling? Whenever I thought of him, my head would pound slightly. I walked around all day feeling like I was forgetting something. On the third day, I tried Emily. After hours of searching in this magical thing called a Phone Book, which I didn't even knew existed up until now, I managed to track her down.

"Hello?"

"Emily?" I asked.

"OH MY GOD! Chrissie!" she yelled into the phone, "Are you alright? We haven't heard from you in three days! What happened? Are you sick? Are you hurt? Does this happen a lot? Why did it-"

"Emily!" I cut her off, "I'm fine! It er, happens all the time! But I want to know has-"

"Oh thank god! I was worried sick! Your mom seemed so freaked out when she came and got you and I thought something was terribly wrong!"

"No Emily, I'm seriously okay," lie, "but I want to know, have you heard from Seth?"

It was quiet on the other line for a moment, before she said, "No, I'm sorry. He's probably busy with his job or something." Seth has a job?

My heart sank, "Alright, if you see him then tell him to give me a call. I really need to talk to him."

"Okay Chrissie. I'll see you later," Emily sighed, hanging up. It's obvious the word goodbye doesn't exist here either.

I laid on the couch with my face smashed up against the cushions. My arm dangled lifelessly of the edge. I listened to the sound of the rain and tried to fall asleep. Seth kept popping back into my mind. His face, his laugh, his smile. Every time, it hurt a little more. I tried everything I could to keep my brain busy, but nothing worked. TV, reading, coloring, TV. Who knew you could become so attached to your friends. I sure didn't.

"Chrissie, are you feeling alright?" dad asked, rushing to my side and putting his hand on my head.

"I'm fine dad," I grumbled.

"What are you doing just laying here then?"

I shrugged my shoulders and rolled over so I faced the pillows instead of dad's face.

"Why don't you call that Seth boy? I hate seeing you all cooped up like this," dad sighed.

"He's busy," my words came out jumbled because my mouth was up against a pillow.

"I-"

_Beep beep beep_!

I sat up straight and dug through the cushions, trying to locate my phone. After standing up and pulling each cushion off the couch, I found it, nestled between two pillows. I flipped it opened and opened the text, my heart leaping when I saw it was from Seth.

_Come outside- Seth_

Rain. I tried to push past my dad, who was staring at me like I had two heads.

"It's raining Chrissie," he reminded me as if I didn't already know.

"Please dad! I'll only be out for five minutes!" I pleaded.

He sighed and looked to make sure mother wasn't in hearing range, "Hat and coat please."

"THANK YOU!" I yelled.

I dug quickly through the closet, pulling on my puffy blue coat and the hat the covers my ears. For brownie points, I even wrapped a scarf around my neck. Dad nodded as I ran past him and outside. Seth was standing there, in the rain. WOOP no shirt! Win!

"Seth I-"

"Chrissie, I'm so sorry! I've been really busy with my job and everything-"

I barely listened to what he was saying, determined to speak my mind first, "I know I passed out at Emily's, but I'm alright! I'm not uh, sick or anything… wait what? You're not ignoring me?"

"YOU PASSED OUT AT EMILY'S?" he yelled, making me jump.

"She didn't tell you?" I whispered, regretting the fact that I opened my big mouth.

"No!" he growled, "What happened? Why did you pass out?"

I wanted to make up an excuse. I really did. Tell him that I was dehydrated or tired. But looking into his eyes, so full of concern, I couldn't keep anything from him.

"There's no point in lying to you anymore," I breathed.

"What's going on?" he whispered, stepping closer to me.

I looked at my hands, and then up at him. Slowly, I took a deep breath.

"Seth I-I'm gonna die," I whispered.

His expression became serious, "Chrissie, I told you before I would never let that happen."

"It's out of your control," I said, biting my lip.

"No it's not! It's-"

"It's cancer," I whispered, cutting him off.

He froze; his face became completely blank, "_What?"_ he asked in a small voice.

"Seth, it's cancer. I have six months to live."


	6. Month 1

**Chapter 6: Month 1**

SETH'S POV

"Seth, it's cancer. I have six months to live."

It was like she said it in slow motion. Was she lying to me? Why would my imprint lie to me? Maybe this was a joke… a pretty sick joke but… no. She's not going to die. She can't die. I won't allow it. The thought of her dying didn't even register in my brain. I had to step forward and wrap my arms completely around her, making sure she wasn't disappearing.

"Chrissie, don't lie to me," I pleaded desperately.

She pulled back and looked up at me with her big eyes, "I'm not lying to you Seth. I promise."

She promises. She's not lying. Then she's telling the truth? She took another step back and the invisible chord connecting us lurched me forward, pulling me from my naval. She was engulfed in my arms again in 2 seconds, and that's how she was gonna stay. I would protect her from everything, anything. She would never be in danger as long as I lived.

And then it dawned on me. Cancer is a sickness. It's inside her and its killing her. OH MY GOD SHE HAS CANCER! No! No! No! No! This was not happening. Wake up Seth, please wake up from this horrible nightmare!

"Seth," Chrissie whispered, putting a hand on my chest, "Seth, you're shaking."

I took some calming deep breaths, but even with her in my arms, I couldn't be calm. I released her and she stumbled backwards. After catching her so that she wouldn't fall, I sprinted off towards the woods, barely making it before I phased.

_ARE YOU CRAZY? I'M NOT GOING TO EAT THAT- EMBRY_

_Come on man, it's a dare- Quil_

_Ugh, would you guys grow up already?- Jake_

_Hey, he's the one resisting the dare- Quil_

_I am not going to eat the road kill squirrel. I may be hungry, but I'm not that hungry- Embry_

_Oh hey Seth. What are you doing? You don't have to patrol until tonight- Jake_

I couldn't answer him; my mind was just filled with incoherent thoughts and disbelief. I need to save her! I can't live without her, I won't. There would be no point! What's the point of going on dad today without seeing her beautiful face? Without rainbows of happiness circling my heart every time she laughs? And I thought this past week was bad, not seeing her for four days straight. And it was all because we were chasing some stupid new born!

_Seth, what's going on- Jake_

_Chrissie… has…-Me_

I couldn't even think the big C word. Both of the guys' minds were quiet for once, as they took in what I said. They'd never gone through this, they wouldn't understand. Nobody understands what it's like! What am I gonna do?

_Jake, please help me! I need your brotherly advice! I'm so scared; I have no idea what to do- Me_

_Seth I-I think first you have to go back to Chrissie. You just left her standing there in the rain. How do you think she's going to react to that? And you need to be there for her, every step of the way. It's going to hurt, bad. Seeing your imprint suffer is the most painful thing on Earth, but she's gonna need you. Enjoy every second you have together and don't lose hope- Jake_

I left her out in the rain? I LEFT HER OUT IN THE RAIN! How would I be so stupid? And she's sick, too oh my god! How could I not have noticed? She's so skinny and pale. I need to get back to her! I need to be there for her! She needs me!

_To infinity and beyond!- Me_

…_So weird- Quil_

_Hey Quil, guess what,- Me_

_What?- Quil_

_Got your paaaants!- Me_

I tore Quil's pants from the string around his leg and sprinted to the edge of the forest, phasing before he could catch me. Wow, Quil has a big butt. I hiked the pants up and went back in search for Chrissie. My search didn't last long; she was sitting on the porch, staring at her hands. I took a seat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Water fell from her face to her hands and I realized she was crying. Ouch… this actually hurts…

So, being a teenage guy with no relationship experience what so ever, I said, "W-what's the matter?"

"Why did you come back?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you come back to me? You don't need to feel bad for me or anything."

"Chrissie look at me," she turned her head towards me, "I promise you that I'll always come back."

"Why?" she asked, her eyes searching mine.

Because I love you, "Because… because that's what friends do."

She stood up quickly, "But I can't promise you the same thing! I can't promise you that I'll come back! Seth, I'm gonna die-"

"Don't say that!" I urged, standing up.

"Why? It's the truth Seth!"

"Chrissie, you're not going to-"

"I'm tired of false pretenses! I wish everyone would wake up, because one day, I'm sure as hell not gonna!" she yelled, her voice cracking at the end.

I took a deep breath, "Please," I whispered, taking her hands in mine.

"Please what?" she breathed.

"Don't talk like that."

She nodded, closing her eyes as a single tear escaped. I wiped it away with my thumb, taking her in my arms.

000

I held my sleeping imprint in my arms, staring at her beautiful face. I could stare at this face forever and then some. Preferably when she's sleeping because then she can't make fun of me for drooling. I liked her best in my arms, where I can keep her safe forever. Who needs to walk or get exercise? She can just stay in my arms for the rest of eternity. Yep, that sounds good. I just feel like if I keep her close, I can save her. Can I give her so much love that she gets better? Well I can sure as hell try.

She wiggled in my arms and then opened her eyes, squinting from the light, "Hey," her voice was croaky.

"Are you alright?" I asked quickly.

"Fine, just a little thirsty," she went to sit up, but I held her closer, restraining her from moving.

"Just stay here, don't get up," I pleaded, "I'll get you a drink."

"No, Seth really I can get it myself," Chrissie croaked, she sounded so weak… maybe because she was just asleep… but she still didn't have to move! That's what I'm for.

"I got it Chrissie!" I promised, jumping up before she could. I leapt over the sofa and into the kitchen.

Ever walk into a room and you just know they were talking about you moments before? Yeah that's what happened to me. How did I not hear them? Emily was leaning against the counter with a concerned look on her face. Sam had stopped mid sentence, his mouth still slightly open. I inched around them, searching for a glass. If I were a glass, where would I be? How many times have I been in Emily's kitchen and I still don't know where she keeps her cups. That's just sad! All this time, I should have known I would have a thirsty imprint! God, I should have figured out where the damn cups are. AHA cups! Whoa, this one has turtles on it. Win!

"Hey Emily, do you have that filtered water?" I asked her, looking in her fridge.

"Seth-"

"Because that's way healthier than tap water."

"Seth-"

"And I don't want Chrissie drinking anything too dirty."

Seth!"

"Hmm?" I asked, putting exactly three ice cubes into the cup.

"Seth," Sam sighed, "I think you're taking this whole imprinting thing too far. We all want to keep our imprints in our arms for the rest of their lives and never let them do anything except be stared at by us and only us. But you need to give Chrissie freedom to get her own glass of water. She's sick, I know, but smothering her isn't going to do her anything good."

I slammed the glass down on the counter, "But that's the thing Sam! She's sick! She's weak and she-"

"She's exactly the same as she was before you found out!" Emily cut in, "And the worst has yet to come! Just wait until her hair falls out or she-"

"Don't Emily," I growled.

"Seth, you sanitized the couch before you let her anywhere near it," Sam chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"The guys sit on that thing all the time, you never know what germs they carry in with them," I argued.

"You pulled a speck of dust out of the air because if flew too close to her face," Emily pointed out.

"Before she came over, you spent three hours looking up tracking devices," Sam added.

"And I don't think her feet have touched the ground since she arrived."

"Okay, okay maybe I have gone a little overboard," I mumbled, putting my hands up in defense.

"All we're trying to tell you is to give her some space. Be there for her, but give her the independence that she needs. If she needs help, give it to her, but I think the girl likes to walk," Sam said, patting me on the back.

I sighed loudly and reluctantly filled the glass with tap water. Back in the living room, Chrissie was sitting on the couch, looking pissed I might add. I handed her the cup with a smile. She rolled her eyes and sipped the water.

"Are you okay?" I asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me? You've been doing everything else for me, so I'm probably not even capable enough to tell what I'm feeling at the moment," she growled. Okay, she was pissed. But she was really cute when she was pissed. Wish those would cancel each other out…

"Chrissie, I'm sorry if I've been… smothering you. I guess this whole think kind of freaked me out," understatement.

"What? The fact that I have cancer? You can say it Seth, it's not an insult," her voice softened slightly at the end. I hope that means she's not mad? Hopefully, "I'm used to it. I'm the same person I was before you found out, you don't need to treat me like glass okay?"

"O-okay Chrissie," I sighed.

"And that means no more sanitizer."

"Okay."

"Or tracking devices."

"Fine."

"And I want to use my legs."

"But-" I started.

"Seth."

"Fine," I sighed.

0000

"Seth, you are not coming with me," Chrissie growled through clenched teeth.

"I told you I wanted to be there with you through this whole thing. And so I am," I insisted, trying to get into the car. But ever persistent Chrissie blocked me again.

"I said no! You don't understand. I don't even want my parents there when I get chemo, alright? Just… please stay here," she pleaded.

"Chrissie, I'm going to be there for you," I told her, grabbing her hands.

"Either get in the car or stay, but make up your mind. We have to go!" I heard her mom yell from the front seat.

"I did make up our mind," Chrissie said, "Seth is staying here."

She glared at me and got into the backseat, locking the door. As if that would stop me. Before she had time to lock the door on the other side, I had already done a ninja jump over the car and was sliding into the seat next to her. HA! I win. She shot me an incredulous look before rolling her eyes and looking out the window. I noticed how every so often, she would smile at something. I tried to see what was so interesting, but all I could see were regular old trees. Finally I got impatient.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to me, a small smile still on her lips.

"What's making you smile like that?"

She shrugged, "The trees."

"Trees?" I asked. Well, now I know how to make her happy next time she's PMSing. Just take her out into the forest and let her stare at some trees. Yup, happy as a clam. Who wouldn't be?

"Trees are so… interesting. They have such personalities and there's a grace about them," she said wistfully. When did my Chrissie get so deep?

"Hmm," I said, trying to sound like I understood what she was talking about. I tried to get a better look at them, but they still looked like plain old trees to me. Bark, leaves, branches.

She giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You have no idea what I mean, do you?" she knows me so well.

"No uh… I see. Personality… grace… totally," I smiled, nodding.

She snorted, "I know, I'm a square."

"Did you really just call yourself a square?" I asked, trying to hold back laughter.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. _Square_! She called herself a square. She's so adorable when she laughs. She seems so happy, her eyes twinkle.

The moment was ruined when we entered the hospital parking lot. At least for me it was. Chrissie was still wiping tears from her eyes. She's probably used to this by now, but I found myself fighting the urge to twiddle my thumbs. As we got out of the car, I saw Chrissie's mom giving us a look like, _could you at least try to be serious in a situation like this? _I sighed and grabbed Chrissie's hand, trying to calm myself. She shot me a small smile and I returned it with a shaky one.

Chrissie hopped up on the plastic covered table as if she owned the place. Lazily, she leaned against the wall and swung her feet back and forth like a child. I chuckled and sat down on the bench beside her mom, who was sitting stiffly and biting her lip. She was making me really antsy. The door was pushed open and I smiled widely when I recognized the doctor.

"Carlisle! Hey!" I said, smiling.

"Who's Carlisle?" Chrissie asked, looking around in confusion.

"H-he is Chrissie," I told her, pointing to Carlisle.

"No, that's Dr. Cullen," she said in a duh voice.

"Chrissie, Cullen is his last name," Chrissie's mom said.

"Yeah and his first name's D-" she froze and then, "Ooooooooooh."

"Did you think his first name was Doctor?" I laughed. Gosh I love my imprint.

"What? No," she snorted, crossing her arms.

"Right Chrissie," I chuckled.

"I didn't!" she protested, "So… _Carlisle_… what's up?"

Carlisle, who'd been surprisingly quiet as he took in the whole affair, chuckled, "Well, I have the chemo so if you're ready, then we can begin."

She took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright, I'll be back," Carlisle said, nodding to us and then leaving the room.

Chrissie closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, her left foot shaking back and forth. She jumped slightly when the door opened and Carlisle came in holding an IV drop.

I found myself going extremely red when Chrissie pulled off her shirt. I tried to ignore the small stab of disappointment when I realized she had a tank top on underneath. _Bad Seth, this is not appropriate. _I shook my head slightly and didn't fail to notice Chrissie's smirk. But as my eyes fell to her chest, I felt them widen.

"It's called a central venous catheter," Chrissie told me, sighing, "It's so the doctor can give me the chemotherapy without sticking a hole in my arm every time."

I flinched slightly at the harshness of her words. Her gaze remained stony as the doctor hooked the tube to the catheter and I watched the clear medicine flow. I tried to match my breathing with hers.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

Breath out.

It was barely fifteen minutes before the vomiting started. The doctor was just pulling out the tube when she clamped her hands over her mouth and ran into the bathroom. She was violently sick and her mother ran to pull back her hair.

Again and again she retched into the toilet bowl, clutching her stomach and shaking. I couldn't catch my breath. My breathing was matched with hers and hers was ragged. I shut my eyes and stumbled past Carlisle, out of the hospital room. Sliding down the wall, I wrapped my arms around my legs and put my head in my knees. I was shaking, but not because I was going to phase. It was out of fear. No matter how much preparing I'd put myself through, I wasn't expecting this. I felt so lost and helpless. I winced every time I heard her throw up. It was terrible.

"Imagine how she feels," Carlisle said quietly, walking past me. I looked up and he was gone.

Imagine how she feels? I promised I would be there for her through this whole thing. And here I am, feeling sorry for myself. She needs me with her, whether she knows it or not. No more games, no more feeling sorry for myself. Now it's all about her. Chrissie is what matters, helping her through this is what matters.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and walked back into the hospital room. In the bathroom, Chrissie was still clutching the toilet bowl, panting heavily. Her mom was off in the corner, watching her daughter in concern.

"I-I think I'm done," Chrissie croaked.

"Come on baby, the doctor said we could leave," her mom said, Chrissie just nodded weakly.

She turned around and her beautiful face was covered in sweat. She was so pale and already her arms looked like the little fat left in them had fallen out. She was literally just skin and bone. She closed her eyes and started to stand up. Her mom tried to help her, but I beat her to it.

I carried Chrissie bridal style out of the room as her mom trailed behind us with a constant stream of, "Are you alright? How do you feel? Seth, ask her how she is!"

Chrissie sighed and opened her eyes, "Never shuts up does she?"

I laughed quietly at her feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

"You stayed," she pointed out.

"I did," I said.

"I just thought… most people wouldn't be able to handle it," Chrissie said, "Even dad has trouble."

I smiled down at her, "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Chrissie. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"We'll see," she muttered, closing her eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, this story isn't entirely happy go lucky. There are a lot of really sad aspects to it also and I want to prepare any readers that this story it very sad. It will have it's high points, but cancer is a serious thing and is not to be taken lightly. But I'm still adding humor to a lot of the story, so don't worry. <strong>

**Review please! I know it's been a while since I updated:)**


	7. Upchuck It Bucket

**I wrote this chapter instead of studying for my history test. Your welcome:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Upchuck It Bucket<strong>

"_Mommy look! I'm a princess!"I yelled, skipping around her bedroom._

"_You look beautiful baby," she giggled, picking me up in her arms, "But be careful in that dress. We don't want to tear it before you get your picture taken."_

"_Okay mommy!" I giggled. She set me on the ground and I skipped over to the full length mirror, twirling around so that my pink dress flared around me._

"_How do you feel baby? Do you think you can go to school today?" mommy asked quietly, kneeling down next to me._

"_I feel fine mama," I promised, "Besides, I don't wanna miss picture day!"_

"_Good girl," mommy sighed, "I'll go get a pretty bow to put in your hair! How does that sound?"_

"_Yes please!" I cried happily, twirling around some more._

_Mommy came back a few minutes later holding a hair brush and a pink bow. I smiled eagerly at her, showing my two missing teeth in the front. She tapped my nose and turned me so I was facing the mirror. She started to brush my long hair. Never had she let me cut it and it almost reached my waist. I put on some clear lip gloss as she brushed through the knots._

_I looked up quickly when I saw mommy gasp. Her eyes were set on my brush, her mouth open._

"_What is it mommy?" I asked curiously._

"_J-John!" mom called._

_Daddy came running into the room, "What's the matter? Did she get sick again?" daddy asked quickly._

_Mommy didn't say anything, but beckoned him over. He took the hairbrush from her, his eyes widening._

"_What's wrong with my hairbrush?" I asked, stomping my foot._

_They didn't answer me, but looked at each other._

"_The doctor said this... would happen," daddy said to mommy._

"_B-but her h-hair," mommy whispered._

"_What? What happened to my hair?" I asked loudly._

_I observed my hair in the mirror closely and ran my fingers through it. Strands of hair come out in my fingers. I gasped and looked at the top of my head where a bald spot was forming._

"_Mommy! What's happening?" I cried, touching my hair again only to discover more coming out._

_Mommy burst into tears and fell into daddy's arms, sobbing loudly. I latched my arms around daddy's leg and he patted my head, stopping instantly as more of my hair fell out. _

_My long brown hair was all over the carpet, hardly any left at all. Mommy continued to cry and I studied myself in the mirror. There was no more hair on my head. I was completely bald. No more pretty bows, no more braids. My head felt cold without hair._

"_Daddy," I whimpered._

"_Baby, I'm so sorry," he whispered, falling to his knees in front of me._

"_I-I… I LOOK LIKE A BOY!" I cried, latching myself around his neck._

"_No baby, you don't look like a boy," he soothed._

_I pulled away from him, "Yes I do. Please daddy, fix my hair! Why did it all come out?"_

"_I-It's because of the medicine the doctor gave you yesterday. Remember how you felt sick? Well the medicine makes your hair come out," he told me._

"_But everyone will make fun of me!" I cried, stomping my foot._

"_No baby, nobody will make fun of you. I'll make sure of it," he promised, hugging me. I heard mommy crying harder from the bed._

"_Why is mommy so sad?" I asked, sniffling. I didn't understand. She got to keep her hair._

"_Because… because she's tired," daddy said quickly._

"_Oh no!" I yelled._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's picture day!" I yelled, "I want my hair back! Daddy, I want my hair back!"_

"_Okay baby," he whispered, picking me up._

"_Really?" I asked._

"_Yes. We'll go get your hair back," he sighed._

"_Yay! Where are we going to go?" _

"_To a store where they sell… fake hair," he explained quietly, helping my arms through my coat sleeves._

"_YAY! WE'RE GOING TO THE HAIR STORE!"_

"_Mommy, mommy! You can stop crying! Look mommy! My hair came back, it's all better now," I yelled, skipping into the bedroom._

_Daddy followed me in, looking nervous. Being the little six year old I was, I couldn't understand why daddy was so scared about my new hair. I loved it! Slowly, mommy sat up and looked at me. I smiled wide at her, showing off my new hair. _

"_Y-your hair…" she whispered_

"_Isn't it pretty mommy! It's pink!" I cried happily._

_I walked over to the mirror, admiring my bubblegum pink wig. Daddy tried to talk me into getting brown like my old hair, but I wanted this color! It matches my dress and everything, I told him. I looked behind me to see mommy looking at daddy funny. Then, all the sudden she started laughing. She smiled at me through her tears and held open her arms._

"_Come here baby," she laughed, "You look beautiful."_

Groaning, I rolled over in bed. I was _freezing _cold, even though every blanket in the house was around me. At least I was finally done throwing up. At least _for now_. There was a constant feeling of nausea, but it was bearable. Nothing I wasn't used to.

But for now, I was too weak to do anything other than moan and roll over. I didn't even have the strength to be bored. Stupid cancer! Tears pricked my eyes when I looked to my left and saw strands of hair covering my pillow. _Goodbye hair. I'll never forget you_.

The doorbell rang downstairs. I heard my mom scuffling to answer the door. And then the arguing broke out.

"Seth, she isn't feeling well. I don't think she wants to see you," mom said sternly. This time, I actually agreed with my mom.

"Please Mrs. Hope, just let me say hi," he begged. I could almost see the determined look on his face as he pushed passed my mother.

"Come back! She's asleep, you don't wanna wake her up," mom yelled.

I closed my eyes. Yes! I'm asleep! See: snoring, dreaming! I'm asleep, please don't come up and see me like this!

"Hey it's big muscle guy!" Jay yelled.

I laughed loudly at my brother, but regretted it. It made the entire room spin and my throat hurt. Damn! My cover's blown! He probably heard me laugh. Damn you and your cuteness Jay!

…

_I'm just kidding I love my brother._

"Hey Luke!" Seth said happily.

"Mommy, why are you yelling at big muscle guy?" Jay asked innocently.

"Because he's going to disturb your sister," mom told him.

"I'm really not, Mrs. Hope," Seth said, "I just want to see her!"

"She's asleep!" mom said desperately.

"Fine, I'll wait," Seth said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and closed them, actually wanting to get some rest. I sighed and tried snuggling into the blankets without making my body hurt too much. I was comfortable for about three seconds before I felt a sticky finger on my cheek. I opened my right eye and half glared at my brother.

"What?" I growled, trying not to sound too weak. But if anything, I sounded worse.

"Big muscle guy is here to see you," Jay whisper yelled, his sticky finger still on my cheek. I twitched my cheek to give him the message to keep his sticky fingers off my clean face.

"Do you need to sneeze?" Jay whispered yelled again. He obviously didn't understand the whole DO NOT TOUCH ME thing. Ah, he's six. What are you gonna do?

"No," I said, closing my eye again. But, annoying brother remained touching me.

"So can big muscle guy come in or what?" Jay asked, jumping up and down. I tell my parents a hundred times not to buy sugary cereal for Jay. And what do they do?

"You know he has a name, right?" I giggled, which turned into a moan.

"Really?" Jay asked, completely oblivious.

"Yeah, it's Seth," I sighed.

There was a silence as Jay took in what I told him.

"_Did Chrissie ever tell you about the time we took her to see the magic show?" _I heard mom ask Seth.

I gasped, momentarily ignoring the pain, "Jay, run and use your super strength to get Seth up here!"

"JAY TO THE RESCUE!" Jay screamed, running out of my room with his fists in the air like a superhero.

Mom _would not _tell Seth, my only friend, the magician story! That was off limits.

"CHRISSIE'S AWAKE!" I heard Jay yelling.

"Alright. Uh, you can tell me the story another time then, Mrs. Hope," Seth said.

"Move-faster-I-am-using-my-super-strength-on-you!" Jay growled.

I opened my eyes to see Jay pushing Seth into my room. Actually, Seth was walking and Jay was holding onto the back of his shirt, making it _seem _like he was pushing him.

"You're awake!" Seth sighed, kneeling next to the bed.

I knew I looked like a moron with the blankets past my nose, but I didn't really care. But Seth lit up the room and I sort of felt better… in a way.

"How do you feel?" Seth asked quietly.

I rolled my eyes, stupid question.

"Yeah… that's a stupid question," Seth sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

000

The next morning, I was feeling remotely better. I could at least sit up in bed. Jay told me that Seth had slept on our couch overnight. Now that right there is dedication because that couch is longer than it is wide and Seth is pretty wide. Wide with muscles of course… but still.

But, because I was feeling better, I was also _feeling. _Which meant, I was suddenly self conscious about my bald head. I know I should be use to it, but with Seth around and his nice full head of hair… it makes me feel all ugly and exposed.

"Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!" mom yelled, coming into my room holding a tray.

"Oh please no eggs!" I groaned, laying back down and burying my face into the pillow so I didn't smell anything.

"Don't worry, no eggs. But I did make you some toast," mom said softly, sitting next to me on the bed.

"I'm not hungry," I grumbled.

"Chrissie, the doctor said you have to at least _try _to keep something down," mom sighed.

"Don't wanna," I whined.

"Christina, please don't be difficult," mom said.

"Where's Seth?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

"HERE I AM!" Seth yelled. Well someone's a morning person.

I sat up slowly, "Hi," I breathed, smiling widely. But then it dawned on me. I was pale and scrawny and BALD. Like no hair bald!

Quickly, well quick for a sick person, I went under my covers.

_Why are you embarrassed around Seth? It's Seth!_

_I don't know… he's all tall and handsome with thick hair…_

_Sounds like someone's got a crush!_

_Do not!_

_Chrissie has a crush on Seth! Chrissie has a crush on Seeeeeth!_

_Do not!_

_Chrissie and Seth, sitting in a tree!_

_DO NOT!_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
><em>

"Chrissie? Are you okay?" Seth asked quietly.

"DO NOT!" I yelled.

"…what?" Seth asked after a beat.

"Ugh, nothing. But I'm cold. I don't wanna come out," I said, my hand running over my baldness.

"Chrissie, come on you have to eat something," mom warned.

I snaked my hand out of the blanket and held it open. Mom sighed and put a piece of toast in it. She was used to my oddness. She really didn't ask why I did the things I did anymore. I actually stopped wondering why I did the things I did...

I nibbled on the corner of the bread and nearly gagged. I couldn't taste a thing! Ugh! Freaking chemo making me lose my-

Uh oh…

I threw the covers off me and bolted into a sitting position. One hand covered my mouth, the other held out my hand. Mom quickly set the plate down and dived for the bucket next to me bed. I was violently sick into it and was surprised that the hands that held me hair back were warm. I batted my hand behind me, trying to get Seth to go away. I _really _didn't want him seeing this.

"Told you I shouldn't have eaten," I whispered before throwing up again. And again. And again. And finally, when there was nothing else to throw up, I gagged for a while. Taking a shaky breath, I sat up.

"I'll clean it," mom whispered, taking the bucket and walking swiftly out of the room.

I watched her walk out of the room before turning to Seth.

"Why are you here?" I asked him harshly.

"What do you mean?" he whispered, hurt crossing his face.

"Why are you here to watch me… vomit my guts out and be b-bald?" I asked.

"Because you're my friend," he said.

"So? There are millions of other people that would love to be your friend! Why me? I just don't get it," I sighed.

"No… you don't get it," he whispered, more to himself.

I sighed, frustrated, "I mean, do you really want to stay here and… hold my hair back and clean the upchuck it bucket it a thousand times a day?"

"Of course I… what did you call it?" he asked, the corners of his lips twitching.

"The… upchuck it… bucket," I squeaked, did I really just say that out loud?

Seth let out a hearty laugh, wrapping his arm around me. His laughing continued, getting progressively louder. I crossed my arms and pouted and his laughing immediately ceased.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're laughing at me," I whined.

"That's because…" he laughed again, "_that _is the cleverest thing I have ever heard in my life!"

"It's not clever," I blushed, "It's embarrassing. I made it up with my dad when I was six."

He chuckled, shaking his head, "It's not embarrassing. It's cute! Upchuck it bucket!"

I let out a small giggle, leaning me head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," I whispered.

"I understand. You don't have to be sorry," he sighed, "And Chrissie?"

"Hmm?" I asked, my eyes closing.

"I'm here with you. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I _promise_."

"A-alright," I whispered, unsure of what he meant.

"Oh and one more thing," he asked.

"Yeah?" I'm tired of all the seriousness.

"What's this magician story your mom was trying to tell me?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and I'm so so so sorry, but I think it's pretty good content wise? Maybe?<strong>

**Eh, please just hit that little button down there and leave me a review? It'll brighten up my day!**

**And I know I say this a lot, but the whole Chrissie may or may not die thing... it's my story and I'll end it how I think it will be best. I'm not entirely sure yet, but I know one thing. I will NOT use vampirism as a cure. She is going to stay human through this whole thing because I sort of think when people get changed into vampires to solve all their problems, it's sorta the "lazy way out." But maybe that's just me...**

**Review please!**


	8. A Hairy Situation

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You're all awesome! I've updated a lot this week because I've been pretty free:) I'll probably update again Tuesday.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A Hairy Situation<strong>

SETH'S POV

"So… got any twos?"

"Go fish."

"Damn."

"Got any fours?"

"Go fish."

"This game sucks."

"Got any nines?"

"Go fish."

"Whoever invented this game obviously didn't know what fun was."

"Got any sevens?"

"Go fish."

"This deck of cards hates me."

"Got any twos?"

"Didn't you already ask me?"

"Oh…awks…"

"Awks?"

"Yup… got any sixes?"

"Go fish."

"UGH I GIVE UP!" she yelled, slamming her cards down on the table.

So maybe I wasn't the best at coming up with forms of entertainment. You can only recommend Go Fish so many times. I felt bad because all she did was sit around and watch TV or read or something, but she couldn't sit still for long.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked her.

"I don't know. There's some Big Bang Theory reruns coming on later," she sighed, squishing her cheek to her fist on the table.

"Alright, that's it!" I said loudly, standing up.

"What's it?"

"We're going out," I demanded, using my last resort.

"Oh no! I don't go out in public unless _absolutely necessary_!"

"Well you are not. Grab a coat, we're going to the beach!"

"No!" she growled, crawling under the table. Wow so mature.

"SCARDY CAT SCARDY CAT!" I shouldn't be talking…

"I'm not scared of the beach!" she shouted.

I bent down and looked at her. She rolled her eyes and curled up in a ball looking extremely stubborn… but still beautiful.

"Come on Chrissie, it'll be fun," I coaxed.

"Will not," she mumbled.

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will not!" I shouted.

"Will too!" she shouted, and then covered her mouth with her hands, "You tricked me!"

"You said it yourself it'll be fun! Come on, let's go!" I said cheerfully, standing up and holding my hand out for her to take. She remained under the table, refusing to come out. I sighed and kneeled down again, "What's the matter Chrissie? Why won't you come have some fun?"

"What's the matter! What do you mean what's the matter? I don't have _hair _Seth! I don't want _you _seeing me like this, much less other people!" she yelled, standing up really fast, "OUCH!"

"Are you alright?" I asked, helping her out from under the table.

"I'm fine," she growled, rubbing her bald head.

"Are you sure?" I asked softly, "Do you need ice?"

"No, I'm fine," she yelled, "What?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're looking at me all funny," she pointed out.

"Oh…" I attempted to mask the concern I felt for her with a small smile. She didn't buy it, she just rolled her eyes, "So… beach?"

"No Seth!"

"But why?" I whined.

"Because… ugh! Because I'm bald and you have thick, full hair!" she cried, stomping her foot.

I wanted to make a remark, but I didn't. An idea occurred to me, possibly one of the stupidest ideas of my life. But, I was a desperate guy, and desperate guys call for desperate measurements… or something like that? Anyways, I span around and started going upstairs to Chrissie's upstairs bathroom. She followed my quickly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You'll see," I chuckled, closing the bathroom door in her face. I dug around the drawers for a while until found what I was looking for. Smiling to myself, I looked in the mirror and took a final glance. My _before _picture. I plugged in the razor and as soon as the noise started, Chrissie started banging on the door.

"Seth what the _hell _are you doing?" she whined, "Open the door!"

Slowly, I drug the razor over my scalp, watching my thick black hair fall into the sink and around the floor. I finished up around my ears and finally looked in the mirror at my bald… bald head. Wow, being bald didn't suite me. My ears stuck out kind of funny and my head- _you're doing this for Chrissie Seth! _I shook my head and opened the door. Chrissie's mouth fell to the floor.

"Problem solved," I shrugged.

"Y-your hair," she gasped.

"Oh yeah, I figured I wanted a new look," I said nonchalantly.

"You… you shaved your head… for me?" she breathed.

I nodded, smiling lightly. Her face was still in shock and she reached up and touched my head. Well, the part she could reach which was more like my ear, but whatever.

"_Now_ can we pretty please with a cherry on top go to the beach?" I pleaded.

"I-I don't know. My parents…"

"Are looking at preschools with Jay. They won't be home until tonight, we have all day. Please Chrissie," I folded my hands and put them under my chine, doing the Claire all the way.

"You know Claire used that on me once. I didn't know eye shadow came in that color," she sighed, referring to the time she let Claire do her makeup. Yeah, Claire needs to learn that eye shadow does on your _eyes _and only your eyes. Wait, how do I know that? Hope the guys don't hear me thinking about that, they'll never let me live it down.

"So is it a yes?"

"It's a… oh fine! But no socializing," she warned.

"Eye eye captain!" I said, saluting her.

"And don't do that."

"Got it."

000

"I really don't want to do this," Chrissie mumbled.

"I promise you it will be fun!"

"When did you turn into such a positive Polly?" she asked skeptically.

"Same time you turned into a negative Nelly."

"Touché. Let's get this over with," she sighed, trudging out of the car. I followed at her heels. We got down to the beach, where the water met the sand. She slipped her shoes off, letting her toes squish into the sand. I would have taken mine off, but I don't think I own any shoes.

Chrissie turned to look at me, "Would it be totally cliché if I started spinning around in circles right now?"

"Naw…" I said, but she gave me her don't BS me look, "Yeah, it would."

She giggled and then shrugged. After a second, she put her hands out and began spinning. A smile found its way onto her lips and she inhaled deeply. God she was so beautiful, with or without hair. She stopped and shivered slightly. Pulling a knit hat out of her coat pocket, she slipped it on her head.

"Chrissie," I sighed.

"I'm honestly cold Seth. Just because you're unnaturally hot doesn't mean we all are," she sighed.

"Yeah… about that…" I trailed off.

GAH! I have to tell her my wolf secret (get it _wolfy _secret? Uhg, why do I even try?) but I don't know how she's going to take it. Yeah, yeah none of the wolves knew how their imprints will take the fact that they can turn into a huge furry wolf, but their imprints aren't so… fragile.

I studied Chrissie's profile as she smiled up at the sun. She inhaled the salty smell of the ocean, her toes curling in the sand.

"You know what I miss?" she breathed.

"What's that?"

"_Running_," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly. I really should have finished high school. Didn't they give a course where they taught you about how the girl's brain worked? Girlometry?

She looked at me and pouted, "Nobody lets you run when you're sick. They want you to stay cooped up in a bed all day. Well guess what _Seth_. I want to run!"

"Then run," I suggested, shrugging.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"You want to run, then go! Run," I encouraged.

"Will you run with me?"

_I'll do anything with you. Even shave my head._

"Of course," I laughed.

She bent down, her fingers touching the sand. Putting her right leg behind her, she looked at me, "On your marks… get set…"

I got in a starting position quickly.

"GO!" she yelled, sprinting down the beach. I followed with ease, trailing behind her. I could easily pass her, but I wanted to watch her. She turned around and started running backwards, "Come on Seth! You're faster than that!"

"How do you know that?" I teased.

"Those muscles have to have _some _use in them. You don't get all lumpy and hard from playing _cards_," she laughed, still running.

I guess I did kind of cheat. Before I turned into a muscley stud (wink wink), I watched _a lot _of Star Wars. I also had a great kill streak on Modern Warfare, but Chrissie doesn't need to know about that.

"Oh yeah?" I growled playfully.

"Fine slow poke," she shrugged, her breathing becoming heavier.

I laughed and then pounced. She didn't even have time to scream because I was already on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Her eyes widened, but then she relaxed and smiled, her breathing heavy.

"Who's slow now?" I whispered.

She giggled airily, "Still you."

"Oh yeah?" I joked, "Are you alright?"

Her breathing was still really heavy, "I'm perfect Seth," she sighed.

We stared into each other's eyes, her sweet breath blowing into my face. Her green eyes were big, her cheeks rosy red. She looked at me, her brow furrowing in the middle. She was just so beautiful and I couldn't help it, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

She was still at first, stunned, but then she kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I swear I saw fireworks; this couldn't have been more perfect. Except she didn't know. And that's what was nagging me as I kissed the girl I loved. She didn't know the biggest secret of my life.

I pulled away quickly and sat up, her smile faltered and she sat up too, "I imprinted on you," I breathed.

She studied me for a minute, her eyes searching mine "What?"

"I imprinted… oh wait… ah crap I'm doing this all wrong," I slapped my forehead.

"Imp-rinted?" she asked.

"I… well I'm not doing this in the right order," I groaned, "Damn it Seth!" I hit myself in the head again.

"Seth what are you going on about," Chrissie asked.

"I… oh… Arg! Chrissie, I'm a wolf," there, I spit it out. Glad that's over with… I hope she lets me kiss her again!

What? I'm a guy?

"A… wolf?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah," I nodded.

She glared at me and stood up, "If you didn't want to be friends with me, why didn't you just say it?"

Ugh, this is gonna be harder that I thought.

"No Chrissie, I'm serious!" I cried, following her up the beach. She kept walking and I grabbed her arm.

"What?" she yelled, whirling around, "I get it, I'm not… a good friend! But you don't have to go making up some _story_!"

"I'm not making it up!" I said incredulously.

"Oh I'm sure Seth. Fine, you're a wolf! You're a wolf and I'm a fairy princess. Glad we established that," she snorted, turning away again.

"Chrissie, wait," I cried.

"Just take me home Seth," she sighed angrily.

"No, not until I prove to you that I'm not lying!" I yelled, grabbing her hand this time. I felt tingles run up my arm. Her expression was confused for half a second before she masked it with more anger.

Damn it! She doesn't believe! Why doesn't she believe me? Oh yeah, because when you tell someone that you're a wolf, they think you're crazy. I _know _I'm a wolf, and I still think I'm crazy. Chrissie tried to pull her hand out of mine, but I held on.

"Chrissie!" I sighed, exasperated, "Do you honestly believe that I would _shave my head _if I didn't like you? Would I really be sticking around for all this? Chrissie, you're my best friend, and believe it or not, you're the coolest person I know. Plus, that kiss was pretty awesome… But I'm tired of keeping secrets from you!"

Her face softened as I spoke each word, but she rolled her eyes when I finished, "Okay fine, you're a wolf."

"You don't believe me," I sighed.

"Well, what do you expect Seth? This is the real world, not some fiction book. There are _no such things _as werewolves," she growled.

"Yes there are! Sometimes, you just have to forget everything people have told you is logical and open your mind," I can be deep if I want to. Very deep. HAHAHAHA just kidding, Jared used those exact words on Kim when he told her.

"Fine, my mind is open. Do your silly magic trick," she sighed.

"Alright, just… try to keep an open mind about this," I said.

She nodded, crossing her arms skeptically. I rolled my eyes and smiled, walking into the woods.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she called, running after me.

"Well I can't really phase out in the open. People don't take it well when a human turns into a giant wolf," I laughed.

"Oh, and you think I will?"

"Uh, I hope?"

"That's reassuring. Whatever, do your trick, I'm getting cold," she muttered.

"I'm not lying," I said one last time, "Not lying."

Sighing, I pulled my shirt over my head and started unzipping my cutoffs.

"WHOA!" she yelled, covering her eyes, "What the hell are you doing?"

"If I phase, I'll rip my pants and I'm running really low."

"Ew, just… get behind a tree or something," she muttered.

Oh… that would be smart. I found a oak tree big enough to shield _all _of my body from Chrissie's innocent eyes and then began stripping my pants off, "Are you ready?" I called.

"Suuuuuure," she snorted.

I thought of something that made me angry… hmm… see this is hard because I'm not usually an angry guy. WHY CAN'T I BE MORE ANGRY? Oh look I'm a wolf… I walked on all fours out behind the tree. Chrissie was studying her nails, but she looked up and her mouth fell open. I pulled my lips up to try to make it look like a smile.

"Y-you're…BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed, doubling over.

Huh?

_Dude, why is she laughing? –Embry_

_I have no…_

Ahh shit. I looked down. I knew I shouldn't have shaved my head. I knew I was a pretty small wolf, being one of the youngest and all, but I looked ten times smaller without any FUR! Crap crap crap! First time my imprint sees me as a wolf and I'm furless.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BALD! -Embry._

_Shut up, -me_

_WAIT TILL THE GUYS HEAR THIS ONE!-Embry_

_Oh no! You better now tell them!- Seth_

But of course, Embry was already gone, running off to tell the rest of the guys about my misfortune. I looked at Chrissie, who was still trying to subdue her laughter. Jeez, she's a giggly person, but her laugh… ah the rainbows of happiness. I took a few tentative steps forward and licked her cheek.

"Ew, Seth," she whined, "Huh… so you weren't lying… You look more like a dog than a wolf though right now… You know I think I'd be more intimidated if you had fur but maybe that's just me. Uh, Seth? I kind of feel like I'm talking to myself here," she said, raising her eyebrows.

I nodded and went back behind my hidey tree to phase back to human, but suddenly, I was bombarded with thoughts from three other people.

_HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHA HAHAHA- Jacob, Embry, and Quil_

From their thoughts, I knew the other pack was phased also and everyone was running to see the great hairless Seth. Aw crap, Chrissie. I backed away from the tree and stood in front of Chrissie, who was looking confused. I shook my head and turned away from her. Just then, Jake, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, Paul, Jared, and _even _Sam stepped out of the trees, all holding amused grins on the wolfie faces. The constant stream of internal laughter made my head pound and I rolled my eyes at them.

_So mature- me_

_This has to be the best day of my life- Embry_

_Guys, come on I'm doing this for Chrissie- me_

_Okay okay, we'll stop… your hairlessness- Quil_

_GOOD ONE! HAHAHAHA- Embry_

_Alright guys that's enough. You should be happy for Seth… at least he doesn't have to worry about flees- Jacob_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Embry and Quil_

_You all suck- me_

I looked behind me at Chrissie, "Are they all people, too?"

I nodded and winked. She blushed and giggled. The guys barked and cat whistled in their heads.

_Shouldn't it be called a dog whistle?- Quil_

_True…- Embry_

_GO AWAY!- me_

_Fine, party pooper- Jake_

Eventually, the guys started leaving. I sighed in relief when Brady finally left, still barking out laughs.

I trotted back behind the tree and FINALLY changed back to human. I slipped my pants on and went to see Chrissie. Her arms were crossed and she was smiling at me.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you," she sighed, hugging me, "It was really nice of you to do that."

"Yeah, but the guys wouldn't stop laughing," I chuckled.

"I didn't hear anything," Chrissie said.

"Oh yeah… we can… uh hear each others thought," I told her quietly.

"Telepathically!"

"Er… sorta… but only as wolves."

"That's still awesome! What else can you do? Can you bite me so I can be a wolf, too?" she asked excitedly.

"No silly, that's vampires," I laughed.

"VAMPIRES?" she yelled, jumping.

"Yes but don't worry, the wolves keep everyone safe. And the ones in Forks are nice," I promised.

"There are vampires in _Forks_?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. The Cullens only drink animal blood," I said softly.

"Oh animal blood… that's… WAIT! Cullen? Like _Dr. Cullen_?"

"Uh yeah."

"But… he's my doctor!"

"Yeah, but he's perfectly in control," I told her.

"Well that's a relief I guess," she muttered, "What else can werewolves do? It's not even a full-"

"Do not say moon. That's a myth. And you don't need a silver bullet to kill us," I laughed.

"That's so- Aw crud!" she groaned.

I pulled away and looked at her; her hands were cupped around her nose.

"Nosebleed," she sighed.

"Crap! Do we need to take you to the hospital?" I asked quickly.

"Uh, yeah if it's not too much trouble," she mumbled.

"It's not," I said, pulling off my shirt, "move your hands."

She did as I asked and I put my shirt to her very bloody nose. Oh well, who needs shirts nowadays. I lifted her in my arms and ran to my car using super speed. I didn't have to hide anything now. I set her in the passenger's seat and started the car. Speeding all the way to the hospital, I think I know how Sam felt when Emily was in labor.

"Seth ids fibe, ibs jud a dose bleed," she said.

Hopping out of the car, I grabbed her and carried her into the emergency room, running up to the desk.

"She needs a doctor!" I said frantically.

"Please calm down sir, I need to know the problem," the nurse said calmly, how could she be so calm about this?

"Seth, ibs fibe, I got dis," Chrissie muttered, wiggling out of my arms, "I deed to see Dr. Cullen."

"Of course, what's your name?" the nurse asked.

"Christina Hope."

"Okay, a nurse will be here in a moment to take you to your room. Do you need me to call your parents?"

"Yes please," Chrissie sighed.

A nurse came running down the hall with a wheelchair and I helped Chrissie into it. Holding her hand, I went with her to the hospital room. She was put in a bed and my shirt was swapped with a giant towel. Dr. Cullen joined us a few moments later.

"Hello Christina," he greeted.

Chrissie's eyes met mine and I nodded slightly, "Hi Dr. Cullen."

"Can you tell me when this nosebleed started?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"And it hasn't slowed?" he asked, writing down on a clip board.

"Nope."

"Alright, I'm going to use a nitrate stick to stop the bleeding. You've had this procedure done before, correct?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded and Carlisle stood up, returning moments later.

I held Chrissie's hand while Carlisle burned the inside of her nose to stop the bleeding. She cried, I wasn't surprised, but I let her squeeze my hand as hard as she wanted. And for a weak little human, she was _strong. _Her parents arrived shortly after Carlisle was done, both frantic. Our story was that we were sitting home, playing Go Fish, when the nosebleed started.

The doctors decided to keep Chrissie over night, which she reluctantly agreed to. Her parents took Jay down to the cafeteria to get some dinner as Chrissie was falling asleep. She held onto my hand, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you for today," she sighed.

"Any time," I said quietly.

"You're amazing."

"I know," I joked, smiling at her soft giggle.

"You still have to tell me about imprinting," she said, opening one eye.

"That can wait. You need rest," I warned and she nodded, closing her eye.

And that was the first time I spent the night in a hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? This was a lighter chapter until the end:)I know Chrissie took the whole wolf thing pretty well, but that's because Seth didn't have fur and so he wasn't scary or anything.<br>**

**Tell me what you think!**


	9. The Stupidity of Me

**I am so so so so so so sorry! I know i said i would update next tuesday like a month ago, but exams are coming up and school and the holidays and everything. I'm so sorry again! **

**This chapter was particularly hard to write. I spent a good two hours staring at a blank screen, just trying to figure out what to say. **

**For the girl who asked, no this story isn't close to being finished. I have a lot more to put in it!**

**So without further delay, enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Stupidity of Me<strong>

CHRISSIE'S POV

"WHY DO BIRDS FALL DOWN FROM THE SKY! EVERY TIME YOU WALK BY! JUST LIKE ME, THEY LONG TO BE CLOSE TO YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!"

"No! Stop it burns!" I yelled, covering my ears.

"WHY DO STARS SUDDENLY APPEAR, EVERY TIME THAT YOU'RE NEAR?"

"The pain!"

"LAAAAAAAAAAHH LAAAAAAAH LAAAAHH CLOSE YOU! AAAAAAHH CLOSE TO YOU!" Seth sang loudly.

The song ended and I turned off the radio before the next one could come on. Seth singing had to be one of the worst things I've ever endured.

"Thank god that's over!" I gasped, removing my hands from my ears.

"Yup, definitely American Idol worthy," Seth mused to himself, nodding his head.

"You would break everyone's TV's," I muttered.

Gotta love car rides with Seth. It's been a week since I got out of the hospital, a week since I found out Seth was a… wait for it…

WEREWOLF!

Yeah, I didn't believe it either until he showed me! Then my nose had to ruin everything. Oh and one other little detail…

WE FREAKING KISSED!

LIKE LIP ON LIP KISSED!

AND IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!

I'm sort of on the fence about the whole thing though. I mean, the kiss was amazing and Seth is a hot ball of studly handsomeness and everything, but I'm not… normal… or going to live? And we haven't exactly discussed it since it happens. I think Seth has tried to, but I usually change the subject. For example:

"_Chrissie, remember when we were at the beach and I k-"_

"_I'm craving juice! How about you? You in the juice mood? Because I sure am!"_

"_Uh… sure Chrissie…"_

Yup, distraction 101. Needless to say, the topic has yet to be discussed. Which is why I'm slightly nervous for today because if my spidey senses are correct, Seth will probably attempt again to discuss something that I'm not all that sure I want to discuss. We pulled up to Seth's house and I stumbled out of the car dramatically.

"Freedom!" I gasped.

"Drama queen," Seth sighed, putting his arm around me and leading me up to his humble abode.

"I'm sorry, but that was just awful," I sighed.

He laughed, "Alright, I promise never to sing in the car with you there ever again."

"Or in my house, or in your house, or in anyone's house, or in a public place, or anywhere in my presence," I said.

"Hmm, that's pretty farfetched don't you think?" he asked.

I shrugged as he opened the door to his house, "MOM I'M HOME!"

"Seth, this is a small house you don't have to yell," his mom called from the other room.

"Sorry mom," Seth said, pulling me upstairs.

I sat on his bed as he closed the door behind him, smirking. It looked like he had cleaned the place up since the last time I was here. I could see clothes peeking out from under his closet door. He probably just shoved everything into the closet. Well, at least I know what color carpet he has.

"Something on your mind?" Seth asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up from his stained, cream colored carpet and shook my head, "No just… your room is cleaner."

"Oh yeah, isn't it nice?" he asked, winking.

"Mmhmm."

"Chrissie," he said, calling my attention. Looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

He sat down on his bed across from me, leaning in, "Can we talk?"

"S-sure," I stammered, going red.

"Do you remember last week?" he asked slowly.

"JUICE!" I yelled, panicking.

"Chrissie, please stop trying to change the subject," he sighed. He leaned in a little closer and my heartbeat sped up. _Control yourself!_

He started getting closer and closer, his eyes on my lips. Part of my wanted him to kiss me, the other half screamed no. My heart was pounding in my throat, hands trembling. Why did I get so nervous around this boy? Oh yeah, because he's trying to _kiss _me! Me, with ZERO relationship experience what so ever. The logical side of my brain took over and came up with the perfect stall tactic.

"What's imprinting?" I breathed, right when he was about to touch his lips to mine. I hadn't actually thought about it until now, but he sort of freaked out when he said it on the beach, so it must be important.

He froze and pulled back, "Oh yeah, there's that," he sighed.

"What is it?" I asked, relieved my method of distraction worked. I could be a bank robber with these distraction skills!

_How would that make sense at all?_

I don't know, I could distract the police guys and uh… rob the bank?

_Yes, randomly talking about juice will totally help you get into that bank. You'll be a millionaire with thos tactics._

Oh just be quiet, I was having a moment.

"Imprinting," Seth began with another sigh, "Where to begin?"

"Well you could begin from the beginning? Or maybe the middle? Or the end if you really want. Or we could go get some juice! That sounds nice! And we can sit really far apart from each other! You know what, let's do that-"

Seth covered my mouth with his hand, "Chrissie, I'm gonna need you to be quiet for a few minutes if you really want to fully understand what imprinting it."

This sounds important. Really important if Seth has his serious face on. I nodded under his hand.

_Shut up and pay attention!_

"Chrissie, I'm sure you know by now that I… I like you a lot. A whole lot."

_Aww that's so sweet! He likes me a whole lot!_

"And you know that I'm a werewolf."

_A… BALD… werewolf!_

"Chrissie, there's a reason I'd rather be with you than anyone else in the whole world. A reason I want to be there for you through everything. It's because I imprinted on you."

_There's that word again!_

"Imprinting is when a wolf sees their… mate? It's like a force, the most powerful force on earth that pushes them towards that girl. It's like… all they can think about is _her _and they just want her to be safe and happy."

_Safe and happy. I can deal with that._

"Sam imprinted on Emily. Jared imprinted on Kim."

_I sense a pattern going on here._

"I guess it can most easily be described as love at first sight."

… _no comment…_

"And Chrissie, from the moment I looked you in the eye at that hospital cafeteria, you've been my entire world. I care about you more than anything else."

_Seth! That's so sweet!_

"You are the most important thing in my life! And I vow to protect you for as long as I live, and then some."

_Wow, I never thought Seth to be the romantic type, but this is really sweet!_

"Chrissie, you are amazing and beautiful and funny. You fill my life with wonder and rainbows of happiness! I can't help but smile when you walk into a room."

_AWWW!_

"Chrissie, I love you."

_Hold up!_

"L-love?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Chrissie, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else! Your life is more important to me than even my own! I love you Chrissie! I really do!" he announced, smiling widely.

I stared at him for a moment and then burst into tears.

"Whoa, I didn't want you to cry! It's okay Chrissie! What did I say? Oh man, I'm sorry! Oh God I really screwed this up! You-"

"I'm a horrible person!" I cried.

"No Chrissie! You're not! You're the most amazing person in the entire universe!"

"I'm serious Seth! I'm not fishing for compliments! I can't believe I did this to you!" I said, burying my face in my hands.

"Did what? Chrissie imprinting is the most wonderful thing I've ever done!" he exclaimed, taking my hands in his.

"Well un-imprint or something!" I yelled, pulling my hands away.

"W-why?" he asked, his voice going up at the end.

"Just let me get this straight," I said, standing up, "You love me more than your own life itself?"

"Yes!" he said, smiling.

"You would do anything for me? Even sacrifice your life?"

"Yes Chrissie! Anything!"

I took a deep breath, "I'm your r-reason for existence?"

"Yes! My one and only reason for living," he sighed, taking my hand again.

"No! Seth this is terrible! Seriously, take back the imprint!" I yelled.

"I c-can't! It's natural!" he said, looking suddenly hurt again.

"Crap! This is really bad," I muttered, pacing the floor once or twice.

"Why? Chrissie what's wrong?"

"Don't you get it? I am going to DIE Seth! I'm going to die! Then where are you going to be?" I yelled. Every time I said the word die, he flinched proving my point exactly.

"You're not going to die, Chrissie," he muttered.

"Yes I am! This imprint thing has taken over your mind! You can't even accept that I might not wake up tomorrow!" I growled.

"Silly, you're on chemo! You will get better!" he sounded desperate.

"No I won't! Not this time, Seth," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose like my mom does when she's stressed. OH GOD! I'm turning into my mother. This day sucks.

"You're going to get better!" he growled.

I looked up and took a step back. His hands were balled up and he was shaking.

"I'm leaving," I whispered, "Please Seth, let's just… forget this ever happened. We can both go on with life pretending this never happened. It would be better for y- for the both of us that way."

I speed walked out of his room and outside of his house. The walk home couldn't be that long and I could always call my mom. She knows where Seth lives. I walked down the sidewalk towards the exit of La Push, determined to be out of here soon. I froze and whirled around when I felt Seth's hot hand on my arm. He was literally crying. People cried around me all the time, I was used to it. But Seth crying had a bigger impact. He was usually the strong one, the protector. He looked weak, almost childish with tears in his eyes.

"Chrissie, please," he whispered, "We can work this out!"

"Don't you see? We can't work anything out. If you stuck around with me, it'd be like I was stringing you along. Just getting your hopes up until I die," I said.

"You're not going to die!"

I stared at him incredulously, but his expression stayed the same. That same hopeless expression that was heartbreaking to look at. He was breathing heavily, his beautiful eyes pleading for me not to go.

"You're hopeless," I sighed, pulling my arm out of his grippity grip.

I turned away from him, tears in my eyes. There was silence and I wondered if he was still behind me, but when I looked back he was gone. Sighing, I dialed my mom's number and told her to come pick me up. She didn't ask any questions, just met me in front of Seth's house, where I was moping on the sidewalk.

"Baby what's wrong?" mom asked tenderly.

"Everything," I sighed, leaning my head against the cold glass window and wishing I could go back to simpler times.

000

_Hey Chrissie, it-it's Seth. This is like… the gazillionth message I've left you, but you are obviously ignoring me. Um, I really want to talk to you and I… I miss you. I feel awful about the way we left things off. Please please please please call me back! I really need to talk to you. I need you to hear me out. I came by your house the other day and your dad said you were sleeping so I stood outside your window for a while and… oh god I shouldn't have said that, now I sound like a stalker. Ugh… okay sorry just call me back. Please_

Life sucks without Seth. Literally, it sucks. Seth made everything fun! Even just laying around at home when the illness was particularly painful was sorta fun with him there. Now I just lay there and cry a lot. My mom started to think something was wrong with me when I rolled out of bed and moaned like a whale. I was actually just hungry and didn't feel like walking downstairs to tell her.

I know I'm torturing myself when I could just be happy with Seth. I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid. I know that when I die, Seth will be heartbroken. I'm just trying to push him away while I still can, because this imprint stuff is pretty serious. I don't want him to… kill himself if I died. I'm trying to save his life! He'll thank me for it later. If he cares about me more that his own life, then it must be destroying him inside to see me weak and in pain. Now he doesn't have to see it and he won't be so miserable. Who knows, maybe he'll imprint on some other girl instead and be just as happy.

_MY SETH!_

Settle down, he's not my Seth. I can't have him! Just because he "loved" me doesn't mean I have to get all possessive.

_Ughh I need a distraction! Look at Jay over there, playing with his Star Wars action figures. Not a care in the world._

"Hey! Hey Jay!" I called from the couch.

"Yeah?" he asked, concentrating on his Chewbaka figurine.

"Do you wanna play go fish?" I asked, trying to make it sound fun.

"Naah," he said.

"Come on! Seth and I used to play it all the time! It's really fun!" I tried to sound convincing.

"Naah."

"Come on Jay, allllllll the cool kids are doing it!" I'm a horrible big sister.

"Where are they?" Jay asked, turning to look at me.

_BURRNNN!_

"Never mind," I grumbled, turning away from him and smushing my face into the couch cushion.

"No! Don't kill me! LUKE I AM YOUR FATHER! NOOO! C3PO get back here!" I heard Jay yelling.

I sniffed. _Seth liked Star Wars_.

"Chrissie, do you want some water?" Dad asked me from the kitchen.

_SETH LIKED WATER!_

"Bo banks!" I muttered, my voice muffled from the cushion.

"Chrissie, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk with your face against a pillow?" dad asked, sighing.

"Dorry," I apologized, failing.

"Sooo, I haven't seen Seth around here in a while," dad hinted, sitting on the chair next to the couch.

WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?

"Oh yeah, I uh decided I needed to make more friends," I said nonchalantly.

"Mm, I can see you're doing such a great time with that one," dad mused.

"Hey, the couch and I have had some very nice bonding time," I defended, stroking the couch lovingly.

"Yeah, I think your body is permanently molded into the cushions," he sighed.

"It's comfortable!" I whined, curling into a ball.

"Chrissie," dad sang.

"Go away."

"Chrissieee."

"No."

"CHRISSSIIIEEE!"

"Wha-a-a-a-a-a-a-at?"

"I think you miss Seth," dad said.

"What? Nooo! Seth? Who's Seth? I sure don't know a Seth!" I said cooly.

I gasped when I felt my dad's fingers at my ribs. He knew my weakness! That cruel, cold hearted man.

"Don't. You. Dare." I growled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAH HAHHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, "AHHAHAHA DAD HAHAHAHA STOP IT AHAHAHAH SERIOUSLY HAHAHA!"

"Admit you miss Seth!" dad warned.

"HAHAHAHHA HAHAHA HA HA HAHAHAHA I MISS SETH!" I yelled.

"Good to know," dad mused, releasing me from his grasp and brushing out of the room. What an evil man. I really don't think he should be allowed to care for me as his daughter. I might need to get child protective services in here.

I stood up angrily and stomped all the way up the stairs, sure to make sure the ENTIRE house knew I was extremely mad at my father for tickling me! And making me say something against me will! I flopped down in my bed and assumed my regular position of being curled in a ball. I must have been really tired because I was asleep within seconds.

Sometime during the night, I woke up. My chest was congesting and it hurt so bad I could barely breath. I tried to call for help, but the minute I sucked in a breath, I felt my eyeballs roll back in my head and was convulsing like crazy. My arms and legs twitched, my mind going in and out of reality. At one part I felt my arm knock my lamp of the nightstand. I was out. A few seconds or maybe hours later, the door to my room opened and I saw my mom's face.

The last thing I remember is seeing the face of an unknown doctor. A paramedic I guessed as I was being wheeled into the ambulance on a stretcher.

Every time I think I could be getting remotely better, something like this just _has _to happen. But oddly enough, while the panicked noises filled my ears and blurriness clogged my mind, the only person I could think of was Seth.

And how much I missed him.


	10. Dreams and Promises

**Yay update! Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter! This chapter should clear everything up and hopefully ya'll be happy with it;)  
><strong>

**I have a very important announcement at the ****bottom! Please Read!**

**And now! ENJOY CHAPTER 10! WOOT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Dreams and Promises<strong>

SETH'S POV

I couldn't stay away from Chrissie, it was impossible. Yeah, she was worried about me and her dying and everything, but I really needed to be with her. Which is why I am running, to her house, through the dark forest, at 3 in the morning. I swear my heart stopped when I got to her house and saw the ambulance, the flashing red lights. Her parents were both in the yard, freaking out. I watched the double doors of the ambulance close and speed away. Her parents got into their car and followed it, breaking the law at their speed. Officer Charlie would be very disappointed.

This is not the time to review the laws of the automobile user Seth!

I dove back into the woods, taking the short cut to the hospital. With my super amazing wolf speed, I managed to reach the hospital at the same time as Chrissie's parents. I followed them through the hospital quickly, instantly hit with the smell of sterilizer and tears . Her mom was bawling her eyes out, her dad was silent. They hadn't even noticed me yet. My heart started beating faster than I thought possible. I realized this was bad. Really bad.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hope?" a doctor asked, coming out from behind a desk.

"That's us!" her dad spoke up frantically.

"You better come with me," the doctor said seriously.

My hands were trembling, from fear not from anger. I knew I was in control right now, no chance of becoming a wolf in the hospital. Taking a deep breath, I followed closely behind them, ignoring the annoying nurse who tried to stop me. Her parents stopped in their tracks when the doctor pointed to a window. I peeked in, fearing the worst. Yes, I was right to fear. Chrissie was lying on a hospital bed as doctors ran around her, putting respirators to her mouth and taking blood. But that's not what made me gasp.

It was the giant black splotch on the left side of her chest. And then I realized: the splotch was her heart.

I don't know how long we stood there, Chrissie's parents and I, just watching the doctors do everything in their power to make my Chrissie better. But soon a nurse came out and told us we had to go back to the waiting room because the doctors were going to start operating. That's when her parents finally noticed me. Standing behind them with my arms dangling at my sides, legs trembling.

"Seth?" her dad asked, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I… I was…" my excuse maker was out of juice at this point. My fingers could only twitch awkwardly.

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Hope gasped, "Jay! We left him!"

Both her parents looked at each other in horror, not wanting to leave their daughter, but worried for their six year old son who was home alone.

"We could call the neighbor…" Mr. Hope suggested.

"She's on vacation," her mom muttered, running her hand through her hair.

"I'll go," I offered.

Her dad looked at me, surprised, "Seth, we couldn't ask you to do that."

"I'm serious. I was here visiting… Dr. Cullen and now I have nothing to do so… I'll go watch Jay," I shrugged. Anything to make her parents like me. And as much as it hurt me to be away from Chrissie, I knew how much she loved her brother. This is what she would want me to do.

"Thank you so much," he dad said, shaking my hand gratefully, "One of us will be back as soon as the surgery is… over."

I nodded and started backing out of the hospital, "Wait!"

I turned around to see Chrissie's mom running up to me, "Here's the key to the house. Thank you." She gave me a quick hug and sped back to her place next to her husband.

I know Chrissie's mom had never been fond of me. That meant a lot. I took the key and ran all the way back to their house through the pouring rain. If that's not dedication, I don't know what is. It was four when I got to their house. I pushed open the door quietly so I wouldn't wake Jay up. Sighing when the door closed silently, I flopped down on her couch, emotionally drained and exhausted.

"I've been waiting for you."

I jumped out of my seat, my heartbeat picking up again, "WHAT THE HELL?"

I reached for the nearest lamp, flipping on the light to see Jay, sitting in a chair eating Lucky Charms straight out of the box. He was in some Star Wars PJ's.

"Tall muscle guy! You're here!" Jay squealed happily.

"Yeah but… why were you waiting for me?" I asked when my heartbeat finally slowed.

"I wasn't," he shrugged, "I just always wanted to say that."

"Oh well… why are you awake?"

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Hey I asked first!" I argued.

"My property," the kid shrugged. Jeez, how old is this kid?

"Fine. I'm here because Chrissie is… in the hospital and your mom and dad had to go with her," I said, blinking back tears. It hurt to say.

"It's okay to cry," Jay whispered, "I cry sometimes."

"Yeah I know," I said, "Back to my question. Isn't it too early for a six year old to be up?"

"Six and a half," he stated dryly, "And I got hungry!" He sent me the puppy dog eyes and poked his bottom lip out.

"Fine. But you have to promise to go straight to bed when you finish," I sighed.

"Okay tall muscle guy," Jay giggled.

"I have a name Jay," I reminded him for the 2384930948 time.

"Yeah but uh... I always forget it," he admitted, grinning.

"It's Seth. Say it three times. Seth Seth Seth," I said.

"Seth Seth Seth," Jay repeated, "Naah, I like tall muscle guy better!"

"Alright bud," I chuckled.

There was a silence and I studied a picture of Chrissie and her family at a parade somewhere on the fourth of July. She was grinning lazily, her arm slung around her brother's shoulder. She looked so happy. She had hair at the time the picture was taken, looking maybe ten years old. She was probably in remission or something. I sighed, wishing I could be with her now.

"She misses you," Jay said from the chair.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded, shoving more cereal into his mouth, "She mostly lays around a lot when you're not here. She's really mopey without you."

She misses me! Chrissie misses me! So she does want me in her life! I felt myself smile widely and had to resist the urge to dance. Didn't wanna scar this kid for life…

000

I woke up in an extremely uncomfortable position on a couch. Disoriented, I sat up and looked around, trying to remember where I was. Jay was asleep on the big chair to the right of me, a box of Luck Charms in his right hand and a handful of the cereal in his left. I am a really bad babysitter… Standing up, I stretched and groaned. Not wanting Chrissie's mom to never invite me back again, I put the box of cereal away and brought Jay back up to his room, making him look as innocent as possible.

The clock on the stove downstairs told me it was 10:31. Bouncing on my feet, I checked the phone for any missed calls from Chrissie's parents. None. I had no idea what was going on back at the hospital. She was one hundred percent _still alive_, but that did nothing to calm my nerves. She could be hurting, she could be scared. This made me jittery and I tried to distract my mind with some cooking for Jay . But I can't even make water right so… more cereal it is!

When Jay came downstairs at 11, I had a bowl of cheerios and milk, an apple, and a glass of orange juice set out for him. He sat at the table, eyeing it curiously before taking a bite. He grinned at me and chewed his food. I breathed a sigh of relief that I actually did _something _right.

"Do you want to hear about my dream?" Jay asked.

"Hmm?" I said, momentarily lost in thought about how much I loved Chrissie.

He sighed dramatically, "Every day I tell Chrissie what I dreamed about. But she's not here so I usually tell mommy or daddy. They're not here either, so do you wanna hear?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"I dreamed that Chrissie was fighting a giant marshmallow," Jay said happily.

Well that's an odd thing to dream about? But I vaguely remember dreaming about the guy at the end of Jimmy Neutron that says "Hi I'm Paul", so maybe I shouldn't talk…

"And then a wolf joined the fight," well this just got interesting, "And he was helping Chrissie fight the marshmallow."

Jay fell silent as he took another bite of his cereal. I got a little impatient, this sounded like an epic dream I wanted to know the end of.

"So… then what happened?" I pressed.

"The marshmallow shot some lazars out of his eyes and the wolf got angry because it almost hit Chrissie, so he bit the marshmallow into really small pieces and then brought it to a campfire and made smores with all the other wolves. And Chrissie wore a dress with a pigeon on it. The end," Jay finished.

Well that's a peculiar dream…

Peculiar?

Yeah you know… weird, odd, out of the ordinary.

"You know dreams are supposed to mean something? I think mine means it's going to snow tomorrow," Jay mused.

I have no idea where he got that idea from…

The rest of the day was spent entertaining Jay and trying not to explode from anticipation. Chrissie's parents still _didn't _call. While Jay was watching Return of the Jedi, I sighed in relief when her dad walked through the door. There were big dark circles under his eyes and he looked ready to pass out.

"How is she?" I asked immediately, standing up.

"There was an infection in her heart but the doctors managed to subdue it with blood thinners and… they had her in quarantine for a while, but now she's in a regular room, but still extremely vulnerable to even the simplest bacteria or virus," said her dad. It sounded like he was repeating what a doctor had told him verbatim.

"Oh," was all I could say. My heart was broken from hearing that.

"You can go see her… if you want. I know she's missed you," he told me.

"Yeah, I do," I nodded, backing towards the door, "I missed her, too."

000

"Seth this is the second time you've missed patrol _this week_!" Jake scolded.

"Jake, I'm sorry man but Chrissie ended up in the hospital last night and I had to watch her brother," I whispered into the phone.

"Oh… well…" Jake was too nice to yell at me for that. Missing because my imprint was extremely sick, "Uh, just try to call next time or something."

"Can do Jake," I sighed, looking back at Chrissie who was still sleeping.

"How is she?" Jake asked softly.

"She's alright… hasn't woken up yet," I told him, walking back over to Chrissie and sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"And how are _you_?"

"I'll be fine. It's just… _my wolf _ya know. It's protective side is showing, no matter how much I try to reel it back in," I muttered.

"You know, that could sound really dirty depending on the context," Chrissie mumbled sleepily.

I almost dropped the phone and my heartbeat picked up, "Jake, I gotta go."

Putting my cell phone back in my pocket, I looked down at Chrissie, who was looking around in confusion.

"W-what happened?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"You had some sort of attack and got an… infection in your heart," I whispered.

"I see," she sighed.

"You were in quarantine for a while, and still now I have to wear these to be around you," I said, lifting up my hands to show her the rubber gloves.

"How do you feel?" I asked, concerned.

"Why are you here?" she asked, ignoring my former question.

"What?"

"Seth, I told you we can't be… friends. I'm going to die and you l-loving me and everything, it won't work out. You're too blind," she whispered, her eyes turning glassy.

"Chrissie, I realized something while we were apart," I told her.

"Cue the cheesy music and heartfelt talk," she sighed.

"I'm serious. Chrissie, staying apart from each other is torture. For me more than you maybe, but I know you missed me. There's no point in torturing ourselves. Let's just… enjoy what we have now," I said softly, her eyes boring into mine.

"That'll just make me ten times more of a horrible person," she breathed.

"No, you're not a bad person. You're an amazingly wonderful person for caring so much about me and what I'm gonna feel. Think about what you want," I said.

She was quiet for a minute, thinking over what I had said, "You have to promise me something."

"Anything," I whispered.

"First, when I die-"

"You're not going to die," I insisted.

"Okay new first, stop telling me I won't die. Everyone dies. Some sooner than other. Second, accept the fact that I will die at an inconvenient time for both you and me. And third, when I die, live your life to its fullest. Don't let me being gone… ruin it. And most certainly _do not _kill yourself," she said sternly.

That would be nearly impossible. I didn't want to tell her of the pain I would be going through after (if) she died and I had to stay here. My life would be meaningless, nothing without her. I could never tell her that, she would stay away from me for sure, in fear of making it harder for me. Of course if I didn't promise this, she wouldn't let me back into her life, but I was dying inside without her. So I did what I had to do.

"I-I promise," I said quietly.

"Then I guess we can be friends," she muttered, and I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I hovered my hands over her body, wanting to touch her face or brush her hair behind her ears. But apparently I was a hazard because of bacteria and she was not to be touched. Instead, I just blew her an air kiss. She caught it in her hand and giggled, rolling her eyes at how cheesy it was.

"Where's my mom?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Food court," I told her.

"Of course," Chrissie said, shaking her head. RHYMES!

"What?" I asked.

"Mom eats when she's nervous. She has a lot of little things she does, but she mostly eats," Chrissie sighed.

"Well... at least she only does it when she's nervous. I can never seem to stop eating," I sighed dramatically, trying to lighten the mood.

She giggled and looked up at me with her big eyes, "I missed you Seth," she sighed.

"I missed you, too Chrissie," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, important announcement!<strong>

**Who's up for some COMPETITION? Woot I got this idea in the shower the other day;)**

**Okay, I'm going to give you guys a challenge! Let's see if you can handle it.**

**Whoever leaves the LONGEST review wins! Not only do they win the internal glory of knowing that they left the longest review, but there is also a prize! The prize is... I will dedicate the next chapter to you AND send you a 500-700 word preview of the next chapter the day before I release it! Sounds awesome right? So yeah! Leave a long review it you want to win;)**


	11. So That's It Then?

**CONGRATULATIONS TO ****RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**** FOR WINNING THE LONGEST REVIEW CONTEST! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU RANDOM COOKIE NINJA! YOU ARE AMAZING!**

**I'm still going to answer the reviews with questions and stuff, hopefully I'll get to that by tomorrow:) thank you all for participating! There's still another chance to win. The next contest will be announced at the end of the chapter! Along with another important A/N that I would really appreciate you reading:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: So That's It Then?<strong>

CHRISSIE'S POV

"I'll never join you!"

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father!"

"He told me enough! He told me you killed him!"

"No Luke! I am your father!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Collin yelled.

"Dun dun dun dun dundun dun dundun!" Brady sang the Star Wars theme music, standing over Collin holding a "light saber." Well, technically a paper towel roll.

Brady and Collin both stood up and bowed, smiling widely. I stared at them for a moment, my eyebrows raised. Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, feeling uncomfortable. A loud, quick clapping broke the silence.

"YAY DO IT AGAIN!" Jay squealed from the chair next to my bed.

"At least someone respects our talent," Brady said, high fiving Jay.

"Again again again!" Jay squealed.

"Oh please no!" Kim gasped, cringing into Jared's side.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Kim on this one," I sighed, shooting them an apologetic look.

"Well then what do you want us to do?" Collin exclaimed.

"Nothing!" I laughed, "You don't have to do anything! Just sit in the corner or something!"

"But Seth told us we had to entertain you while he was gone," Brady sighed, grabbing Collin's shoulder, who was already half way to a corner.

"He said entertain, not torture," I laughed.

"Hey, this is a small hospital room. We had to work with what we had," Collin defended.

"So sing a song or something. You guys have the acting skills of toaster oven," I said, exasperated.

Brady and Collin looked at each other for a minute, and then back at me with a devilish grin on their face, "RA RA RA AH AH AH ROMA ROMA MA CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE!"

"I changed my mind!" I yelled, laying back on the hospital bed and covering my ears with the pillow.

"WOOOOAAAAAAAHHHH CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE!" they sang, completely off key.

"Okay even I admit that's annoying," Jay giggled next to me.

"Hey, don't judge," Brady said.

Collin said, "Yeah, cuz BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY!" Brady joined in at the end.

"I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY! I WAS BORN THIS WAY HEY I WAS BORN THIS WAY HEY!"

"No stop!" Jay squealed.

Seth has a problem with leaving me alone in the hospital, so he always makes sure there's someone with me whenever he has to patrol… or you know… have a life? Today, he recruited Kim, Jared, Brady, and Collin to be my "entertainers." Brady and Collin both obviously don't want to be here, but they make the most of everything. So, I've had to endure four and a half hours of Star Wars reenactments and Lady Gaga.

"Please be kind, for the sake of my little innocent brother!" I pleaded dramatically.

There was a silence and I thought they actually stopped singing. Turns out I was wrong because as I was sitting up in relief, Brady said:

"Alright. PROMISE I'LL BE KIND, BUT I WON'T STOP UNTIL THAT BOY IS MINE!"

"BABY YOU'LL BE FAMOUS! CHASE YOU DOWN UNTIL YOU LOVE ME! PAPA-PAPARAZZI!" they sang together.

I laid back down and clapped my hands together, "Please, God, if ever I've needed you the most, it is right now. Please stop these boys from singing! I'll do anything! I promise! For all that is holy!" I prayed.

"I'M JUST A HOLY FOOL! BUT I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH JUDAS BABY! I'M JUST A HOLY FOOL! OH BABY IT'S SO CRUEL," they sang.

"Please god!" I begged.

"Seriously guys?"

Brady and Collin quieted down immediately, "Hallelujah!" I yelled, springing up.

Seth ran over to me, taking me in his arms, "Are you okay? How are your ears? I hope they didn't torture you too bad."

"It was horrible!" Kim cried, "They have neither acting nor singing skills, and yet they demonstrated both!"

Seth turned to Brady and Collin, who were starting to inch their way out of the hospital room, "Are you kidding me? I just wanted you to… you know play cards with her or something! You don't have to make a Lady Gaga reference to everything you know!"

"We thought she was enjoying it," Collin shrugged.

"She was praying to God to get you to stop with a pillow over her head! Can't you read the signs?" Seth exclaimed.

Brady and Collin looked like they were holding something in, biting their lips.

"Don't you dare," Seth warned.

Collin's face was turning red and Brady let out a quick giggle.

"I'm warning you guys," Seth growled,

They looked like they were about to burst, and I watched closely.

"Look at my face," Seth growled, "I am not fooling around."

They obviously couldn't hold it in anymore, "CAN'T READ MY, CAN'T READ MY, NO ONE CAN READ MY POKER FACE! SHE'S GOT TO LOVE NOBODY!"

Well if this isn't bestfriendship, I don't know what is.

"Out!" Seth yelled, pointing to the door.

Brady and Collin walked quickly out the door, singing Poker Face quietly. I giggled as Seth rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"I'm sorry," Seth sighed, looking down at me. I looked up at him, noticing how his hair was growing back. It was like a buzz cut now. Mine was a little bit, but I was due for another round of chemo soon and I _would not _let Seth shave his head again. His hair's too beautiful a thing to waste.

"It's alright," I giggled, "It was a little entertaining… until they started singing. But it was alright before that."

"Sure Chrissie."

I shrugged, "So how was patrol?"

"Fine," he said nonchalantly.

"Find any vam-"

"Kid in the room!" Jared yelled quickly

"Vamanos! Everybody let's go!" I yelled, trying to cover it up.

"Come on let's get to it!" Seth sang

"I know that we can do it!" I yelled.

"You guys are weird…" Kim muttered.

Then, all heads turned to Jay, making sure he wasn't picking up on anything suspicious. Fortunately, he was too entranced in the picture of a penis he was drawing.

WAIT WHAT?

"Jay!" I yelled, "Why are you- what are you- how did you-"

"What?" Jay asked, "I love Squidward!"

I looked at the picture again and sighed in relief when he circled the face and put a mouth. Jeez, I never thought Spongebob could be so dirty…

"What did you think it was?" Seth muttered, studying the picture.

"Ah… nothing," I said quickly.

Seth looked at the picture a second time, turning it around, "_Oh_. Gosh, I never knew you were so dirty minded!" Seth laughed.

"I'm not!" I defended, "You just didn't see it before he… oh never mind!"

"Does that mean she has dirt in her brain?" Jay asked, coloring in the rest of his picture.

"Er… yes?" Seth said, looking at me.

"Oh," Jay laughed, "Oh and I agree with Kim. You guys are weird." Jay looked over at Kim and winked at her. She giggled loudly as Jared pulled her into his side, rolling his eyes. Whoa, when did my brother turn into such a ladies' man?

My little brother was growing up before my eyes. It made me sad to think I wouldn't get to see him fully grown, with a wife and kids. I wouldn't get to tell his first girlfriend not to break his heart or I'd break her face. I wouldn't get to get shit faced drunk at his wedding and punch my sister in law in the face. Nobody would call me Aunt Chrissie. I'd just be a memory. By the time Jay's an adult, I'll be long gone. He probably won't even remember what I looked like without pictures.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth whispered in my ear.

I shrugged lightly, "Just thinking."

Seth was going to say something else, but we were interrupted when the door flew open.

"Alright, everybody out! Doctor's here!" mom announced, parading into the room, followed by Dr. Cullen.

Jared and Kim stood up, "Come on Jay, I'll take you to the food court!" Kim said to Jay.

"Fine, but I get to sit next to you," Jay said, grinning his toothy grin.

"You sure do buddy," Kim laughed, ruffling the top of his head. Jared rolled his eyes again. I sense some competition going on here.

Seth and my mother, however, stayed put. No matter how many dirty looks my mother shot him, Seth always stayed to give me moral support. He also kept me calm and made me laugh whenever I needed it.

"Alright Chrissie, how have you been feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Okay I guess," I shrugged, "I think-"

"Chrissie!" mom interrupted, "Tell him about the dizziness!"

"Yeah, I've had some-"

"Oh! And you haven't had much of an appetite," mom pointed out, interrupting me again.

"Yeah, there's that. Plus I-"

"She hasn't been sleeping well either!"

"Yes, and-"

"Her eyes twitched yesterday!"

"Mom-"

"Her feet get cold at night!"

"Mom."

"I've noticed a change in her breast size and-"

"MOM!" I yelled cutting her off.

She looked at me innocently. Dear god, was she trying to kill me?

"Mom, please leave," I asked, trying to remain calm. I sounded like a robot though.

She looked a little shocked, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you won't let me say anyth-"

"Dr. Cullen, don't you think I should be allowed to stay in the room with my fifteen year old daughter while she is talking to a doctor?" mom asked.

I sighed loudly and fell back onto the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Mrs. Hope, I think Chrissie is mature enough to make decisions on her own. If she would like to discuss some things without her, I believe you should respect her wishes," Dr. Cullen said kindly.

I sat up slowly. Wow, he was actually siding with me. Maybe this pretty doctor wasn't just a pretty doctor. Gosh, maybe he's pretty _and _smart. Oh wait… he's a vampire. He has to be pretty and smart.

I watched my mom stalk out of the room as I slowly came to the realization: Oh shit, I'm talking to a vampire. I waited until the door was closed to finally turn to Dr. Cullen.

"Are you going to suck my blood?" I asked him calmly.

Dr. Cullen looked taken aback and turned to Seth, who said, "Yeah, I told her."

"Oh well uh… no I am not going to uh suck your blood. I've been doing this for _years _and I am perfectly in control," he said professionally.

"Kay. Just wanted to be sure," I said, smiling at him.

Dr. Cullen still seemed slightly confused as he looked at his clipboard, "So Chrissie, what's your pain level?"

"Um…" I paused, looking at Seth who was looking at me with concern, "three?"

Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows, "Three?"

"Yeah… you know… out of ten. That's not that bad is it?" I asked, eyeing Seth again who was still on the edge of his seat. I could tell he was trying to keep a calm face and failing miserably.

Dr. Cullen sighed, "Seth, I think it would be best if you stepped out, too."

"No," I pouted.

"Just for a minute," Dr. Cullen promised, "Chrissie seems to have some trouble being completely honest with the level of pain she's in when you're in the same room."

Seth looked at me, his eyes widened, "Pain?"

"Seth," Dr. Cullen warned.

"Alright, I'll leave," Seth said.

"I'll miss you," I called as he headed out the door.

"Yeah yeah," he waved me off, but I could see the small smile on his face.

"So, Chrissie, please be honest. What has been hurting you? Do you have any concerns?"

I took a deep breath, "Well, I don't really have an appetite and the room spins around me a lot. My stomach and lower back sometimes hurt, but that could just be because I'm lying in bed all day. Uh… nausea sometimes, but no vomiting. Oh, and I bruise really easily, but what else is new there?" I laughed without humor.

Dr. Cullen, who had been scribbling all this down, clicked his pen and looked up at me, "Well Chrissie, you're due for another round of chemo, so we'll give you that in a few days. Also, we're looking into a bone marrow transplant."

Hmm, that's new.

"A bone marrow transplant is pretty much when we take stem cells from a donor and put into your body. It will replace the bone marrow that is not working properly and maybe help to cure your leukemia," he told me, "_But_."

Why must there always be a but?

"But?" I asked.

"But the donor must have the same genetic makeup as you," Dr. Cullen sighed.

"Ah."

I may not be smart or regularly attend school, but if I went to medical school, I would surely pass in the leukemia department. I know a lot about the disease I have, more than I want to actually. The problem Dr. Cullen has come up with is that neither of my parents, nor my brother, has the same genetic makeup as I do. And, because I'm so damn lucky, my blood type is O negative. Which happens to be the hardest to find a match for. I know it's considered a good to be original and not to be like everyone else, but not in the blood department. I can only accept blood from other people with O negative blood. And this is bad because when I'm losing blood quicker than Emily loses her cookies to the pack, the hospital has trouble supplying me with more.

So who, you ask, is going to supply me with these stem cells that perfectly match _my _genetic makeup?

That, my dear friend, is a very good question.

"So until we can find you a match, we're going to stick with Chemotherapy," he sighed.

"Gotcha."

"And I would like to schedule an MRI for you tomorrow morning, check out those lower back and stomach pains," he said, putting his pen back into his pocket.

000

MRI's are really boring and suck if you're claustrophobic. Which I am… so they dope me up on drugs so I don't spaz out and end up breaking something. I've had three MRI's in my life, each worse than the one before. The first I had when I was seven. I cried the entire time and had to get strapped down. The next when I was ten and I broke my wrist fighting off a doctor. Then when I was twelve, I fell asleep during it and had a dream where I was running through a maze of candy. When they woke me up, I cried for five hours because I never got to eat the candy in my dream. That was probably the worst.

Anyways, Seth held my hand as a nurse injected a medicine that will supposedly calm me down for the MRI. In truth it just makes me pretty loopy and you can tell me I'm going to Narnia instead of getting my body scanned for dangerous cancer cells and I'll believe you.

"How do you feel?" Seth asked after the nurse extracted the needle.

"Fine," I sighed, laying down on the bed and turning my head towards him. Staring into his deep brown eyes made me feel safe, as strange as that sounds. I guess it's the "imprint" or something. He grabbed my hand with his large calloused one, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles.

"I love you, you know that?" he whispered.

I was quiet for a minute, "Seth?" I asked finally.

"Hmm?"

"I think I love you, too," I sighed.

His eyes lit up, "Really?"

I stared at him for a minute, trying to remember what he just said, "What?"

"I said really?" he repeated.

"Hmm, I don't remember… OH MY GOD SETH!" I yelled, sitting up quickly.

"What?" he asked, panicking.

I snorted at his expression, "You really should get some teeth."

He looked confused, "I… have teeth?"

"No you don't!" I said in a baby voice, giggling.

"Chrissie?" Seth laughed uncomfortably.

"Christina," I corrected, putting my finger over his mouth, "I don't like Chrissie anymore. I want you to call me Tina!"

"Uh… alright Chr- I mean Tina."

"Good kitty," I smiled, patting his head.

"Seth why is the sky blue?"

"Seth how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Seth, stop floating in the air!"

"Seth, take that dress off!"

"Seth, you silly boy! Your feet don't belong on your head!"

"Does she breath when she talks?" I heard someone ask.

"She's kind of funny when she's drugged," someone else said.

"She is not funny! Last time she ripped the doctor's mustache off and told him his stripper name was Culo Grande," I recognized my mom's voice immediately.

There was laughing and a, "Isn't that Spanish for-"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"HAHAHA AHAHAH AHAHAHA HAHAHAH !"

I smiled at the ceiling, happy that I was amusing Aslan the lion. ROAR! Like a gorilla. Hehe, gorillas have babies. I want a baby!

"SEEEEEEEEETH! I WANT A BABY!" I squealed.

"Alright Chri-Tina," Seth said, smiling at me kindly.

"Is Chrissie ready for the MRI?" a nurse asked.

"It's Tina now!" I yelled, holding up my finger in protest.

"She sure is."

The nurse came over and helped me out of bed. I stumbled a few feet before Seth caught me and put an arm around me.

"Where… where are we going?" I asked, my eyelids drooping.

"To get an MRI," Seth answered.

"Don't wanna!" I pouted, stomping my foot.

"Well where do you wanna go?" he asked, following the nurse to an elevator.

"Hmm… SPARTA!" I yelled.

"Alright, we can go to Sparta. But you have to get the MRI first," he said.

"Pinky promise?" I asked.

"Pinky promise," he laughed, linking pinkies.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" I yelled, kicking out in front of me and almost falling over in the process.

"Whoa there, don't hurt yourself. Now lay down so the nurse can s-strap you to the bed," Seth said, his voice getting quieter.

"Okay Seth," I giggled.

And that's the last thing I remember before passing out on the bed.

000

"Tina?"

"Bluuurrrggg," I mumbled, rolling over.

"Tina?"

"Bluurrggewmaduble."

"Tinaaaa?"

"Avada Kedvra!"

"Tinaaa?"

"Why are you calling me Tina?" I asked, opening my eyes and blinking at the brightly lit room.

"Because you told me to…?" Seth answered.

"One thing you should know about me. When I'm doped on drugs, don't do, say, or believe anything I said," I sighed.

"So when you told me I was a studly muffin of sex goodness, you were lying?" he asked, cracking a smile.

"Er… yes?"

"You're a terrible liar," he laughed.

"Yeah yeah. So, what's the prognosis?" I asked, sitting up slowly. It was just me and Seth in the hospital room. Ten bucks my mom's outside arguing with a doctor.

"Well, Dr. Cullen was waiting until you woke up," Seth said nervously.

"Oh."

"Yup…"

"So… what's up?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"Same old same old," he shrugged. Looking closer, I could see him becoming more nervous by the second. Gosh even I wasn't this nervous and it was my body. I guess reason for existence wasn't an exaggeration. Wow I'm a terrible person.

A few minutes later, Dr. Cullen entered the room holding his trusty clip board, followed by my mother. She was twiddling her fingers, another nervous habit. Jeez she's such a wreck.

"Good morning Tina," Dr. Cullen said brightly.

"It's morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, you slept for a while."

"Oh… yeah and don't call me Tina. Please."

"Alright Chrissie," Dr. Cullen said, then his expression became serious.

"The MRI results regarding your lower back pains came back and unfortunately, you are being diagnosed with Renal Failure due to leukemic cell infiltration. Meaning, ultimately, your kidneys are failing you because the leukemia cells have infiltrated them. It is treatable however, using a Hemodialysis, which would regulate your blood flow and filter it instead of your kidneys. But this is where we come to another path. It takes months and months before you can even start your first Hemodialysis treatment and your estimated life expectancy just isn't long enough to do all the preparing and tests. By then, your kidneys will have shut down altogether," Dr. Cullen explained. There was sadness in his voice, no matter how professional he tried to be.

"So we just have to get her a Kidney!" mom yelled, sounding hysterical.

"The problem is Chrissie's rare blood type," Dr. Cullen sighed.

My mom looked between Dr. Cullen and I, tears in her eyes. Finally, she just stood up and left, sobbing hysterically.

I looked at Dr. Cullen, "So that's it then?"

"I-I'm afraid so. We'll continue the Chemotherapy because it still brings some chance of recovery. Radiation therapy is also advised. As for the bone marrow transplant, we'll just have to wait and see," he said.

I nodded in understanding, refusing to look at Seth.

"Chrissie?" Dr. Cullen whispered.

I looked up at him.

"I'm truly sorry."

**:(**

**A/N hi. So a lot of you have been asking how I know all this stuff about cancer. I have had a member in my family with it, but I don't really want to go into details about that. Mostly, it's a TON of research. For some reason, I'm really taking this story seriously and trying to get ALL my facts straight. Unfortunately, Wikipedia and Google can only take you so far, and some of my information is limited. So, just so you all know, some of this information **_**might not **_**be entirely accurate. I'm trying the best I can, but this is really scientific and I'm only fifteen. So, I apologize if not everything in here about cancer is correct. So far, I'm pretty sure it's all good, but as the story progresses, the info might become vague if I can't find enough details. **

**Contest #2!**

**Create the coolest/weirdest/funniest character (girl) that you can think of and I'll make her Embry's imprint! Also, leave a review of the chapter of course;)**

**I guess I should elaborate on that:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Description of looks:**

**Interests:**

**Favorites:**

**Personality:**

**Character's relationship with Chrissie:**

**Background story with her and Embry if you want:**


	12. Month 2

**AylaBear23's character Kate wins! Yay!:D Hope you enjoy this chapter, its dedicated to AylaBear! Oh yeah, the prize stays the same for each competition. 500-750 words of my next chapter and a dedication in my next update!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Month 2<strong>

SETH'S POV

After much suggestion from the doctors, Chrissie's mom agreed to radiation therapy for Chrissie. I had done my research and knew it was definitely some form of cure, so I was all for it. Chrissie, nowadays though, just seemed to be along for the ride. She nods and smiles at every option, but I can see behind her expression. Because I am a wizard. Just kidding, this isn't Harry Potter. Oh how I wish…

Chrissie grew worse with each day. When we entered the second month of her "six month" policy or whatever she was going by, she was again bald and had a constant cold. Sometimes it would be a small sniffle here or there, but some days it would be a full out couching, throwing up, couldn't even talk cold. I felt so helpless sitting around, watching her be sick. I mean, sometimes I wondered if my hands were permanently molded to the shape of the upchuck it bucket.

Some days, like today, Chrissie wanted to get away from her house. Well, less her house and more like her hovering mother and er… "enthusiastic" little brother. So, I clean up my room (aka throw everything into a closet) and set her up at my house. Her mom only agrees to let her go if she's feeling alright though.

"You have to text me every five minutes," her mom told her, nestling a hat onto her bald head.

"Yes mother," she sighed in a monotone.

"If you feel sick, even a little, tell Seth and he will bring you straight home," her mom said, tying a scarf around her neck.

"Yes mother."

"And _no sex_."

"Mom!" Chrissie yelled, backing away.

"Just a warning," her mom shrugged, zipping up Chrissie's puffy jacket.

"Bye mom," Chrissie said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the house.

"Bye Mrs. Hope!" I called as the door was closing behind us.

"Don't turn back!" Chrissie said dramatically, pushing me into the car and running around to her side. I smiled to myself, happy she was feeling well enough to be her dramatic, silly self. She spends a lot of time lying on the couch and it was beginning to concern me.

"Soooooo what are we doing today?" Chrissie asked, tilting her head towards me.

"Well, we're going to be social!" I exclaimed.

"Ew can't we just be awkward hermits?" she groaned, leaning her head back on the seat.

"No!" I said, "You have to meet new people and see the world and stuff!"

"Uh, I have a globe," she said in a duh voice, "And you, my family, and Dr. Cullen are enough for me."

"And the pack," I added.

"Yeah! That's a total of like sixteen people. How many more do I need?"

"Come on Chrissie, it's Renesmee and Kate. You'll love them," I told her.

"Refesbay?" she snorted, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"_Renesmee_," I corrected, trying to hide my smile.

"Renemsee."

"_Ren-es-mee_."

"Ren-is-ma."

"_Ren. Es. Mee."_

"Ren- okay does she have a nickname?" Chrissie asked impatiently.

"Yeah, most people just call her Nessie," I shrugged.

There was a moment of silence and I looked over at her. She was staring at me with that "_really?" _look.

"What?" I asked.

"You could have just started with that?"

"Oh… sorry."

She rolled her eyes and put her feet up on the dashboard. Five minutes later we were pulling into my driveway.

"Chrissie we're here," I told her, pulling the key out of the ignition.

"Hmm, I don't think we are," she mused sarcastically, unbuckling.

"Oh shush I was merely informing you that we were at my house," I defended.

"And I was merely informing you that I don't believe we are," she said in a pompous voice.

Chuckling to myself, I unlocked the door to my house and held it open for her. She waltzed inside and threw herself on the couch. Jeez, one couch to the next. Shaking my head, I lifted her up and sat down, pulling her to my chest. In less than a minute, her breathing started to get heavier.

"Chrissie?" I whispered, shaking her.

"I'm just gonna rest my eyes a minute," she mumbled.

"Alright," I sighed, kissing the top of her head.

The chemo and radiation make her tired. I'm sure the walk from the car to the couch wore her out, and let me tell you it is a short walk. My property is like four feet by four feet. Just as I was starting to get hungry and was wishing my mom were here to cook me some food so I wouldn't have to disturb my sleeping beauty, the door flew open.

"Hi honey we're home!" Jake called.

Chrissie jumped in my arms and opened her eyes, looking around. Chuckling, I sat her up. She looked disoriented at first, but then her eyes came into focus. Jake plopped himself in an armchair and Nessie came prancing after him. She looked about seven or eight now, but her brain is better than mine. Well that's not much of a comparison, everyone's brain is better than mine. Hmm, if Albert Einstein and Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory got together, they would have half the knowledge Nessie has.

"Good afternoon Seth," Nessie said to me, beaming.

"Hey Ness. This is Chrissie," I said proudly.

Nessie held out her hand, "I know, you told me I would be meeting her on the phone. Pleasure to meet you Chrissie."

"Er… you, too," Chrissie said, shaking Nessie's hand.

"You have lovely eyes," Nessie told her.

"Thanks," Chrissie smiled.

"You're welcome. It's very enthralling the way the colors interweave to make an intricate marble like corollary," Nessie stated.

"Er… thanks?" Chrissie said, turning around to shoot me a confused glance. I shrugged and looked at Jake, who was sitting there, grinning at Ness like an idiot. I can't blame him, I probably stare at Chrissie that way, too.

"I meant they look cool," Nessie deadpanned.

"Oh, well thanks Ren- Ne…ssie," Chrissie smiled, patting her on the head.

"Again, you're quite welcome," Nessie said.

There was an awkward silence where we all just looked at each other.

"Did you guys know in Ireland, a prime minister is called a Taoiseach?" Nessie asked.

"Really? That's so interesting!" Jake exclaimed, clapping Nessie on the back.

"Yeah… i-interesting," Chrissie and I mumbled.

Nessie smiled and blushed and skipped over to Jake, plopping on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling widely. There was another awkward silence.

"Chrissie guess what?" I whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"Chicken butt!"

"Oh yeah? Guess why?"

"Why?"

"Chicken pie!"

"Guess who?"

"Who?"

"CHICKEN POOH!" we both yelled out together and then burst out laughing.

Nessie raised her eyebrows, looking at us like we were crazy. Pshhhh us? Crazy? Nooo.

"That… that is not logical," Nessie said, seeming to be in deep thought about it.

I was about to respond, but a _RRREEEEEEEERRRRRRRR_ noise cut me off. Well, it looks like Kate and Embry are here. Chrissie and I turned towards the window to see Kate getting off her bike. Embry came running up to her frantically a few moments later.

"Kate! Where's your helmet?" he scolded, "Oh no, Kate I hate it when you ride that death mobile! Kate, those heals are gonna kill you! Oh god, aw man! Kate, don't walk on the grass you could trip. Kate, what did you have for breakfast?"

Embry is a little what you call… overprotective. It isn't his fault. His imprint, Kate, likes to make a habit of getting herself in life threatening situations. Like she goes cliff diving when it snows and has an obsession with partying. It drives Embry nuts, especially since she isn't committed to the relationship. She doesn't date only one guy. So, Embry is her chauffer, greatest best friend in the word, and crazy bodyguard. He only just told her about him being a wolf and he won't even touch on the subject of imprinting around her.

"So… I'm guessing that's Kate," Chrissie said, shrinking into me.

"Yeah, she's ah… a handful," I shrugged.

"She's gonna give that Embry guy a heart attack," Chrissie laughed.

The door flew open and in walked Kate, leather jacket and all. Embry followed her, hands hovering around in case she fell. I bet she wears those heels just to torture him. Last week she walked to the drug store in shorts and a tank top when it was twenty degrees and snowing just because Embry told her to zip up her sweatshirt.

"Hi, I'm Kate," Kate said to Chrissie, holding out her hand.

Chrissie shook it, but Kate pulled her up into a hug, "I-I'm Chrissie," Chrissie laughed, hugging her back.

"Well Chrissie, it's nice to meet you," Kate said.

There was a snort from the side of the room. I turned to see Nessie with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes Nessie?" I asked.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "That introduction was completely unnecessary."

"What do you mean?" Chrissie asked.

"I mean," Nessie began, "assuming Seth called both of us on the phone, and Kate and Embry didn't just happen to show up at Seth's house knowing he and some random girl would be here, then Kate would already know Chrissie's name because Seth seems to enjoy conveying her name, as would Chrissie already know Kate's name. Therefore, it was unnecessary for Kate to begin the acquaintance with a 'Hi, I'm Kate' because Kate entered the abode knowing Chrissie's name and Chrissie was expecting Kate. Seth had warned them both that they would be meeting ahead of time, whether over telephone or in person is yet to be announced. And using basic logic, one would assume that the other knew his or her name already because of this planned introduction," Nessie finished like it was the simplest thing in the world while we just stood there in silence looking confused. Except for Jake of course who was smiling and nodding even though he's probably dumber than me.

"Nice to see you, too Ness," Kate said finally, ruffling Nessie's hair.

"Pleasure," Nessie said grimly. Those two didn't get along well.

"Sorry we were late by the way. Me and Embry went to the supermarket and he tried to get eleven items into the Ten Items or Less line. And then they carded me for trying to buy beer, but like hey, what's a party without beer, right?"

Nessie's face was scrunched up and she was gripping the sides or the armchair she was sitting in.

"Is there a problem Ness?" Kate asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes actually, Embry and _I _went to the supermarket and he attempted to get into the eleven items or _fewer _line. You can't start a sentence with _and, _therefore you would say, afterwards, they carded me _when _I tried to purchase an alcoholic beverage. Although, in my opinion, a party isn't enjoyable without the consumption of said alcoholic beverage. Please, for the sake of me and everybody else around you, learn how to speak correctly or follow the common term of _holding your tongue_," Nessie growled.

"What? I talk English good, I ain't need no learning," Kate said. This happens to be a common thing when they're together. Kate says something, Nessie corrects her, Kate says something else that makes Nessie more annoyed. It can be really funny seeing Nessie's reactions until Jake decides to ruin the moment by alpha commanding Embry to kindly escort Kate away and for the rest of us to stop laugh or so help him god he will command us never to laugh again. Of course we all know he'd never do that… hopefully.

"So… what does everyone wanna do?" Embry asked in his attempt to stop Nessie and Kate's usual ruckus from happening.

"We could play charades?" Ness suggested.

"Nessie, nobody knows you're being a subatomic particle when you curl up in a ball and roll around the room," Kate sighed. I remember that round. It took three hours before Quil started crying and left the room and Brady and Collin started singing about roly-polys.

"Fine," Nessie pouted, crossing her arms.

"There there," Jacob soothed, rubbing her arm.

"We could play hide and seek?" I suggested in a British accent.

"Yeah!" Chrissie agreed.

"The only reason you two want to play that is because you think you're gonna find Narnia in Seth's closet!" Jake said, rolling her eyes.

"It could happen…" I muttered.

"Cliff diving?" Kate asked.

"No!" all three wolves yelled.

"Guess which element of the periodic table I am?"

"No."

"Go fish?" Jake suggested.

"NO!"- me and Chrissie… _excuse me_ Chrissie and _I_.

"Baking my… special (wink wink) brownies?"

"Not a chance Kate." -Embry.

"I enjoy brownies." -Nessie.

"Not the kind she makes." -Embry.

"Poker?" -Me.

"No." -Jake.

"The famous poets of the fifteenth century game?"- Nessie

"No!"- everyone else.

There was a silence and we all just looked around at each other. I caught Chrissie's eye and kissed her on the cheek quickly. She giggled and a RAINDBOW OF HAPPINESS encircled my heart. Anyone surprised?

"Well… I say when in doubt, turn on the TV," Chrissie shrugged.

We all sighed and nodded in agreement.

"What do you all think you're doing?" my mom yelled, bursting through the door.

"Hey Sue!" my friends and my amazing, beautiful bestest girl friend ever called.

"Do my eyes deceive me? A group of teenagers together doing nothing but watching TV?" cue the when I was your age rant, "When I was your age, we didn't have TV! You know what we did for fun? We built houses and fetched water from the well! And we didn't have fancy schmancy cars, we had to walk to school every day! Uphill both ways! The greatest gift I ever got was a stick and a rubber band! And I appreciated it!"

Okay so maybe it didn't go exactly like that but… you get the picture.

"Anyways, being the wonderful mother I am, I bought you guys a game to play!" she said happily, "Monopoly!"

"…Yay?"

"Oh hush, it'll be fun! I promise," she told us, ripping to remote out of Embry's hand and turning the TV off. And then of course, she stuffed it in her bra. Typical mom.

After she left the room, we all looked at each other awkwardly before I slowly opened the board game. You know, they're called bored games for a reason.

"Guess we should start playing," I sighed, put out.

"Ugh," Kate groaned.

*3 HOURS LATER*

"YOU'RE CHEATING!"

"NO, YOU JUST SUCK AT THIS GAME!"

"Guys I can't take this shit anymore!"

"Who the hell made Seth the banker? He's a lying, cheating demon!"

"Hey! YOU ALL JUST SUCK!"

"Pwease Sethy can you twade with me your hotel? I'll love you forev-"

"Shut up Chrissie, that's cheating!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"I strongly dislike this improbable game!"

"STUPID GAME!"

"SHUT UP, I'M GONNA WIN IF IT KILLS ME!"

"GO GO GO! EMBRY IT'S YOUR TURN!"

"DON'T PRESSURE ME I'M THINKING!"

"HAHA YOU ROLLED A TWO! YOU SUCK!"

"SUCK MY-"

"Child in the room!"

"JUICEBOX!"

"You owe me three hundred and thirty dollars!"

"NOOOO!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JAKE'S BROKE!"

"Someone just has to land on my train station!"

"GIVE ME TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS! I PASSED GO!"

"Guys, I'm gonna lose!"

"LET ME HAVE YOUR HOTELS BEFORE YOU DO!"

"NO I WANT THEM!"

"NO I DO!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT EMBRY? YOU WANNA GO?"

"BRING IT ON SETH!"

"GIVE ME MY MONEY!"

"THAT'S MY HOTEL!"

"I WANTED TO BE THE DOG!"

"EEENNNOOOUUUGGGHHH!"

We all froze and stared at my mother, who was standing in the doorway looking insane.

"You guys are done," she said quietly, and picked the board up off the floor.

"Hey!" we all groaned.

"Animals," she seethed, shaking her head and stalking out of the room.

"I guess monopoly wasn't the game for us…" Kate whispered.

"I concur," Nessie said.

"Oh and by the way, your sister's going to be home in ten minutes!" mom called.

Shit.

"HE DIDN'T!" I heard her scream. Ah, Leah would be angry that I imprinted, why am I not surprised. I convinced my mother to be the first one to tell her because Leah enjoys punching me when she gets mad. I just figured the punch won't be as painful if she's already expecting the news.

Sighing loudly, I lifted Chrissie up so I could get off the couch and placed her back down. She gave me a questioning look but I just gave her a smile and headed out the front door. Sure enough, mommy was blocking Leah from entering the house. Leah saw me and glared.

"Tell me mom's joking," Leah growled.

"Leah please, I can't control it," I sighed, closing the door behind me.

"So you're a freaking brainwashed puppy now, too," Leah smirked.

"I-It's not like that!"

"What's her name?" Leah asked angrily.

"Chrissie."

"I want to meet her!" Leah said, trying to get around me to the door.

"Leah, now might not be the best time," mom said quietly. But Leah pushed around her and me and put her hand on the door knob.

"I WANT TO MEET HER AND TELL HER NOT TO MESS WITH MY B-"

Leah froze in the doorway and took in the scene. Nessie on Jake's lap, Kate on Embry's. Slowly, Chrissie sat up from the couch and Leah let out a small gasp, too low for anyone but me to hear. I guess she wasn't expecting to see my imprint bald or paler than a blood sucker.

"Chrissie, this is my big sister, Leah. Leah this is Chrissie," I introduced.

"Hi Leah," Chrissie said quietly.

"H-hi," Leah whispered, and then grabbed my hand and pulled me through the living room, into the kitchen.

"W-what… is she… okay?" Leah whispered.

"She has cancer Leah," I growled, "Of course she's not okay."

"Oh Seth," Leah whispered, throwing her arms around me. Ew, Leah has cooties!

"O-okay," I said after a minute of the hug, gently pushing my sister back.

"Is it… curable?" Leah asked.

I didn't want to answer that question, so I kept my mouth shut and looked at the floor. Such a nice floor, maybe I should do what my mom says and sweep it every once and a while.

"What can I do?" Leah asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, "Just… be her friend."

Leah nodded, gave me one more hug, and the marched out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hey Chrissie, what's up?" she asked my surprised looking imprint. Embry and Jake must have warned her ahead of time what a… potty word… Leah could be.

"Nothing… just sitting on a couch," Chrissie shrugged uncomfortably.

And then Leah smiled at her.

And I saw my life pass before my eyes.

Because Leah. Is not. A smile person.

* * *

><p><strong>COMPETITION #3<br>**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Happy late valentines day to you!**

**If you want to win competition #three**

**Here's what your review must be:**

**It has to include**

**Whether or not you thought it was good  
><strong>

**And what you thought after**

**You read this chapter**

**But here's the catch!**

**Are you up for the match?**

**It's like a nursery rhyme!  
><strong>

**Well, I hope you know 'em**

**Because your entire review **

**Must be a poem**

**;)**


	13. Driving Seth Insane

**CONGRATULATIONS Reena Catheryn****! Her poem was the poemiest one of all! This chapter is dedicated to her! Next competition at the bottom! Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: "Driving" Seth Insane<strong>

CHRISSIE'S POV

"I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Come on Seth, have some faith!" I said cheerfully, "Don't you trust me not to get us killed?"

"Er-"  
>"Don't answer that. Just hand over the keys and let me take control," I coaxed, trying to shimmy the key out of his clutched fist.<p>

"But but but-"

"Just let. Go. Of. The. Key!" I growled, pulling it with all the strength I could muster.

I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and his grip loosened momentarily, giving me enough time to pry it from his grasp. I fell backwards a little bit, but regained my balance before I hit the car window. I turned in my seat and slid the key in the ignition. Turning it, my heart rate increased when the car engine hummed.

"Oh my god," I squealed.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh my god," Seth muttered, rocking in his seat.

"Calm your pants," I said.

"My pants are calm! It's the rest of me that's scared!" he panicked.

"Seth Seth Seth," I sighed, "I am a mature, responsible young adult that is completely capable of preserving both of our lives while I am at the wheel."

"Do you even have your permit?" he asked after a moment of silence. He was probably trying to process the big words I'd just spit out. Nessie really grew on me.

"Well… no."

"Chrissie, I just don't want you to die!" he growled.

I turned to glare at him, "I'm already going to die Seth! Crashing this car would just shorten the process!"

I felt Seth go rigid next to me. There was an awkward silence where neither of us said anything and I took that opportunity to put some pressure on the gas. The car lurched forward and I quickly slammed on the brake, both of us slamming back into our seats.

"_Oof_!" Seth groaned.

"Sorry, sorry!" I said quickly, sitting up straighter.

"I'm alright," Seth sighed, "Next time, don't put so much weight on the gas pedal."

"Gotcha," I nodded.

Lightly, I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal again and the car began inching its way down the street.

"I'm driving!" I squealed.

"Yay," Seth muttered unenthusiastically.

We continued down the street at about six miles an hour, me smiling giddily all the way. Well, until we came to a dilemma. I slammed my foot on the brakes.

"Seth!" I yelled, causing him to jump.

"What? Are you alright? What hurts?" he panicked.

I sighed dramatically in relief, "I almost hit that cat!"

He searched the street for a moment, "You mean that cat thirty feet away on the sidewalk? Yeah, phew that was a close one."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm, "Wouldn't want a poor kitty's life on my conscious."

"You martyr," he laughed, ruffling my hair.

Taking a deep breath, I started the car again. The street we were on was completely deserted, giving me the freedom to go as slow-or fast- as I wanted. So, after I'd gotten impatient with going the rate of a slug, I adjusted the speed to go a little faster.

"Whoa, slow down there cowboy," Seth said, no sarcasm present in his voice.

"We're going nine miles an hour, Seth. The only thing that would possibly hit us is that iceberg that's been trying to get around the car for the past fifteen minutes."

"What iceberg?"

I face palmed.

"Put your hand back on the wheel!" Seth yelled.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered, quickly placing my hand back.

The speedometer showed me that the car was at 15 miles an hour, but by the way Seth was hyperventilating, you'd think we were going a hundred miles.

"Oh my gosh Seth are you serious right now?" I asked, looking at him with his head in his hands.

"This is very scary!" Seth said.

"I don't even think I've gone a hundred feet!"

"Well then why don't you- OH MY GOD WATCH OUT!"

I turned my eyes to the road just in time to see an old lady in a moped coming towards us. I slammed on the brakes so hard that my chest rammed against the steering wheel and I then flew back against my seat. I kept my eyes closed, trying to regain my breath. Seth was quiet for a moment next to me; I could hear his increased breathing.

"Chrissie? Are you alright?" he asked shakily.

When I didn't respond right away, he put his hand on my shoulder, "Chrissie? Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Finally I opened my eyes and looked at him, a big smile forming on my lips, "I feel great!"

He looked at me like I was insane and I burst out laughing. Because it felt great to be normal for once, to be careless and almost get into a car accident. I continued laughing, leaning my head back on the seat.

"Chrissie?" Seth asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAAH I'm AHAHAH fine AHAHAH Seth," I laughed.

He chuckled lightly, even his laugh sounding confused, "Okay, no more driving for you- thank god."

He lifted me up and placed me in the passenger's seat, sliding himself over to the driver's. My giggles continued as Seth restarted the car and drove down the street.

"Why are you such an oddball?" Seth asked finally.

I just shrugged, "Where are we going?" I asked cautiously.

"All this driving made me hungry. We're going to the diner."

"Oh hell no!" I yelled, "I agreed to go for a drive, no where public though!"

"Come on Chrissie, I'm starving!" Seth whined like a baby.

"There's food at my house," I told him quietly.

Seth sighed lightly and pulled over, "Chrissie, look at me."

I blinked twice and looked up at him.

"Why do you care what other people think?"

"I-I don't I just… everyone's going to stare at me," I whispered.

"And they're not going to stare at the peach fuzz growing out of my head?"

I shrugged, "But you're all… you know… muscly and handsome."

"And you're beautiful," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"To you maybe but-"

"Christina Hope! Not just to me, to everybody! If people can't see past the fact that you have no hair, then that's their problem!"

"If I go, you have to promise me a strawberry milkshake though," I said after a few minutes of silence.

Seth laughed and held up his right hand, "I, Seth Clearwater, promise to buy Christina Hope the finest strawberry milkshake in the land."

I rolled my eyes, "You're such a dork."

"Yeah but I'm your dork."

000

"Are you sure they're not staring?" I whispered, touching the silk scarf tied around my head.

"I'm sure, Chrissie," Seth whispered, taking my hand in his.

We followed our waiter to a booth. I slid in across from Seth and crossed my legs under me.

"How can I start you off?" the waiter asked us, his eyes on his notepad.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake, two cheeseburgers, an order of cheese fries, three pancakes, and a pickle," Seth ordered, setting his menu down.

"Uh, I'll have a strawberry milkshake and some fries," I told the waiter, not feeling very hungry.

The waiter nodded and closed his notepad, his eyes lingering on my head before he walked away quickly. I sighed and looked at my hands which were resting on the table.

"Is that gonna be enough food for you?" Seth asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Let my mom do the worrying, please."

"Sure sure."

"Come on, just try it!"

"Ew no Seth! That's so gross!" I protested.

"Come on, all the kids are doing it," he muttered deviously.

"No! I will not give into peer pressure!"

"Don't you wanna be cool Chrissie?" Seth said slyly.

"NO!" I yelled.

"What are you? Chicken?" Seth asked.

"No! I just don't want to eat a French fry after it's been dipped in a chocolate milkshake!" I protested, backing away from the gross fry he was holding in my face.

"Bak! Bak bak bak!" Seth gibed, making the chicken sound.

"Give me that!" I said, grabbing the fry from his hand and shoving it in my mouth.

Seth waited with a grin on his face as I chewed and swallowed.

"That. Was the most disgusting thing I've ever had to endure in my life," I groaned.

"But at least you tried it," he shrugged, taking his own French fry and dunking it in the milkshake. He ate it whole with a huge smile on his face.

"Ew."

"Well I think it's good."

"Well I think you're crazy," I said.

"Everyone is subject to their own opinion," Seth laughed.

I giggled, too but my laughs subsided when I noticed the two girls one the other side of the restaurant staring at us. They looked around my age, maybe a little older and they kept leaning across the table whispering to each other. I fidgeted at little and looked down at my hands.

"Chrissie," Seth whispered.

I looked up at him as he leaned across the table and kissed me on the lips. It left me breathless and completely red in the face. When he grabbed my hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb, the girls completely left my mind.

"I love you, you know?" Seth whispered.

I nodded, "I love you, too."

The bell of the diner rang as the door was open. I turned in my seat to see Leah and Kate walking up to us.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Leah said jokingly as she slid in next to me and took a handful of my fries.

Kate slid in next to Seth and took a bite out of one of his burgers, "Ew you put mustard on this?"

"Sure, you can sit with us," Seth said sarcastically.

"We were just in the neighborhood," Leah shrugged.

"Oh yeah, and we were wondering it Chrissie wanted to have a sleepover with us," Kate asked.

I almost chocked on my milkshake. People just don't ask me to have sleepovers and stuff with them. Ever.

"Soooo do you wanna?" Kate asked, turning towards me.

"Um, s-sure I think," I muttered.

"Great, come to my house in like, an hour or whatever and we can chill," Leah said, "Seth, I suppose you could figure out how to get there alright?"

"Well duh Leah, I do live there," Seth said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh really? I didn't notice. Chrissie, I have soooo many stories to tell you about your good buddy Seth here," Leah said, winking at me, "Come on Kate, we got some stuff"-wink- "to pick up."

"See ya later Chrissie," Kate called as Leah dragged her out of the restaurant.

I looked at Seth, my eyebrows raised. He looked slightly agitated, "I am not okay with this."

"What? Why?"

His cheeks turned bright red. OH MY GOD SETH IS BLUSHING! HAHAHAH!

"B-because I'm just not!" Seth said stubbornly, crossing his arms like a five year old.

"I'm pretty sure Jay used that one on me yesterday when he didn't want to take a bath."

Seth continued to pout and looked out the window. I felt my mouth fall open when I realized why Seth didn't want me to go to this sleepover with his sister.

"You're worried she's going to tell embarrassing stories!" I exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

"No! Well… maybe a little," Seth pouted.

"AHAHAHAHA how bad are they?" I asked.

"Really bad," Seth muttered.

"I'm sure they can't be that terrible."

000

"And then, little six year old Seth goes- Lady, how did that baby get in your tummy? But there she wasn't pregnant! And my mom got so embarrassed she had to drag Seth out of the store!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I doubled over laughing.

"But wait, it gets better! He had a chocolate bar in his pocket that we hadn't paid for, so the security alarm went off and when Seth tried to run away with it, a security guard had to tackle him to the ground. So Seth decided to bite his finger to hard, he had to get eight stitches! And that's why our family is no longer allowed to go to a Wal-Mart."

"OH MY GOD!" I cried, whipping tears from my eyes.

"To this day Seth says his right butt cheek will never be the same, our mom gave him such a whooping. He can't even look at a security guard without hyperventilating," Leah laughed.

"Poor Seth," I laughed, trying to regain my breath from laughing so hard.

"Poor security guard!" Kate laughed.

"Oh, and then there was the time Seth threw tampons at the mail man. Oh yeah and once he ate an entire bottle of glue at preschool. But then he got kicked out for drawing a very graphic picture of Barbie. Our dad was really proud though, hung that picture up in his office."

If Seth heard Leah telling us these stories, he'd probably punch her in the face. Actually, Seth isn't violent. He'd just turn bright red and mutter something about fruit punch so he could leave the room. But luckily, Leah convinced Jacob to make Seth run patrol for the night, so we had the house to ourselves. The living room floor was covered with our sleeping bags and nail polish. It had taken a lot of convincing and a call from Sue to finally get my mom to let me sleep over, but here I was, having a sleep over.

"I got kicked out of elementary school for punching my teacher and telling her she looked like a man," Kate told us.

"I once ripped out a doctor's mustache because he didn't give me the right color band aid," I told them.

"AAHAHAHAHA!"

"Chrissie! You violent girl!" a deep voice said from behind us.

"HEY! NO BOYS ALLOWED!" Kate yelled, throwing a giant teddy bear at Collin, Brady, and Embry. Embry caught it before it pegged him in the face.

"We were just looking for Seth," Brady said innocently.

"No! You guys know perfectly well Seth is on patrol. You guys just wanted to hear all the juicy secrets we're going to tell," Leah said smugly.

"Us? Never!" Collin said, sounding hurt. DRAMA QUEEN.

"Yeah, yeah. Just leave," Leah said.

"Fine," Embry sighed sadly, "Come on boys. We don't wanna hang out with these poop heads anyways."

"Why do I even talk to that boy," Kate sighed after they left.

"Oh come on! You know you're in love with him!" Leah chided.

"No I'm not!" Kate yelled a bit too quickly.

"Kate has a cruuush!" I sang.

"Whatever," Kate said nonchalantly, but her cheeks were actually bright red.

Leah and I looked at each other and burst out laughing on the floor.

"Oh shut up you guys! I don't commit to relationships! Now come on, let's get this party started," Kate said, pulling a bottle out of her bag.

"KATE! I told you not to bring booze!" Leah yelled.

"Come on, what party doesn't have bear?" Kate defended, holding the bottle out of Leah's reach.

"This isn't exactly a party sister," Leah sighed.

"Just let Chrissie try it," Kate shrugged, handing me the open bottle, "She can be the decider."

I sniffed the bottle, it smelled fowl. Crinkling my nose, I took a sip and nearly gagged. It burned all the way down.

"That," I croaked, "was terrible."

"It's decided, no booze," Leah declared, ripping the bottle from my hand and putting a cap on it. She stuffed it under the couch, ignoring Kate's glares.

"Well then how are we supposed to entertain ourselves?" Kate groaned.

"Oh I don't know, we could pick a more legal approach," Leah shrugged.

The more legal approach turned out to be six bags of popcorn and Night of the Living Dead. Leah and I found it hilarious that Kate was actually really freaked out by that movie. She ended up calling Embry at three in the morning because she couldn't sleep.

"Kate, I promise, no zombies are going to eat your brains," Embry said over the phone.

"But what if they do?" Kate gasped, clutching the phone to her ear.

"Then the werewolves will attack them so they can't hurt you," Embry promised.

"But there are a lot of zombies! I DON'T WANNA GET EATEN!"

Embry was quiet for a moment, "But Kate, you didn't hear? Zombies only like hot weather."

Kate sniffed, "Really?"

"Yeah, that's why the movie filmed in California. Zombies wouldn't come to Washington, it's too cold!"

A small smile formed on Kate's lips, "Oooh."

"See Kate? You're safe," Embry said.

"Yeah, thanks Embry!" Kate sighed, hanging up the phone, "Okay guys, no need to worry. It's too cold here for the zombies."

That's when Leah and I lost it and started laughing to hard her mom had to come down and tell us to be quiet. Kate just rolled her eyes and put on a show about a singing hippo and penguin that went on adventures in their backyard. Pretty soon, Kate and Leah were snoring. As I was drifting off, I heard Seth come in the house. He placed a kiss on my forehead before I heard him traipsing up the stairs to crash in his own bed.

Today was weird because it wasn't weird. Does that make sense? Nobody really treated me like I was some dying sick girl. It felt nice to be treated normally for once. It made me wonder if things were going to start looking up for me. But then again, something usually happens. I spend half my time in the hospital and the other half waiting for something to put me in the hospital. It might not happen tomorrow, or even this month, but soon enough, something will come by and I'll be back there. Maybe I'll die, maybe I'll live. But for now, I'm just going to enjoy life.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty insightful stuff huh. Oh, I was wondering, I don't know if I should make Leah imprint on Jay or not. It's just an idea, but I want your guy's honest opinion. <strong>

**COMPETITION #4**

**Funniest knock knock joke! ;D **

**Just leave the joke with your review for 500-800 words of my next chapter and a dedication and eternal glory!  
><strong>


	14. Some Unplanned Stuff Be Going Down Here

**CONGRATULATIONS TEAM-TWILIGHT95! YOU WIN! Your knock knock joke made me LOL! This chapter is dedicated to you:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Some Unplanned <strong>**Stuff Be Going Down Here**

SETH'S POV

_Tickle tickle._

"Mhhmm."

_Tickle tickle._

"Ugh!"

_Tickle Tick-SPLAT_

My eyes flew open when I felt something cold and soft smash into my cheek. That cold, soft thing being whipped cream. All over my face and right hand. At seven in the morning.

"Really?" I muttered, my voice thick with sleep.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I recognized Kate and Leah's voices.

Sitting up slowly, I wiped the whipped cream off my cheek and face palmed Leah with it.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" Kate laughed even harder.

"HEY!" Leah yelled, punching me in the arm.

"No punching! It's antibullying week!" I yelled sleepily, rubbing my arm.

"Seth, take that sign off your wall. You made it in second grade, I'm pretty sure that's surpassed a week," Leah sighed, using one of my _many _t-shirts to wipe her face clean.

"Yes, but I got second place for it," I muttered, lying down again to go back to sleep.

"Only second?" Kate asked, still laughing about the _oh so original _whipped cream, tickle, hand trick.

"Shut up," I mumbled, rolling over, "And where's Chrissie?"

Leah shrugged, "She wouldn't wake up, we tried poking her and everything."

I sprang out of bed, "WHAT?" I yelled, already halfway down the stairs. Leah and Kate were following quickly behind me.

"We just thought she was tired," Kate said from the top of the stairs.

I ignored her and found Chrissie in the living room, wrapped in her sleeping bag on the floor, where I'd seen her last night.

"Chrissie?" I whispered, shaking her shoulder.

She didn't respond and my heartbeat picked up. I grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse. It seemed fine so I stuck my index finger under her nose. Her breathing was heavy like she was still asleep.

"Chrissie!" I said louder next to her ear.

I started to panic when she didn't respond. Lifting her up, sleeping bag and all, I looked around the room for the nearest phone in attempt to call an ambulance. I spotted my mom's cell phone charging on the flood. I crossed the room in two strides and grabbed it, flipping it open.

"Mmm," I heard Chrissie sigh, making me nearly drop the phone.

"Chrissie?" I whispered.

Her big eyes opened and she looked up at me, smiling, "What's going on?"

"I-you wouldn't… wake up," I said, relief flooding through me.

"Well I'm awake now," she whispered, giggling lightly. A weak rainbow circled my heart.

"Yeah… you are… how are you feeling?" I asked, sliding down the wall as my heard attempted to regain control.

She was quiet for a moment, "Cold," she stated finally.

I nodded and hugged her thin body to myself, trying to keep her warm. She snuggled closer, sighing deeply.

"Seth… I think I'm okay just let me get dressed," she said after a few minutes of silence.

I nodded slowly and let her stand up. She almost fell over again, but I managed to steady her.

"Head rush," she stated under her breath.

I watched her walk away from me and towards her duffel bag.

"CHRISSIE!" I yelled, making her jump and spin around.

I stood up quickly and ran over to her, lifting up the back of her tank top. Sure enough, her entire back and hips were covered in dark blue bruises. My mouth fell open and I heard two gasps from behind me, indicating Leah and Kate were watching our affair.

"What- why is your back all…"

Chrissie sighed, quickly pulling her shirt back down, "It's nothing it's just…from sleeping on the floor. It doesn't even hurt, honest Seth."

I nodded, wrapping my arms around her again. She squirmed away and picked up her bag- with some difficulty- and dragged into the bathroom to change. Leah and Kate were peeking out from the kitchen, concern written all over their faces.

"Seth… we're sorry… we just weren't thinking that something could… be wrong," Kate whispered shakily.

"Well let's just be thankful something wasn't wrong," I muttered, falling into the nearest chair.

"But… why didn't she wake up at first?" Leah asked.

"It's not gonna be a good day for her," I sighed, knowing that Chrissie had her up and down days. Today just so happened to be a down one.

"Oh my goodness! What in the world are children your age doing awake so early in the morning. Tut tut," mom sighed, "Now who wants some of my special pancakes for breakfast?" she asked, completely oblivious to the fact that she'd interrupted a pretty serious discussion.

"Alright," I nodded, running my hand through my short, stubby hair.

"Jeez Seth, what's wrong with you today? Last time I offered to make pancakes you squealed like Claire and ran around in circles until they were done! And where is Chris-oh…" it hit mom, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, it was just a scare. She… wouldn't wake up," I whispered.

"Oh dear," mom whispered, putting her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Chrissie asked, entering the room.

"Throwing out his favorite pair of Star Wars undies from when he was a kid," mom said, smiling widely at Chrissie.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Seth, we had to get rid of them sometime," mom sighed,

I crossed my arms and pouted. I'd had those underwear since I was three years old… of course I didn't wear them anymore but… I still liked them.

"Aww, is Sethy wethy sad?" Chrissie asked weakly, stroking my head.

"My undies," I whined, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't be a baby. Besides, I'm sure Jay has some you could bor… actually I'm not really comfortable with that… never mind," Chrissie said quickly as Leah and Kate howled with laughter from behind.

Chrissie sat down in the chair next to me, resting her head in her hand. The circles under her eyes were darker than before, and she looked thinner. She was still beautiful, despite all that.

"Okay kids, my famous chocolate chip pancakes!" mom announced, setting a steaming stack down in front of us.

"Score!" Kate yelled, "I knew I picked the right house to sleep at!"

"Yes, because so many people are inviting you to sleep at their houses," Leah said sarcastically.

"Hey, you don't know my life," Kate said, putting her hands up in defense.

I laughed and looked at Chrissie, who was staring off into space. I waved my hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Chrissie-Pooh?" I sang.

She blinked twice and shook her head, looking at me, "Yes Sethy Wethy?"

"Watcha thinking about?" I asked.

"Stuff," she shrugged.

"What kiiiiiiind of stuff?"

"Good stuff," she said, winking.

"Does this good stuff involve me?" I asked, leaning closer.

"Pshh no. It involves what horrible things I'm going to do to these pancakes," she said, cutting into one and forking it into her mouth.

"Hmph!"

"Shut up you big baby," Leah said, pushing my head forward.

"No you shut up!"

"No you-"

"Don't you dare start that again!" mom snapped, pointing her spatula at us menacingly.

"Yes mom," we muttered and went back to eating our pancakes.

We ate in silence for a few minutes before Chrissie's phone started ringing.

"Hello… hi mom… yes… yes… no… yes… umm yes?... what kind of question is that?... oh… uh… yes… under the statue of the turtle… no the yellow one… no… yes… sure… yeah… uh huh… uh huh… yep… okay… uh huh… okay mom… okay mom… _bye _mom… BYE mom!" Chrissie sighed loudly and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"So how is she?" Kate asked with mock enthusiasm.

"She had a spaz attack and wants me home," Chrissie said, backing away from the table and going out into the hall.

"I'll drive you," I offered.

"Alright… hey can I dri-"

"No!"

"Okay okay, it was worth a shot though."

"Butter."

"Key."

"Flo Rida."

"Apple."

"Dot."

"Hammer."

"Crib."

"Chicken."

"Hair."

"App- no ha- no gah!"

"YOU LOSE!" I yelled loudly.

"No! My winning streak at the random word game has been destroyed!" Chrissie cried dramatically.

"Bow to your master!" I laughed menacingly.

"Never!" she yelled, "Well, thanks for the ride Seth."

"I'll be over later," I told her.

"Alright," she giggled, kissing my cheek and then hopping out of the car.

The embarrassing blush stayed on my cheeks the entire ride home.

So then I found myself, wandering around the woods, sniffing some trees that had been peed on by squirrels, trying to find nonexistent vampires because Jake was a paranoid alpha leader and needed us to "sniff or be sorry," as his motto goes, not that I'm complaining, but come on, I'm pretty sure I can tell the difference between squirrel pee and raccoon pee, I've sniffed so many trees. Now that's a run on sentence if I ever heard one. But at least it's grammatically correct… I think. I'll have to ask Nessie to check that one. Or… yeah I'll keep that thought to myself. Don't need anyone knowing I think about squirrel-

_Seth?_

Nothing! Squirrel nothing! Whoever is listening out there, SQUIRREL NOTHING! I'm not a weird pee sniffer or anything, I promise!

_Wait what? Gah, never mind, I'd rather not know.-Jake_

_Yeah, you really wouldn't-me_

_Anyways, there's sort of a problem. Paul's freaking out and he needs our help.-Jake_

_Paul not being able to control his emotions? Well that's a first.-me (_SARCASM!)

_Now's not the time for your sarcasm. Come on, we need to help him.- Jake_

_NEVER FEAR, SETH IS HERE!_

_Yeah don't do that.-Jake_

_Fine, where is he? And what's he freaking out about this time?-meeeeeee_

_Emily's. And he won't tell us, he seems to be… in shock.-Jake_

I phased back to human Seth as we neared Emily's and walked the rest of the way. Jake followed me into the house. I had to stop myself from snorting when I saw the scene in front of me. Paul, on the floor, surrounded by the rest of the pack and Emily.

"Come on Paul, what's the matter?" Emily asked.

Paul opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words to speak.

"Just say it man," Jared urged.

"Do you need us to get Rachel?" Brady asked.

"NO!" Paul yelled.

"He speaks!" I yelled triumphantly, earning me a few _now isn't the time _glares.

"Why? This must be serious, a wolf not wanting to see his imprint," Sam said quietly.

"Come on Paul, tell us," Embry said.

"I… I… we… I…"

"Oh for Christ sakes!" Emily yelled, storming out of the room and coming back a second later with a bucket of water. She dumped it onto Paul, causing him to jump up and come out of his shocked state.

"HEY!" he yelled, glaring at her and causing Sam to snarl at him. Chain of reactions right here people.

"What's up dude?" Jared asked.

"I-I- I proposed to Rachel!" Paul cried, falling on the floor again.

We were all silent for a minute.

"Er… congrats?" I offered. More glares. Must be glare at Seth day.

"Paul sweetie, why are you so upset then?" Emily asked, stroking his head. Gosh, I should think of something to make everyone feel bad for me. I love attention. I would be totally milking this right now, like _I'll only be happy if you make me cookies and make Sam put on a dress._

Paul looked up at all of us then started talking in a rush, "Rachel was crying and stuff cuz her best friend just got married and she was saying how she was going to be an old maid forever… whatever that is… and that she didn't want to die alone. And then I told her I would always be there for her and she just cried some more! And then I didn't know what to do so I told her we should get married and then she stopped crying and looked up at me with her… _beautiful beautiful _eyes and was all like _reeaalllyyyyy?_ And of course I couldn't deny that, so I was like yeah! And now we're getting married!"

Another silence.

"Am I the only one that still doesn't see the problem here?" I yelled, still utterly confused.

"The wedding's tomorrow!" Paul yelled, burying his face in his hands.

"What?" Emily gasped.

"I don't know, she started going off on how she had all these job interviews coming up and there was no time for anything anymore and so I just said _tomorrow looks good_! And she agreed and called me the best boyfriend ever!" Paul muttered, "And she wants me to set everything up while she looks for a wedding dress and I don't even know where to begin!"

…

"Ohhh now I see the problem!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Paul! We'll help you!" Emily promised; some of the guys let out groans. I on the other hand, held in my groan even though that is not how I pictured spending the rest of my day. I'm such a good person.

Paul sniffled, "Really?"

"Of course we will. _Right guys_?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Right Emily," we sighed.

"Good! I know! We'll have it in the backyard! Oh gosh, now we'll have to weed and get outdoor decorations and plant flowers and get a tent in case it rains and make a weather machine so it doesn't rain and set up chairs and make food and find a guy that marries people… whatever that is… oh gosh and our house looks filthy!"

And that is how I ended up vacuuming the drive way because apparently I can't pick up leaves right. Or pull weeds or make sure Claire doesn't fall out of a tree. Yeah Quil's still mad at me for that one… but in my defense it was only four feet off the ground!

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaake!" I whined as he walked by me with a trash bag in his hand.

"What?"

"I'm bored!" I complained.

"We all are Seth, but we're doing this for a friend," Jake said in a stern voice.

"What has Paul ever done for me other than broken my nose?"

"I meant Emily," Jake said.

I loled at that, "I want to see Chrissie!"

"Then look at that creepy picture you took of her when she was sleeping."

"No! I want to see her for real!" I whined.

"Finish vacuuming the driveway first," Jake instructed, trying not to laugh. I think they just gave me this job to keep me out of the way.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Oh, you can invite her to the wedding if you want," Jake said, walking into the house.

"Well that just made the wedding sound a gazillion times more fun!"

I saw Claire toddling over to me from the swing set, a giant lollipop in her hand. Gosh Quil spoils her way too much.

"Hwi Sweth!"

"Uh I don't think I'm allowed near you Claire. You know, since you sorta… fell out of that tree," I muttered looking at my hands.

"But I'm bored!" she whined, stomping her foot.

"I feel ya kid," I nodded patting her head.

"Sweth, where iws Chwissie?" Claire asked.

"At home," I sighed, wishing I was with her.

"Quwil sways she's swick. What's wrong wiff her? She wooked fwine when I saw her," Claire asked.

"Er," how do you explain this to a however old Claire is year old, "Well you see… gah… okay so there are lots of beautiful rainbows inside of her right? Right. And all those beautiful rainbows make her beautiful and she's just the most beautiful person. _But _there's an evil… uhh… dinosaur in her body that's trying to destroy all the rainbows. _But _her body's ninja army is trying to fight off the dinosaur and make her all better. So when the ninjas win, she'll be all better."

Claire looked at me with wide eyes, "Oooooh! But what happens if da ninjas don't win?"

"Oh Claire, don't be silly. The ninjas _always _win," I promised.

"Yay!" Claire squealed, "I wanna be a ninja twoo!"

"You can be! Go practice fighting off dinosaurs! You're just an apprentice, but if you practice, you too can be a full ninja!"

"YAY!" Claire yelled, running into the house.

"HEY QUWIL! GWEUSS WHAT? I'M GONNA BE A NINJA! HAAAAAAAAY YA!" she yelled.

There was a thud and then an "_Oof_" and something told me Claire had ninja kicked Quil right where the sun don't shine.

"YAY! I'M THE STRONGEST NINJA IN THE WORLD!" Claire screamed, running outside again and posing in front of me.

"Yes you are! But you can't ever ninja kick me because I am you master."

"Yes master," Claire promised and bowed to me.

I watched her skip off, chuckling to myself. I'm gonna be a pretty freaking awesome father when Chrissie and I have kids.

Three hours later, I was trying not to break my neck climbing a tree to get to Chrissie's room. You know how romantic it is when the guy climbs up and proposes or whatever. Well, that's what I was trying to reenact. Unfortunately I have the coordination of a drunkard on a daily basis. Therefore, me and trees don't match.

"Ouch… oof…. Aw crap… OUCH GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DARN STICK!"

"Seth?"

"Er… yes?" I asked awkwardly.

"Umm… you know I have a door right?" Chrissie whispered from her bedroom, her window slightly open.

"Yeah but… trees are better exercise you know?" I said casually.

"Mmhmm, sure. So you wouldn't mind sitting in that tree for the rest of the night then?" Chrissie asked.

"Heh heh… no not at all!"

"Well alright then," Chrissie shrugged and then shut her window and disappeared.

"Hey! Wait! I was just kidding!" I yelled.

She appeared back in her window, laughing. I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out as I pulled myself inside her room.

"Hi," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her.

"Hi," she sighed.

"Miss me?"

"Mmhmm."

"What did you do while I was gone?" I asked, kissing the top of her head.

"The usual… laid around and stuff," she shrugged.

"Sounds fun," I laughed.

"Very," she said, "What did you do?"

"Sniffed some squirrel pee… taught Claire some ninja moves… oh and helped plan an unplanned wedding for Paul and Rachel that's happening tomorrow."

"WHAT?" she yelled, pulling away and causing me to jump.

"I… it… I didn't choose to sniff the-"

"No not that! Rachel and Paul are getting married? Why didn't anyone tell me?" she yelled, sitting on her bed and pouting.

"I told you, you silly goose! It all happened like five hours ago!"

"And the wedding's tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yup… wanna be my date?" I asked, getting down on one knee.

"You're so cheesy," she laughed, but I saw a small blush creeping up on her perfect cheeks.

"You know you love it! So… will ya?" I pressed, taking her hand.

"Seth, I would love you be your date to Rachel and Paul's unplanned planned wedding."

* * *

><p><strong>Can you say filler?<strong>

**COMPETITION #5**

**My creative juices aren't really flowing at the moment. Ummm make a good competition for next chapter. I'll use the best one and dedicate the chapter and send a preview yadyadyada**

**Good luck! And may the odds be ever in your favor! (to whoever's seen/read the hunger games-tell me what you thought!)**

**Oh and I may change the summary thingy to this story, so don't be alarmed it it appears different. The world's not ending I promise.**

**Gah one last thing i promise- I'm thinking of starting another story and i have some ideas- what should i do?**

**Embry/OC**

**Alec/OC**

**Brady/OC**

**Jared/Kim**

**I may open a poll if i get a lot of responses idk...  
><strong>


	15. The Chicken Dance Sucks

**Heyy sooo not a lot of people entered the competition:( BUT the winner is NotSoDaddy'sLittleGirl03! YAYAYAY! But you either don't have an account or just didn't log in because i spent some time looking for you so i could sent you a preview of this chapter but i couldn't:( But that's okay because the chapter is still dedicated to you!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15: The Chicken Dance Sucks<span>  
><strong>

Chrissie's POV

"Chrissie, why are you wearing a dress?" Jay asked.

"Because I'm going to a wedding and I have to look nice," I answered, sliding a silk scarf around my head.

"Chrissie, why are you going to a wedding?" he asked.

"Because Paul and Rachel are getting married and they invited me."

"Chrissie, why are Paul and Rachel getting married?"

"Because they love each other," I slipped my high heels on.

"Chrissie, why do Paul and Rachel love each other?"

"Er… I don't really know actually," I shrugged, placing a necklace around my neck.

There was a silence and I thought he was done with his never ending stream of questions.

"Chrissie"-_cringe-_"why don't you know?"

"I don't know Jay… I just don't."

"But you know everything!" he gasped, his eyes widening.

"Sorry Jay, I don't know how someone as sweet as Rachel could love someone as… obtuse as Paul," I laughed.

"Guess we'll never know," Jay said sadly, sticking his lower lip out.

"Don't be a buttface and make me feel all bad for you."

"I'm not a buttface! You're the buttface!" he yelled, sticking his tongue out, "Besides, girls go to Jupiter to get more stupider! So hahaha!"

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, a small part of me wished I had a sister. Don't get me wrong, I love Jay with all my heart. But he doesn't appreciate how well the blue and grey pattern in my scarf matches the ocean color of my dress, or the matching silver color of my necklace and shoes. Here's a secret, and if Jay ever finds out I will deny it, I used to dress him up in my old dresses when he was a baby. Whaaat? He was like my own personal doll. Mom and dad actually thought it was hilarious. We have this picture of him in a pink dress with a matching bonnet! It's so adorable! But he's never allowed to see it according to dad. Maybe I'll show it to his future girlfriend to embarrass him… you know… if I live that long.

My mom knocked on my door three times before she poked her head in and gasped, "Oh you look beautiful!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Thanks."

She pulled a camera out from behind her back and snapped a picture. I gasped and covered my face with my hands before she could take anymore.

"Come on, spin around!" she urged.

"Mom," I groaned.

"Just one spin for your poor, aged mother?" she pouted.

I huffed loudly, "Fine."

I did a quick spin, smiling goofily. Mom fit about twenty more pictures in that one spin. I wonder if she's trying to make a stop action movie of my life.

"Alright, let's go downstairs. Seth's gonna be here soon," I said, trying to get passed my mom who was blocking the door, snapping a billion more pictures.

When I finally got passed her, she followed me down the hallway, telling me different random places to stand to get better pictures, "Oh oh! Go stand by that lamp! Oh I know, the bathroom has better lighting! Quick, stand on the toilet! Okay, I'm gonna go downstairs first, then you can come down when I tell you! Here Jay, you can film this."

I waited at the top of the stairs until mom called me down. Slowly, I made my way down, smiling at the camera. My mom continued to tell my how pretty I looked the whole time, but you know how you really know that you look beautiful? Your dad notices. Because dads don't notice those things. I swear I could wear the same sweatshirt everyday and he wouldn't notice. But when I caught his eye tonight, I saw tears glistening in them. It made me realize how special this must be for my parents. They're used to seeing me all sweaty and covered in my own vomit. But tonight I put on a dress and lip gloss. This might be the closest thing to a prom I'll ever get, so my parents are treating it like it's some huge thing, even though it's a wedding.

I danced over to my dad. He wrapped his arms around me, a huge smile on his face, "You look _so _beautiful," he croaked.

"_Dad_," I giggled, "Are you crying."

"Pshhhh nooo," he denied, blinking quickly. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"BIG MUSCLE GUY'S HERE!" Jay yelled, pressing his face against the window.

I felt a little bad for Seth because he was bombarded with pictures from my fanatical mother before he even walked through the door. I squeezed between my mother and the doorway, straight into Seth.

"Chrissie!" he laughed, wrapping one arm around me and trying to shield his eyes from the flash of the camera.

"Mom, mom, mom," I said, putting my hand up.

"Sorry, sorry," she sighed, "Just one more!"

"Fine, one more," I said, posing with Seth as she snapped her camera.

"Have fun you two!" mom said, pulling me and Seth into a hug. You know, I think she's grown to like him.

"Bye mom," I said, trying to pull away.

"Call me if there's anything wrong!" mom called as Seth and I walked towards the car.

"Okay mom!"

"And no sex!" she called.

"Yes Mrs. Hope!" Seth laughed.

"MOM!" I yelled, pulling Seth faster towards the car before she could humiliate me anymore.

I hopped into my side and shut the door quickly. Seth got in next to me, still laughing to himself.

"It's not funny, god she's so embarrassing," I growled, burying my face in my hands.

"Noo! I love your mom," Seth laughed, kissing the top of my head.

"Ugh, let's just go," I sighed.

Seth grabbed my hand and leaned towards me, "Don't be embarrassed."

"But she-"

"Chrissie, there's no reason to ever be embarrassed in front of me, I promise," he whispered, kissing my softly.

I was silent for a minute before I nodded, "Okay," I whispered.

"Oh, and for the record, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life," he said, his eyes burning with truth and passion.

Oh listen to me I'm such a love sap!

He pulled away and started the car as I tried not to blush like an idiot, turning my head towards the window to hide my smile. The wedding was going to be in Sam and Emily's backyard. Apparently Paul and Rachel had already gotten married privately this morning, but the reception was tonight.

"You know when I was a kid I wanted to be a Jedi when I grew up?" Seth asked randomly.

"Why does that not surprise me?" I laughed.

He laughed, too, "Then I wanted to be a cowboy, then a superhero."

"I wanted to be God," I told him, sighing.

There was a silence and then "AHAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What?" I asked.

"You wanted to be God?" he asked, wiping tears from under his eyes.

"Well yeah, I mean it seems like a decent job. You could do whatever you wanted! I mean… it's God we're talking about here!" I defended.

"Why do you never fail to surprise me?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Boo," I muttered sarcastically.

Sam and Emily's house wasn't even a little bit recognizable when we pulled up. White lights covered every surface. There were wreaths and flowers covering the lawn and windows. My eyes widened, making Seth laugh.

"I think this house may be one of the few things you can see from space," I mused.

"Yeah, apparently when the Cullen's said we could borrow some lights, they meant _all _their lights. And you know, Sam doesn't do anything halfway. "

I laughed as Seth helped me out of the car. We followed a path sided with flowers around the house to the backyard.

"You're here!" I heard Rachel yell before I was attacked with a hug.

"Rachel! Congratulations!" I cried, hugging her back.

"Thanks Chrissie," she sighed, "PAULY! COME SAY HI TO CHRISSIE AND SETH!"

I watch Paul drop the piece of chicken he was about to shove in his mouth and trudge over to us. He sighed loudly before slapping a smile on his face.

"Hi Chrissie and Seth," he said with false enthusiasm. Rachel didn't pick up on it, she was too busy beaming at us.

"Paul!" I cried, hugging him tightly.

"Uhhhh," he muttered, patting me on the head awkwardly. Paul isn't a touchy-feely kind of person.

"Kate! You made it!" Rachel cried before taking Paul's hand and dragging him off to greet the next guests.

"Wow, they did an amazing job," I said, looking around. Everything looked so beautiful.

"Sweet! Emily baked lasagna!" Seth said, punching the air happily.

I shot Seth an incredulous look, "Erm… I mean uh… wow the uh flowers really complement the uh… door? Pretty lights?"

"Nice try buddy," I sighed, patting his stomach before going off to find someone to mingle with.

I picked Kim as my mingle victim. Jared was off filling up his plate with the rest of the pack.

"Hey Kimbo!" I said, sitting next to her.

"Kimbo… never heard that one before," she said.

"I try, I try," I nodded, "So what are you up to?"

"Oh you know, watching Kate try to get to the bar. Too bad Embry assigned Brady the job of not letting her get one sip of alcohol tonight. She's pretty hilarious when she's drunk," Kim mused.

I looked over and sure enough, Kate was trying with all her might to push past Brady, but he just wouldn't budge. His eye widened as she reached her hand down her shirt, only to pull out a wad of cash. He just shook his head no. Wow, what a great storing place for money! Maybe my lack of boobage isn't that bad after all! All I gotta do is get a bra too big and stuff it with money and shit! It's like an over the shoulder random shit holder!

"Chrissie… Chrissie!" Kim called, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What? Storage? What?" I asked, shaking my head to clear my brain.

"I asked you how Jay's been," she repeated.

"Fine… he swallowed a penny last week. He's fine though, came out in his… never mind," I said, blushing.

"Oh well… that's good," Kim said, looking utterly baffled. Yeah, I do that to people.

"Alright, I'll pay you fifty bucks to go get me a drink," Kate whispered quickly, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, because the bar tender's gonna give me alcohol. I barely look fifteen," I said incredulously.

"Just say it's for your mom or something," Kate whined.

I was about to comply, but Kim cut me off, "No! Kate, you are a very bad influence on this child!"

"Hey! I'm not a child," I whined, crossing my arms.

"What? You only live once! Jeez, let her have some fun," Kate defended.

"How would me getting you a drink be fun for me?" I asked.

"She can find other ways to have fun that drinking, Kate," Kim growled.

"Who said anything about me drinking?" I asked.

Kate and Kim continued to bicker, completely ignoring me.

"You can't have fun without drinking!"

"Are you insane? I do it all the time!"

"That's cuz you're an old grandma!"

"It's better than being a crazy drunk!"

"Whoa, look who's got her panties in a bunch!"

"You're probably not even wearing panties!"

"Is that your best come back?"

"No but-"

"Ladies! Ladies!" Embry interjected.

"WHAT?" Kim and Kate yelled.

"Wanna dance?" Jared, Embry, and Seth all asked us at the same time. Something told me they planned this.

"Sure," Kate blushed.

"Yes please," Kim giggled.

"Naah," I shook my head, scrunching up my nose.

"Oh yes you do," Seth said, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me out to the dance floor. He set me down and pulled me close as a slow song started. I watched Jared give him the thumbs up. Yup, definitely planned.

I laughed internally and rested my head against Seth's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Hey, it's our song," Seth whispered in my ear as _Close to You _started to play, "Why do stars, suddenly appear, every time that you're near. Just like me, they long to be close to you," he whisper sang in my ear as we swayed back and forth.

OKAY I CHANGED MY MIND! SETH HAS AN AMAZING VOICE! But only when he sings really quietly so you can barely hear him. Everything was peaceful as we just held each other and swayed back and forth in our awkward dancing manner.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! PLEASE CLEAR THE DANCE FLOOR! IT'S TIME FOR THE BRIDE AND GROOM'S FIRST DANCE!" the DJ yelled into the microphone.

And peaceful moment ruined.

Seth took my hand and guided me to our seats. Paul and Rachel came out onto the dance floor and waltzed around the floor to some sappy romance song that made me want to marry Seth and have a gazillion babies with him. Yeah, some things do that to me. Like _Titanic_… or puppies.

"That's gonna be us one day," Seth whispered in my ear. I melted in my seat.

Then Paul danced with his mom (who was insanely drunk) and Rachel held Billy's arms and pushed him around in a few circles (also drunk). Finally everyone started piling back onto the dance floor to do the Chicken Dance.

"The repetitive of this notorious dance is going to give me a brain aneurism," I heard Nessie say to Jacob, who got a panicked look on his face and took her off the dance floor to sit down for a while.

"It's funny cuz her uncle's the DJ," Seth laughed over the music, pointing to a handsome man fist pumping with one hand and holding a microphone in the other. He must be one of the Cullen Vampires. Apparently, ever since Jake imprinted on smarty pants over there, the Cullens have been allowed on the Quileute lands. Yeah, I don't get it either.

After a while of chicken dancing, I started to get dizzy from the large amount of people surrounding me. Also, the number of sweaty wolf men on the dance floor was making me hot. And not in the good way.

"I'll be right back," I yelled to Seth over the pounding music.

"Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing my arm before I went.

"Bathroom," I answered and he let go.

Stumbling out of the crowd of people, I kicked my heels off. I can only go for so long before they make me annoyed and impatient. I felt a little better, but decided that I needed some air so I went out in the front yard to be alone.

"Shit," I muttered as I felt something scratch my leg. I looked down and realized a prickly bush that I'd rubbed up against caused a 2 inch long cut to form on my leg.

Now, to any normal person this would have been fine. But, because it was me, blood started gushing out like there was no tomorrow.

"Craaaap," I groaned, walking over to the front porch to sit down. I really didn't want to make a scene at Rachel and Paul's wedding. I decided that I just had to sit there and wait out the bleeding. I took the scarf off my head and pressed it against the cut, hoping that it would slow the bleeding.

Yeah that didn't work. Blood poured down my leg, from that one stupid little cut. I felt my eyes water in frustration. This always had to happen at the most inconvenient times.

I don't know how long it was before someone found me. All I know was I started getting really dizzy really fast. Unfortunately, Sam of all people, was the one to find me. Sitting there, bleeding on his front porch.

"Oh my god," he gasped.

I was too lightheaded to get a word out, so I just watched his face get blurry and then un-blurry.

"SETH!" I heard Same yell, super loudly. I guess with Seth's wolf hearing he could hear that over the loud music because next thing I know, Seth is bounding around the house.

"Chrissie!" Seth cried, lifting me up.

"I'll drive," Sam offered.

I was going in and out of consciousness but the next thing I remember is Seth, shirtless, pressing his white button down to my leg. All I could think was even if I died, Seth's abs would be the last thing I'd be blessed to see. Next, we were running into the hospital and Seth was yelling at some nurse. I wondered if that was a hallucination because Seth never yells. And then I was on a hospital bed as Dr. Cullen was screaming orders at other doctors and nurses. I looked at him and tried to smile.

"Hi Dr.," I said, but no sound came out of my mouth.

"Seth! Calm down or get out of here!" I heard Dr. Cullen yell.

"I got him!" Sam yelled back.

"WAIT! Seth, what's your blood type?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"What?" Seth asked.

"WHAT'S YOUR BLOOD TYPE?_!_" Dr. Cullen panicked.

"I-I I don't really kn-"

"Never mind," Dr. Cullen whispered, "I got the bleeding under control. Never mind, it's going to be okay."

Looks like I fought death again. I sighed lightly and then my eyes rolled back into my forehead and I fell asleep.

3rd Person POV

Seth, Carlisle, and Sam stood over Chrissie's bed, watching her sleep. Sam had just called her parents and they were on their way. After a few moments of silence, Seth finally spoke.

"Why did you ask me what my blood type was?"

Carlisle sighed, "I was wondering when you would ask me that. It was just an idea that popped into my head. It would make sense, because she's your imprint. Maybe you're built to protect her genetically, too. Of course the chances are very slim... it's not necessarily her blood type that makes it hard to get blood for her. It's her DNA. Blood transfusions are extremely dangerous, especially with an unrelated family member. Unfortunately, none of her family members can help her, they're all been tested. I just thought maybe you... but it's pretty much impossible anyways. The wolf genes in your blood, her body wouldn't be able to handle it. You are only partially human."

Seth's eyes lit up as he heard what Carlisle had to say, "I want to help! Can we see if it works? Can we... try?" he asked.

Carlisle sighed, "Seth, your blood, even if the right type, would do more harm. The wolf in it would kill her, faster than what's already in her body right now. It was only an idea, I shouldn't even have said anything."

The hope slid off Seth's face faster than it had appeared. He sighed and nodded, looking down at his pale, thin imprint.

"I'm sorry, Seth. But I want to promise you something," Carlisle began.

"Don't... please don't tell me everything's going to be okay, even if I lose her. Just... please," Seth sighed.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to promise that I will do _everything _in my power to keep her alive. Until her heart stops beating, I will fight for her life, I promise you that Seth Clearwater."

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't sure who's POV to put that in because I'm saving Seth for next chapter, and Carlisle's brain kind of scares me. Sam just... no.<strong>

**OH! I posted a Jared/Kim story if you haven't already seen it, go check it out and review! After you review this chapter of course;) It's called Your Eyes.**

**Competition #6**

**Best riddle! Pretty much, write a riddle (with your review of the chapter please), don't write the answer, and whoever's takes me longest to solve will win! I guess there could be a tie for this one. So... yeah! Review:D  
><strong>


	16. The Super Scary Accident

**Hey guys I'm speed typing this I only have 5 percent battery left on my laptop. Sorry it's been so long! I've missed you all and sorry for the mistakes I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. Writers block and school got in the way. I don't have time to do the contest thing for this chapter I'm sooo sorry, but I promise to do it for the next chapter. My chargers in Chicago right now (Don't ask why) and won't be back until thursday. It was now or another couple of days so i decided on now. Again I apologize for the lack of contest, long time since update, and shortness** of** this chapter. Love all of you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Super Scary Accident<strong>

SETH'S POV

Something was horribly wrong.

And it was all my fault.

If I had been there to do something before… _it _happened, maybe we wouldn't be here.

I drummed my fingers on my knee and looked at everyone around me, waiting anxiously in the hospital waiting room. Chrissie's dad stood up and started pacing the floor. I tried to ignore Chrissie's mom crying into a tissue. But Leah… she had to be the worst. She just sat there, staring at her hands.

This was horrible.

_*Six hours earlier*_

"That's all Chrissie, you are free to leave," Carlisle told her cheerfully.

" THAT SPELLS FREE!" Chrissie squealed, jumping off the hospital bed.

"WHOOOO!" I yelled, following her out of the room and down the hallway.

After three days, Chrissie was finally discharged from the hospital. But she had to swear to be super careful. Which I would abide by.

"Slow down Chrissie!" I yelled, grabbing her arm before she reached the stairs.

"But it feels soooo good to be out of that room!" she gushed.

"I know," I said, knowing full well what it was like being stuck in her room all day. Yeah I had her there with me, but the TV only had like eight channels and we weren't allowed to be too noisy because there had been multiple complaints last time she stayed. I don't know who would complain about us though, we're freaking hilarious. The people next door should be paying to here out loud conversations.

"So what do you wanna do today? Run a few miles? Climb a mountain? Build a bridge?" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Um, yeah let's check _all_ those off your list because they all involve getting hurt. Which we promised Dr. Cullen you wouldn't do _remember_?"

She pouted, "No, _you_ promised Dr. Cullen_. I_ was playing with his stethoscope."

"Mmhmm… how about we stick with the beach for today?" I asked.

She sighed loudly, "Okay" she said in an extremely unenthusiastic tone.

"How about we put a little more energy into that okay?" I suggested, nudging her slightly as we began to walk down the hospital stairs.

"Okay!" she yelled with mock enthusiasm.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers," I sighed.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Let me call my mom and tell her we're going."

"Tell her I said HEY!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Hello?... Hey mom… No I'm fine… yes I'm wearing clean underwear! Why do you always ask that?... uh huh… yeah… sure… but why?... do I have to?... fine… okay bye mom."

"Sooo what's the verdict?" I asked.

"We can go but we have to bring Jay," she sighed.

_*Present Time*_

"We just got the call! What happened? Is everything okay?" Kate yelled, bursting through the door dragging Embry behind her.

"They're not sure yet," Mr. Hope whispered.

"I wish there was something I could do," Kate whispered sadly, sitting down next to Leah and taking her hand.

"There was nothing we could have done," Mrs. Hope said, "Now we just have to let nature take its course."

_*Three hours earlier*_

"OH MY GOSH!" Jay yelled, "BEACH! SAND! WATER!"

The small child looked extremely overwhelmed. He ran around in circles, trying to look in every direction at once. He ended up just falling into a big heap in the sand.

"Wow!" he sighed.

"Jay hasn't been to the beach in a while," Chrissie told me, smiling at her little brother.

"Can I go in the water?" Jay asked, poking his lip out and looking up at Chrissie.

"It's a little cold for that, Jay," Chrissie sighed.

"But but but…" he cried.

Chrissie sighed loudly, "Fine! But I'm not holding you when you get cold!"

"YAY!" Jay squealed, zooming into the water. It was slightly cartoonish how fast he went.

"AND DON'T GO OUT TOO FAR!" Chrissie yelled.

I laughed and sat down in the sand, patting the spot next to me. Chrissie sat down, too, leaning into my side. AWW! She's leaning into me because she loves me! Or maybe it's just because I'm super hot (wink) and she's cold. I like the first one better. I rubbed my fingers through my hair. It had grown back now, but it was still really short. It stuck up kind of funny, too. Chrissie wouldn't let me re-shave it even though I wanted to be matchers.

"What are you looking at?" I asked Chrissie.

She turned her head away from the forest and looked at me. Her green eyes were wide and she had a peaceful look about her.

"The trees," she answered simply.

"You and your obsession with trees," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Shut up," she laughed, punching me in the shoulder, "just open your mind and look at them. Look at the way they sway in the wind. It's just so pretty."

I looked at the forest. They just looked like trees to me. Plain, boring, green trees. My imprint was weird. But I still loved her.

"You're an oddball," I told her.

"Well you're the oddest of all oddballs," she told me, rolling her eyes.

"My feelings are hurt," I said, pouting.

"Aww, is Sethy Weffy sad?" she asked in a baby voice, trying to poked my lip back in with her finger.

"Yes, I'm very sad!" I cried.

"Well then-"

"Sorry to break up this little love fest, but I'd rather not throw up all over this nice clean beach!"

"Hey Leah," we both sighed at the same time.

_*Present Time*_

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Anybody want anything?" Embry asked, finally breaking the silence.

Nobody answered so he slowly backed out of the room, towards the food court. I was pretty hungry, but I was more anxious so I decided to stay and wait.

_*Two hours Earlier*_

"Jay! Come on out of the water, it's getting cold!" Chrissie called.

Jay came running out of the water at full speed, kicking up sand everywhere. I swear it was like watching a cartoon. He was headed straight for Chrissie, but right before he could fling himself at her, I intercepted and scooped him up in my arms.

"Not so fast," I said.

"Hey! Put me down!" Jay squealed.

"What's the magic word?" I asked in a sing song voice.

"YOU SMELL!" he yelled.

"Jay!" Chrissie gasped dramatically, "I thought we taught you better than that! Only talk about people _behind _their backs!"

"Oh that's cruel" I said to Chrissie, fake glaring at her.

"Put me down! I said the magic word!" Jay yelled.

"Say the real magic word!"

"NEVER!"

"Wrong!" I yelled, and hung him upside down by his feet.

"HEY!" Jay yelled, giggling and trying to wiggle free.

"Hey is for horses!" I said.

"Seth! Put me down or else I'm gonna- _oh," _Jay trailed off. He was looking past me at something I couldn't see. I turned around and nearly dropped the child. My _sister _was staring at Jay like… oh crap.

"Why did it get so quiet?" Chrissie asked, breaking the tension.

I immediately put Jay down _as carefully as I could_. See Leah, I'm being careful… I would never hurt your imprint. OMG that's so weird to say. Wait? OMG? What am I, a Jonas Brother? Who the hell says OMG?

"Hehe uh… Chrissie… Leah just sort of uh…" I trailed off, not really sure of the right thing to say. I knew Chrissie was protective of her younger brother.

Chrissie looked confused. She kept looking between Leah and Jay. Jay had lost interest and was digging a hole in the sand, but Leah was still looking at him. And then Chrissie gasped.

"_Oh_," she muttered.

Suddenly, Leah was broken out of her trance. She looked up at us, a mixture of fear and confusion in her eyes.

"Chrissie I'm… I'm sorry I…" gosh everyone is trailing off on their sentences today.

Chrissie shook her head, still quiet. She had an insightful look in her eyes.

"It… it's alright," she whispered.

"So you're… you're cool with it?" Leah asked.

"Yes… yes I think I am," Chrissie said, nodding like she was trying to convince herself.

"Hey Seth! Come climb trees with me!" Jay said, grabbing my hand and towing me towards the forest behind the beach.

"But but but-"

"Go Seth," Leah said, giving me the _you better do what he wants _glare. Well great, now I have two people that I got to obey every command to. My imprint, and my sister's imprint.

_*Present Time*_

Leah fidgeted in her chair and then looked at me. I shot her a small smile, not sure what else to do. She sniffled a little.

"Do you know what Chrissie told me before… before it happened… the accident I mean?" Leah whispered, too low for anyone else in the room to hear.

I shook my head.

"She told me… she was glad I'd imprinted on her baby brother because… because maybe he wouldn't be so lonely when she d-died," Leah whispered, tears filling her eyes, "And she said now she know somebody would always be p-protecting her little brother."

A tear slipped down Leah's cheek. Wow, this is the first time I've seen Leah cry in a while.

"Leah," I whispered, "It wasn't your fault. I promise."

_*One Hour Earlier*_

"Don't climb too far buddy," I called up to Jay.

He was only about three feet off the ground but I didn't want him to get hurt. Three feet is pretty tall.

"Don't be such a chicken," Jay said, waiving me off with his hand. Sometimes he was so much like his sister it killed me.

I watched him climb up to another branch.

"Oh no! I dropped m Luke Skywalker action figure!" he cried.

"I'll get it," I sighed, bending down to look for it in the pine needles.

Several things happened at once. I found the action figure, there was a snapping sound, and then a big boom, like a six year old hitting the ground. Which was exactly what it was.

"OOOOOOUUUCCHHH!" Jay yelled.

"Oh crap," I muttered, hurrying over to Jay.

"SETH YOU IDIOT!" Leah screamed, running over to us, Chrissie hot on her trail.

We all bent around Jay, who was still lying on the ground.

"Jay… are you alright?" Chrissie asked quietly.

He looked up at us and sniffed a little, "My arm hurts."

_*Present Time*_

The doors flew open and Jay came running out.

"Look guys! I got an orange cast!" he yelled joyously.

"JAY! Oh you're alright!" his mom said, pulling him into a hug.

Chrissie came out next, smiling widely.

"Wow," she laughed, "It feels weird to not be the one everybody's worried about."

"Look how cool my cast is! Chrissie signed her name on it! And now everybody else can!" he told us.

The tension in the room instantly broke and everybody started laughing. I snuck a glance at Leah, who looked relieved, yet out of place.

"Hey Jay," I said, "This is my big sister, Leah."

"I know who she is!" Jay told me, "She's the one that almost hit that homeless guy on the way to the hospital!"

"Aww, poor Buttons," Kate said.

"The homeless guy's name is Buttons?" Chrissie asked.

"Yup."

"How do you know that?"

"I bought some beer off him once," Kate shrugged, "it was pretty cheap, too."

"Hey Leah, do you like Star Wars?" Jay asked.

"Duhh, everyone loves Star Wars," Leah said.

Okay listen everyone, Leah has never watched a Star Wars movie in her entire life. Once she drew mustaches on all my action figures. But I'll let it slide.

"Cool! You can be my new best friend!" Jay told her.

Leah looked at me, her eyes filled with happiness.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

"Any time," I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, don't hate! Sorry again, I promise to have a good update contest winner and stuff for next week. Sorry!**


	17. Bros Before Hoes

**Congratulations to GTB123 for the hardest riddle! YAY! She**** PMed it to me and i couldn't figure it out! SO yeah, hoped you liked your 800 word preview of this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Bros Before Hoes<strong>

CHRISSIE'S POV

"_Leah?" I whispered_

_She turned her head towards me. I knew she had been watching my brother climb trees with Seth. She was like Seth was to me now to Jay. _

"_I'm sorry," she whispered._

"_Don't be," I said, "I'm happy for you… and Jay."_

_Leah smiled at me lightly, "Really?"_

_I nodded, looking out into the ocean, "Yeah. Because… he'll need someone to be there for him. Even after I'm gone-"_

"_Don't say that Chrissie!" Leah panicked, "You don't know-"_

"_I do know!" I said quickly, cutting her off, "I know perfectly well that I'm going to die. I've accepted that, now I'm just waiting for everyone else to. And you need to be there for Jay and take care of him. My parents… they won't be able to… I know they'll be too… upset after I die. It's nice to know you'll be there."_

_Leah was quiet for a moment, watching Jay again. She sighed and looked at me._

"_I'll always be there for him. I promise you that Chrissie," she said, pulling me into a hug._

"Chrissie," Jay said. I opened his mine to see his face an inch away from mine.

I opened my mouth. All I wanted to tell him was that personal space was important. That's a perfectly acceptable thing to tell a child right? Right? But no, I couldn't even say that. Because the second I opened my mouth, I had to cover it with my hands so I didn't blow chunks everywhere. Jay was quick to thrust the upchuck it bucket at me.

And so I threw up. Six times to be exact.

That pretty much sums up my day. Sleep, throw up, sleep, think your gonna throw up but actually don't, and go back to sleep again. Why don't you switch to Seth's point of view? I'm sure it's much more interesting.

SETH'S POV

"NOOOO! YOU LYING ASSHOLE! GET OFF MY PROPERTY!"

A few old CD's, some picture frames, clothes, and a stuffed zebra came flying out the window. I ducked so as not to get hit.

"I HATE YOU! LEAVE!"

"Kate, please! Just… let's talk about this!" Embry pleaded, looking up at Kate.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT YOU JERK!" she screamed, throwing a rubics cube at his head from her upstairs window, "JUST TAKE BACK ALL YOUR STUFF AND GO AWAY!"

Embry threw me a pleading glance.

"Kate, Embry just wanted-"

"AND YOU!" she yelled, "YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME! YOU ALL ARE JERKS! GET OFF MY PROPERT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

Kate slammed her bedroom window closed. A bunch of Embry's stuff littered the lawn. He stood there for a second, stunned. He kept staring up at her window, hoping she would open it again. Finally, Brady nudged me and we began to pick up all his stuff for him.

"Come on man," Quil muttered, taking Embry's arm and guiding him away from the house.

We piled into Embry's car. Quil took the wheel. We didn't think Embry would be stable enough at the moment.

"What the hell happened man?" I asked after a minute of silence.

Embry buried his face in his hands, "I screwed up. Big time."

"Did you… tell her about the imprint?" Quil asked.

Embry didn't say anything, but nodded after about ten seconds.

"It just… slipped out," he said, "I came to pick her up. We were gonna see a movie or something and a guy answered the door. It isn't supposed to be that way! She's not supposed to want… other guys! I was just so… mad and… confused. It slipped out."

"What do you mean?" Brady pressed.

"I… well I sort of threw the guy out of her house and then she started yelling at me and I just… I told her about the imprint! Well, I sort of screamed it at her, but I don't know… I thought it would fix everything but it obviously didn't."

"You're right there, it didn't. We could hear her screaming at you from a mile away," Collin said. I smacked him on the back of the head.

"She said I couldn't… force her into anything. She hated the idea of wolf voodoo magic as she put it. And now she hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you," Quil sighed.

"Yeah man, she just needs to get used to the idea. Kim threw a hair dryer at Jared when she found out, remember?" Brady said, "But now they're happily in love. You guys will be the same. Only this time it was a rubics cube instead."

"Really?" Embry asked, looking slightly hopeful.

"Well of course! Either that or she'll never talk to you again and hate you for the rest of her life and wish she'd never met you, which would suck for you."

"Brady!" Quil yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking!"

Embry slumped in his seat, looking horrified. I truly felt bad for him. I mean, Chrissie wasn't really accepting when I told her. But that was more for my sake. Kate's just mad because she doesn't want to be held down. But really, she just needs to open her eyes. I mean, what other guy would answer the phone at three in the morning just to tell her not to be afraid of zombies? None that I would know. Gosh Embry is so whipped.

_Shut up Seth, you're just as whipped as he is._

Well… yeah I guess you're right. Whoa… that voice in my head sounded just like Chrissie. Weirrrddd. Speaking of Chrissie, you're probably wondering why I'm not fussing over her today or finding more fun activities for us to do. Well, my mom started complaining about how I was losing touch with my friends because I barely ever talk to them anymore which doesn't really make sense because I spend most of my time in their heads. Really, she's just watching too much of those parenting shows. You know, the ones where you watch these really bad parents, and someone comes in and tries to help the family out. Mom always gets these ideas from reality shows. She thinks she can change our whole family lifestyle, but really a week later we're just the same. She was watching this show about hoarders once and she got all freaked out and threw like, everything that was unnecessary away. She got over it quickly after she accidentally threw away Leah's favorite hairbrush. Leah burst into her wolf form and destroyed the backyard garden. Oh yeah, that was another idea mom got from watching TV. Gardening.

Anyways, she told me I needed a break from girls, and needed to spend some quality time with "my guys." Her words, not mine. She really needs to learn how guys work. I told Chrissie last night that I couldn't hang out with her today. She didn't seem too upset though, apparently I ruin her TV watching because I chew my food too loudly when I sit next to her and I can't watch TV without eating. So, I get to spend a day with "my guys" and Chrissie gets to spend the day with her true BFF, the TV.

"Dude, what am I gonna do man?" Embry groaned.

"Just give it time, she'll come back to you," Collin said.

"Kate can barely remember her middle name most of the time, she'll forget me in a second!" Embry growled.

"I could have Chrissie talk to her," I offered.

Everyone in the car looked at me.

"Wow," Quil breathed, "For once in his life, Seth Clearwater may actually have come up with a good idea."

All the guys started clapping for me so naturally, I rolled my eyes and slapped Quil on the back of the head.

"Shut up, I've had plenty good ideas before!"

"Oh yeah? Name one," Brady said.

"Remember that snow cone machine we bought from that old guy outside the Wal-mart?" I said.

"Dude, it was a cardboard box with a rock inside of it that cost us freaking thirty bucks!" Quil exclaimed, "We could have gone inside and bought an actual snow cone machine!"

"I thought it was gonna be cheaper!" I defended.

"That guy completely ripped us off man. The box didn't even look real! The picture of a snow cone was drawn on in Sharpie," Collin sighed.

"Well… I thought of the idea to get the snow cone machine in the first place!" I told them.

"Yeah, but we couldn't get one because we spent all our money on the rip off one!"

"Yeah well-"  
>"Guys shut up!" Embry yelled, "You're all giving me a migraine."<p>

I would have argued further, but for Embry's sake, I didn't. I knew if would break his heart if I was mad at him, too. Because Embry just loves me that much.

"Sorry Embry," we muttered, putting our heads down.

"Seth, will you really ask Chrissie to talk to Kate for me?" Embry asked.

"Yeah man, sure," I nodded.

I went home after that. I really hate drama, especially when it comes to Embry and Kate. I'm so happy Chrissie and I have a super awesome relationship. Like we only fight about our favorite Phineas and Ferb character and stuff like that. I just wish that she would stop thinking like she's gonna die. She's gonna live and I know it. I mean, I've been a pretty decent person in life, God couldn't do that to me. So she's going to go into remission soon and we'll live happily ever after with our eighteen kids. Simple as that. Imprints don't die. It just doesn't happen.

"So did you play with your little buddies?" mom asked as soon as I walked in the house.

"Uh, yeah mom," I muttered.

"That's nice dear. Bros before hoes as I always say," mom said.

Yes.

Those words came out of my own mother's mouth.

Bros before hoes.

What

The

Actual

Fire truck?

"Uh mom… did you just-"

"Would you like some pancakes dear?"

Oh mother.

00000000

I finally snuck away from my mom and decided that a whole day without Chrissie-Pooh was just not going to happen. So, I happily took my pants off and trotted over to her house. Oh yeah, but I was covered in fur so it wasn't weird.

"Hey Chrissie, you're never gonna guess what my mom said toda- oh my gosh!" my eyes widened as I stepped through her window. She looked horrible. Still beautiful as always but… paler, thinner, her nose was running, her eyes were watery.

"Go away Seth," Chrissie croaked from under a massive heap of blankets.

"I… why didn't you… I'm not leaving you Chrissie," I said, falling on my knees in front of her bed.

She turned her face towards me, "You shouldn't have to see me like this. It's not fair to you. I'll be fine in the morning, please just… just go." She sniffled a little and licked her dry lips.

"No Chrissie," I begged, "We're in this together remember?"

"But I'm-"

I covered her mouth with my hand, "In. This. Together."

Her eyes met mine. They held an emotion I couldn't read. There was a pleading look in them, whether for me to stay or leave I wasn't sure. Finally, she sighed loudly but nodded. I smiled in relief and rested my head on my hands, elbows resting on her mattress.

"So anyways… as I was _saying_… you'll never guess what my mom said today!"

I decided not to tell her about Kate and Embry for tonight. Yeah Embry needed my help, but Chrissie didn't need to be stressed out about this. Especially now, when she's in this shape. But things have to go down before they go up right? Right? Yes. This is just a little bump in the road. But I have a feeling things will be getting better soon. Really soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Seth! Way to think optimistic! I decided to use Seth's POV for this because I couldn't think of anything interesting for Chrissie to say.<br>**

****This is a really quick update for me! YAY! Okay, so these past 2 chapters have been around 2,000 words instead of 3-4,00. Which do you guys like more? Shorter chapters but quicker updates or longer gaps in between but longer chapters? i like the first option personally.  
><strong>**

****OKAY! Competition # I'm too lazy to go back and figure it out yeah!****

****Give me a funny catch phrase and who knows, it may be given to one of my characters to use throughout the rest of my story;) You can tell me who you want to say it, when they say it, and who you want to say it. 500-800 word preview if you win and a shout out!  
><strong>**

****One more thing I promise, do you guys think I should get a beta? I'm sort of too lazy to edit my chapters.  
><strong>**


	18. Seth and Chrissies First Ever Real Fight

**CONGRATULATIONS TO Goldenfeather6! I loved your saying/ catch phrase thing! I'm not gonna use it in this chapter, but next one it will most likely be in there! Hope you liked your 800 words:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Seth and Chrissie's First Ever Real Fight<strong>

CHRISSIE'S POV

_Ding dong!_

I groaned and rolled over, "Mom! Dad! Someone's at the door!"

I didn't hear any footsteps moving around downstairs. Jay usually rushes to the door to see who's at our house, but I heard nothing. Whoever was at the door knocked three times.

"MOM! DAD! GET THE DOOR!" I yelled. Surprisingly, I didn't feel as shitty as I had yesterday. I think Seth made me feel better. Bros before hoes made me laugh until I cried. And that is something that doesn't happen to me that often. Like I start laughing and then I think about death… and then I stop laughing. Pretty depressing I know. But sometimes when I'm with Sethy-Pooh, I don't think about death so much. Not that I sit around thinking of death all day, but I'm not constantly reminded that I'm gonna die when he's around.

Finally, when the door bell rang a third time, I rolled out of bed and onto the floor. There was a not on the floor. I picked it up.

_Chrissie, _

_Dad and I took Jay to the dentist. We'll be home soon. Call if there's ANY problems._

_Mom_

Wow mom, way to get to the point. No I love you, or you are the awesomest daughter in the world. Anyways, I stood up, brushed myself off, and headed down the stairs. I still felt a little woozy, but at least I didn't wanna barf my guts up every five seconds so that was good. When I opened the door, I hadn't been considering the fact that I hadn't changed my clothes in over twenty four hours or that my hair smelled like vomit. Maybe I would have been more embarrassed if the scene in front of me didn't look so tragic. The girl in the door had on dirty pajamas, a bathrobe, crazy ass hair with dried Cheerios stuck to it, and she was holding a carton of Cherry Garcia ice cream.

"Uh… hey Kate," I said.

She didn't say anything, she just walked by my and face planted onto my couch.

"Uh, Kate? You alright there?" I asked, shutting the door and going over to pat her head awkwardly.

She drew in a deep breath and then sobbed a muffled, "No!" into the couch cushion.

"Do you… wanna talk about it? How did you even get here?" I asked, looking out the window and realizing there was no car.

"I walked," she said in a small voice.

I gaped, "You walked here… from La Push."

She was quiet for a minute and then, "Mmhmm."

"Er… why?" I asked.

She took a deep breath, her back rising and falling, and then sat up. I had to hide my smile, her hair stuck up in fifty directions. But I could see her eyes red from crying and so I instantly went to comfort her.

"Kate, what's wrong?" I asked, using my soothing voice. Yeah, I have a soothing voice. But I only use it when I talk to babies… or emotionally corrupt people like Kate at this very moment.

"I hate Embry!" She cried, putting her forehead to my shoulder. Her head was kinda heavy.

"No, don't say that! You and Embry are like, best friends," I told her, taking her hand.

"No we're not," she cried, lifting her head up one inch from my face, "Friends don't lie to each other! Do you know what he… screamed at me? He told me he imprinted on me! He said we _had _to be together!"

My eyes went wide in shock, "That doesn't sound like the kind of thing Embry would say."

"He did! He said it!" Kate sobbed, tears running down her face, "I-I-I met this g-guy and we hit it off and my parents are away so he came over a-and we did a nasty. And then this morning, E-Embry comes to the door and the guy- oh I don't even remember his name- answered it. Embry got all freaked out and p-pushed him out of the house! And then he looks at me like… like I'm some kind of horrible person! Embry never looks at me that way! And I told him to leave, but he yelled that things weren't supposed to b-be this way! So I asked him what way and he said he imprinted! He said we were meant to be together and he didn't u-understand what was w-wrong with me and why I couldn't f-feel it t-too! So I told him I didn't want to be held down and that he could take his imprint thing back and get the fuck out of my house! Except then he tried to k-kiss me so I pushed him away! And he went outside to cool down so I locked the door and started throwing all the stuff he'd given me and left at my house out the window from my room! And then his friends came and took him away and he hasn't called me since!"

She finished her story and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. I don't think she stopped between each word, I had trouble understanding it all. But poor Kate!

"Oh Kate!" I gasped, hugging her.

"I can't be tied down Chrissie," Kate whispered into my shoulder, "I won't.

"I understand, Kate," I sighed, "Embry shouldn't have said any of those things or tried to kiss you."

"I just don't understand," Kate said, looking at me, "what did he mean? What exactly is imprint?"

I sighed, trying to find the right words to describe it, "I guess, well wolves do it. And I don't know that much, but I know that it's like the first time they make eye contact they sort of fall in love. But it's any type of love. Like Quil imprinted on-"

Kate covered her mouth with her hands "Please don't say Claire!"

"It's purely a brotherly love. He'd never think of it in… that way. He's not a pedo-bear Kate I promise," I assured her. Quil better thank me for this later, "He can be anything for his imprint. Usually they start out as friends and things progress into more. Kind of like me and Seth."

Kate thought over what I had just said, sniffling, "So everyone expects us to end up together?"

"Not necessarily," I shrugged, "I mean, it usually happens. But really, Embry only wants you to be safe and happy. I'm sure he'd love a relationship with you but in the end it's your safety that really matters to him."

Kate bit her lip, her expression turning from to confused to angry, "So we're connected? Tied together by this… thing? He can't take it back?"

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"I hate that!" Kate growled, throwing her carton of ice cream at the wall. Good thing it had a lid on it or I would have been _maaaad_.

"But-"

"We're supposed to end up together Chrissie, me and Embry. That's the way things are!" she fumed, running her hands through her hair.

"It doesn't have to-"

"But it does! I know everyone's going to expect us to be together now! Emily and Sam, that's obvious, Kim and Jared too probably? I see the way they look at each other, you and Seth (no offence). So what are Embry and me? The two BFFs? Ugh! I don't want this! Either I end up in a relationship that I don't want with Embry, or make him miserable by keeping him as a close friend while I fool around with every guy that comes around the block like I want! And the worst part is that I fucking miss him whenever he's not around!" Kate cried.

I was quiet, thinking. I didn't exactly know what to say to her. I think Emily may have been a better person to talk to about this whole thing. But I'm Kate's friend, and she really needs me right now. So I guess I better put my thinking cap on.

"Kate, you're… you're sort of only giving yourself two options," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, either you end up as Embry's girl friend or his best friend. Maybe you just need some… time away from him. To figure out what_ you _need. If you miss having a best friend, then call him and if you find yourself wanting something more… I guess then you could try dating. Or maybe you'll be completely happy without him."

Oh yeah. I'm an insightful duck right now.

Kate sniffed, "Wow Chrissie, I didn't think you had the word of the wise in you."

I nodded, proud, "Oh yeah, I go deep."

Kate snorted, "That's what she said."

And then we started laughing to hard we were choking on our own breath. And once we were laughing we couldn't stop. Finally, when our ribs felt like they were about to explode open, we took a deep breath and quieted down.

But then we started laughing again.

"You're a great friend, Chrissie," Kate told me.

"I know," I nodded, brushing off my shoulder, "I've seen tons of movies."

"But you really are a dork," she laughed, pushing my shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000

"Why does it smell like stale ice cream and tears in here?" Seth asked, barging through the front door. Without knocking. Sure Seth, why don't you come on in. What if I was naked, sheesh.

"Kate stopped by," I told him, picking up a pillow from the ground and putting it on the couch. Our little laugh fest had sort of turned into a pillow fight.

"I see."

"Did you know her and Embry got into this huge fight?" I asked.

"Yeah! I actually meant to talk to you about that," Seth said, scratching the back of his neck, "Do you think you could like… talk some sense into her or something?"

"Oh yeah, I talked to her. Everything's fine," I told him happily.

"Oh thank God. Embry's been driving us crazy. How did you get her to understand?" Seth asked, sitting on the couch and pulling me onto his lap. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I just told her to do what was best for her. We decided that she needed a break from Embry to figure out what she needs," I said, smiling.

"I- wait what?" Seth asked.

I lifted my head, "Oh don't worry, she's not too upset anymore."

"But… I thought… Chrissie the goal was to talk her into a relationship with Embry," Seth told me, scooting off his lap so he could face me on the couch.

"Why would I do that? It's not what she wants," I said, confused.

"Of course it's what she wants, silly. He imprinted on her, every imprint wants to be with their imprinter," Seth laughed.

"That's not what she told me, darling," I said, frowning slightly. What doesn't he understand?

"Well she doesn't know that yet, doll. But she's meant to be with him. It has to happen, she's just prolonging it and making things harder for Embry," Seth told me.

"Sweet Cheeks," I said through gritted teeth, "Nobody should be tied down to one person if they don't want to be. She doesn't _have _to be with him."

"Yes she does, she's his imprint. Maybe they don't have to be _together_ together, but she shouldn't be completely ignoring him either, honey."

"Seth, she just needs to be apart from him for a while," I told Seth, "I mean, she needs her space to figure things out."

"But Embry was _made _for her. He'll be able to help her figure this out," Seth said in a frustrated voice. I was pretty pissed at him by this point, but his frustrated voice was actually really sexy.

"Some things she needs to do for herself!" I said, exasperated.

"Why would she do that when she has him?" Seth exclaimed, "They're gonna end up together anyways in the end."

This isn't the happy go lucky Seth I know and love.

"You don't know that!"

"It's what happens Chrissie, Kate just needs to stop defying the imprint bond!"

"Kate doesn't _need _to stop defying anything! She should be figuring this out for herself! Not going into a relationship she doesn't feel comfortable with because it's 'supposed' to happen! Especially one she doesn't feel comfortable with," I exclaimed, standing up so I could be the same height as Seth sitting down. Excuse me for being short.

"You just don't understand," Seth sighed.

"Don't understand? What do you mean I don't understand?" I growled

Seth sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Embry and Kate are meant to be together. It's fate, it's what's going to happen. Embry was born to be Kate's soul mate. Kate just has to give in to it!"

My mouth fell open, "Give in to it? Really Seth? So you think that all girls should just 'give in' when they get imprinted on whether that's what they want or not? I think that's pretty damn selfish of you if you ask me."

"It's not selfish! It's the truth!"

"So what about me huh? Did you just expect to waltz right into your arms when you first met me and we would live happily ever after?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Of course not, but you fell in love with me too!"

"I fought the imprint Seth! Because it's what's right for you! We still shouldn't be together! I had a choice Seth! I made my choice because I really actually liked you! Not because it was fate! I had a choice and so should Kate!"

"Well you're here aren't you?" Seth said.

"You're impossible!" I yelled.

"I-Y-UGH!" Seth yelled, getting up and pacing back and forth, "They have to be together! Embry's gonna be devastated if she stops talking to him!"

"I thought you always say they wolf want what's best for their imprint! What's best for her is some time without him!"

"She needs him, too! He'll protect her, and love her, and always keep her happy!"

"So then let her figure it out on her own! I'm not gonna force her to talk to him by putting false ideas in her head! SHE HAS A CHOICE!" are we really fighting right now? Are we really having our first _real _fight?

"She has no choice! It is what it is!" Seth growled. I've never seen Seth like this before. But Kate should have a choice! Those words that Seth just spoke made my blood boil.

"Seth Clearwater! That is the most awful thing I have ever heard you say!" I yelled, "You're wrong! And you know how I can prove that you're wrong? GET OUT!"

"What?" Seth whispered, his face falling.

"Get out of my house!" I exclaimed, walking over to the door and yanking it open.

"No, Chrissie please," Seth pleaded, walking over to me.

"You think I don't have a choice Seth? Are you really so naïve? Have fun being alone! I'm my own person and I chose not to let you back into my house or within fifty feet of me!" I yelled.

"Chrissie," Seth whispered.

"Leave," I growled, pointing outside.

Seth gave me one final pleading look, but realized I wasn't going to give in and left. I slammed the door after him, kicking it with my foot. Ouch, that's gonna bruise. And then I realized what I had done. I kicked Seth out of my house. My eyes went wide and I yanked the door open again, running outside.

"Seth!" I yelled, looking around. He was nowhere in sight. He must have taken his truck and left. My heart dropped as I walked back inside and slammed the door behind me. I walked over to the couch and sat down, staring at my hands in my lap. Tears slid down my face. How could he think that? Of course I had a choice… right? I mean, I could go on without Seth right? But it's only been thirty seconds and I already miss him like hell. I quickly wiped the tears off my face. Yes, there was a choice. He was going to come to me because he missed me. Not the other way around.

There always is a choice.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really happy with how this turned out... but what are ya gonna do about it? hehe<strong>

**No competition this chapter, sorry guys:(**

**BUT! If we reach 215 reviews, then I'll send everyone who reviewed a preview of my next chapter:)  
><strong>


	19. Hope Doesn't Come in Pill Containers

**Thanks to all that reviewed! Sorry if you didn't get a preview, some people didn't log in and others had their pm thingy off. Love all though!**

**Oh and by the way, thanks BabyVamp101 for your "pro choice" review! It made me LOL!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHRISSIE'S POV<p>

"So what exactly are they?"

"Dr. Cullen recommended them. Apparently they-"

I cut my mom off before she could go on, "Are they going to make me better?"

"Well… we're not exactly sure," mom sighed, running her hands through her stringy hair.

I crossed my arms on the table and rested my chin on them, staring at the little orange container in front of me. It was filled with pills which Dr. Cullen had apparently recommended. And according to my mom her and her new BFF Dr. Cullen, they weren't exactly sure if these pills would make me better. Meaning it was just some experimental drug that my mom was using as a last resort.

"Well then what's the point?" I asked skeptically.

My mom sputtered for a few seconds before regaining herself, "_The point _is that there's a chance it could work. Or it could extend the… eh… time you have left and they could somehow-"

"Side effects?" I asked, looking away from the pills and meeting her eyes.

"Umm… nausea, dizziness, vomiting, temperature change, discomfort, muscle-"

"Muscle pains, headache, hair loss, kidney failure, heart problems," I finished for her, "the list goes on and on, I've heard it all before."

"Chrissie!" my mom said, "Don't talk like that! I am doing this in your best interest."

I rolled my eyes, pushing away from the table, "Well it doesn't seem like it."

I walked over to the cabinet and took out a glass and filling it with water. I leaned on the counter and drank it, hoping my mom would just give up on the conversation. One could hope right?

"What's that supposed to mean?" mom asked, turning in her seat to look at me.

I finished the water and set the class on the counter. It clinked loudly against the tile, making my cringe. Loud noises make my head hurt sometimes. I wish Seth was here.

"It means… what it means," I sighed, turning away from her, leaning my elbows on the counter. I stared out the window at a bird on the grass. He looked so happy. He had no worries. Except to eat worms and fly around.

"Chrissie I am doing this for you! This could help you!" she told me quietly.

"Oh yeah? Well it sounds like a bunch of crappy side effects to me," I growled.

"But honey, didn't you hear? This might work!" mom explained, sounding way too hopeful to be healthy.

The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. This leads me to believe my mom is insane. Because she had been shoving these stupid pills and treatments down my throat for years and nothing has ever worked. Never. I think the longest I've been in remission is like 6 months or something and not because of any pills a doctor has recommended. And maybe I don't want to spend the last few months of my life throwing my guts up because of some dumb pills that "might work."

"Might mom! Might!" I exclaimed, banging the counter with my fist, "Don't you see? Nothing will work! I don't want to spend my last few months sick! I just want to… to be free and happy. I want to play and do stuff I like to do! I don't want to feel like I'm dying!"

"These could make you get worse before you get better!" mom said loudly, standing up.

"Well maybe I don't want to get better!" I yelled, turning around to glare at her, my breath uneven.

Mom's eyes widened for a moment, "Chrissie… what are you saying?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to stay calm, "All I'm saying is that… I was obviously supposed to die a long time ago. Maybe it's just time to give up and… and let nature take its course."

My mom got the determined look in her eyes. It was like I had challenged her to something that insulted her very being.

"I will never give up," she said slowly. But there was a familiarity to the way she said it, a habit almost. She's been saying that for way too long, and always the same way. Like her knee-jerk reaction. To doctors, nurses, various family members. Maybe she needs a new hobby. Trying to cure your terminally ill daughter can only keep you occupied for so long before you go insane.

"But this isn't about you!" I told her, throwing my hands in the air in frustration and turning to walk away. I think it's the fact that I haven't seen Seth in over 48 hours that's making me this cranky. But this is the truth, and I think it needs to come out.

"Me? You think this is about me? It's never been about me!" she yelled, "It's always been about you! Do you think I've been busting my ass around this damn country trying to find a cure because I like it? NO! I'm doing this because I love you Chrissie! I don't want to lose my daughter!"

I turned around to look at this crazed woman I called my mother. I wonder what she had looked like before I was diagnosed. I can't say I remember, but I know she was beautiful. Now, her hair was a mess, she was far too skinny, her eyes always had this challenging look in them, like she was ready to pounce on anyone that went against what she believed. She could argue herself to the grave, that woman.

"Mom," I started, trying to fit what I wanted to say into proper words, "I don't my last few months to be hell. Not only for myself, but you also. I don't want you to remember me sick. I want you to remember me happy and alive. All these treatments, these pills, these are going to turn me into some sort of… vegetable. And I don't want that! You don't want that!"

I thought for a moment, just _one _moment that I had gotten through to her. But no. She still looked convinced, determined to find that cure she's spent almost my entire life looking for. She turned towards the table and lifted up the pill bottle. Her eyes were slightly glazed over as she handed them to me. I stared at her extended arm, bidding myself not to that the bottle.

"Chrissie… just… _please_," she whispered. I couldn't do it.

I sighed, pushing the pills away, "You have another kid, you know."

I thought she was going to insist I take them, but I was surprised at what happened instead. She pulled her hand back and then slapped me. Right across the cheek.

Shame has five fingers, just so you know.

My mom looked a little shocked at herself before fleeing the room, pill bottle still in hand. I clutched my stinging cheek, knowing this conversation wasn't even close to being over. I blinked back a few tears, looking up. I saw my dad standing in the doorway. His face told me that he had obviously seen everything. His mouth was slightly open, his stance like he wasn't quite sure what to do next. He looked disappointed. In me or my mom, I wasn't sure.

"Daddy," I whispered, walking towards him.

He backed away from me, "Please Chrissie… just… go."

He closed his eyes and walked towards the direction my mom had gone in. I felt stunned. I never argued with my parents. And my dad sided with my mom? I felt my eyes turn hot with tears and I tried to blink them away, flipping open my phone. I needed to get away from here. So I called the person who I thought would be my best bet.

"Hello?"

"Kate? Can you come pick me up?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So she really slapped you?" Kate asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep," I nodded, sniffling.

"Aww, don't cry. My parents and I argue all the time. They'll forget it soon and tomorrow it'll be like nothing even happened," Kate said. She obviously didn't know my mom. She would never give this up until she got her way.

I laughed dryly, wiping the remaining tears away before getting out of her car. She was parked on a street in Port Angeles. I had all but begged her to take me as far away from my house as possible, but here was as far as she wanted to go. Mostly because she complained that she didn't feel like paying for gas.

"So what exactly do you want to do?" Kate asked, walking around the car to meet me.

I shrugged, "Something fun I guess."

"Well we could-"

"Something that doesn't involve drinking," I cut her off, rolling my eyes.

"Oh well then I got nothing," she sighed. She wasn't even 18 yet! How she managed to somehow always have a drink in her hand I don't know.

And so we began to aimlessly wander down the street, looking in some shop windows here and there.

"Hey, this place looks cool!" Kate said, beckoning me over.

I tore my eyes away from the puppy ripping apart a stuffed bear in the pet shop window and walked over to where Kate was standing. Her face was pressed against the window of a hat shop like a child.

"A hat shop?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, looking at me, "Come on Chrissie, this place is like, perfect for you. Your head was made for hats!"

"Why you little bitch," I growled, before bursting into fits of giggles. Kate snorted and took my hand, pulling me into the shop. We got some funny looks, but I really didn't care because I was laughing so hard.

I swear I had never seen so many hats in my entire life. I usually stuck to my red beanie or a scarf when I wanted to be a little fancier. But the hats here were freaking awesome. Like I'm sure if I wore a cowboy had that lit up and had a fake ferret perched at top, nobody would even notice I didn't have any hair.

"Here try this one on," Kate said, tossing a hat shaped like a hotdog at me.

I tore off my beanie and put the hotdog hat on, cracking up at my reflection in the mirror. Kate stood next to me wearing a giant hat covered in feathers.

"Excuse me girls," said a rude looking woman whom I assumed to work at the shop, "Store rules, we aren't supposed to allow customers to try on the hats in case of head lice." She sneered at us a little, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder.

I was about to apologize and put the hat back but Kate beat me to it.

"I'm sure you could make an exception for her," Kate said, gesturing towards me.

"Sorry," the lady rolled her eyes, "no exceptions."

"Come on, I mean for some reason lice hate her hair. Not really sure why though," Kate shrugged.

I caught on quickly, taking the hat off, "Yeah, for some reason whenever lice see my hair, they run for the hills."

"Maybe you don't wash it enough," Kate said, snapping her fingers like she'd just solved the world's biggest mystery.

"You don't think once a month is enough?" I asked, running my hand over my very bald head.

"No, I wash my hair once every three weeks," Kate sighed, "That's how I get that smooth, oily look."

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea," I nodded, "Then maybe I will get head lice and actually be a threat to this store."

We both looked at the saleswoman, who was standing there looking horror-struck. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. Yeah, she obviously didn't get the humor in our joke. Kate took her hat off, throwing it on the ground. I threw mine next to hers and we hurried out of the store, laughing so hard tears were streaming down our faces.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA DID YOU HAHAHHAH SEE HER FACE?" Kate laughed, doubling over.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

We finally cooled down after five minutes, wiping the tears from under out eyes, "That was the most fun I've had in years."

I nodded in agreement, "That was seriously hilarious. I can't wait to tell S- nobody," I muttered, realizing that I couldn't tell Seth because we weren't talking, "I can't wait to tell nobody."

Kate sighed, kicking her foot out, "Me neither."

She sat down on the curb, resting her cheek on her hand. I sat down next to her. Even though neither of us said it, we were both thinking the same thing. This sucks.

"Hey, do you wanna get something to eat?" Kate asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"Sure," I sighed, standing up.

I found myself getting a few stares from random strangers and immediately my hand went to my head.

"Crap!" I groaned.

"What?" Kate asked, looking at me.

"I left my hat back at the store," I muttered, feeling extremely self-conscious and exposed.

"Well we can't exactly go back now," Kate said, biting her lower lip.

I felt like I wanted to crawl in a hole when _another _person walked by giving me a look. The looks were all pitiful and I hated it. It was like I was some kind of freak show they all felt sorry for. At least when Seth was around they would all envy me because I had such a hot boyfriend.

"It's okay, I know what to do," Kate said, grabbing my hand again. She towed my into a hair and nail salon and because I was crazy, I let her. I also let her sit me into one of those spinny chairs. After a few moments, a short fat lady with fake blond hair and long nails and a tall orange, skinny lady with black hair in a intricate braded design came up to us.

"Can I help you?" one of them asked, obviously speaking to Kate. Yeah, because I have no hair.

"Actually, my friend here was thinking about getting her hair cut. What do you recommend?" Kate asked.

"Umm-" the fat one looked up at the skinny one, scratching the back of her head.

"I was thinking a nice perm," Kate said, biting her nail seriously.

"Or maybe bangs," I added.

The ladies just stared at us, dumbfounded. They kept looking from me, to Kate, to each other. Their expressions were clear that they had absolutely no idea what to say to us.

"Er…" the blond one muttered.

We both looked up at them expectantly. There was a long pause, both of them looking extremely uncomfortable.

"May we recommend extensions?" the orange one said finally.

That's when we lost it.

* * *

><p><strong>Competition #8:<strong>

**Write a good name for the title of this chapter in your review and I'll use it! + the 800 word preview and shout out:)  
><strong>


	20. Damn Nosebleeds

**CONGRATS TO erica123! I loved Hope doesn't come in pill containers! BUUUTT your pm thing was off so i couldn't send you a preview. If you turn it on then I'll send you a preview of the next chapter, pinky promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Damn Nosebleeds<strong>

SETH'S POV

Ugh! Stupid tree! Stupid squirrel! Stupid nuts! I stalked away from the squirrel, feeling like a cartoon with steam coming out of my ears. How dare that squirrel try to attack me with his nuts!

_Dude, leave Mr. Squirrel alone. He's more afraid of you that you are of him- Quil_

_No way man. I swear her was trying to throw that acorn_ at me- Me

…_He put them it in a hole in the ground and then ran away- Quil_

_SHUT UP MAN! WE CAN'T ALL BE FREAKING SQUIRREL EXPERTS!- Me_

_Uh… sorry- Quil_

_You should be – Me_

There was an awkward silence where I sniffed some trees and snapped at a butterfly that crossed my path. Quil was on the other side of La Push but I still had to put up with his stupid inner ramblings. All he could think about was Claire and his mom and his sister and his dad and the safety and well being of others. I mean seriously, what the hell is wrong with this guy?

_Dude!- Quil_

_What's wrong now Quil?- Me_

_Uh, I don't want to hit a sore spot or anything, but you really need to go see Chris-_

_LALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALLALALALA LALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU- Me_

_What the hell man, that's really annoying-Quil_

_Well then shut up and I'll stop._

_Oooh I see, you just don't want to talk about C-_

_LALALALA LALA LALALALALALA- Me_

_OKAY OKAY I'LL STOP!- Quil_

_Good- Me_

I paced the perimeter of La Push, trying to block out the sound of birds singing. Stupid birds. I swatted at one as it flew by, pleased with myself for knocking off a few of its feathers. Hahaha that's what you get bird. Now you can go tell all your other birdie friends to stop singing happily or I'll eat some scrambled eggs right under your tree.

…

Chrissie liked trees D:

_Okay, Seth, I really think it's time we have a little talk. Just between us okay?- Quil_

_Why?- Seth_

_Well, I tried to talk to Embry and he threw his Xbox at me. I mean, I caught it which was pretty awesome so now I have a free Xbox, but then he shot me with his bebe gun when I still wouldn't leave him alone. Then he curled into the fetal position and wouldn't listen to me. And I can't have that happening to you cuz you're pretty much the sunshine of the pack. So, we are going to have a talk, even if I have to hold you down and scream it into your ear through a bullhorn- Quil_

_Himbawudfjfggmbmeufhiolsd ugh fine- Me_

_Good, I really didn't feel like pulling out o'l Bully Horny- Quil_

_You named your bull hor-_

_ANYWAYS the key to women is that they are always right. Always- Quil_

_But… she doesn't understand- Me_

_Maybe you don't understand. I saw this on a Brady Bunch episode one time. Try to see things from her point of view- Quil_

_But but but-_

_Shut up and listen, you guys are like the happy couple. Like you're always joking and smiling and shit. You make the rest of us realize that life is all just fun and games. And as annoying and obnoxious as you guys are, we all want that with our imprints. Forget the terminally ill stuff, you guys are like pure gold. Up until now you've agreed on like everything except best skittle flavor. So stop ignoring her and go work things out. One huge ass argument in the pack is big enough. And I know it sucks, but Embry and Kate beat you to it. Sorry dude, but go fix things. Be pro choice man- Quil_

_Pro choice? I feel kind of enlightened. Wow Quil, I'm impressed- Me_

_Yeah. And don't tell anyone else about this conversation- Quil_

_Aww, you love me- Me_

_No I don't- Quil_

_Admit it, we're pals- Me_

_No way man- Quil_

_You know we-_

_SETH!_

_Leah? Go away, I'm having a moment with Quil- Me_

_No he's not!- Quil_

_Seth, it's Chrissie!- Leah_

_Wait, what happened?_

_I… I really think you should go see her. I'll finish your patrol for you- Leah_

CHRISSIE'S POV

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH HAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Okay that was definitely as hilarious as the first time!" I cried, following Kate into a diner.

"I never imagined getting kicked out of a Hair salon before!" Kate laughed, clutching her stomach.

"Me neither! Extensions!" I laughed.

"Chrissie, you are officially my best friend," Kate sighed, sliding into a booth. I slid across from her.

"I don't know what I would do without you," I laughed, shaking my head.

"Probably consider extensions a viable option for hair loss," Kate laughed.

"Wow there, using a big word I see. And in proper context. Maybe Nessie is rubbing off on you a little," I teased.

Kate's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, "Rude!" she yelled, "That little brat and I are NOTHING alike. We don't… I mean we _ain't _got nofink in commen. Nofink at all." For some odd reason, her voice switched to some sort of redneck accent. Wow Kate, way to feed into the stereotype.

"Uh huh," I nodded, my upper lip curling slightly.

"Hi my name is Kevin and I'll be your server this afternoon," we looked up from at our server and I felt Kate nudge me with her toe under the table. I knew what she was trying to say. This guy looked around 18 and he was pretty cute. But like the cute where he didn't know he was cute.

_Not as cute as Seth though._

Shutthehellup.

"Hi Kevin," Kate said, smiling and batting her eyelashes, "I'm Kate. Our name's both start with K! We could be twins!"

"Wow, we already have so much in common," Kevin said, smiling slightly. His cheeks turned pink. Wow Kevin, smooth.

I "accidently" snorted loudly at her pathetic excuse of a flirt. If that's all you have to do to get guys to notice you, then I'm going to make a lot of money publishing that in a book. Wow, our names both begin with the same letter! Let's bang! Love me! Yay!

"Yeah I'll have a coke!" I interrupted loudly, sending him a toothy grin and folding my hands politely on the table.

"Uh.. alright," the guy muttered, looking away from Kate and her chest.

"Me too," Kate said, winking at him.

He stumbled away, looking extremely flustered.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Kate huffed loudly and shrugged, "I don't know… a distraction I guess."

"But the waiter? Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Well I don't see anyone else coming up to our table."

I rolled my eyes, scanning the restaurant. It was pretty hoppin'. _Hoppin'? Really?_ You know, full… swanky… cool?

Oh Chrissie.

"What about that guy?" I asked, directing my thumb to some really hot looking guy sitting at a table alone. He had tanned skin, and light blue eyes, and black hair that was like absolutely perfect and you could see his muscles through his shirt.

"You're right! He is hot," Kate gushed, "I'll call him over."

She went to stand up, but I grabbed her arm and yanked her right back down, "No! Bad!"

"What?" she asked.

"You can't just ask random guys to come sit with us," I told her.

"Watch me," Kate growled, standing up. She adjusted her already low top and walked over to the guys table, shaking her butt like a hoochy mama the whole way. I sighed loudly and put my head on the table, not wanting to see her failure and embarrassment.

"Chrissie, this in Nicolai. I invited him to sit with us," Kate said.

I looked up in shock. How could someone possible make friends that easily? I tried to see her face (which was probably shining with smugness) but it was blocked by her giant boobs. Oh, right. That's how she makes friends so easily.

"Sit next to me Nicolai," Kate said, pulling him next to her in the booth.

"Thanks for inviting me to sit with you guys," Nicolai said, smiling widely, "Oh my gosh! I love that color!" he gasped, reaching across the table to touch the sleeve of my shirt.

"Thanks?" I said. It was blue. Just… plain… blue? Unless it was some special sort of blue and OH MY GOSH NICOLAI'S GAY!

"So cute," he said, winking at me. Kate kicked me under the table. I wonder how long it will take her to figure it out.

"So Nicolai, how old are you?" Kate asked, latching onto his arm. I laughed into my hand and tried to pass it off as a cough. I think I failed.

"I'm seventeen," he told her.

"Me too!" she gasped.

"You could be twins!" I gushed. Yeah, she still didn't pick up on my sarcasm. If Seth were here he would be… nothing. Because Seth isn't here.

Suddenly, the bell on the door rang, signifying somebody's entrance. A tall girl with short blondish brown hair and combat boots walked in. She was really pretty and kinda cool looking in an artsy way. The only reason I took the time to describe her to you is because Nicolai started bouncing in his seat and beckoning her over.

"KAIA!" he called.

She saw him and smiled, walking over to us. Nicolai stood up and gave her a huge hug, then kissed her full on the mouth.

"These are my new BFF's, Chrissie and Kate," he said, "Guys, this is Kaia."

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, moving over so she could sit next to me.

"Hi," Kate muttered. Ooooh she was jealous. But that didn't stop her from pulling her shirt down a little more and leaning towards Nicolai. I snorted again and so did Kaia. We caught each other's eye and I could see the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Sweetheart, what did I tell you about that scarf?" Nicolai growled quietly.

"Shut up Lex, vertical stripes are fine," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"Not when you wear it with polka dots!" he exclaimed.

"I agree!" Kate said loudly, shooting Nicolai a cheeky smile.

"Lex?" I asked, wondering why she had called him that.

Kaia looked at me and then Nicolai, "You told them you were Nicolai didn't you?"

"What? Pshhh noooo," he muttered.

"Alex! Come on, you have a perfectly fine name!" she exclaimed.

"Yuck! Alex? So unoriginal. Nicolai is so much more… exotic!" he told us, using a lot of hand motions when saying the word exotic, "Curse my uncreative parents."

"I like the name Alex!" Kate piped up. Oh my gosh.

"Here are your cokes, can I get you guys anything else?" Kevin asked, coming back to our table with our drinks.

"Yeah, she'll have a Dr. Pepper and I'll have a water with lemon. Please make sure you wash the lemon wedge, because quite frankly you and I both don't know where it's been," Alex told the waiter.

"Uh… s-sure," the Kevin mumbled, walking away looking quite flustered.

"I think you scared him," Kaia sighed, "Wouldn't be the first time."

"I can't help it," Alex said, "He's just so hot!"

Kate had been angrily tearing up hear paper napkin into little pieces. But after those words left Alex's mouth, the ripped the napkin in half in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"Sorry honey, I called dibs the second I walked through the door," Alex told her, smiling sympathetically.

"Y-you're gay?" she asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah you couldn't tell?" he asked nonchalantly.

"N-no?"

"He's wearing an ascot," Kaia pointed out.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed, "I think it looks pretty manly!"

"Just because it's camouflage does not make it manly at all," Kaia sighed.

"So you're not his girlfriend?" Kate asked, still looking stunned.

Kaia and Alex looked at each other before bursting out in laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAH!"

I had to join in shortly after. Kate's cheeks were bright red and she was self-consciously tugging her shirt back up her cleavage.

"No, I'm definitely not his girlfriend," Kaia said, "We've been friends since like, third grade. So I have a question, why are you bald?"

Well she sure doesn't beat around the bush.

"Fashion statement," Kate answered for me. Rude.

"Ooh, Britney Spears Chic, I love it!" Alex said.

"Were your parents mad?" Kaia asked as the waiter brought our drinks over.

"What do you mean?"

"When you shaved your head, were they mad," she asked.

I thought for a minute, "Oh yeah, furious. They grounded me for like a month."

"Tough, that's like my parents when they found out about my tattoo," Kaia sighed, sipping her soda.

"Where's your tattoo? I don't see it?" I said.

"She got it on her ass," Alex muttered, rolling his eyes.

"It was not my ass! It's on my lower back," she defended.

"_Ass,_" Alex coughed.

My liking for Alex and Kaia grew every second I was with them. They were so down to earth and cool. They both went to Forks high school. Kaia loved to paint and Alex loved to take pictures. They both hated each other for it, but I could tell they were best friends. They argued about everything, but it was pretty funny in the end. Kate eventually got over her embarrassment and joined in the conversations. They were easy to talk to, and a good distraction from he who shall not be named at this moment because my heart hurts.

"So we were gonna go see a movie in a little bit. You guys can come if you want," Kaia offered.

"Sure," Kate said, smiling, "What are we seeing?"

"Well we can't decide if we want to see- OH MY GOSH CHRISSIE YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Alex yelled.

I instantly brought my hand up to my nose. Sure enough, I felt the hot liquid leaking out. Damn nosebleeds. Always have to ruin everything!

"Yeah it uh… happens sometimes," I muttered, bringing a napkin to my nose, "I'm just gonna run to the bathroom really quick."

The minute I saw my face in the mirror I knew this nosebleed wasn't going to stop any time soon. I sighed angrily and stuff a bunch of paper towels to my face to soak up the blood. I sat against the wall and tilted my head back, praying to god that this would be over soon and I could just go about like nothing happened. I took a deep breath through my mouth and closed my eyes, suddenly wishing I hadn't eaten that burger for lunch. Because thinking of the burger made me nauseous. Oh shit. And that's how I ended up leaning over the toilet vomiting.

Well I guess I'm not going to the movies.

"Oh my gosh, Chrissie! You're like a freaking ghost!" I heard Kate gasp as she crawled under the stall door. What kind of insane person crawls under a stall door? I felt too sick to ask. At least I was finished throwing up. My nose had just stopped bleeding and I was sitting against the wall to try and build up enough energy to walk out.

"Let's get you home. We can hang with Kaia and Alex another time," Kate said, helping me up.

Sometimes I can forget I'm sick. Sometimes I can just have a good time and pretend to be a normal girl with a normal life.

But then reality takes a stroll right back into my life.

0000

"Where have you been?" mom yelled as soon as I walked through the door.

"Out," I muttered, trying to get up the stairs.

"Do not walk away from me young lady. We need to have a talk," mom said firmly, grabbing my arm.

I flinched away and glared at her, "There's nothing to talk about. I'm. Not. Taking them."

"But Chrissie-"

"CHRISSIE! You're home!" Jay yelled, running into the living room and around my legs.

"Hi Jay," I sighed.

"Come back here you!" Leah giggled, chasing him around.

"Leah stopped by to see if you were here. But since you weren't she offered to keep Jay occupied," mom told me.

"Cool," I muttered, trying to get up the stairs. I just wanted to fall into bed and go to sleep for the rest of forever.

"Chrissie! Stop trying to leave! We are not done here," mom said, stomping her foot. Like a teenage girl. My mother is a teenage girl.

"Yes we are mom!" I yelled. Leah scooped Jay up and was out of the room with him in less than five seconds. Thank god for her. Jay doesn't need to see this.

"What do you want?" mom whispered, "Money? Clothes? Anything, please just take the pills!"

"Are you… are you trying to bribe me into taking these?" I asked, astonished.

"Where were you today? Were you with your friends? Do you want to have a party? Your birthday is coming up, let's have a party!" mom said, sounding hysterical.

"Mom I-"

Mom let out a sobbing sound, "Please Chrissie! Just take the pills!" She looked crazy. I couldn't let her be like this. And so, I gave in. Maybe it was because I just wanted to get upstairs to sleep or maybe it was because I was sick of arguing. I took the pill bottle out of her hand.

Relief washed over my mother's face and she stood up, smiling like she had won the lottery, "Take them twice a day, once when you wake up and then before you go to bed." She stood up and patted me on the head, smiling widely, "So are you in the mood for a pizza?"

I looked at my mom, not able to find words. I just let out a breathy sound before turning on my heel and running up the stairs to my room, slamming the door shut. I was too angry to go to sleep now. I paced around my bedroom, muttering to myself. All she cares about is finding a cure. She doesn't care about the fact that I went missing for four hours or that she had to bribe me to get me to take these. It's like she doesn't care about my mental being, only my physical one. She had driven herself crazy. Her emotional state at each time is dependent on whether or not I am healthy, or taking the meds she wants me to take, or getting treatment. She's so blind.

I picked up a glass thing I'd made when I was younger and threw it across the room. It shattered. And it felt awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I was going to write more in Seth's POV after this, but then it was getting too long and I'm tired. I know the POV's aren't in order now. Do you guys like Kaia and Alex? I think they're pretty awesome AND I made them up on the spot. Who knows, maybe Kaia will be a possible imprint for someone?;) This chapter was gonna go soooo different. Like Kate was gonna run off with the waiter and Chrissie was gonna feel all sorry for herself... but I like this way better. <strong>

**Sorry for all the errors I'm too tired to fix it. I'll do it tomorrow. Maybe...  
><strong>

**Review! I'm gonna update as soon as possible, I promise. Like maybe in the next 12 hours or something;)  
><strong>


	21. Just Listen

**Not exactly 12 hours but it'll do. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Just Listen<strong>

SETH'S POV

_I took a deep breath a knocked on the Hope's front door. See things from her point of view. Be pro choice. Leah had seemed kind of panicked when she told me to go see Chrissie, but everything seemed fine. No paramedics or frantic mothers running around. At least not in the front yard. Leah didn't even give me a reason to go see her. Hehe Chrissie probably misses me. The door opened to reveal Mrs. Hope._

"_Hi Seth, it's been a while since I've seen you around here," she said politely, "Why don't you-"_

_There was a crash and we both looked towards the ceiling. Another crash and I was scooting around Mrs. Hope to get into the house. It sounded like glass being shattered. When I got upstairs, Chrissie's door was locked and loud… rock music was playing? It was so un-Chrissieish music. She must really have missed me. I tried to open her door but it was locked._

"_She hasn't opened her door," her mom said from behind me, "She's been playing music and throwing stuff around all day. It's so not like her."_

"_I-Is she okay?" I whispered._

"_I… I'm not sure," her mom said, biting her lip._

_There was another loud crash and the music turned louder. I turned to Mrs. Hope, trying to plant the most apologetic look on my face possible._

"_Mrs. Hope, I'm really sorry for this," I told her sincerely, before turning the knob until I heard a crack and the door swung open. Loud music blared and the scent of… alcohol leaked from the room? It was trashed, a bunch of picture frames and perfume bottles were smashed all around the room._

"_Oh look! Seth's here!" Chrissie yelled over the music, her tear-streaked face coming into view. She looked pissed, but even more upset and hurt._

"_Chrissie! Are you drinking?" Her mom yelled, storming into the room._

"_You want to have a party?" Chrissie screamed, "Let's have a party!"_

_She ripped the lid off of a pill bottle and dumped the entire thing into her mouth._

…

Chrissie's hand felt cold in mine. It was completely still and I prayed for it to move. Because I needed to see her awake and healthy. She was sleeping now, lying in the hospital bed looking perfectly peaceful. Outside the hospital room, her mom was talking with Dr. Cullen. I could probably hear them if I listened, but I just focused on my Chrissie right now, bidding her to open her eyes.

I may have just witnessed the scariest thing in the entire world. I don't know what set her off, but I'd never seen her like that. I felt so guilty for not being there for her. I was supposed to be there, by her side, for everything. I felt like I'd messed up. Horrible. I should have known something like this would happen. But I just let me stupid opinion get in the way. Curse my stubbornness.

My heart leaped when I felt Chrissie's hand tighten around mine.

"Chrissie?" I whispered.

She sighed and then opened her eyes, "Hey you," she croaked.

"Hi," I said, relief flooding through me. She was awake.

"Okay, how much trouble am I in?" she asked expectantly, trying to sit up. She struggled and winced

"No Chrissie," I said, pushing her gently back down. She rolled her eyes but didn't try to sit up again. Instead, she turned on her side to face me.

"Ow! What the hell?" she looked down at her hand at the needle sticking out of it, "Tell me what's going on, Seth."

I thought for a minute. Did she remember? She was drinking after all.

"Chrissie you had to get your stomach pumper," I whispered.

She was quiet for a minute, "Huh," was all she said.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" I asked tentatively.

She looked up, trying to remember, "Uh, I was throwing some stuff around, I drank didn't I? Ugh that wasn't my smartest move. And then… did my mom tackle me to the ground?"

"You overdosed on pills Chrissie, she was trying to stop you," I told her.

"Maybe strategic reasoning would have worked better," Chrissie sighed.

"This is serious stuff. Carlisle said the hospital wasn't going to take this lightly and-"

"Aw are they gonna make me get a shrink?" Chrissie groaned.

"Most likely," I told her sternly. I was gonna keep talking, but she put her finger to my lips.

"Stop," she told me, closing her eyes.

"Stop what?"

"Acting all stern and stuff. I already have a mom, dad, and whole shitload of doctors to do that for me. I screwed up. Go back to being fun Seth. Pretty please?" she asked me, poking her lip out.

I sighed and kissed her for head, "Fine."

"Yay!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I laughed and hugged her back, sighing deeply, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No, I'm s-"

"Stop," I told her, covering her mouth, "I'm sorry. You're right. There is a choice. Always."

She studied me for a moment before giggling and giving me a quick kiss. Thank you Quil!

"I forgive you," she told me, biting her lip and smiling.

"CHRISTINA HOPE ARE YOU INSANE?"

The door flew open and her mom stormed in, followed by Dr. Cullen who looked surprisingly calm. Chrissie sat up quickly, putting on her defensive face.

"Mom, I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry won't cut it! You could have been seriously harmed. Or killed!" her mom yelled.

I thought I heard Chrissie mutter _that's sorta what I was going for_, but I could have been mistaking. What with these ol' ears of mine.

"And those pills! Ten thousand dollars a pill Chrissie! The insurance isn't going to cover it again!" mom yelled. Wow. That is a lot of money per pill...

"Good!" Chrissie yelled.

"Luckily," her mom continued on as if she hadn't even heard her, "I was able to sort everything out and they're going to supply us with another bottle."

"Ugh!" Chrissie fell back onto her pillow, covering her face with her hands.

"About that," Dr. Cullen finally spoke up, "As we discussed, Chrissie did agree to the pills correct?"

"Correct," her mom answered quickly. Chrissie huffed loudly from next to me, still covering her face.

"We would like to keep her hospitalized, at least for the first few days of the treatment. And because of… recent events, we think it would be best if she was under the hospital's watch. At least for a while," Carlisle told her.

"What?" Chrissie whined, sitting up again, "No, I want to go home."

"Chrissie, we don't think that's the best idea right now," Dr. Cullen said, "Now we have to discuss a therapist-"

"No! Please please please!" Chrissie yelled, "I'll do anything. I won't complain about the pills, I know what I did was wrong! I'll never do it again! Just please don't get me a shrink!"

"Who do you recommend?" her mom asked, as if Chrissie hadn't even said anything.

"The hospital has many good physiatrists that I would be happy to recommend. We can set up visiting hours and…"

Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Hope continued to talk. I was watching Chrissie, who pulled the iv right out of her arm. She didn't even wince, and I'm pretty sure those things hurt. She pulled her sneakers on, which were sitting next to the bed, and walked right out of the hospital room. In her pajamas. I looked at Carlisle and her mom to see their reactions. Chrissie had just ripped an IV out of her arm and left the hospital room in her pajamas.

And I was the only one who had noticed.

0000

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Chrissie muttered, "How did you find me?"

"I followed your scent," I told her honestly, sitting beside her.

"That's really weird you know," she sighed.

"Yeah I know."

…

"So of all places, why did you pick a closet to sulk?" I asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

She shrugged, "It was the first place I saw, I guess."

"I-"

"You-"

"What were you gonna say?"

"No you go."

"Um, alright," Chrissie mumbled, "Seth… I'm… I'm so tired," she whispered, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I can understand that," I said, kissing the top of her head."

"They just won't listen. No matter what I do," she whispered, sniffling, "I mean, one person can only take so much."

She's fifteen years old and hasn't had one normal moment in her life. I can see why she's tired. Her mother's gone insane, she's always sick, she's always alone. I know what she needs right now. She needs someone to talk to. And I for one am a great listener.

"I'll listen," I told her.

"No you won't," she sniffed, "You don't want me to die either. Nobody wants to accept it! They all want me to be happy and cheerful all the time. But I just can't do that anymore."

"You don't have to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," I whispered.

"I feel like I'm stuck. I mean, just when something normal is going to happen, _this _always has to mess it all up! And all I've known my entire life is being sick. Knowing that I'm going to die. But what if I do get better? What then? It's never going to happen, but what if it did? Am I scared of getting better?" she looked up at me, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you want to get better?" I asked, feeling like that was maybe the right thing to ask… maybe.

"I… I just don't know," she whispered, "Of course I want to, I'm being silly. It's the… getting my hopes up for nothing part that scares me. I'm afraid of getting attached to the idea of getting better. Because it's not going to happen. And I don't want to end up like my mom. Always trying to find a way… and what's going to happen to her and dad when I'm gone? Everything they've done will have been for nothing. Oh and Jay. I'm only grateful he has Leah now. She'll take care of him. I know she will. And then you. Oh Seth I… I'm so sorry," she finished, tears pouring down her cheeks like waterfalls.

Girls' brains are confusing.

"Shh don't be sorry," I told her, taking her in my arms, "I'm so… so happy to know you Chrissie. And no matter what happens, I'm eternally happy that we met. You've changed my life for the better, so no matter what happens, you'll still be here. Every second I spend with you is worth a million years. I love you Chrissie. So so so much."

She sniffed and pulled away so she could look at me, "I love you too Seth. So so so much!"

I chuckled quietly and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"Never be afraid to talk to me Chrissie," I said, "I'll always listen."

I held out my pinky and she giggled before linking hers to mine, "You're a dork."

"Yeah, well you're stuck with me so live with it," I told her, "Sorry not sorry."

She laughed again, louder, "You noob!"

"Did you really just call me a noob?" I asked, tickling her sides.

"No… no! Seth don't you dare- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAHA HAHA HA HA H AH AH AHHAHAAHA HA A HAHA AHAHAHA HAHAHA HA HAH!" She squirmed in my arms.

"Apologize!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry! I promise!" she cried.

"Good girl," I said, petting her head.

"Hey, I'm not the dog here," she muttered, her eyes widened, "I take that back!"

"Too late!" I yelled, tickling her sides again.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"What on earth is going on in here?"

We both froze and looked up. A short and eh… plump… nurse was standing over us, crossing her arms over her chest, "Rebel rousers!" she scoffed, pulling us both up by our ears. She pulled us all the way back to Chrissie's hospital room, going on and on about kids these days and how they're sex addict because of the bloody rap music the radios play. And how in her day she would _never_-

"Oh there you are Chrissie," Carlisle said brightly, "I got them. Thank you Mildred!"

"Heathens!" Mildred spit, stalking off.

"Nice meeting you, too!" Chrissie called, waving.

"Ouch, she had demon fingers," I muttered, rubbing my painful ears.

"Ah Mildred," Carlisle sighed, "I can't wait until the day that old bat retires."

* * *

><p><strong>If we reach 260 reviews by tonight, I'll update again! <strong>

**REVIEW  
><strong>


	22. Month 3

**Yay! We reached OVER 260 reviews! Thanks so so so much guys! Here's your chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Month Three<strong>

CHRISSIE'S POV

"I'm not eating this."

"Just eat the sandwich!"

"No. Can't do it. Sorry Sweetie."

"Why the hell not?" Kaia yelled.

"Are you kidding me? Hospital food?" Alex asked, shuddering, "Ugh!"

Kaia smacked him on the back of the head, "Rude."

"Ouch! I swear you don't know your own strength, woman" Alex muttered, rubbing the back of his head and cringing.

"Or maybe your gay is showing just a little," Kaia muttered sarcastically."

"Shush you," Alex sighed, waving her off, "Chrissie. I have a lot of respect for you and I really thing you're a trooper. But I refuse to eat food here. I mean, look at the disgusting germs left on this fork!"

I looked at him for a minute with raised eyebrows, "It's plastic… and still in the sealed wrapping."

"And who knows what kind of germs are in that thing," Alex muttered, looking repulsed. Well, I was just glad him and Kaia were here. Apparently Alex had made it his mission to track us down because he was convinced that Kate and I we were secret agents and he always wanted to be like James Bond, except "with an awesome dance number and a hot male sidekick," as he put it.

"You cannot believe the trouble we had to endure to find you guys. We had to look you up… in a phone book!" Alex exclaimed.

"Because apparently nobody uses them anymore," Kaia rolled her eyes, taking a bite of yogurt.

"Sorry, I guess I should have given you guys my number or something," Kate said, "We were just sort of in a hurry to get out of there."

"It's cool," Kaia said earnestly, "So the whole bald thing isn't a fashion statement is it?"

"Nah, it's leukemia," I sighed, leaning my cheek on my hand.

"Tough," Kaia said. I could tell she wasn't quite sure how to respond. It's okay; I wouldn't know how to respond either.

"It's nothing really. I've had it since I was like, four or something," I shrugged, taking a bite of my apple.

"You speak of it like it's so blasé," Alex mused.

"It's just old news I guess."

A silence fell between us and I just wanted to cut the awkwardness in the air with some giant scissors. But I don't think they made scissors that big. I picked at my slice of bread, tearing off little pieces and making them into different shapes. Things always got like this after people found out I had leukemia. Sucks but that's the way it is. I really wish Seth were here to meet Kaia and Alex, but he's on patrol. The life of an imprint I guess. At least we're back together. Kate and Embry aren't even talking, and I can tell it's really taking a toll on Kate, but she doesn't talk about it. There are always dark circles under her eyes and she'll randomly tear up for no reason.

"Okay, enough of this sad stuff," Kaia announced, crinkling her napkin into a ball and throwing it into a nearby trashcan, "Let's go have fun."

"How?" I asked, "I'm not exactly allowed to leave."

"And Seth's making me babysit her while he's gone so I can't leave either," Kate muttered, looking oh so bored.

"So let's have fun here," she suggested.

"How?" Kate asked, her bored face becoming hopeful.

"We could play cards?" I suggested.

"Lame!" Kaia yelled, making some people a few tables away send us dirty looks, "I say we play hospital hide and seek."

"Seriously?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well… uh… well because it's… disturbing the peace and we could get arrested," I told her.

"When people sneeze next to me on trains it disturbs my peace but they don't get arrested now do they?" Kaia said, "No. So I say we play. No places where people are getting surgery, dying, having babies, or any other shit we could mess up. If we get caught, just say we're trying to find out Grandpa Dug. Ready? One two three four five six…"

Kate looked at me and gave me a _eh, what the hell _look, before getting up from her chair and running off. Alex was already sprinting towards an elevator. I tried not to laugh at the way he ran. With his hands up like he was afraid to touch anything. I ran to the nearest staircase, knowing the perfect place to hide. Dr. Cullen's office.

I knocked three times on the door and waited patiently for one fourth of a second before knocking again.

"Come in," a voice said.

I opened the door, "Hey are you busy?" I asked quickly, not sure how high Kaia was counting to.

"No. Why, is there a problem?" he asked, standing up from his desk.

"Uh, no. But uh…" how do I put this without sounding insane? "Can I hide under your desk?" Yeah, still sounded insane.

He looked at me for a moment before sighing, "Hospital hide and seek?"

"Yeah," I nodded, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But no complaining next time I give you the wrong colored band aid," he warned.

I groaned, "But you know I have the orange ones!"

"Chrissie," he warned.

"Ugh, okay Dr. Cullen," I muttered before racing over to his desk and getting underneath it. It was really cramped under there. Last time I hid under a desk I was six and I'm pretty sure I could stand.

There was silence for a couple of minutes while Dr. Cullen hummed to himself. I could hear him walking around his office, flipping through a magazine or book or something. Probably a book, vampires are too smart for magazines.

I held my breath when I heard the door open, "Carlisle."

"Hello son," Dr. Cullen greeted.

"I was just- is there someone in here?" the voice asked. It sounded kind of like Dr. Cullen's. Like musical and perfect and stuff.

"Shh!" I hissed.

"Chrissie, this is my son Emmett," Carlisle told me.

"Hi Emmett!" I whisper yelled.

"Hi mysterious person," Emmett whisper yelled back, "Hospital hide and seek?" I heard him ask Dr. Cullen.

"Yep."

"Sweet! I want to play!" Emmett yelled.

"Not now son, remember what happened last time with you and Jasper?" Dr. Cullen warned.

"Oh come on, you break one MRI machine and suddenly nobody trusts you anymore," Emmett groaned.

"You should have known you couldn't fit in there!" Dr. Cullen said, "It was made for children!"

"They should have had a warning," he muttered.

"Oh Emmett, I worry about you," Dr. Cullen sighed, "Now, what do you need?"

"Oh yeah… uh… do you know where Esme got her dining room table from?" he asked awkwardly.

"You didn't," Dr. Cullen said lowly.

"It was an accident I swear!" Emmett said, "It was Edward's fault really! He was playing too loud and I was trying to watch the game. I had no choice but to throw his piano through a wall. I just forgot Esme's table was behind that wall…"

Oh yeah, they're vampires. I sometimes forget that. Especially since Dr. Cullen spends all day with my blood and hasn't once tried to kill me… yet?

"That table was an antique. You are going to have to deal with Esme when she gets back," Dr. Cullen said, "And you are buying Edward a new piano."

"Oh come on!" Emmett groaned, storming out the door.

"I swear that boy has the maturity level of a monkey," Dr. Cullen sighed.

I didn't say anything because I was too busy laughing like a hyena.

"CHRISSIE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!"

I jumped and nearly hit my head on the top of the desk.

"Oh hi doctor uh I was just looking for my friend," Kaia muttered, "HA! Found you."

Her head appeared upside down as she leant over the desk to look at me.

"Man! How did you know?"

"Some big guy stormed out of here muttering about hospital hide and seek. I took a wild guess. Come on, I already found Lex," Kaia said.

"Thanks for letting me use your work space as a hideout Dr. C," I called as I followed Kaia out the door.

"Anytime Chrissie," Dr. Cullen called back.

Alex was waiting for us outside his office, his arms crossed, "I still think this is so unfair."

"You should have picked a less obvious hiding spot!" Kaia yelled, "I mean really? A closet?"

"I thought you never would have guessed! I'm out of the closet anyways. Isn't it sort of ironic?" Alex asked.

"Not in the least bit," Kaia sighed.

"Come on, let's go find Kate," I suggested before they could start bickering.

We ended up finding Kate outside the room of some woman having a baby. She was watching in the window, looking absolutely horrified. The woman kept screaming bloody murder. I grabbed Kate's hand, towing her away from the scene.

"I couldn't look away," Kate whispered, looking like she's just seen a ghost. Actually, I think what she say may have been worse that a ghost.

"It's alright," I said, stroking her hair, "there there."

"I'm never having children," Kate gasped, closing her eyes tight.

"Me neither," Kaia agreed, "My mom made me watch the video of her giving birth to me once. I still have nightmares about it."

"I think if I weren't going to die, I would want six kids," I said randomly. Where did that come from?

"Six?" Kate sputtered, "Ugggg!"

I shrugged, "I love kids."

"I did too until about thirty seconds ago," Kate murmured.

"Enough chitter chatter," Alex announced, "I want to count."

And so it began again. I was just aimlessly wandering in any direction. I came across one of the nurse's desks at the entrance of the Breaks and Fractures hallway. I quickly ducked underneath it because there was nobody there. I waited patiently for a few minute, curling into a ball and hoping no nurse would come along and be scared shitless because I was hiding under her desk.

"Chrissie? Why are you hiding under that desk?" Seth asked loudly. I huffed loudly and peaked my head out.

"Be quiet you big oaf! I'm gonna be seen!" I growled, taking his arm and pulling him under. It was funny watching him try to squeeze.

"I'm not an oaf!" he whined, "Now tell me why you're down here."

"I'm playing hospital hide and seek," I told him, "Duh."

"Oh yeah," he rolled his eyes, "Duh. Why wasn't that the first thing that came to my mind?"

"Your sarcasm hurts. How did you find me anyways?"

"Well, I was going up to visit you and the elevator stopped here and I could smell you. Sooooo I followed your scent to here," he said casually.

"Again, that's really creepy," I muttered.

"Who are you playing hospital hide and seek with?" he asked.

"Kaia and Alex," I told him, "Duh."

"Oh yes, why weren't these two random strangers that I've never heard of before not the first people that came to my mind? Duh."

"Shut up Seth."

"Sorry," he muttered, "Oh, and you do know who's desk we're hiding under right?"

"Um… sure?"

"That's good. I think it's pretty brave of you to hide under Mildred's desk."

I gasped and jumped up, actually hitting my head on the top of the desk, "Shit!'

"Language," Seth warned, "Now come on, we'll just slowly back away."

I crawled out from under her desk, my heart pounding frantically. If Mildred found us, we'd be dead for sure. She'd probably feed us to her cats or make us eat prunes or something.

"REBELL ROUSERS!" I heard a creepy old voice say from behind me.

"RUN!" Seth yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me as fast as my legs would go.

"Stay away from my desk you rotten kids!" Mildred shouted from behind, shaking her fist at us.

We kept running until we couldn't hear her anymore. Seth pulled me into a broom closet and we took a minute to catch our breath.

"That was close," I said breathlessly, "Thanks for saving my life."

"Anytime."

"Found you Chrissie!" Alex yelled gleefully, opening the closet door.

"Damn!" I growled.

"Hey, I can sense a hot guy from anywhere. My muscle man senses were tingling," Alex shrugged, winking at Seth as we came out of the closet.

"Coming out of the closet are we?" Alex asked Seth, puffing out his chest a little. I should have seen that one coming.

"Leave my boyfriend alone, Alex," I muttered.

"Hehe," Seth giggled, sounding scarily like Alex, "I'm your boyfriend."

"Shush you. It's your fault I got found in the first place!"

"Is not!"

"It too!"

"It-"

"Seriously guys how long is this gonna go on for?" Alex interrupted.

"Sorry," we muttered simultaneously.

"Come on, I think I know where Kaia is," Alex said, taking both of our hands and pulling us with him.

"Found you!"

"Damn!" Kaia growled, getting out from under the blanket on the gurney, "I thought I looked pretty dead."

"You failed. You breath too loud," Alex shrugged.

"Hey!"

"And Kate, I know you're in there. I'm not afraid to go into a women's bathroom, remember."

"You suck," Kate growled.

"I do," Alex said seductively, winking at Seth again who began looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay!" I yelled, towing Seth away from Alex, "I think we should call it a day."

"Yeah, I have to get home," Kaia sighed, "I'll see you Chrissie."

"Bye Kaia," I said, hugging her quickly.

"She's my ride," Alex said, "Even though she drives like a maniac!"

"Don't be such a grandma!" Kaia groaned.

"Bye Kate, bye Chrissie," Alex called, following after Kaia.

"Bye!" we yelled.

"I should get going, too. I need to go home and cry about being alone for the rest of my life and maybe buy a few cats or something," Kate sighed, hugging me.

"Love you too!" I called. I sighed sadly and looked up at Seth.

"We really need to get her and Embry back together," he sighed, crossing his arms and looking after her.

"I agree," I nodded, leaning my head on his arm. He wrapped his arm around me and we made our way back to my hospital room. This had to be the most fun I'd ever had in a hospital in my entire life. Kaia and Alex were like angels sent from the entertainment god to get me away from the Satan of Boredom.

I opened the door to my room, expecting it to be completely empty. That made sense right? I mean, I left it empty. I almost left because I thought I was in the wrong room. But my socks and shoes and clothes still littered the room and the soda can I had drunken and was too lazy to throw out was exactly where I'd left it. The only difference was the person sitting in the bed next to mine, which usually was empty.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm your roommate. Duh."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm too tired to proofread. Sorry about mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow. Love you all!<strong>

**Competition #9:**

**Write something interesting about who you think Chrissie's new roommate should be. Like a weird habit or hobby or whatever your heart desires.  
><strong>

**REVIEW and I'll give you more  
><strong>


	23. Seth Thinks He's Godlike, I say Nay Nay

**Congratulations to ardeeneethesardeenee! I loved your yoga idea haha i will definitely be using that soon! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 23: Seth Thinks He's Godlike, I Say Nay Nay<span>  
><strong>

"I'm your roommate. Duh."

Okay let's recap. The last time I had a roommate, I was eight years old. He was a little Korean boy named Tommy. He was six. We might have been in California… or maybe New Jersey. Location doesn't really matter. Anyways, we used to always fight about what show we wanted to watch on our TV. We both had our own remotes and there isn't much to do in a hospital room except TV. But we never EVER agreed on the same show. Like I would turn on Spongebob and he would change it to Thomas the Train. Rude right? So one day I flushed his remote down the toilet. My mom was pregnant with Jay around this point so she wasn't around much and dad had his job. I was fine alone at the hospital so what was the worst that could happen? Yeah Tommy didn't like that I flushed his remote so one day when I was asleep, he cut my hair (this was one of the times I wasn't on Chemo). It was bad, all uneven and shit. So I drew in Sharpie glasses and a mustache on his face. It went back and forth the entire day. He would eat my pudding cup when I wasn't watching, I would blow spit balls at him through my straw. It got sorta out of hand and let's just say we almost permanently maimed a nurse. It was an accident, I think he was trying to trip my or something. But after that day, I was deemed unfit to have a roommate.

Up until now I guess.

"Uh… roommate?"

"Yeah! I'm Audrey," she smiled, giggling slightly.

"Chrissie," I muttered, slowly making my way to my bed, closer to the door.

"Well, I'm gonna let you two get introduced!" Seth said, clapping his hands together.

"No you really don't-"

And he left, the door slamming behind him.

"RUDE!" I yelled. I heard him chuckle on the other side of the door, and then footsteps, and then awkward silence. I took a deep breath and turned towards my roommate, "You're not going to try to kill me in my sleep are you?"

She laughed again, "No!"

I let out a sigh in relief, "Good."

She just giggled again and went back to whatever she was doing. I studied her for a moment. She had no hair like me, obvious cancer patient. Brown eyes, kind of tall looking if she was standing I guess. She had a really sweet looking face, her lips were always turned up in a smile.

"So uh… how old are you?" I asked, feeling awkward.

"Seventeen," she told me, shooting me another grin. Is she weirdly cheerful all the time? "How about you?"

"Fifteen," I said, smiling slightly.

"So what are you in for?" she asked.

"Leukemia. You?"

"Ouch," she said, "I got Pancreatic Cancer. Well, it's in my brain now."

"Aw man," I muttered.

"Yeah, they gave me six weeks," she shrugged, smiling lightly.

"_Weeks_?" I gasped, "They gave me six months."

"Lucky you," she laughed.

"I don't understand why you're-"

"Do you want to come help me with something?" she interrupted.

"Uh sure," I said uncertainly.

"Come here," she said.

I slowly got up and began making my way over to her, "Come on, I won't bite," she rolled her eyes, still smiling.

She patted a spot on her bed and I sat down pretzel legs next to her. She had tons of pictures and scrapbooks scattered around. It was all her and her family I guess and maybe some friends. I wasn't really sure because I'm not psychic and I'd only just met her.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I've been wanting to do this for a while, and I only have weeks left. Why not leave something for people to remember me by?"

"How long exactly?" I pressed.

She sighed, "Three. But I'm getting this surgery done by some guy named Dr. Cullen or something, that's why I came here. It's not going to work though. I'm just destined to die."

"Then why-"

"My dad," she said, "He lost my mom when I was six, I got cancer three years later. I do this for him, to give him some sort of hope. So he won't feel like there's something he could have done better once I'm gone."

I nodded, completely understanding why she was doing this, "I feel the same way."

She looked at me, her lips turning up a little. I watched her glue a picture of her and some other girl on a roller coaster, laughing. She studied it for a moment, sighing.

"Who's that?" I asked, "Oh… sorry if that was nosy. I sort of lack social skills."

She giggled, "It's fine. That's my best friend Amanda. She lives in Ohio."

"Do you miss her?"

"All the time. She was always there for me. But she told me she would be with me in spirit," she smiled.

"That's nice," I said.

"Do you have a best friend?" she asked.

"Yeah. Seth. You saw him when I first came in," I replied, smiling just at the thought of him.

She gasped, "You like him!"

"I do, a lot. He's also my boyfriend," I said.

Her eyes widened, "No way! Wow he must really like you. Damn girl, tell me everything! My love life is like a unicorn- nonexistent!"

I laughed out loud at her analogy, "Well, he's the most amazing guy in the entire world, I think at least. We met here actually, three months ago. I guess you could say it was love at first sight."

"AWW!" she cried, "Love at first sight!"

"Haha, yeah. He's uh… well I have to hand it to him. He's stuck through a lot. Not to mention he's super hilarious and makes me smile even when I'm at my worst. Oh and he's like a total stud muffin."

Audrey nodded, pretending to wipe sweat from her head, "I agree, _total _stud muffin!"

"Yes. And I really love him."

"I'm so jealous!" she growled playfully, "Here' can you glue this here?" she handed me a picture of her and an older man.

"That's my dad," she told me, "The only guy in my life."

"I-"

"I'M BACK!" Seth yelled, bursting through the door.

"SETHY!" I squealed, getting up and jumping to hug him. I heard a snapping sound, like a camera, from behind me. I chose to ignore it because I loved being in Seth's arms too much. But after a moment, I decided that I had to be polite and not stay there for a billion hours like I really wanted to. I unwove my arms from Seth's neck and turned back to Audrey, feeling my cheeks turn pink.

"Audrey, this is Seth. Seth, this is Audrey," I introduced them.

"Hey," Audrey smiled.

"Hello."

"Hello?" I asked Seth, "Don't be such an awkward turtle all the time, gosh."

"What? A man can't say hello anymore?" Seth asked in defense.

"Ignore my socially inept boyfriend," I told Audrey, shooing Seth away with my hand.

She laughed, "Wow, you guys are so alike."

"Ew who'd want to be like him," I fake gagged, turning to look at Seth.

He sniffed a little, "You are so mean."

"You love it," I giggled, lightly punching his chin. OH MY GOD. Shit shit shit shit shit. This isn't good. I'm turning into freaking Sam and Emily, flirting in front of people and being all gushy and shit. This is not good, I've probably already scared Audrey away.

"I do, I-"

"Shh," I shushed him, giving Audrey what I thought was a pleasant smile. She looked a little confused though.

"You are so weird," Seth muttered from behind me, going to sit on my bed.

"Sooo," I said awkwardly, looking at Audrey.

She picked something off of her bed and waved it back and forth in her hand before handing it to me. It was one of those Polaroid pictures that develop instantly. The picture was of me and Seth hugging. You couldn't see my face, just from behind. But Seth had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were closed. Aww we looked so cute!

"So you can start your own scrapbook," she told me, winking.

"Thank you!" I breathed, studying the picture.

I quickly put the photo in my drawer before Seth could see it. He was too distracted by my new bedazzled cell phone case. I swear that boy was attracted to all things shiny. My mom got it for me, I think she wanted to make up for our fight, but she just handed it to me and then ducked her head and walked away.

"Put my cell phone down Seth," I commanded.

"But it's shiny," he muttered, running his hand over it.

"You're like a freaking bird," I said, shaking my head as I reached down and plucked it from his grasp.

Just then, Dr. Cullen walked in, holding two clip boards. Double time, go Dr. C!

…

I should really get tested or something.

"Good afternoon girls," he greeted us, grabbing a wheelie chair and pulling it in between both of our beds.

"Yo Dr. C," I said, scooting next to Seth who was taking up SO MUCH ROOM on _my _bed.

"Hi Dr. Cullen," Audrey said a little politer than I did. Ah well, she'll loosen up around him soon enough I'm sure.

"I see you two have met," Dr. C said.

"We tight," I told him, crossing my index finger and middle finger. Audrey laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's get down to business before the parents arrive," thank god for Carlisle Cullen, "Audrey, your surgery is in two weeks. We're going to spend the remainder of the time prepping you for it. I've been over your medical records, and everything seems in order. I'll discuss some more details with your father but I wanted you to hear everything first hand. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope," Audrey said cheerfully.

"Okay, but just so you know you may come to me with anything," he said professionally, "Chrissie, your pills are arriving tomorrow since you eh… disposed of them in an unmannerly way. We'll see how they go and I'll let you know when you can return home. You have another round of Chemotherapy in about a week in a half."

"Yippee," I muttered sarcastically.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked me.

"Nah," I sighed.

"Okay, well have a good night girls. I'll be in touch with your parents to work out details and such," Dr. Cullen said, turning to leave, "Oh and Seth, visiting hours are almost over. I don't want Mildred to have to kick you out again."

"Y-yes sir," Seth said, shuddering. Mildred having to kick Seth out was not fun. Well, it was fun for me to watch but I would never tell Seth that. He probably got that much from me laughing my butt off while it was happening though. She took an umbrella and started beating him with it until he left the room, and then followed him all the way down the hall, smacking his legs with it. But he's a pretty hard guy (I meant like his muscles you pervs!) so the umbrella sort of broke. Then she continued to patronize him until he left the building and she threw the broken pieces of umbrella at him. I know this because I was following closely behind the whole way.

"Stop smirking," Seth whispered, flicking my ear.

"I'm not smirking," I said, trying to stop myself from smiling, but the memory was just too damn funny.

"It was a very traumatizing experience!" Seth defended.

"I'm sure it was buddy," I whispered, patting his head, "I'm sure it was."

"Buddy? I thought I was your stud muffin," he pouted.

I gasped, looking at him, "You heard that? Eve's dropper!" I accused, "I can't believe you! How much did you hear?"

"Just the part where you said how amazing I was and that I was the hottest, sexiest godlike creature you've ever met," he said, shrugging.

"I may have called you some sort of creature, but hot or sexy or godlike were not any of the adjectives I used," I said, crossing my arms.

"Whatever floats your boat, Chrissie," Seth chuckled, kissing the top of my head, "I really have to go though. I don't ever want to come into contact with Mildred again… ever!"

"I don't blame you," I laughed as he leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you," I sighed, watching him walk out the door. I smiled to myself for a minute before turning to look at Audrey. Her face was resting on her hands and she was batting her eyelashes, smiling.

"So who's Mildred?" she sang.

"The worst nurse you will ever meet in your entire life," I shuddered, "Pray you never have to meet her!"

Audrey gasped, "She must have been the one that told me my eyebrows were too dark for my hair color! That old goon! I don't even have hair!"

I laughed, "Yup, that sure sounds like Mildred."

"She was like a hundred years old! I thought she was a mental patient or something, shouldn't she retire by now?"

"I think she just enjoys watching other people's pain," I shrugged.

"Probably," she laughed.

I laughed too, happy that we were actually getting along. At least she didn't turn on Thomas the Train… yet.

"So, do you wanna watch TV?" Audrey asked.

"Depends on what," I growled, giving her the stink eye. I swear if she says-

"We could watch Spongebob?"

I think I smell a friendship forming.

* * *

><p><strong>Didja like it? Didja didja didja? REVIEW! We're so close to 300! I'll update tonight AND tomorrow if we reach 300! <strong>


	24. Silence is Golden, Vampires are Sparkly

**HAY 300 reviews! woot! THANKS EVERY****ONE! LOVE YOU ALL:D**_  
><em>

**This chapter is dedicated to Mermaid Mania for all the reviews and making my day by pming me! You're amazing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapter 24: Silence is Golden, Vampires are Sparkly  
><strong>

CHRISSIE'S POV

_I waltzed through a maze of candy canes and marshmallows as pretty birds whistled Set Fire to the Rain. I spun around a few times and then skipped straight up to a house made entirely of candy. My eyes widened and my mouth watered. I saw a giant gum drop and immediately when to take a nice big bite out of it. I opened my mouth and leaned in, about to take a bite and-_

"And now we are going to move onto the Crow Pose," a voice said.

"Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out," the voice said.

I made a noise that sounded kind of like, "Uggbluhemm."

"Rise and shine Chrissie!" Audrey yelled cheerfully, "It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and the birds are chirping."

"Yeah, well they were chirping in my dream, too," I grumbled, grabbing a pillow and covering my head with it. I looked to the clock next to my bed and almost screamed. It was six in the freaking morning. SIX! Nurses know not to come into my room this early or else they get kicked in the face. I sat up, fuming.

"Audrey! I have a problem with- what the hell are you doing?" I'm sorry, but I suddenly got distracted by the strange girl standing on her head with her legs sticking out everywhere.

"The crow position," she said, smiling.

"Breath in. Breath out," the voice that woke me up said again.

"God?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"No silly. That's my yoga instructor," Audrey laughed, slowly coming down from her pose.

"I hate to break it to you, but we're the only two people in the room," I told her.

"No, it's a recorded tape," she said, crossing her legs over one and other and touching her middle finger to her thumb.

"I see. And why do you feel the need to listen to it at SIX IN THE MORNING?" I asked.

"The early bird has the word," she shrugged.

"You sound like Sue Clearwater," I sighed, laying back down and putting the pillow back over my face.

"Shush, I'm meditating now," she whispered.

I peeked out from under my pillow, "Are you going to float?" I asked.

She opened one eye to glare at me, "That only happens in cheesy movies."

"Awesome movies," I corrected.

"Shhhhh!"

I rolled my eyes and tried my best to go back to sleep.

"Hummmmmmm…. Hummmmm…. Hummmmmmm…. Hummmm," Audrey sighed loudly.

"For crying out loud!" I yelled, sitting up, "I'm going to find a nice _quiet _place to sleep."

I got up, grabbing my pillow and marched outside in my pajamas. I walked through the halls, noting how quiet the hospital was early in the morning. Well, every room except _mine_. Sighing, I flopped down across some chairs in the waiting room. At least it's quiet.

"Do you think she's dead?" a bored voice asked.

"Nah she's breathing."

"Chrissie?" someone poked me.

"Be quiet dude, she's sleeping."

"Wow, you sure are entertaining me," the bored voice said. I recognized it as Embry.

"Shut up Embry. Chrissie _is _entertaining!"

Aww! They think I'm entertaining! I would be more willing to entertain them if they let me sleep. But AWW!

"I am not entertained," Embry grumbled.

"You will be as soon as she wakes up! You know, she's always saying stupid stuff and tripping over things and stuff!" Brady exclaimed.

HEY!

"Well she's sleeping now. Let me go back to my room and sulk," Embry muttered.

"No way man! Jake ordered us to fix you! And we're not even in the same pack!" Collin said.

"Chrissie, wake up!" Brady said, poking me again.

"She's sleeping dude! We can just sing for Embry. I heard this new Lady Gaga song-"

"I'M AWAKE!" I yelled, sitting up.

They looked at me in surprise, "Good morning Chrissie!" Collin said cheerfully.

I groaned and rubbed sleep out of my eyes, looking around the waiting room. There were a few people around now, but nobody seemed disturbed by my presence.

"The janitor said he's pay us five bucks to get you out of here," Brady said.

Wow.

"Carry me," I groaned, holding my arms up like a child.

"What? No you're older than us! You should be carrying me!" Collin said.

"Well you're fatter," I muttered.

"GASP! I AM NOT FAT!" Brady said, sounding like Alex.

"Prove it and carry me," I said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because girls have cooties!" Brady yelled.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Collin, who sighed and picked me up.

"YAY!" I squealed, sticking my tongue out at Brady, "To my room!"

"Come on Embry, we're going to Chrissie's room now," Brady told Embry like he was talking to a baby.

Embry scoffed, "I know what's going on, I'm not an idiot."

"Sure you're not," Brady cooed, ruffling Embry's hair.

We got back to my room and I was pleased to see that it was 10:00 a.m. and not 6. Audrey was sitting in bed, working on her scrapbook.

"Hey Audrey," I said as Collin dropped me rather roughly into bed. Rude.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey Audrey," Collin and Brady said at once. I got a little freaked out that one of them might imprint on her for a second, but I let out a sigh of relief. Six months was going to be hard for Seth, but six weeks?

"Hey… people?" Audrey said, raising her eyebrows.

"They're my slaves," I shrugged.

"I see," Audrey laughed.

"Embry, stop frowning. It's impolite to frown at strangers," I scolded him.

He just sighed and sat on the ground Indian style, his forehead leaning on the floor. Oookay then?

Yeah we really need to get him and Kate back together. They're both so damn miserable all the time. Last night, Kate called me to tell me her cat puked on her.

Something clicked in my mind and I jumped up, "I got an idea!"

Brady and Collin jumped up to, "POOL FILLED WITH JELLO?"

"What? No… Embry, go get me a pudding cup," I said, shooing him out of the room.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" he sighed, standing up glumly.

"I don't really care."

"I'll get you chocolate. Because it's dark. Like my heard," he sighed, leaving the room.

"Okay then… I have an idea of how to get Kate and Embry back together!" I exclaimed.

"Hallelujah praise the lord!" Brady cried in a southern accent.

"Huddle around, my minions," I said in a maniacal voice, rubbing my hands together.

…

"KATE! COME ON!" I yelled, "HE'S STUCK IN THE TOILET AND HE WANTS TO SEE YOU BEFORE… HE UH… COME ON!"

"He's stuck in the toilet?" Kate asked.

"Yeah! He's just so big, you know! He wants you to hear his last words!" I yelled.

"Oh my god!" Kate cried, running faster.

I ran down the hallway, trying to find the exact place… HERE IT IS!

"He's in here!" I yelled.

She stopped to take a breath, "This is a closet."

"Yeah well… get in!" I opened the closet door and pushed her in. I slammed the door closed, leaning my back against it and stopping the handle.

"SHE THINKS SHE'S A PEGASUS AND SHE'S ABOUT TO JUMP!" Collin yelled, pulling Embry down the hall.

"WHERE?_!"_ Embry panicked, looking around.

"We'll show you!"

"SHOW ME FASTER!" Embry screamed.

"In here!" Brady yelled, pointing to the closet I had Kate in.

"MOVE!" Embry yelled, knocking me out of the way and throwing himself into the closet, "DON'T DO IT KA- what the hell?"

"THE DOOR!" I yelled jumping off the floor and slamming it shut. Brady, Collin, and I leaned against it as Embry tried to push it open. To giants and a speck of dust were no match for the slightly bigger giant and speck of dust.

"What the hell guys? Let me out!" Kate yelled, pounding on the door, "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work!" The way her voice cracked at the end made me question her antics.

"Now what?" Brady asked, breathing heavily.

"Uh," I shrugged, "We just wait until they work things out I guess."

"Ugh, but that could take years," Collin groaned.

"Hush you," I reprimand, flicking him on the ear.

"Don't tell me to hush!"

"I do what I want!"

"Not if you're chained to a helicopter!"

"Yeah, because you could chain me to a helicopter!"

"I know a guy!"

"LIES!"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Brady yelled, rudely interrupting our argument. I'm pretty sure I was winning.

"WHAT?" we both yelled at the same time.

"Listen," Brady whispered.

We did and what we heard surprised us. Silence. No yelling for us to free them, no banging on the door. Nothing except silence. Oh and a maintenance man singing some song in Polish at the other end of the hallway.

"Do you think they made up?" Brady whispered.

I shrugged and bent down, peeking under the door. All I could see were their shoes.

"I think it's alright to open the door," I whispered.

"Okay on the count of three," Collin said, "One… two…"

I got impatient and opened the door before he finished.

"Heeeey," Collin whined.

"I'm sorry!" Kate sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"No I'm sorry!" Embry cried, rushing to hug her. She hugged him back tightly, sobbing into his chest.

"We can just be friends. I don't care, I'll be whatever you need me to be," Embry whispered into her hair.

I slowly shut the door, deciding to give them their privacy. And I was afraid they would start being all gross and making out. And only me and Seth are allowed to do that. It's gross when anybody else does.

"I was watching that!" Brady whined.

"They need privacy," I told him.

"I've seen Embry's penis, I don't think I could give him privacy if I tried," Brady said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, there are no secrets between us packs. It's like the circle of trust," Collin said, bringing his hands around in circles.

And so I pulled a Mildred on both of them, grabbing their ears and pulling them down to the cafeteria to get lunch.

"Ketchup my burger!" I commanded Brady.

"No way! I'm not your servant. And besides, Ketchup isn't even a verb. It's a noun. Gosh, didn't you go to school," he scoffed, taking a bite out of my burger instead.

"No," I said.

Brady nearly chocked and Collin said, "You didn't go to school? LUCKY!"

I shrugged, "I've gone a few times. There's no point really."

"Well yeah, you gotta learn to be smart," Brady said.

"I can tell you went to school all your life and I'm still smarter than you," I said smugly, crossing my arms.

"I bet you don't know the capitol of… I bet you don't know what five times…. I bet you don't know how to spell cat!" Brady said proudly.

"K A T," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Actually, there are two T's," Collin corrected.

"Darn it," I groaned, "I always forget the second T."

"Haha, so cheeky."

"Yeah well…" I sighed, not really knowing what to say, "Where's Seth anyways? I bet he would Ketchup my burger."

"Jake's got him running patrol because he missed it again," Brady laughed.

I gaped at him, "That's not funny! Now you owe me a Ketchup!"

"No way! Don't you have an appointment to get to with the vamp anyways?" Brady asked.

"Not until three!" I said, biting into my apple.

"Wow, we have you for another two hours," Collin groaned, slamming his head on the table.

"No. You _get _me for another two hours," I corrected, petting his head.

"Yippee," he muttered.

"So why did Seth miss patrol?" I asked curiously.

Brady gave me an exasperated look and exclaimed, "Well you of course!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, he wears himself out worrying about you and then sleeps through patrol. And when he's not sleeping or worrying about you, he's with you. Quil and Embry had to drag him out of bed this morning," Brady answered. AWW!

"But… AWW!" I cried, "That's so sad! Remind me to kiss his face off next time we see him, wouldja?"

"Uh ew," Brady muttered.

"Good dog."

"I'm not a dog! I'm a wolf!" Brady said, shooting me a smile.

"It's only cute when Seth does it."

"Sorry."

000

"GOD DAMN-" _barfff_ "MOTHERFUCKING-" _barfff_ "PILLS!" I cried into the toilet bowl. Cool hands held my hair back for me as I threw up. Audrey stayed with my until I had emptied everything in my stomach. I flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall, bringing my knees up to my chest. I buried my face in them, trying not to smell my own breath.

"Here," Audrey whispered. I looked up to see my toothbrush in my face.

"Thanks," I croaked, sticking it in my mouth and brushing away all the vomit taste.

"Don't mention it. I've been in your place before," she told me kindly.

I finished brushing and crawled over to the sink, hoisting myself up so I could spit. Yup, what a glamorous life I have.

"So why haven't I seen you huddled around the porcelain throne at all since you've been here. How long has it been? Three days? I can't go two without at least dry heaving," I asked, my voice sounding funny.

"I'm not on anything," she shrugged.

"Wait seriously?" I asked.

"Yup. The surgery is sort of a last resort thing. I asked for all unnecessary medications to be out of my system and they took me off everything. No chemo, no pills, no radiation. Nothing."

"Well aren't you lucky," I muttered. I caught her frowning to herself and quickly looked down, "Sorry. That wasn't the right thing to say."

She laughed a little, "You're kinda right."

I wasn't sure which she was referencing, but I chose not to say anything. Instead I stood up, feeling weak from the pills I had taken only _four hours ago_. And they were already running through my system like piranhas.

"Come on, let's get you to sleep," Audrey said, guiding me to my bed.

"How are you feeling?" my mom asked as soon as I left the bathroom.

"Peachy," I muttered, falling into bed.

SETH'S POV

_Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie- _Seth

_Seth, stop- Jake_

_Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie_- Seth

_Come on man! This has been going on for an hour. I really don't want to use the alpha command on you-Jake_

_PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! DO THE ALPHA COMMAND!- Quil_

_Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chrissie Chris-_

_**Seth! I command you to stop thinking the name Chrissie over and over and over again!**__-_Jacob

…

_Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina Christina-_Seth

_SEEEEEEEEETH!-_Jacob

Yes?- Seth

_Is there a problem?-_Jake

No- Seth

_THENSHUTTHEFUCKUP!_- Quil

_But I miss-_

_CHRISSIE! I KNOW-_Quil

_Seth, you need to stop thinking about her right now. I'm sure she's fine- _Jake

Yeah she's fine! Why wouldn't she be fine? She's at a hospital! What could go wrong? She's fine! Right? Right?_!_

_Calm yourself- _Jacob

Okay, I can do this. I can be calm. Everything's going to be fine. I'll just pee on this tree, walk around the La Push border, walk by that vampire.

VAMPIRE?_!_

_Seth! Look out!-_Jake

_We're coming, hold on!-_Quil

I whirled around to face the vampire. If he has brownish eyes, he's nice. If he has red eyes, he's mean. I looked straight and found myself face to face with three red-eyed vampires, all crouched and ready to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had to;)<br>**

**There's a little bit of Seth for ya. I know it's been a while since we got his POV. There will be a lot of his POV coming up, but right now I'm focusing more on Chrissie if you get my gist. Probably not though mwahahaha. I think i'll have Seth's pov next chapter though okay?  
><strong>

**Sorry about grammar and spelling, my English is off today. And not because I speak another language (because I don't). I'm just lazy. Hehe:D  
><strong>

**REVIEW! Then you'll see what happens to Seth and the vampires!  
><strong>


	25. I Wish I was a Possum

**Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is sort of... well I don't know if it wants to be fluff or action so it's a both chapter. Yay**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: I Wish I was a Possum<strong>

SETH'S POV

Sometimes I wish I was a possum. Do you wanna know why? Because possums, they do this thing where they play dead. If they think they're in danger, the just lay down and pretend to die. Then, the animal walks on by, thinking the possum is dead.

I really wish I could play dead right now.

_We're coming Seth!- Quil_

So there I was, face to face with three vampires, all sparkling in the sunlight shining through the trees. They growled at me menacingly and for a while, we just stood there, glaring. Two males and a female, all wearing raged clothing and seeming more catlike than human. The tension was thick in the air as we all waited for the other one to make the first move. I was hoping I could hold them off until Jake and Quil caught up. Three against three is a piece of cake. One against three... not so much.

And then one pounced.

It landed on top of me and I quickly got hold of his arm in my mouth, biting down hard. He howled in pain and fell to the forest ground. Biting into a vampire is like biting onto an ice cube. It's so cold that it hurts your teeth and it's extremely hard. I threw his arm up into a tree, but soon another vampire was on top of me, trying to get his arms around me body. If I learned one thing from Jasper Cullen, it was to never let a vampire get its arms around you. He shoved that down our throats during those fighting lessons.

I felt the second one grab my front leg and I crumpled to the ground in pain, howling loudly. The one without an arm was coming towards me, nostrils flaring in rage. I had to think quickly. I rolled underneath the vampire on top of me until he was under me and bit into his neck. But not before he managed to scratch across my stomach. I knew that was going to leave a mark. His head came off and went rolling into the trees.

Ew.

Next, I stood up, ignoring the pain in my front leg and ran straight towards the vampire already running towards me. We collided in the center, the vampire getting thrown backwards fifteen feet and then landing in a crouching position. I went to attack again, but the female vamp attacked me from behind, raking her claws across my back. I let out another howl as the one armed vampire came running at me, punching me in the face.

_Almost there Seth!- Jake_

I shook my head, trying to make the pain in my face go away. The vampire went to punch me again, but I caught his arm in my mouth and tore it off, flinging it into the trees again. The armless vampire looked helpless and I pounced again, ignoring the female clawing at my back and legs. I bit his head off, too. His howl in pain was cut short when I flung his head into a tree. I tried not to vomit when I looked up and saw his eyes still moving.

Finally, I turned to the female, her eyes burning and her mouth snarling. She crouched in front of me, ready to attack. She blew her jet black hair out of her face. I could tell she was going to pounce. And second now and she would go for me. She glared at me, but her eyes slowly focused to something behind me and then she fled. I looked behind at Jake and Quil, who had just caught up. They were growling in the direction the vamp had just run off. But she was running away from La Push, so there was nothing we could do as long as she stayed in the direction. I sighed in relief and flopped down onto the ground.

_Took you long enough_-_ Me  
><em>

And then I passed out.

000

"Seth, come on buddy wake up," Jake yelled, shaking my shoulders.

"Jake what the hell am I supposed I do? He's losing so much blood!" Quil yelled.

"He should be healing!" Jake growled.

I felt my eyes flutter open and I looked up at the sky, a few birds flew overhead. You know, you never really notice how uncomfortable the forest floor is until you're bleeding to death.

"Seth! You're awake," Jake said in relief, "Come on, we're gonna get you to Emily's."

"Chrissie," I moaned.

"Yeah, Chrissie will be there," Jake said quickly.

"No, she has to stay at the hospital," I grumbled, closing my eyes again. I just wanted to go back to sleep, even though the ground is really hard.

"Do not close your eyes Seth!" Jake yelled, shaking me again.

"Go away," I moaned.

"Come on Quil, let's get him up," Jake said.

I felt Jake take my right arm and put it around his shoulder. He heaved me up onto my feet, wrapping his arm around my waist. Quil tried to take my other arm, but I yelled out in pain, bringing it close to me. Just great, my arm is broken. Instead, Quil just wrapped his arm around my waist and slowly, Jake and he walked me back. I tried to be helpful and move my legs, but there were long gashes down both of them that stung like bitches. There were also five long gashes across my chest and abdomen, obviously from that stupid vampire. My back was the worst though. Stupid freaking vampire, clawing at my back. She couldn't have thought of somewhere else to claw, just to even out the pain?

I kept my eyes open as we walked, too weak to keep my head up. I was just thankful someone had thought to put my pants on.

"We're almost there Seth," Jake said breathlessly as he dragged my body along.

"Only you," I heard Quil say in amazement, "Would think of possums when faced with three rabid vampires."

We walked for a few more minutes before Jake finally yelled to Quil, "Go run ahead and get Sam!"

Quil let go of me and disappeared ahead. Jake took a deep breath and pulled my arm closer around his neck.

"You know," I muttered, looking at him, "if I'd known you were this in to me, I would have so asked you out on a date first."

Jake chuckled a little, "Only you Seth."

"Come on! Let's get him inside!" I heard Sam yell. I guess some of the pack was with him because suddenly I was lifted off my feet and carried into Sam and Emily's house.

"Oh my goodness!" I heard Emily gasped.

"He was attacked," Jake announced, "he killed two of them, the third one got away."

"Put me down!" I yelled, well tried to yell. I could feel some of my scratches slowly heal themselves up. It's a funny feeling, like you're skin is going back together again. It kind of tickles.

The guys set me on my feet and I stumbled around for a minute.

"Seth! What on Earth are you doing?" Emily asked, running into the living room with her first aid kit (which is bigger than her I might add).

"I… I'm going to see Chrissie," I told her, trying to find the door. Apparently my feet didn't want to work properly.

"You are bleeding everywhere! And I just got this rug cleaned!" she exclaimed, "You are not well enough to see Chrissie yet. Let me stitch up your wounds and Dr. Cullen may need to come look at your arm."

"Naw!" I whined, "I don't wanna get it re-broken!"

"Seth Clearwater, if you are not in bed in one minute, I am calling your mother!" Emily scolded.

She wouldn't dare. Let me put it this way, last time I got a paper cut my mom gave me a shot with her Epinephrine pen because she was afraid I was gonna go into Anaphylactic Shock… because she thought I was allergic to paper.

"Okay okay!" I gasped.

"Paul, Quil, bring Seth into the guest room," Emily told them.

I was lifted again and then set on my stomach into the guest bed. Emily followed them and soon I felt a cool cloth being dabbed against the scratches on my back. It felt nice, but stung at the same time.

"I can see some of these are healing themselves, but I think a few may need stitches to stop the bleeding," Emily muttered, more to herself than to me.

Once she cleaned the scratches on my back, she moved to the ones covering my legs. Most of those had healed themselves, only a few deep ones remained and they were already getting better looking by the minute.

"Is he alright?" I heard Jake ask from the doorway.

"Yes, I think he will be," Emily told him, not looking away from my wounds.

"It there anything I can do?" Jake asked. AWW! Jakey's worried about me. I'll have to thank him later.

"Could you bring me some ice for his face? I want to keep the swelling down."

Jake returned soon with an icepack. He handed it to Emily, who pressed it against my throbbing cheek. It did little to help, the ice just melted and eventually Emily got frustrated with it and threw it to the other side of the small room.

"Ugh shit!" I heard Emily groan.

"What?" I asked, feeling some energy slowly come back to me.

Super wolf healing FTW!

"Damn needle can't penetrate your skin. I guess you'll just have to lay here until they heal themselves. So NO MOVING," Emily told me.

"Yes ma'am," I mumbled.

"How's your arm?" Emily asked.

"Feels fine now," I told her truthfully.

She sighed in frustration, "That's what I was afraid of."

"How come?"

"Because it healed wrong and now Carlisle's going to have to re-break it," Emily said.

"Damn," I muttered sleepily.

"Darn. I was really hoping to set it so that this wouldn't happen again. It happened to Sam once when he broke his nose and he had to…"

I didn't hear another word she said because my eyes fell shut and I was asleep.

000

When I woke up again, Emily was gone and the room was dark. My back felt find and the scratches on my legs were all but gone. I stretched and sat up, my muscles feeling tired. The only thing I couldn't move was my left arm, which was curled into my stomach. The scratches on my abdomen were gone, but I had completely ruined Emily's sheets. Looking at the clock next to me, I saw that it was only eight o'clock. Visiting hours were still for another hour. Smiling to myself, I staggered out of bed and went to see my girlfriend.

The hospital was still pretty busy and brightly lit. I managed to pick up my car from my house and drive here, one handed. Yeah, I got skills. I think I saw a few people gasp at my horrible appearance. I probably was still covered in dried blood and my face was still pretty bruised. Oh yeah, and my arm was in the shape of a Z.

"Carlisle, I need your uh… help," I called, knocking on his door.

"Come on in Seth," he said brightly.

I opened the door and staggered in like a drunk person. Jeez how much blood had I lost?

I made sure the door was closed behind me before I began talking, "I sort of got into this fight and a vampire grabbed onto my arm and… yeah…" I trailed off, gesturing towards my Z shaped arm.

"I can tell," Carlisle said, touching my arm lightly. Is it bad I couldn't feel anything? He tried to bend it, but it had obviously already healed itself in the shape of a Z. Maybe I could call myself Zeth now. That would be a pretty awesome name! Like if Zach and Jeff had a baby!

…

No. I do not know anyone named Zach or Jeff.

"Well, it definitely needs to be re-broken," Carlisle sighed. _You don't say_.

"Man, I really like this new look for my arm, though," I laughed.

"Alright Seth, we can do this here or back at my home. Whichever you chose, but I ask if we do it here then you do not scream," Carlisle said.

"Here," I answered automatically. I really wanted to see Chrissie today.

"Okay. One… two… three!"

"AAAAAAAHAAA!" I screamed. Woops.

"I'm going to go get a splint so we can set it," Carlisle said, leaving and coming back thirty seconds later. He set my arm in the splint in its regular old L shape.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch," I cried, holding onto a chair so hard some of the stuffing started to come out.

"What did I say about screaming?" Carlisle asked.

"If somebody grabs you forcefully and it's not your mommy or daddy, it's okay to scream," I answered through clenched teeth.

Carlisle sighed again, "The circumstances were different."

"Yeah well… nobody's perfect I guess."

"Very true."

"These vampires... anyone we might know?" Carlisle asked.

"Not sure. They were on our territory, though and looked pretty pissed. One got away. All I remember is she had black hair and daggers for fingernails," I shuttered.

"Doesn't sound like anyone I would recognize. I'll keep an eye out for her," he told me.

"Well, thanks Carlisle. I'm off to see Chrissie," I told him, turning to go.

"Any time Seth," Carlisle said, "Oh and she's a little under the weather today. The new pills were making her nauseated."

"Good to know," I said, opening the door and leaving.

I walked the familiar path to Chrissie's room, smiling when I entered. The lights were off though, and both she and Audrey were sleeping. There was a curtain between the two of them, separating the room. Luckily, Chrissie's bed was closer to the door. I quietly made my way inside but ended up tripping over a chair and making a banging noise.

"Seth?" Chrissie whispered in the darkness.

"Yeah, it's me," I whispered, readjusting the chair so that it wasn't in the middle of the room..

"Come here," she demanded.

I walked over, lying next to her on the tiny bed. She turned onto her side to face me and even in the darkness, I could see her smile.

"Hi," she whispered, touching my face. I winced slightly and hopped she wouldn't notice.

"Hey."

"What's on your arm?" she asked.

"A splint."

"Why?"

"Fought a vampire," I shrugged, "No big deal."

She gasped, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a few scratches here and there. And a black eye, which I think makes me look tougher," I laughed quietly, hoping not to wake Audrey up.

She was quiet for a minute and I could hear Audrey's deep breathing through the curtain.

"Did you kill him?" she asked.

"Yep. Two actually," I didn't want to brag, but it was pretty cool to show off for my imprint.

"Wow," she breathed, "Tell me about it?"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Well, there were three of them and-"

"Three?" she yelled.

"Shh!" I shushed her, putting my good finger to her lips. We both listened as Audrey got quiet, but then her heavy breathing picked up again.

"Three?" she whispered.

"Yeah, two males and a female," I told her, "And Quil and Jake were on the other side of the forest."

"Did you play dead?" she asked, "Like a possum, you know?"

I swear we share a brain. We should have a brain baby. Named Zeth.

"No, they had already seen me. But it would have been the perfect opportunity," I sighed, "Plus they would hear my heart beating."

"How?" she asked.

"They have super hearing. And super speed. And super everything else," I shrugged.

"Super."

I laughed, "Yeah. But wolves have all that stuff, too. And we're faster."

"I wish I was a wolf," she sighed, "Then I could hear your thoughts and know all your embarrassing secrets."

"You already know all my secrets," I laughed, planting a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Nuh uh!" she protested, "There's a bunch of stuff about you that I don't know!"

"Like what?" I challenged.

"Well… uh… I don't know but I'll figure it out," she whispered.

"You do that Chrissie," I laughed.

"So three vampires huh?" she asked.

"Yep, one got away though. But I killed the other two by myself," I said proudly.

"Whoa!" she breathed, then after a few seconds asked, "How do you kill a vampire?"

"Umm… well…"

"What?" she asked, "Wooden stake? Garlic?"

"No… you sort of… rip them apart and uh… burn the pieces," I said. No way to put it gently.

"Uh… I see…"

"It's not pretty."

"I bet it's not," she agreed, and then yawned, "They told me I might be able to go home soon."

"That's awesome," I whispered.

"I know right," she yawned, "I'll get to see my couch!"

I laughed. "Go to sleep Chrissie, I'll tell you all about my vampire fight in the morning," I whispered.

"But I'm not tired," she protested, yawning again.

"Sure you're not," I laughed, kissing her nose. I got up to leave, but she grabbed my arm and pulled my back down, cuddling into me.

"Stay," she pleaded, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"But visiting hours-"

"Are over and nobody's come to kick you out yet. Please, just stay?" she asked, kissing my lips.

"Okay," I said. I don't think I could have said no if I tried.

"Yay!" she whispered, kissing me again.

I wrapped my free arm around her, pulling her close to me. I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent, feeling high on happiness.

"I love you Chrissie," I told her, yawning.

"I love you, too Seth," she sighed, before her breathing got heavier and I knew she was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Some people have been asking me if they can use the competition to boost the reviews of their own stories. And YES! You can use this idea, I think it's a really fun way to get more reviews:) BUT all I ask is that you say you got the idea from me or Six Months of Hope? That would be super awesome!:D<strong>

**Competition #10  
><strong>

**I have this weird obsession with random facts. SO leave a random fact with your review and whoever's I find the most interesting/funniest will win! YAY!  
><strong>

**May the odds be ever in your favor! ;)  
><strong>


	26. Hospital Cookies are Good

**IMPORTANT! **

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**PLEASE!**

**Hopefully I have your attention. I went back and read some old chapters and apparently made a mistake in some medical terminology. So, if you love this story so darn much and went back the read it again and noticed a slight change, no you are not crazy. I changed Chrissie's blood type. AB is the universal receiver (which I had before). I changed it to O negative because it can only receive from O negative people. ALSO! She can't easily receive other blood transfusions, kidneys, and stem cells and such NOT ONLY because of the rare blood type, but because her genetic makeup is different and rare. So yeah… this will be more important later in the story:)**

**CONGRATULATIONS erica123! You're facts were awesome! I didn't know any of them before hahaha! They all took me like ten minutes to read, too! But your pm was off so I couldn't send you the chapter:( no worries though, I hope you enjoy this one!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Hospital Cookies are Good<strong>

SETHS POV

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the beautiful face two inches from mine. I smiled and lifted my hand to stroke her cheek. I looked down and rolled my eyes at the splint on my arm. I took it off, happy to see my hand as good as new. Chrissie's heavy breathing told me she was still asleep. I wished I had Nessie's power, so that all I had to do was lift her hand and press it to my cheek and I could see all her dreams. I wonder what she dreams about. Knowing Chrissie, it's probably something completely random that makes no sense.

I continued stroking her cheek with the back of my hand, listening to the sound of her heartbeat that picked up slightly at my touch, even in her sleep. She groaned quietly and sighed before opening her eyes, instantly meeting mine.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," she croaked, bringing her hand up to rub her eyes, "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe," I laughed, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose.

She giggled and placed her palm on my cheek, "I don't know whether to think it's cute or creepy."

"I was wondering what you were dreaming about," I said.

She studied me for a moment, biting her lip, "Definitely creepy."

"Hey!" I whined, but she just giggled and rolled over on her back.

"I was dreaming about…" she trailed off, looking up to the left in thought, "The beach I think… and peaches."

Of course, she would be dreaming about something that random. Oh Chrissie, how I love you. I'm so happy I didn't die in that vampire attack yesterday. Because if I had, I never would have known that Chrissie dreams about peaches.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked, turning her head to look at me.

"Just thinking," I shrugged.

She giggled and took my hand, "Did you know your left pinky twitched when you think?"

"It does not!" I laughed.

"It does too! It's just so subtle that you don't notice it."

"Liar," I muttered.

"Fine don't believe me. But one day you're going to feel pretty dumb when you're trying to figure out how to solve global warming and a random stranger asks why your pinky is having a mini seizure," she said.

I just laughed and rolled on top of her, hovering on my elbows so I wouldn't crush her.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think I would be trying to solve global warming?" I whispered, leaning close to her face.

She looked up at me, smirking, "It's just what I envision you doing in the future."

"Hmm, global warming. I'll consider it. And do you know what I envision you doing?"

She giggled, "What?"

I thought for a minute, "I envision you… and me living in a house. And you're a… teacher."

"A teacher?"

"Yes, a second grade teacher."

"And why second grade?" she whispered.

"Because," I said, kissing her forehead, "You're really great with kids," I kissed the tip of her nose, "And you're extremely smart," I finished, kissing her lips.

"Or because I only have a second grade education," she whispered, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Only second grade?"

"Well… I spent a few months in third… two weeks in sixth… and two days in seventh," she said, "I sort of fell behind after that."

"Well that's surprising."

"Why?"

"Because you're so smart," I laughed.

She just laughed and pulled my head down so she could kiss me. I pressed my lips against hers, deepening the kiss. The tip of my tongue traced her bottom lip when-

"Ehem."

We instantly broke apart, looking towards the noise. Audrey, not seeming the least bit embarrassed at having caught us being uh… intimate. She was sitting up in her bed, facing us. A giant smile on her face.

"Gooood morning," she sang.

"Uh… morning," I muttered.

"Good morning," Chrissie said awkwardly, sitting up and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Good morning children!" a way too peppy nurse called, waltzing into the room with two trays of breakfast.

She skipped to Chrissie's bed, placing the first tray on her table, and then moved to Audrey's bed. She placed the tray of food down, patted each of their heads, giggled to herself, and then left. Her eyes were really bulgy and they made her look a little mad. The door slammed shut after her, but I swear I heard her singing as she skipped down the hall.

"Well that was… interesting," Chrissie muttered.

"She seemed happy," I shrugged, reaching to take Chrissie's cereal. She slapped my hand away and sent me a glare.

"Hey, get your own," she growled.

"But but but," I cried, sticking my lower lip out.

"Your buts will do you no good here," she said, poking my lip back in place with her finger. She stuck her tongue out at my before turning to her cereal and digging in.

"Fine, be that way," I muttered, getting to my feet and heading towards the door.

"Wait! I was only kidding!" she said.

I laughed, "Eat your breakfast Chrissie. I'll go down to the cafeteria and get my own."

"Alright," she sighed, "Love you!"

"Love you too," I said, blowing her a kiss. She just rolled her eyes, but I'm pretty sure I saw a blush.

The door closed behind me and I heard Audrey say, "So a teacher huh?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The hospital cafeteria may in fact have the worst food on the planet. And that's me talking. Me who will eat my own hand if I'm hungry enough. The packaged stuff isn't too bad; it's the stuff the "cooks" make that's slightly repulsive. When I got to the cafeteria, I was faced with a decision. A packaged chocolate chip cookie or "homemade" oatmeal. I went with the cookie.

I sat there, munching happily on my cookie, examining the faint scars left on my arms from yesterday. I knew they would be gone within the hour, though. I did lose a lot of blood in the fight, maybe that's why I'm so hungry… or maybe because I'm a wolf. Whatever, I just want another cookie.

On my way back to Chrissie's room, I ran into Carlisle, reading a clipboard. I looked down at the twelve chocolate chip cookies in my hand and tried to stuff them all in my pocket so he wouldn't see and think I'm a fatty. I just really like cookies that's all.

"Good morning, Seth," he said good naturedly.

"Hey Carlisle," I muttered as two cookies fell out of my pocket and onto the floor.

"How's your arm today?" he asked, completely ignoring my exploding pocket of cookies.

"Completely better," I said, bending it around and wiggling my fingers so he could see.

"Glad to hear it."

"Yeah, same," I said.

"Well, I have to get going. It was nice seeing you Seth," Carlisle patted me on the shoulder (which was pretty awkward since I'm like two feet taller than him).

"You, too Doc," I said, shooting him a smile before continuing my journey to the room de Chrissie. That's when an idea struck me. An awesome idea that, for the first time in a while, gave me hope.

"Hey Carlisle!" I called, turning on my heel and running after him. I caught up to him quickly and matched his pace so we were walking next to each other.

"Yes Seth?" he asked.

"I was thinking and, remember that time Chrissie was losing all that blood? And you asked me what my blood type was, but then you said I couldn't be a donor because of the wolf in my system and we might not be the same blood type and stuff?" I asked.

He sighed before looking up at me, his eyes looking sad, "Seth, we've been through this before and-"

"No no, just listen," I interrupted, not caring if it was rude or not, "What if I gave her my kidney? Because doesn't that just help her process her own blood?"

Carlisle stopped walking and put a hand on my arm, indicating for me to do the same. I turned towards him, hope probably etched in every feature of my face. But I really thought this could work and maybe, just maybe I could save my imprint.

"Seth," Carlisle sighed, "The chance of that even being possible is extremely small. Dangerously small in fact."

"But is it possible?"

"I hate to keep putting you down like this, Seth. Even if this idea was even to be considered, how are we supposed to get the kidney out of you? Nothing can penetrate your skin so that it doesn't heel itself as soon as it's cut except-"

"Then _you_ penetrate it!" I said, "I'm fine with it."

"Not to mention it would be extremely painful for you, no safe amount of anesthesia can put you to sleep long enough for the procedure to be done."

"I can take the pain!" I promised, "Please just-"

"And there's the fact that you're a wolf. Your organs might not even be compatible."

"But what _if_-"

"And Chrissie's abnormal genetic makeup all make this procedure next to impossible," Carlisle finished.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. I understood where Carlisle was coming from, medically speaking. But this is fate we're talking about. I'm her imprint, her wolf built to protect. I believe I imprinted on her for a reason, and sometimes fate can't be explained by science. I don't know one scientist or doctor that can explain how I can be a normal human one second, and then a giant ass wolf the next.

"Carlisle," I said, opening my eyes, "Even with all the setbacks and dangers and pain, I want to try. Or at least look into it. I am begging you. Please!"

Carlisle was quiet for a moment, looking off into the distance. He looked like he was contemplating something. He opened his mouth a few times, but closed it again. Finally he sighed and looked at me.

"I'm assuming you haven't discussed this with Chrissie," he remarked.

"Well…no."

"Then I am guessing, from the conversation we just had and the fact that you have yet to discuss this with Chrissie, that she has never told you," he sighed.

"Told me what?" I asked quietly.

He sighed again and then said, "When Chrissie was thirteen, they found her a kidney. It was a perfect match, blood type and tissue wise. The problem was in the cross matching. When they kidney was put in place, her body rejected it instantly. She seized and almost died. So imagine her disappointment when she woke up only to discover that she did not have a kidney and that the doctors would have to keep going with her chemotherapy treatments instead."

I blinked back tears as Carlisle continued, understanding where this was all going.

She went into depression after that. Her hope was… well crushed. And Seth, because there is so much more that could go wrong than right, we cannot put her through something like that again. It won't work Seth. It could shorten her life, and she only has a few months left as it is. She just wants to enjoy them. Let her enjoy them with you Seth. Her mother may want to keep trying, but I know and she knows that there is, medically, nothing more we can do for her. We can't put her through something so risky and dangerous. Do you understand Seth?"

"Yes, I understand," I whispered.

"I'm sorry Seth. I can't imagine what you're going through right now. But if you want to help Chrissie, make her last few months the best," he said, "Give her a reason to live, and maybe… just maybe her body will heal itself."

I looked down at the floor, nodding before slowly turning away from him. I walked back to Chrissie's room in sadness. Sadness because there was nothing I could do to help her. And even though I was sure my idea could help her, according to Carlisle it could also kill her.

"Why so glum chum?" Chrissie asked when I opened the door or her room.

I took a deep breath and gave her a small smile, "They didn't have vanilla pudding."

"You shouldn't be eating that crap in the morning anyways," she told me, rolling her eyes. She patted a spot on the bed next to her and I sat down, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"So where's Audrey?" I asked, noticing the empty bed next to her.

"She wasn't feeling well, they took her down to get her brain x-rayed," she shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Oh wow… is she okay?" I asked, concerned.

Chrissie looked at me and said, "Well, considering she's dying of brain cancer, what do you expect?" in a _duh you idiot _voice.

I laughed and flicked her ear, "Don't be such a smart ass."

"Speak for yourself," she muttered.

I rolled my eyes and leaned down to kiss her. Our lips met, but I pulled away instantly at the knock on her door. Carlisle walked in after, clip board in hand. He looked at me, raised eyebrows, silently asking if I told Chrissie about our conversation. I shook my head once, slowly to tell him no. He nodded slightly in response before turning to my imprint.

"Hello Chrissie," he greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Dr. C," she smiled.

"How are you feeling this morning? I know those pills were giving you some trouble," he said professionally.

She shrugged, "Healthy as a horse."

He smiled and scribbled something on his clipboard, "That's good to hear."

"Sooo can I go home?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.

He sighed and looked through some papers, "Well, everything seems to be fine. I'll just call your mother and have the nurse discharge you."

"Sweet!" she sang, punching the air.

"I'll be right back," he chuckled, leaving the room. As soon as the door closed and I leaned back down to kiss her, it swung right back open, Audrey prancing into the room.

Okay maybe she wasn't prancing.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"Oh no!" Chrissie gasped, "I can't go home!"

"You're going home?" Audrey asked, sitting on her bed.

"Not anymore," Chrissie said, "I can't leave you!"

Audrey just laughed and got up, giving Chrissie a hug, "Chrissie, go home. I'll be fine here, just promise you'll visit."

"But-"

"No buts! Go climb a tree for me or something, I'm fine here," she laughed.

"Are you sure?" Chrissie asked, her eyebrows furrowing in the center. I fought the urge to smooth them down with my finger.

"I'm sure."

"Sweet! I get to see my couch!" she exclaimed and then turned towards me. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but got distracted and said, "Did you rob the cookie aisle?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay she's going home. Sorry about the medical stuff, I'm fifteen and it's summer so this is google at it's finest. <strong>

**No competition, but everyone that reviews get's a preview! YAY  
><strong>


	27. A NEW Hope

**I know i promised a preview but i wrote this all in one sitting and i just really wanted to get it up cuz it's been so long! Sorry i was on vacation and had some writers block!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: A NEW Hope<strong>

CHRISSIE'S POV

It's been a whole week and nothing's happened. Medically speaking I mean. No nose bleeds, vomiting, fainting. Other than the constant fatigue that comes with having cancer, I've been perfectly fine. I would feel even better if my mom didn't sit on the edge of her seat, watching my every move just waiting for something to happen. I'm just a walking time bomb I guess you could say. Of course my mom didn't think that was so funny when I jokingly said it.

"Chrissie! Guess what?" Jay squealed, pressing his nose up against mine.

"What, my dear brother?" I asked.

"Wanna hear a joke?"

I laughed, "Sure."

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Ash!"

"Ash who?"

"God bless you!" he laughed, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Good one Jay," I giggled, pulling him down so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. He already had one broken arm, we didn't need another one.

"DID SHE SNEEZE?" mom yelled, running out of the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, pulling Jay onto my lap, "No mom, he told me a joke."

She sighed in relief, "No jokes."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"They make me nervous."

I sighed, rolling my eyes as she walked back into the kitchen. What a party pooper.

"But I have so many jokes," Jay pouted, crossing his arms.

"It's alright," I told him, "You can tell me your jokes."

"Okay!" he said, "Why do giraffes have such long necks?"

"Why?"

"Because their feet smell so bad!"

I actually laughed at that one, "Nice! Who taught you all these jokes?"

"Leah!" he exclaimed, "She has a lot of jokes! She's my best friend!"

My mouth fell open in mock shock, "I thought I was your best friend!"

He tried to use his hand to close my jaw, a crease forming between his eyebrows, "Don't worry Chrissie, you're my family best friend. Leah's my outside best friend!"

I nodded in approval, "Nice save."

Apparently while my dad was at work and my mom was hovering over Dr. Cullen at the hospital, Leah's been babysitting Jay. Leah may be the best thing that ever happened to Jay. With everything going on with me, Jay's often the forgotten child. Leah could never forget Jay, she keeps him constantly entertained and when she's gone, she's all he can talk about.

"Can I tell you a secret, Chrissie?" Jay whispered, pressing his forehead against mine again.

"Sure."

"I want to marry Leah," he whispered, looking around.

"Well then why don't you ask her?"

His eyes widened, "Do you think she'll say yes?"

I giggled, petting his head, "I know she'll say yes."

"YAY!" he exclaimed, jumping off the couch.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go pull out my loose tooth! I gotta start saving up money if I want to buy her a ring!"

I shook my head back and forth, giggling as Jay sprinted out of the room. I sighed, snuggling deeper into the couch. Seth had been on my mind since I'd last saw him two days ago. Two days is too long in my opinion but he misses patrol a lot because he insists on fussing over me (because apparently my mom doesn't do enough of that) so then Jake makes him do triple time or something. Annoying right?

My impatience got the better of me and I picked up my phone and dialed the number to Seth's cell. Tapping my foot, I waited for him to pick up but of course, it went to voice mail. Rolling my eyes, I dialed again, deciding to be annoying and leave him like 17 missed calls. Or maybe I was just hoping he's answer. Not quite sure.

The fifth time I called, after the fourth ring, I began muttering to myself in annoyance, "Stupid werewolf not answering the phone. So annoying! What is he doing anyways? Ugh answer!"

"Okay!" Seth said from the other line.

"Seth!" I exclaimed, sitting up a little straighter.

"That's my name," he laughed, sounding like a tool.

"That's cute," I said, "You think you're cool."

"Rude," he muttered, "Why do I even talk to you?"

"We're bonded with fate, _remember_?"

"Oh yeah. That," he laughed, "So what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you called like ten times and so I phased back so I could answer. Usually multiple calls in a span of two minutes inquires some sort of immediate attention," Seth said smartly.

"…you need to stop talking to Refesmee," I sighed.

"Jake made me babysit her last night; she rubbed off," he defended, "Especially when she made me write I will not begin a sentence with because thirty times."

"Only Nessie," I said, "But I thought she was the one babysitting you."

"Har har," Seth muttered.

"Soo… whatcha doin?" I sang.

"Chrissie."

"Sorry sorry," I mumbled, "Get back to saving the world or whatever. Just come see me soon!"

"Tonight okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you Chrissie."

"Love you, too," I sighed, and then heard the click.

Tonight. That was five hours. Only five hours until I got to see him. I could do that.

_24 Seconds Later _

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!"

"Language Chrissie," mom scolded, walking into the room followed by Jay, "And remember Jay, don't let her make any forts out of pillows. Oh and don't let her have more than a few jellybeans, you know what sugar does to her."

"Got it mama," Jay said, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Chrissie, I have to go out for a few hours to meet with the insurance guy. Don't worry though, Jay will take care of you. Call me if you feel sick or anything at all. And don't forget to take your medicine and if your heart beat…"

I stopped listening to her after that, thoroughly annoyed that she'd designated my six year old brother to making sure I didn't make a pillow fort. I mean seriously, I haven't made one in weeks! But it was pretty awesome.

"Are you even listening to me?" mom asked.

"Yes yes," I said, raising my hands.

"Good. I'll be home in two hours tops. Try to stay out of trouble. I'm calling every ten minutes," she said, grabbing her keys from the key hook.

"Bye," I muttered as the door closed shut.

"So Jay," I said when I heard her car pull out of the driveway, raising my eyebrows up and down, "Wanna make a slip and slide in the backyard out of mud?"

Jay sighed, shaking his head in disappointment, "That's on the list of things I'm not allowed to let you do."

I gasped, "That's no fun! Gosh!"

"Sorry Chrissie, that's life."

And then he left the room. And I was shocked that my six year old brother had told me what life was. Because I didn't even know what life was. And I was amazed that my mother had actually let me stay home alone.

Especially since it's been one week without a nosebleed.

I stood up and stretched, looking around for something to do. I decided to try the kitchen because food is an endless form of entertainment and I decided to jump on the fact that my taste buds were working today. I opened the pantry and stared blankly, trying to see past the canned soup and whole grain pasta. There had to be something better to eat then that. The fridge wasn't much help either, consisting of a rotten squash and three juice boxes. Huffing in frustration, I went back to the pantry, moves a few cans aside, and discovered one bag of microwavable popcorn. Score!

Reading the pack of the packet for directions, I tore off the outer seal and placed it in our microwave.

"Hey Jay want some pop-"

I froze when I felt a warm wetness on my hand. Looking down, I realized it was blood. From my nose. And suddenly the room began to spin and I was watching the floor come closer and closer until everything went black.

There you go, life gave me one week. Time for reality.

JAY'S POV

I took a really long strand of floss and tied one end to my doorknob. The other end was for my front tooth. I saw this trick in a movie one time and I knew it was going to work! Only I wasn't expecting how hard it was to get the string around my tooth. Frowning, I looked at the thin edge of the floss, trying to figure out how to get it to work.

"Hey Jay!" I heard my sister call, "Want some pop…"

I waited for her to finish, only she didn't so I called back, "What?"

She didn't answer again and I wondered if she was playing a trick on me. My sister is the funniest, prettiest, smartest, nicest sister in the whole world and she's really fun to play with. I wished that mommy hadn't put me in charge because I really wanted to make a mud slide with her. But mommy promised me a gummy bear if I was good and I love gummy bears.

"Chrissie?" I called, walking towards the stairs, "Hello?"

When I got to our kitchen, I gasped because my favorite sister in the whole world was lying there with blood coming from her nose. I went to go help her but I didn't know what to do. When I'm sick, mommy always puts her hand on my forehead, so I did that to Chrissie. It felt really hot, hotter than mine.

"Chrissie," I said, "Wake up!"

Her eyes stayed shut and she was getting paler every second. I looked around and grabbed the phone off the counter, dialing nine one one like mom always taught me to do.

"My sister passed out and she's not getting awake!" I told the nine one one person.

"Don't worry, I've sent an ambulance. Help will be there shortly," the lady said and started asking me a bunch of questions I didn't know the answer to. Pretty soon, an ambulance and a bunch of other people showed up. I called my mommy and she came home too. It was really scary because Chrissie didn't even wake up. I feel sad because she's sick and I don't like it when she passes out.

"Mommy, is she going to be okay?" I whispered from my car seat.

Mom looked at me in the mirror, her eyes big, "Yes. She's going to be perfectly fine."

"Good!"

CHRISSIE'S POV

I blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light. The last thing I remembered was popcorn. And then… nothing. I should have known a week was too much time.

The first thing I saw when my pupils finally adjusted was a small brown fluff ball on my chest, rising up and down with each breath. I lifted my fingers and touched the warm softness, giggling when it made a small yipping noise.

"He likes you already," I heard Seth chuckle from next to me.

I propped myself up slowly, trying not to disturb the small puppy on my chest. It was a chocolate brown color all round with curly hair and big dark eyes. It was only a little bit bigger than a saucer.

"Hi puppy," I croaked, stroking his fur. He came forward and licked my face.

"I'm not sure if he's even allowed in the hospital," Seth muttered, wiping the dog slobber off my cheek with his fingers. Probably afraid of germs or something. What's the worst that could happen? I already had cancer.

"Who's dog is this?" I asked, picking him up and setting him on my lap instead so I could sit comfortably.

"Yours," Seth answered with a smile, "I mean if you want him."

I looked at him, eyes wide, "Seriously? Of course I want him!"

"That's a relief. I was afraid you were like a cat person or something."

I rolled my eyes, "I spend all my time with you don't I?"

"Rude," Seth muttered, reaching out to pet my new puppy. MY new puppy! I have a puppy!

"Hey I don't have to be nice to you. _IIIII _have a puppy!" I bragged, kissing him on the head.

"Hey! I'll take him back," Seth warned playfully, "I'm the only dog in your life. He's so you never feel alone when I'm gone."

My eyes watered a little at that, "Aww that's so sweet!"

"Yeah. Well I was gonna have Jake lessen up on my patrols but he wouldn't give in. So a puppy was the next best thing I could think of. I was gonna give him to you tonight but then… this happened."

I sighed, looking around at the monitors and beeping things, "What happened anyways?"

"Apparently your temperature rose really fast and you lost a ton of blood and well… those don't really mix so you passed out," Seth said, looking at his hands in his lap. That's when I realized that Jay had been there, for everything. He was probably so scared.

"Oh god," I groaned, my head falling into my hands.

"What? What's wrong?" Seth asked, standing up and putting his hands on my head like a moron.

"Jay," I moaned, "Oh I feel so bad! He must be so freaked out right now!"

"Naah he's cool," Seth laughed, "Your mom bought him ice cream and awarded him with a Wii for being so brave or something like that."

"Seriously? I want a Wii!"

"Spoiled," Seth said, "You just got a puppy!"

"Oh yeah! Hello puppy! I love you! And you can't even call me rude or spoiled like mean old Seth!" I cooed, holding my puppy in front of my face. He stuck out his tongue and wagged his tail back and forth in excitement. I giggled, kissed his forehead and then set him gently back onto my lap. He walked in a circle a few times, trying to get comfortable, and then laid back down, his head resting on his paws.

I looked over at Seth, who was pouting in his seat.

"Oh come here you," I said, rolling my eyes. A huge smile spread across his face and he leaned forward so I could kiss his forehead. He made a weird barking sound and then kissed my lips. Wrapping one arm around his neck, I kissed him back passionately. Well at least until the door was thrown open.

"EW EW EW!" Audrey screamed, shielding her eyes.

"Audrey! I've missed you!" I exclaimed, "But wow. I mean, I really thought the next time I'd be in the room would be to visit you. Guess I was wrong."

"You really need to lower your expectations Mrs. Six months to live," Audrey joked, sitting on her bed, "Besides, you h-OHMYGOD IS THAT A PUPPY?"

"Yeah, Seth got him for me!"

"CUTE! But wait is he staying here for like ever? Because I'm kind of a cat person."

Oh Audrey.

* * *

><p><strong>Compitition #IDK<strong>

**What should Chrissie name her puppy?  
><strong>


	28. Goodbye Audrey

**CONGRATULATIONS Holy Marcs! Loved the name for the dog! It was really funny! Do you all like the quick update? I didn't have time to edit it though, sorry:( No competition, i have no ideas:(  
><strong>

**Hope you all like this chapter. I cried writing it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>C<span>hapter 28: Goodbye Audrey**

SETH'S POV

"So let me get this straight… you're naming your dog… Kitty?" Kaia asked, eyebrows high.

Chrissie, who was sitting there in her hospital bed having a laughing fit, nodded and said, "Yeah! Isn't it hilarious!?"

"Um… sure Chrissie?"

"AHAHAH KITTY! AHAHAH!" Chrissie laughed, falling backwards, "Isn't it great?"

"Personally, I think its gold," Alex said, a brilliant smile on his face.

"You're only saying that because you're the one who suggested it," Kaia muttered.

"Oh come on," he retorted said, "Your suggestions sucked. Bone? How unoriginal! He might as well been named Alex."

The puppy… well… Kitty ran around, the happiness and laughter exciting him. I watched him run up to Alex and lick his fingers, wagging his tail like crazy. As soon as Chrissie was feeling better, she invited Alex and Kaia over to help her name the dog. Audrey had wanted to name it Bimbo because the second Chrissie set him on the floor he ran into the wall. I liked Kitty, it was pretty ironic.

"Come here Kitty!" Audrey called, holding her hand out. Tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth, Kitty raced over to Audrey, licking her fingers. She giggled and patted him on the head.

"Well doesn't this place look familiar," Kate announced, walking into the hospital room, "By the way, thanks for the invite to this little hang out. I didn't even find out until I checked Alex's Tweets."

"Yeah, we feel so special," Embry muttered.

Chrissie sat up, her eyes wide, "I'm sorry, please forgive me!" She exclaimed.

"No."

"Pwease?" Chrissie asked, "For him?" She picked up Kitty and held him towards Kate and Embry. And of course they both melted at the very sight of him.

"You got a puppy!" Kate squealed, running forward. I never thought I'd see a person in a leather jacket squeal, but that's Kate for ya.

"Kitty," Chrissie said with a smile.

"Uh no. _Puppy _Chrissie. It's a puppy," Kate said like she was talking to a five year old. Chrissie better get used to that if she's gonna have a dog named Kitty.

"No dummy," Chrissie laughed, rolling her eyes, "It's a puppy named Kitty!"

"Ohhh," Kate said, "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"I just… don't get it," Kaia muttered.

At least the dog finally had a name. The past two days, Chrissie's been feeling like crap. I know because she said it every five seconds. She was too sick to think of a good name so we'd just been calling him no name. Poor dog. We'd been able to hide the dog in here by keeping him in the bathroom whenever a nurse walked in. That is until he started barking like crazy the second Dr. Cullen walked in. I think the vampire thing freaks the dog out. Apparently "sorry I sneezed" isn't a very good cover up and we wound up getting caught. But Carlisle finally agreed to let us keep it for a few more days and then I would have to bring him to Chrissie's house. Hopefully in a few days Chrissie will be able to go home.

I looked at Chrissie who was watching Audrey. Audrey's operation was in a few days and I knew they were both nervous. Audrey is usually a chatter box but she's being oddly quiet and I know Chrissie feels bad.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

The noise in the room died down and everybody faced the door. A flustered looking Mildred stood there, glaring at all of us. I'm pretty sure I saw smoke coming out of her ears. And I don't think it helped that Kitty barked and ran over.

And then he started humping her leg.

"EVERYBODY OUT! THIS IS A HOSPITAL NOT A PARTY HOUSE! AND NO ANIMALS!" She screamed, grabbing Kaia, Alex, Embry, and Kate all by the ears. She pulled them out of the hospital room, all of them yelping in pain the whole time. She came back a few seconds later, brushing her hands together. She gave me the evil eyes and I quickly picked up Kitty who was trotting back over to her in order to avoid disaster.

"Uh… I'll see you later Chrissie," I said quickly, kissing her on the forehead and then running out of the room. I felt Mildred's eyes on my back the entire way. I could take scary vampires and demon babies. But Mildred… I could never handle her. Ever.

CHRISSIE'S POV

The room was suddenly quiet and I looked over at Audrey. I suddenly understood why people fought so hard for me to live. Audrey was my friend… a really good friend. She was someone who I could relate to the most, she was always smiling and made me laugh. I loved her. And I knew that when she died, I would hate not seeing her anymore. Because while she got to go wherever you guy after you die, I had to stay here without her.

"You're crying," Audrey whispered, coming over to sit next to me in bed.

I reached my hand up to feel my cheek and quickly wiped away the tear I felt. Stupid emotions.

"What's wrong?" she asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing," I said quickly, shaking my head.

We sat in silence before she finally said, "Don't be scared for me."

I sniffed, "I'm just going to miss you. That's all."

"I'll miss you, too," she sighed, "But we have to stay tough. Other people won't."

I nodded, wiping away another tear, "I know."

She kissed my cheek and then stood up, going over to her dresser. I watched as she pulled out a bin of items and carried it back over, setting it on my bed.

"I need you to do something for me," she said, sniffing lightly.

"Yes?"

She opened the bin, "When I'm gone, I have some things I want to give people. Things I've been working on for a while. At my funeral, I need you to give them to the proper people. I'd tell my dad to do it but it would be too hard for him. You though… you get me."

I nodded. What I really wanted to tell her was not to talk like that. But I hated it when people said it to me. It was annoying because I was the one dying, I should get to talk how I wanted. But at least now I kind of understand where they are coming from.

"This is for Amanda, my best friend. She'll be at my funeral; her picture is on the cover."

Audrey handed me a photo album. On the cover was a picture of her and another girl who I'm assuming was Amanda. The album was fun looking with lots of pink and glitter. It looked like the kind of thing two best friends would have. I nodded and put it to the side.

"This is for my father. You… you'll know who he is when you see him," she whispered. She handed me another album, but this one was different. It was a deep red color and seemed more aged. The binding was golden and it was thick with pages and pages of pictures. She also handed me a long envelope with the word _Dad _on it. "I've been working on it since I was diagnosed. That's why it's so thick. There are pictures of us… and mom. He didn't have a lot of time for things like this because of me. I know he'll appreciate it."

She handed me a few more envelopes, some older looking than others, for various family members and a few friends. For one little cousin she handed me a stuffed bear and a small picture and for some reason, it made me think of Jay.

When she was finished with everything, she placed it all back in the bin with a sad smile. She went to hand it to me, but I pushed it gently back to her, shaking my head.

"Keep it for now, just in case," I whispered. She thought for a moment and nodded, walking back over to her drawer. I was a little relieved because I would probably lose it. I'm not good with big responsibility.

"Thank you Chrissie," she said after she put it away, "You're an amazing friend."

0o0o0o0o0o0

I stared at the clock next to my bed, the red numbers reading 3:30 a.m. Today is the day Audrey's getting her operation. And I can't even lay still. I sighed, rolling over. I never get nervous. I don't get nervous for my operations or treatments or anything. But for Audrey's brain surgery. I'm scared shitless.

"Chrissie, I know you're awake," I heard Audrey whispered in the darkness.

I sighed and faced her, "Was I that loud?"

"Yes," she muttered, and then sighed, "No I was awake, too. Come here."

I sat up and made my way across the cold linoleum floor. Audrey moved over so I could climb into the small hospital bed with her. I laid down next to her, my head on her shoulder.

"Audrey?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you scared?" I asked, my voice shaking.

She was quiet for a minute, "A little."

"I'm scared too," I admitted.

"Don't be," Audrey whispered, "I'm ready."

"This sucks," I sighed, looking up at her.

She chuckled lightly, "Oh Chrissie. If the world didn't suck, we'd all float away."

We lay in bed together for a long time. Slowly the room got lighter and lighter as the sun rose. At one point Audrey grabbed my hand. I didn't want her to go. I wanted her to stay with me. We understood each other, I could talk to her about things nobody else would understand. I would miss her crazy, weird yoga doing self. But I held my tears, not wanting her to make her feel bad.

When the clock said 6:00, I held my breath. The nurse told us that's when she would be coming to get Audrey for surgery. We waited in silence so dead that you could hear a pin drop. As the minutes ticked by, a strange ringing went through the air.

And then the door opened.

I jumped as the nurse came in with a gurney. Audrey slowly sat up.

"Good morning Audrey!" the nurse said cheerfully, "How are we feeling this morning?"

"Good," Audrey said with a small smile.

"Are you ready to go? Your dad's waiting outside for you."

"Um yeah. Just let me…" Audrey trailed off, turning to me.

"Chrissie, thank you. Thanks for being an amazing friend and for being there. I love you so much," she cried, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I hugged her back, clenching my eyes shut so no tears could escape.

"Thank you Audrey," I whispered, "For brightening up my day and just… being an awesome person!"

She laughed a little, her voice cracking. Finally she pulled away.

"Remember what to do if I don't make it," she whispered in my ear. I nodded, giving her one more quick hug.

"Be strong Audrey," I told her.

She nodded as the nurse helped her onto the gurney.

"Goodbye Chrissie," she said, laying back on the pillow.

"Bye Audrey!" I said with a wave as the nurse wheeled her out of the room.

And then she was gone and the room was quiet again. I looked at my trembling hands, knowing I couldn't possibly stand up. So I did the only thing that I could do. I leaned forward and cried. Great sobs racked my chest because of just how unfair the world was. I cried for my parents because I knew how they felt, I cried for Seth because I knew what I was doing to him, I cried for myself because I promised I wouldn't cry, and I cried for Audrey because fate had cut such an amazing person short. She did nothing to deserve death, but death was still destined to come her way. So I cried until I ran out of tears and then I just sobbed some more.

Seth found me a few hours later, gasping my name and rushing to take me in his arms. I tried talking to him but the rough sobs were too much and no words would form. He just gently said _shh _and rocked me. I clutched onto his shirt like it were the only solid thing left in the world.

There came a point where my breathing slowed and all I could do was lie there, staring at the wall. Seth didn't say anything and I was glad for that. I didn't want to talk or even think. I needed to sleep but the surgery was going to take all day and I knew I wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. So I just laid there with Seth, listening to the sound of my breathing and nothing else.

A nurse came in with breakfast later. She took both of us in sadly, set the tray down, and then left.

"You should eat something," Seth whispered tentatively.

I shook my head, burying it in his chest. He wrapped him strong arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. It was comforting.

"What can I do?" he asked, "Tell me what you need me to do."

"Just stay here," I breathed, "Stay with me."

"Of course," he said, pulling me onto his lap, "I'll always stay with you."

"Promise?" I asked.

He chuckled and kissed me lightly, "Yes. I promise."

"That's all I need."


	29. Just a Bunch of Freaks

**Chapter 29: Just a Bunch of Freaks**

SETH'S POV

We waited all day, just watching the clock. A nurse came in with a lunch tray, quietly taking the uneaten breakfast one. Normally Chrissie would have been scolded for not eating, but the nurse understood.

All too soon, Carlisle was walking through the door and I knew the surgery had not gone well. It was supposed to have gone for a few more hours, he was way to earlier. My heart sank as Chrissie sat up hopefully, her eyes wide. I looked at Dr. Cullen's sullen face as he shook his head once.

Audrey had not made it.

I watched Chrissie's expression, ready for more crying. She didn't cry though. Instead she just bit her lip and nodded in understanding.

"Chrissie?" I asked, touching her shoulder, "Are you ok-"

"I'm fine Seth," she interrupted, shaking my hand off. As Dr. Cullen backed out of the room sadly, Chrissie walked back over to her bed. She brought her knees up to her chest and stared ahead of her. Suddenly, loud cries could be heard from down the hall. Man's cried, sobbing the name Audrey. Her father must have gotten the news.

I looked at Chrissie again, ready for her to break but she only turned the TV on, drowning out the crying by turning the volume up. She kept her eyes on the television, but she wasn't actually watching it. She was too absorbed in her own little world right now. So I decided to give her space. I stood up and sat on the chair next to her bed.

A few hours later, Chrissie was sprinting to the bathroom. I tried to follow but she slammed the bathroom door shut and all I could do was listen to the sound of her throwing up over and over again.

INSERT LINE HERE

This morning, Chrissie wouldn't get out of bed. She had me and her parents extremely worried because she wouldn't even eat anything. She just laid there with the blankets tangled around her.

"Chrissie, why don't you just take a walk down the hall with me," her mom pleaded.

"No," Chrissie muttered, "I'm going to throw up."

"Well at least try to eat something," Mr. Hope said, offering her a piece of toast. She just pushed his hand away, crinkling her nose and rolling over.

"Seth, do something," Mrs. Hope whispered, looking at me. I had no idea what to do, this was so un-Chrissie-ish.

"Just give her space," I suggested weakly. Mrs. Hope scoffed and left the room, muttering to herself. Chrissie's dad followed to go console his wife. I waited for Chrissie to talk to me. But she didn't.

"Chrissie," I started, "This isn't what Audrey would have want-"

"Don't," she stopped me, "This isn't about Audrey! I don't _feel _well. Leave me alone."

INSERT LINE HERE

The day of the funeral, we all put on black clothes and met Chrissie at the hospital. Dr. Cullen was discharging her and gave her permission to go. We, meaning Embry, Kate, Alex, Kaia and I, couldn't do anything to communicate with Chrissie. I wasn't even sure if she wanted to go to this funeral. Well… probably not I mean, who wants to go to a funeral. But still…

We met Chrissie outside the hospital. She was on her own two feet even though the nurse was standing there with a wheelchair. Even depressed, she's still stubborn.

"You look beautiful," I whispered, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and kissing the side of her head.

"No I don't," she muttered, walking ahead of me towards the car. I stood there, stunned. Usually she would have told me that I look pretty. Pretty ugly. But I guess now isn't usually. Today is a different circumstance and I have to be ready for anything that she throws at me. Even fruit.

Now's not the time, Seth!

Sorry.

CHRISSIE'S POV

Even though I was at Audrey's funeral, and I was wearing all black, and people were giving speeches about how great a person she was, if just didn't feel like she was gone. I kept thinking I was gonna go back to my hospital room and tell her about my day or something.

"…she was an amazing person, inside and out…"

"…always had a smile on her face…"

"…so much fun! And such a sweet person…"

"…we will never forget Audrey…"

"…in some way, she has touched each and every one of our hearts…"

I watched person after person get up and make a teary eyed speech about what a wonderful person she was. But I wondered how many people actually knew her. I mean, I knew when her best friend Amanda came up, sobbing her eyes out, that she actually cared about Audrey and was always there. But did her distant Aunt from New Hampshire actually know if she always had a smile on her face?

Suddenly, I began wondering who was going to be at my funeral. It used to be something I thought about when I was bored or didn't have anything better to think about. My parents would be there, Jay, maybe a few distant relatives. I didn't have any cousins or aunts or uncles that I was close with. Having cancer is just… lonely. But Audrey had a pretty full church. And I started to realize that maybe I would, too.

The whole pack would be there. And their families. And Kaia and Alex. And Dr. Cullen and all the other nurses and doctors I've gotten close with. Hopefully not Mildred though, but she probably would make a few people laugh.

I knew as soon as he stood up who her father was. No man could look so devastated about anything other than his own daughter's death. He wasn't crying though, he just looked really pale. And his eyes were… haunting in a way. I shuddered slightly, trying not to cry.

"Audrey was," he began, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "Audrey… Audrey was… my little girl. My angel from heaven. After her mother died… well she was all I had. So when Audrey was diagnosed… I told myself I was going to do everything I could to keep her alive. And I did. Everything I could do. And I got ten more years with her. But ten years with Audrey… it's worth it. She was just… I loved her so much. Every day I loved her. And I hope that she knows that…"

The church was silent as he finished his speech, finally getting a little teary eyed at the end. When it was over, people began to slowly stand up. It was a closed casket ceremony, which I was grateful for. People went up to pay their respects. Taking a deep breath, I stood up, the box Audrey left me clutched tightly in my hands. At the small reception afterwards, I began handing out her things.

I found the child who the teddy bear was going to be given to. I gave Amanda her scrapbook and letter. She gave me a teary thank you and even a hug which I awkwardly accepted. I went around to everyone she had told me about. It was a depressing job to say the least, but I wanted to do this for her. Some people took their letters and other things silently, while others sobbed.

Finally, only her father's letter and photo album remained. I'd saved him for last, dreading the experience. It wasn't hard to find him, sitting quietly in a chair with a glass of scotch in his hands. He looked up at me with watery, red-rimmed eyes as I approached. Slowly, I handed him the album with the letter on top.

"Audrey um… she wanted you to have this," I told him tentatively. He stared at the objects for a moment, before reaching out and taking them. I went to turn around, wanting to get away quickly.

"Was she happy?" he asked. I froze, turning back around.

"What?" I whispered.

"Was she… did she die happy? Knowing that I… loved her?" he asked, staring at the things I had given him.

I took a deep breath, sitting in the chair next to him, "Yes. She was… so happy. She told me everyday how happy she was. Kind of got a little annoying sometimes," I chuckled. Her dad laughed a little, too, taking another sip of his drink.

"She knew you loved her," I whispered, "And she loved you, too. So much."

He nodded to himself and stood up, leaving the room with the items. Shortly after he was gone, sad music began to play and I looked towards the source. It was coming from the TV, a slideshow of a bunch of pictures of her beginning to play. I watched as a picture of naked baby Audrey blurred onto the screen.

Covering my mouth with my hand, I rushed out of the house, trying to keep quiet. When I finally reached the end of the street, I sat down on the curb, putting my head between my legs.

"Chrissie!" I heard Seth call. His footsteps echoed down the quiet street, a few more people coming from behind him.

"Chrissie what's the- are you laughing?" he asked, stunned.

"HAHAH no!" I said, lifting m head and covering my mouth with my hand, "No! AHAHHAHA!"

"I don't understand…" Seth trailed off, looking behind him as Kate let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, still laughing, "I'm… so…. Funerals make me like this! I'm HAHAHAH sorry! It's just… Audrey was a fat baby!"

Kate started laughing, too, coming to sit down next to me on the curb. We looked at each other and started laughing, unable to stop. Embry let out an awkward laugh, still looking confused. Kaia and Alex just stood back, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"Sorry," I apologized again, "I just… Audrey died! She died! I mean… I thought she would come to my funeral! And now… this isn't Audrey! She doesn't just… die!"

Kaia and Alex picked up and started laughing as well, joining us on the curb.

"Audrey's dead!" I repeated, laughing because I couldn't think of anything else to do.

"AHAHAH and you have cancer!" Kate added. We both laughed hysterically.

"I'm… I'm gay!" Alex laughed, causing us to all double over.

"We think we can fight mythical creatures!" Embry added, finally picking up and laughing with us.

"I'm a whore!" Kate laughed.

"I'm gonna die alone!" Seth laughed, sitting down, too.

We just laughed for a while. We laughed because there was nothing else to do. Crying was too depressing for us. Audrey would have wanted us to laugh, she always laughed. She probably laughed all the way through surgery. We quieted down soon, and then just sat there in silence. None of us quite knew what to say.

"We're all freaks," I said finally with a sigh.

Kaia nodded, putting her arm around Alex and Kate who were on either side of her, "Yeah we are."

And that's what we were. Just a bunch of freaks sitting together on a sidewalk, laughing at funerals. But I loved them for it. I just don't belong with normal people. Nobody in my life is going to be normal because I was born abnormal. So I guess that's just who I'm stuck with. And I'm okay with that. I'm okay with the artsy, gay, slutty, lawbreaking, funeral laughing, vampire fighting, imprinting, turning into werewolf people that I call my friends.

"Let's go home," I sighed, standing up. Everyone else followed suite and we all piled into Seth's car. When he dropped me home, I said hello to my parents, threw Jay into a large pile of pillows he'd somehow constructed, and went up to my room. I still had the empty box from today. Or I thought it was empty. Something fell out, though. A small envelope with the word _Chrissie _scrawled across it.

I picked it up and opened it, catching the few photographs as the fell out. I may have… opened it a little too eagerly. Before examining the pictures, I unfolded the letter she had left me.

_Dear Chrissie,_

_If I know you, then you probably cried. At one point or another, after I'm dead you cried. That's so weird to say… I'm not sure what tense to write that in. And now you're probably laughing. Anyways, don't be depressed. I have a few words of advice for you. Don't let the fact that you're going to die hanging over your head rule your life. I did for a while; I cut everyone and everything out. And then it was too late to… make a bucket list. So I'm asking you one more think. Live. For me please, just live while you can. Enjoy every second of your life, because the end comes fast. Oh and marry Seth because he loves you and he's a hottie. I know you're missing, but wherever I go after I die, I'll be watching you. Not in a creepy way though… that sounded weird. Anyways, Chrissie, the hospital and weeks leading up to the surgery would have been torture if I didn't have you to laugh at and talk to. Like the time we told Mildred she dropped her pocket and she spent hours looking for it. That was funny. It made my week actually, the last week I had. Hopefully, you gave everything out. But remember, don't be too upset. I've known this was going to happen for a while. I'm prepared._

_So remember, live! For me! Love you!_

_Audrey_

I flipped over the dated photographs. There was one of me and Seth hugging, the first one she's taken of us. Another of me and her that she'd taken. One with me and Kate. Another with Kate, Embry, Kaia, Alex, Seth and I all sitting around laughing.

A knock on my window made me jump, but I looked over and saw Seth in the tree. Setting the letter and photos down, I went over and opened the window. With one hand, Seth was holding onto a branch and the other held Kitty.

"He missed you," Seth told me, climbing into my room and handing me my puppy. Kitty yipped happily and licked my face.

"I missed you too," I cooed, kissing the top of his head.

Seth made a pouting noise and I smiled, setting Kitty down to pull him into a hug, "I missed you, too Seth."

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly as Kitty ran around our feet excitedly.

I nodded, sniffling a little, "I think so."

"Good," Seth sighed, "Because I hate it when you're sad."

I giggled, pulling him over to my bed, "Me, too."

We lay down, facing each other. I giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. Kitty barked twice and I picked him up and placed him on the bed with us. Like my own little family in a way.

"You're beautiful," Seth whispered.

"And you're pretty," I told him, "Pretty Ugly."

* * *

><p><strong>School starts tomorrow so i thought i'd get this out before i go to sleep! Sorry about the mistakes! <strong>

**Review please!  
><strong>

**COMPETITION #IDK  
><strong>

**What's a good song to go with this chapter? I'll listen to all of them and pick the best that I think! Write the name and artist please:)  
><strong>


	30. Month 4

**CONGRATULATIONS TO Ninar77! I love the song Fix You and it fits perfectly to chapter 29!**

**Sorry it's been so long, hope you like this! This is kind of the climax of the story i guess. Is that the right word? Idk!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Month 4<strong>

CHRISSIE'S POV

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Neither does your brain but I know it is."

"Oh Kate! She got you good," Embry laughed, clapping his hands together.

I took a moment to pat myself on the back for that witty comeback, and then picked my pen up again and continued writing. Sliding my butt back against the headboard a little more, I tried to use my kneecaps as a support. It was annoying because the paper kept getting crinkled. I was bedridden, so even though I had a perfectly good desk not two feet away, I was stuck using various body parts as support.

"Haha," Kate rolled her eyes without humor. I smirked and pulled the paper away from her as she made a grab for it. I stuck my tongue out at her, but the paper was then ripped out of my hand by none other than Embry.

"Hmm get married, dance under the moonlight, see something magical. What is this?" he snorted, pushing me away from him easily as I made a swipe for the paper.

"A bucket list!" I said, flicking his ear, "Give it back, I'm not done!"

"Psh, these suck," he said, taking my pen and leaning against the wall to add a few more items to the list. He scribbled for a while, Kate looking over his shoulder.

"Ugh, Embry," she groaned eventually, rolling her eyes, "Let me do it!"

She grabbed the paper and pen and began writing things down, stopping every once and a while to think.

"Guys come on," I whined, only to be shushed by Kate, "Um, I'm the one that needs the bucket list. You could at least be nice to me!"

"Stop your complaining," Embry huffed.

"Unbelievable," I sighed, falling back to my pillows. Embry and Kate continued to make up _my _bucket list, adding little comments here and there.

"Okay, Chrissie. I present to you a _good_ bucket list," Kate said, handing it back to me.

I rolled my eyes, "I was just trying to put the things I could _actually _do!"

"Well then what's the point of calling it a bucket list?" Embry snorted, "Just read it."

"Fine," I mumbled, flattening it out so it was easier to read. All the grabbing had made it all crinkled.

_ dive_

I scoffed, "Yeah, like that's possible. I'd need lessons and money and oh I don't know… time!"

"Just keep reading!"

"Fine."

_ a Rubik's Cube_

"Seriously? A Rubik's Cube? I went to like three days of school before I-"

"Keep reading!"

_ a note in a bottle_

"Aww, Kate that's so sweet! I could probably actually do that!" I giggled.

"Actually, Embry wrote that one," Kate said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Er… wow Embry," I muttered, "Never knew you were such a sap."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never wanted to write a note in a bottle and throw it into the ocean for someone in like China to find or something!" Embry defended.

"How would the even be able to read… oh never mind."

Just then the door flew open and Seth walked in, whistling some weird song. Because whistling is so cool.

If you couldn't pick up the sarcasm…

It was there…

"What's going on?" Seth asked, flopping down next to me on the bed chest first, his arm draping over my stomach.

"Nothing," I muttered, shoving the paper under my butt. It's not like the fact I was making a bucket list is a secret or anything, but it would make Seth all depressed.

"Oh okay. Don't tell me," he said, poking his lower lip out, "I'm just your lowly ol' boyfriend I guess."

"Mhm," I agreed, patting him on the head, "And that's just the way I liked you."

"How kind," Seth said, reaching under me and grabbing the paper. Sometimes I hate being so weak and defenseless. I wish so badly that I could just karate chop his ass all the way to the moon sometimes.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I couldn't help it," he shrugged.

"What, the paper or the chance to touch her butt?" Embry asked as Kate sent him a disgusted look.

"Little bit of both," Seth said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and tried not to blush.

Seth opened the paper and read over it. I bit my lip, afraid of what his response would be. I really didn't want him to start crying.

"What is this?" he asked quietly.

"Um… a bucket list," I answered, trying to analyze his face.

"This… this is brilliant!" he said, smiling widely.

"It is?" I asked.

"Of course!" he laughed, "This is all the things we've never gotten to do that we should do before we die! Chrissie, can I do it with you? This will be so fun!"

"Uh, sure," I said, relieved that no tears were shed from Seth.

"Awesome, I have a few ideas," he said, taking my pen and writing some things down.

"You want to take a road trip?" I asked skeptically, looking over his shoulder.

"Uh yeah," he said, "I've never been past Seattle."

"Well okay then," I said.

"Alright, done," he said, holding out the list for everyone to see. I read all the items on the list, wondering if we could even get a third of the stuff done. Well, might as well try.

"This is perfect," I smiled, "When do we start?"

0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

"No way in hell!"

"She said she wanted to skydive!"

"Yeah she meant like from a plane with a parachute and an instructor! And besides, she didn't even write it down! You wrote it down Embry!" Seth argued.

"Yeah and it's a great idea!"

I rolled my eyes, "My mom agreed that you could take me out for a nice stroll in the local park! She definitely did _not _want me diving off a cliff!"

"Like you listen to your mom," Kate scoffed.

"On occasion," I muttered, looking over the edge of the cliff again. The cold wind stung my cheeks and I stepped back quickly.

"Come on, Seth," Embry sighed, "Just tell her to jump!"

"Yeah no. I'm not okay with this," Seth yelled over the wind that was picking up. I looked back at him and realized he was clutching onto the hood of my sweatshirt like he was afraid I was going to fall off the cliff. What a wimp.

"Come on guys! You made a bucket list! You have to follow through!" Kate pressed, taking her top off to reveal a skimpy bathing suit that made Embry drool just a little.

"I said no," Seth muttered, "She is not jumping off of the highest cliff in La Push into freezing cold water!"

"Oh come one, we're done this a thousand times," Embry told me, "And you'll have us with you the whole time!"

"Don't be a baby," Kate snorted.

"I'm not a baby. Come on Seth, let's go," I muttered, turning on my heel to leave. Seth, still holding onto my hood, followed after me, sighing deeply in relief.

"Thank god you agree. You would probably freeze to death or-"

I didn't hear the or. I turned back towards the edge of the cliff and sprinted until my feet were no longer touching anything. And then I was falling. The wind whistled through my ears and I felt like I left my stomach back with Seth.

I hit the water hard and all too soon. It felt like ice was seeping through every pore in my body. I pushed my was up until I could breathe again just as Seth's body hit the water, head first. He popped out of the water, looking around until our eyes met.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" I shouted, "LET'S GO AGAIN!"

I doggy paddled until I could stand, wrapping my arms around my body to stop shivering. It did nothing.

"Come hug me I'm cold," I called to Seth, who hadn't moved. Slowly, he swam towards me. I waited patiently with my arms held out, but he just went passed me.

"Rude," I growled.

"That's what you get," he said shakily.

"But I'm cold," I whined, making my eyes big and sad. He stayed strong for about 30 seconds before collapsing under my sad look. He came over and put his arms around me, warming me up almost instantly.

"Ah," I sighed, "Better."

"You scared me," he said, touching his forehead to mine.

"You were never going to say yes," I shrugged, "Besides, now we can cross that off the list and you never have to worry about me skydiving again."

"Good," he mumbled, hugging me a little tighter.

"Unless we can jump again?" I asked with a smile.

"No."

"But it was soo fun!" I whined.

"WHOOO! CHRISSIE!" Kate yelled, splashing towards us, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"We're gonna go do it again," I told her, grabbing Seth's hand and pulling him towards the path that led up to the cliff.

"N-"

"Do not say no!" I cut him off, shoving my finger in his face. His eyes widened in shock and then he rolled them in defeat.

"Fine. But I will be holding on to you the whole time," Seth warned.

"YAY!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Guys, if I don't make it out alive, I just want you all to know I love you," I said nervously.

I hadn't taken into consideration the fact that I was soaking wet and my mom is an overprotective freak. I sorta just jumped into the ocean. Over and over and over again… Which is why I am extremely nervous to confront my mom. She hasn't had the best temper these past few days.

Like for example:

"_Hey mom where's the-"_

"_I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING! I'M JUST A HUMAN!"_

If only it had rained today and I could just blame it on the weather. But no, it had to be partly cloudy with a ten percent change of rain. The ninety percent chance of no rain was right. Stupid no rain.

"Good luck," Kate said, patting me on the shoulder.

I turned to open the door and looked back. Kate, Embry, and Seth had all began backing away.

"You're not gonna stay and make sure I don't die?" I asked. They shook their heads with wide eyes. Has my mom been really that scary lately?

…

Yeah probably.

"Some friends," I mumbled, turning the doorknob. I entered the house, holding my breath.

"_WOOF WOOF WOOF!"_

"Kitty!" I cooed, picking up my little dog. He wagged his tail and licked my face a few times.

There was a loud bang and then:

"SURPRISE!"

I screamed a little and ducked down, waiting to get hit or something. Nothing happened and there were a few uncomfortable coughs and a laugh. I looked up slowly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRISSIE!" Everyone yelled when I stood up.

"Er… what?"

"Your birthday's next week you weirdo," Seth said, coming up behind me.

"Oh yeah!" I said, "I'm going to be sixteen!"

I looked around at everyone. There were a lot of people, a lot more than I thought cared about me. The entire pack and the imprints, Alex and Kaia.

"Aww!" I cried, "Thanks everyone!"

I smiled widely and stepped into my party, letting the love showering begin.

Does anyone else not know where to look when a bunch of people are singing happy birthday to you? Anybody? Anybody? Okay so maybe I'm the only one that has that problem but it's a serious issue! Like I try to look at the cake and at the people but I just feel awkward. All I can do is stand there with this giant smile on my face until everybody finishes singing. Brady and Collin were singing it exceptionally slowly, probably sensing my discomfort.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappy Birthdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay tooooooooo-" giant breath and wait for it…

"YOOOOOOUUUUU!" Brady and Collin finally finished. I took a deep breath and blew out my candles. I wished that I could complete my bucket list. Seth smiled at me as if he knew what I was wishing for.

But I can't tell him or it won't come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you just read this<br>**

**And this is crazy  
><strong>

**But here's my story  
><strong>

**Review maybe?  
><strong>

**;)  
><strong>


	31. Cheesy Sappy Lovey Dovey Stuff

**Chapter 31: Cheesy Sappy Lovey Dovey Stuff  
><strong>

CHRISSIE'S POV

"No, no absolutely not."

"But-"

"No."

"I don't think you're being very-"

"No."

"UGH!"

I sat there with my arms crossed, glaring at my parents. It just wasn't fair! I was gonna die soon anyways. They could at least be nice.

"Chrissie," my father started rationally, unlike my mother, "Think about what you are asking. You want us to let you go away with a boy you've only known for a few months without us in a car when you're sick. It's extremely dangerous. Trust me, I am a lover of fun but this is just plain stupid."

"Yes but father," I began, trying to sound more mature, "It wouldn't be just Seth. Kate, Kaia, Alex, and Embry would go, too! And Seth is a really careful driver! Maybe even too careful. And I'll be fine. Besides if I die on the way it's just shortening the process."

"Chrissie!" mom gasped.

"Just saying," I defended.

"The answer is no, Chrissie," Dad sighed, running his hand through his short hair.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm down.

"Alright," I muttered, getting up without looking at my parents. I didn't have the energy to argue. I walked out the front door where Seth was waiting for me.

"It's a no," I sighed, sitting next to him on the porch.

"At least we tried," Seth shrugged. I nodded, leaning my head against his shoulder. "And now we have the bonfire to look forward to tonight!"

"Yay," I mumbled, closing my eyes. I was tired and the little bit of sun shining through the clouds hurt my eyes.

"You don't sound excited," Seth said, poking my side.

"I am!" I said, opening one eye to look up at him.

"You don't seem excited," he pouted.

"I am! See my smile?" I said, showing him all my teeth and squinting my eyes closed.

"You're cute," Seth snorted.

"I try," I giggled, standing up, "Now come on."

"Where are we going?" Seth asked as I pulled his hand, trying to get him to move his big lazy butt.

"We have to go pick out what I'm going to wear tonight!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That was terrible!" Seth groaned as he got into the car.

"What? I thought it was fun!"

"Three hours! It took you three hours to pick out jeans and a shirt!" Seth complained, starting the car. We backed out of the driveway and started towards La Push.

"I had to pick out the right pair of shoes too!" I defended, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Black sneakers! You are wearing black sneakers!" Seth whined, "Was it really so hard of a decision?!"

I rolled my eyes, "You are such a baby. At least we got to spend time together!"

"Ew that was the worst part," Seth said.

I gasped, "Why are you so rude?!"

"Take that back!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else you don't get the present I got you!"

Now that got my attention.

"…present?"

"Yup. I picked it out just for you," Seth smiled, reaching into his pocket. I got excited and started bouncing in my seat when my eyes fell on the silver wrapping paper. He held it for me to take but yanked it away really fast when I was about to grab it.

"Hey!" I protested, crossing my arms.

"I said take it back," he smirked, glancing at me and then back at the road.

"But but but… ugh FINE I take it back," I said, holding my hand out. But he wasn't finished there. Nope, I should have known he was gonna milk the shit out of this.

"Aannd?" he pressed.

"And… you're the best boyfriend ever?" I said, staring longingly at the cube shaped present covered in silver wrapping paper.

"Aaaannnddd?"

"And… I love you?"

"Aaaaannnnnndddd?"

"Aaaannndddd IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" I said, losing my patience. Seth laughed but I didn't see how it was funny. I glared at him and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Haven't you ever heard patience is golden?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's silence is golden," I corrected. He raised his eyebrows and I said, "Or… it could be patience. Hehe… so… ya gonna give me that present soon?"

He snorted, rolling his eyes, "Oh Chrissie, what would I do without you?" He handed me the present and I smiled in triumph. I tore open the wrapping paper to reveal…

A colorful block?

"Er… thanks?" I said, shaking it to make sure there wasn't something inside it.

"You're welcome Chrissie!" Seth said cheerfully.

I stared at the thing, wanting to ask but not wanting to hurt Seth's feelings. Maybe he made it special for me in woodshop? Maybe it's a bird house? I looked for some sort of opening but there wasn't one. Maybe it was a bird… block?

"Um… what is it?" I asked finally.

"A Rubik's Cube! It was on your bucket list _remember_? You want to solve one," he said.

"Oh… Embry put that on there I thought it was a riddle or a puzzle or something," I shrugged.

Seth was definitely judging me at this point, "You thought a Rubik's _Cube _was a riddle?"

"Maybe." Seth started laughing so hard I was sure he couldn't see the road in front of him. "Oh stop laughing and tell me how to solve this stupid thing!"

"Sorry sorry," He said, "Anyways you just turn the thingies until the thingies are all the same."

"Thank you Seth. Thank you for clearing that up. I really understand what I am supposed to do now!" I said, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Any time."

"I WAS KIDDING!" I said.

"Oh… er…. You just turn the little block things so all the sides are the same color," Seth told me, turning into La Push.

I shrugged, "Sounds easy enough."

_10 minutes later_

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS STUPID DEVICE! WHAT PLANET IS IT FROM? IT HAS COME TO EARTH TO MAKE MY BRAIN EXPLODE HASEN'T IT? I'VE FIGURED IT OUT!" I yelled, resisting the urge to chuck the thing out the window.

It _looks _like a simple little toy. It looks easy and fun and something to keep you entertained for a while.

But it's not.

It's actually a device meant for geniuses meant to make the rest of us feel bad about ourselves. I mean, Einstein probably couldn't even figure this thing out. God probably couldn't even figure this out.

"Okay Chrissie, put the toy away now I think you need a little break," Seth said hesitantly. We had been sitting in Seth's driveway for the past 5 minutes but I refused to get out until I had at least one side done. But so far it was a bust. Every time I tried to move one square, a different square that was in the right place would go somewhere I didn't want it to go!

"No! I have to finish!" I growled. Seth looked quite scared. His hand slowly came toward my Rubik's Cube. I tried to yank it away but he took it too fast. I glared at him as he put it in his pocket.

"You can have it back once you've calmed down," he promised, patting me on the head.

"Rude!"

"Chrissie," he warned.

"I take it back," I grumbled, "Come on, let's go to a bonfire."

0o0o0o0o0

When Seth suggested we go to a bonfire my first thought was hotdogs. Typical thing to stick on a stick and then into a fire right? And logs and cheesy camp fire songs. I thought the pack would be there and we'd stuff ourselves full and then sing the Campfire Sons song for a while.

I got a lot more than I bargained for.

Not only did the whole pack and their significant other show up, but also the entire council of Elders. And trust me, a lot of them did not belong on a beach in the cold. I wanted to tell Quil's grandpa to take a trip to a nursing home and stay there for the rest of his life. But that would be considered disrespectful so I made the wise decision to keep my mouth shut.

So anyways, we ate a lot of food, marveled at how someone so old could still manage to wheel themselves across the sand dunes *cough* Mr. Black *cough.* And then everyone got weirdly quiet.

And that's when the stories started. They were like nothing I'd ever heard before, full of magic. I was absorbed in Billy Black's words, and so was everyone else. Well except for Seth, who seemed content with poking me in the elbow every five seconds asking "do you feel this?" That is until I gave his leg hair a good pull and a twist. Yeah that really shut him up.

When it was over, I had to blink a few times. It was like watching a really good movie that you couldn't look away from.

"Billy must be a really good story teller," Seth mused, "Anyone that can hold your attention for more than 5 minutes I take my hat off to."

"You didn't think it was amazing?" I asked.

"I've heard these stories since I was a baby. I practically know- why are you laughing?"

"Hehe baby Seth," I giggled, pinching his cheek. The thought of him wearing a diaper was hilarious.

"What? We were all babies at one point," he pointed out, "Anyways, I can recite all of the stories by heart. Besides, I thought you were a lot more interesting."

"You mean my elbow," I smirked, as he pulled me up off the sand. We began walking towards the water, hand in hand.

"You have a very cute elbow," he shrugged.

"Thanks," I snorted. Who thinks elbows are cute? Seth apparently. "What are you doing?" I asked as he put his arm around my waist and grabbed my other hand. We started moving back and forth.

"Dancing under the moonlight. It was on your bucket list, remember?"

I looked up at the big full moon in the sky, "The werewolves are out tonight."

"I'm right here," he said, winking.

"The real werewolves. The ones that only phase during a full moon."

"Well then what does that make me?" Seth asked.

I thought for a minute, "A weirdo."

You would think it would be awkward, just standing on a beach dancing in silence. It was actually quite peaceful, just the two of us. The only sound was the waves crashing. It was cold, but Seth kept me warm. I leaned my head on his chest.

"I love you, though," I whispered.

"I love you, too," I could hear the smile in his voice. He let go of my hand to reach into his back pocket. He pulled out a folded up piece of paper and a pen.

"What is that?"

"The bucket list. We can cross this off," he said, drawing a line through _Dance under the moonlight._

"You've had it with you this whole day?"

"I always have it with me, just in case we do one or I think of a good one," he shrugged, refolding it and putting it away.

"You're sweet," I laughed, grabbing his hand as we continued to dance, going in slow circles. "You know Embry wrote that on the list?"

Seth laughed, "Yeah he can be a sap sometimes."

"Kate's lucky," I sighed, "But I'm luckier."

"But I'm definitely the luckiest," Seth said, kissing the top of my head. We danced in silence for a moment.

A very sweet moment.

But only one very sweet moment.

Until my mom called me and had to ruin it. I looked down at the caller ID and groaned.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to go home yet," I sighed.

"Tell her you're sleeping over Kate's," he suggested.

So I did.

And I didn't even feel guilty for lying to my mom.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what can I say? I've been busy... Sorry guys:( But there are more chapters to come!<br>YAY**

**So review and I'll update ASAP!  
><strong>


	32. Road Trip Road Trip Road Trip

"ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!" Kaia and Alex chanted.

"My ears already hurt," Kate whined.

"Shush, road trips are fun things," Embry said, stroking her hair. He turned to me and whispered, "I packed duct tape if we can't get her to stop whining."

I laughed and Kate yelled, "I heard that!"

"Should I have packed more than one pair of pants?"

"Are you serious right now Seth?"

"Um…"

"Go home and get some more," I sighed.

"Oh wait! I have two! The ones I'm wearing _and _the ones I packed. Okay, I'm all set!" he said happily.

"Is that… all you packed?"

He snorted, "No, I brought a toothbrush too."

So, you must be asking, how did I manage to convince my crazy, overprotective parents to let me go on a week long road trip when I have less than two months less to live? Well, it took a lot of convincing, promising, and meddling but I, Christina Hope, did it!

_1 week earlier_

"But mom ple-"

"No."

"Hey dad, I was wonder-"

"No."

"UGH!"

I put my head in my hands. All I wanted to do was go on one road trip! It was on my bucket list! Over the past few weeks I'd been completing as much as I could as fast as I could. I'd wrote a note in a bottle, milked a cow at some random farm in Forks, almost got arrested for trespassing on a random farm in Forks, climbed a mountain which was really just a steep hill in Embry's backyard, and vandalized Collin's car! Well, really I just spray painted a bunch of stick figures and Lady Gaga lyrics on it with Seth. He thought it was cool and still hasn't taken it off.

There are still things on the list that I hadn't completed. Some seemed a little farfetched like marriage and magically getting tall. But a road trip would be fun and easy! If I could just get my parents to agree.

"What if I get Dr. Cullen to approve it?" I asked as soon as the idea came to my mind.

The both looked at me for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing, "Okay Chrissie. If you can get Dr. Cullen on board, then yes you can go."

I smiled and left the room, my parents still laughing behind me. "Pshh, get Dr. Cullen on board. Good one Chrissie!"

What they didn't realize was that determination is hereditary.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So _Dr. Cullen_, tell my parents what you so kindly told me not an hour ago," I said as my parents sat down in the seats in front of his desk.

"Chrissie, what's this about?" dad asked, looking at me with some concern.

"I was talking to Chrissie," Dr. Cullen began, "And she brought up the road trip. I began to consider it. Her disease hasn't regressed but it hasn't progressed either. She hasn't had any problems lately, and at this point we really don't know where she's headed. As long as she stays in the state and keeps her phone with her, I really don't see why she shouldn't go."

I smiled triumphantly at my parents who just stared, dumbfounded, at Dr. Cullen. I started to get impatient when they still hadn't said anything fifteen billion minutes later.

"_So_?" I pressed, "I can go right? You said if I got Dr. Cullen on board than I could go! And guess what, I did it!"

"You…" my dad swallowed loudly, "You think this is a good idea?"

Dr. Cullen folder his hands together, "Yes. It would be good for her."

My parents looked at each other. They were having a silent conversation with their eyes. It was weird because I still hadn't cracked their eye conversation code. But they were most likely going to say no. They always said no. Why should they say yes? No doctors, no parents, no medicine. I would probably-

"Okay," mom said.

I dropped the hair tie I'd been playing with.

"Yes?"

"Yes," mom said, her face blank, "You can go."

I think my heart nearly stopped. My mom just said yes to me? She's letting me leave her sight for more than twenty four hours? This is GREAT!

"I am… happy that you decided this," I said formally.

"But Chrissie," Carlisle said as I slowly picked up the hair tie, "Keep your phone on you at all times and _always _know where the closest hospital is."

"Yes sir!" I said, saluting him.

000000

And that is why I am packing up Seth's car for this once in a lifetime road trip! Woooo! But since six people are going, we have to pack light. And by light, I mean one backpack per person. It's like backpacking around Europe, except we're backpacking around Washington. And some of Oregon if I can convince Seth to break the rules. I like to live on the edge.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Seth called.

"Yes!" We answered like dorks.

"Then get in!"

"WAIT!" my mom called, running out of the house in her bath robe. Damn, I thought we were gonna leave early enough to avoid the teary goodbye. I'd said goodbye last night, but nobody cried. Crap.

"I'll miss you baby," mom said, hugging me.

"You too mom," I said, patting her on the back.

"Call me every day and have lots of fun and be safe!"

"Got it," I said.

"Bye Chrissie!" Jay yelled, running out with arms wide. I scooped him up into a giant hug.

"Goodbye my little Jedi! Don't have too much fun taking over the galaxy without me, okay?" I asked, kissing him on the nose.

"I won't!" he promised, holding out his pinky.

"Bye muscle guy, fashion guy, other muscle guy, scary girl, and colorful girl!" Jay called, waving energetically.

"Bye, Jay," Seth and Seth said.

"Colorful girl?" Kaia asked, looking down at her hot pink jeans and polka dotted shirt.

"Am I really that scary?" Kate asked.

"Aww he called me fashion guy!"

I set my little brother down, hugged my dad, and then my mom one more time. Getting into the car next to Seth, I waved and said my I love you's to everybody. Seth started the car and I watched my family disappear behind me.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled as we pulled out of my neighborhood.

I had literally never felt so free in my life. We just rolled down the windows and blasted music as we drove through the beautiful scenery of Washington. We drove like that for an hour before Seth pulled into a dirt road.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said, putting the car in park.

We got out and followed Seth down a dirt trail. He looked like he knew where he was going, which was nice because I sure as hell didn't.

"So… what's going on Seth?" Alex asked, smacking a mosquito away.

"I came here once when I was little," Seth said, "I always wanted to come back. Listen."

We stopped walking and were quiet for a minute. The sound of water running could be heard off in the distance.

"Come on," Seth said, smiling. He walked a little faster and we followed for about fifteen minutes.

"This is what I wanted to show you," Seth said. He gestured his hand towards the prettiest waterfall I'd ever seen. There were flowers blooming everywhere and trees hanging over the water.

"Wow," Kaia said. Alex took out his camera and snapped a picture.

Seth took my hand, beaming down at me, "You like?"

"I love," I said, taking in the beautiful scene in front of me.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand. We began walking and I looked back at everyone else. They were doing their own thing, taking pictures and stuff. They wouldn't notice we were gone for a while.

"Where are we going?" I giggled as he threw me on his back. We walked uphill and he started talking.

"When I saw a kid, my dad took me, Leah, and mom here. Leah and I complained the whole way because we thought it was going to be some dumb river. But it turns out this place has some family history," Seth said, "He told me this was the place he asked my mom to marry him. I liked it so much that I decided something."

Seth set me down and I realized we had reached the top of the waterfall. I watched the water slide quickly over the rocks. It was just so beautiful.

"I decided that I was going to ask my girlfriend to marry me when I was older," Seth whispered in my ear. I turned around to look at him, but he wasn't standing anymore. I looked down at him, on one knee. My eyes instantly filled with tears. He held a ring between his fingers. It was silver with a tiny, glistening diamond. It was perfect.

"Chrissie," Seth said softly, "Will you marry me?"

I nodded, a water smile forming on my face, "Yes. Of course!"

Seth nodded, too. There were tears in his eyes as well. He stood up and slipped the ring on my finger, smiling like he'd just won the lottery.

"As soon as we get back okay?" he asked, taking my hands.

"Okay," I said, sniffling.

He wiped my tears away and leaned down to kiss me. It started out soft, but I quickly threw my arms around his neck and it became pretty heated.

"D'aww this is soooo cute!" Alex gushed, his camera out.

Way to ruin the moment Alex.

"Let me see it!" Kate said, rushing up to me. I held out my left hand for her to see. She squealed and hugged me tightly, then hugged Seth. Alex hopped over, squealing as well. Embry and Kaia were both smiling and gave us hugs. Well, Kaia gave us hugs. Embry patted me on the head and ruffled Seth's hair.

"We have _sooo _much planning to do!" Alex said happily.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Negative forty six bottles of beer on the wall, negative forty six bottles of beer," Kate sang, her eyes closing. She trailed off sleeping, leaning her head on Embry's shoulder who was also asleep.

"Take one down, pass it around," Kaia whispered, also slowly losing consciousness on Alex's shoulder.

"Negative forty six bottles of beer on the wall," I finished with a yawn. I could tell Seth was tired, too and there was no one else on the road.

"Just pull over," I said sleepily. He gave my hand a squeeze and did as I said. Turning off the car, he leaned his seat all the way back and closed his eyes. I copied him, feeling the sleep coming on quickly and welcoming it. Embry and Seth kept the car nice and warm with their wolf heat.

The last thing I was thinking before I fell asleep was how happy I was that Seth and I were getting married. I'd been looking at the ring the whole day, just imagining out future together.

Sometimes, it was nice to play pretend.

00000

I don't remember what I was dreaming about, but I know I was pretty disappointed when I felt myself being shaken awake. I groaned and rolled over, trying to keep myself asleep so the dream wouldn't end. But it was too late, I'd already forgotten what it was about.

"What?" I asked, opening one eye. Kate was holding onto my shoulder from the backseat.

"Come on!" she whispered.

"Where?" I asked, sitting up slowly. Everyone else was still asleep. I looked down at my phone, resisting the urge to punch Kate in the face. It was 6:30 in the freaking morning.

"Just come on!" She said.

"How about a few more hours of sleep," I said, closing my eyes again, "Then I'll come with you."

"Chrissie, I will dump this water bottle down your shirt so your boobs will be cold for the rest of the day and you'll wake everybody up by screaming about how cold your boobs are and then be really embarrassed."

I sighed angrily, opening my eyes, "Fine, I'm up."

Kate opened the door quietly. I did the same. When we were both outside, Kate threw me a change of clothes and my toothbrush. I made sure nobody was around to see me and then changed quickly. I dumped some water over my toothbrush and brushed my teeth the redneck way, spitting in the woods. Classy right?

I looked over at Kate who was applying some eyeliner. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," I snorted.

She checked herself in the side mirror and then nodded. I stood there impatiently, tapping my foot.

"Okay, let's go!" she said.

"Go where?" I asked, following her down the street.

"Well, I was looking online for stuff to do and I came across this neat little place," she said, winking at me.

"What kind of neat little place?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't get mad okay?"

"Okay."

"We're going to get tattoos!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long! Please review even though you're probably all very annoyed. Love you guys!<br>**


	33. My Mark on the World

SETH'S POV

I woke up in a very uncomfortable position. Yeah, I'm never sleeping in the car again. Immediately my eyes went to Chrissie. Or, where Chrissie _should _have been. I bolted up and looked around. Alex and Kaia were still asleep in the way back and Embry was, too. Kate was gone as well.

"Embry," I said, throwing my empty water bottle at him, "Wake up!"

He groaned when it hit him in the forehead and opened one eye.

"Whatd youder thatfer?" he asked sleepily.

"Chrissie and Kate aren't here!" Embry shot up and looked around.

"Well where did they go?" he asked.

I stared at him, "Really Embry? I wouldn't have woken you up if I knEW WHERE THEY WERE!"

"Oh… right."

Rolling my eyes, I opened the car door and got out, trying to pick up their scent it was old, maybe a few hours.

"Shit," Embry said, looking around.

"I don't smell anyone other than them, so they went off on their own," I said, "I think we should follow it."

"Me, too."

Not remembering Kaia and Alex asleep in the back of the car, Embry and I took off down the street, following their scent. We only got about fifty feet, however, when we saw two figures walking towards us. As they got closer, we realized who it was.

"Chrissie!" I yelled, running to meet her and whisking her up in a giant spinning hug. I love those kinds of hugs. They make me feel like rainbows and happiness because I love her!

"Seth!" she giggled.

"Where did you go? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Embry asked Kate, patting her down. She winced when he touched her shoulder.

"We're fine!" she said, pushing his hand away, "Calm yourself."

I looked at Chrissie, setting her down gently, "Where _did _you go?"

Chrissie looked at Kate who looked at Chrissie. They both seemed a little nervous.

"Well…" Chrissie said.

"Before we left I sort of… ordered some fake ID's," Kate began. Oh god. "So Chrissie and I decided to… gogettattos.

"What was that?" Embry asked, leaning in a little closer.

"We got tattoos!" Kate said again, "It was on her list okay? And I've wanted one for a while now! So I just thought… why not?"

I looked at Chrissie who smiled sheepishly. I smiled too, letting her know I wasn't mad. I was happy she did this. She smiled wider.

"Let me see it," Embry said gruffly to Kate.

"No."

"And why not?" Embry asked.

"Because you're just going to yell at me."

"Aw man you got a tramp stamp didn't you?" he groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"No I did not get a tramp stamp!" she gasped as Chrissie doubled over laughing.

Embry looked at her, "You didn't get it on… your… On your…"

"No idiot!" Kate cut him off, "I got it on my shoulder. Sheesh."

Embry sighed in relief. Chrissie and I were too busy laughing our butts off to feel sorry for him.

Kate rolled her eyes and took her sweatshirt off. She had a white tank top on underneath it. Turning around, she moved the strap so we could see her left shoulder blade. It was a green vine design with a few pink roses on it. There was redness around it and it looked like it hurt.

"See? No tramp stamp," Kate said.

"I… I actually like it," Embry said, smiling a little, "It's pretty and… you!"

"Yeah… I'm thinking of adding a flower every time something big happens in my life," Kate said.

"That's beautiful," Embry said.

Wow, what a sap.

"Did _you_ get a tramp stamp?" I asked jokingly, turning to Chrissie.

"How did you know?" she smiled.

"Lucky guess."

She giggled and leaned down to roll up her pant leg. I crouched down to study the design going up her ankle. There were birds going up with their wings spread. Small black birds little black birds I counted. Underneath them was an open cage. I felt tears coming to my eyes but I blinked them back.

"Wow," I said.

She laughed, "I wanted it to be something meaningful and I guess freedom sounded pretty good."

I smiled up at her, "Does it hurt?"

"A little. Kate screamed the entire time," she laughed.

"No I did not!" Kate gasped, "I laugh in the face of pain!"

"You were doing something in the face of pain but it sure wasn't laughing," Chrissie smirked.

"Liar," Kate mumbled unconvincingly.

We walked back to the car together, not surprised to find Kaia and Alex still asleep in the back.

"WAKE UP!" Chrissie yelled, banging on the window. They both jumped so high they hit the top of the car.

"What the hell?" Kaia asked, opening the door, "It's only nine!"

"And we have a lot to do today!" Chrissie said brightly, "Now get dressed! And put a smile on those pretty little faces of yours!"

"Why did we come again?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea."

0o0o0o0o0

"Come on guys! It took me forever to find this!" Alex yelled, ten feet ahead of us. We followed him as he ran through the streets of Seattle. What we were running towards, I had no idea. All I know is that we were trying every type of cheesecake in the Cheesecake factory (Seth wrote that one down) when Alex randomly disappeared. He came back an hour later yelling that we had to come quick.

"Slow down Alex!" Kate yelled. Embry and Seth laughed at our slowness. Some soul mates they were.

We finally got to a modern looking building, blocked off with yellow caution tape. Alex was jumping up and down as he waited for us to get there.

"You have four seconds to explain," Kaia muttered, bending over out of breath.

"Wet cement!" Alex said, gesturing towards the sidewalk, "Now we've made our mark on the world. That is if it's _still _wet!"

"How did you find this?" I asked, squatting down to examine it.

"I heard they were redoing this building on the news and so I came to find it. It took me forever, though. I kept getting lost.

"Thank you," I said, sticking my finger into the sticky cement. With my finger, I traced the letters C and H. _CH. _I smiled down at my work. Seth bent down next and wrote SC underneath it. Everyone else followed.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?"

We all looked at each other and then ran as far away and as fast as we could. I'm pretty sure it was a cop but none of us were gonna stick around to find out. But at least we'd finished.

Later in the day, I went back with Alex to visit the sidewalk. It was almost dry, but our initials remained. Hundreds of people would walk by each day, some of them not even notice. The ones that did notice would probably wonder who CH is. Christopher Holley? Catherine Holiday? But I knew who it was. I'd made a mark on the world that couldn't be taken away.

Smiling to myself, I took out the list and crossed it off with my green pen. Half of the items were crossed off. Sighing, I folded it back up and put it in my back pocket

"Ready?" Alex asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder in a friendly way.

"Yup," I said happily.

We walked back to our friends together and got back into the car, going off to our next adventure. The Cullens had booked a room in the nicest hotel in Seattle for us. A little treat from them as they called it. I thought it was more than a little treat.

"Hope," I told the lady at the front desk. The lobby itself was beautiful. The receptionist started typing in her computer. Something popped up that made her sit up a little straighter.

"You're in the pent house," she told me, "Esteban will be down for your bags shortly. Can I get you anything?"

We looked at each other in surprise. The pent house? The Cullens never said anything about that. I would have to thank them profusely when I got back.

"Um… n-no thank you," I said.

We rode the elevator up, giddy with excitement. This was going to be amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Fast right? I have another one coming! But only if ya'll review!<br>**

**Comment on what else you think they should do. Best one wins!**


	34. Rucking Foadtrips!

CHRISSIE'S POV

I looked down at the tattered list in my hands, sighing. Almost everything was crossed off. It was something glorious coming to an end. The list was my life. Or… it was a metaphor of my life.

I stared out at the blue water in front of me. The sun shined off of it, into my eyes. If it was warmer, it would be the perfect place to swim. But unfortunately, it was cold. Very cold. Dr. Cullen had specifically warned me against sleeping outside. But sleeping under the stars was on my bucket list. The cold I had gotten was a small price to pay for my accomplishments.

"Alex come on I want to get out of here," Kaia wined, "It doesn't take five minutes to put a backpack into a trunk!"

"There are many delicates in here! I don't want to break my new snow globe collection!" Alex said, "Besides, it would be a lot faster is _somebody _would get their lazy ass over here and help, not mentioning any names."

I gave him the finger to show I'd heard, but didn't make a move to go help. I was enjoying the scene in front of me far too much. He scoffed in annoyance.

"Don't scoff at my girlfriend," Seth said.

"I'll scoff at whoever I want to scoff at," Alex said, and then proceeded to make scoffing noises to everyone around him.

I giggled and turned around to intervene before an argument broke out. It had been a late night and we were all very tired. Skipping over, I picked up a sleeping back and shoved it into the trunk. None of us were very organized, so everything was basically thrown all over the place in attempt to fit it. A trunk that was meant to hold two suitcases was now holding seven backpacks, six sleeping backs, multiple bags of souvenirs we'd picked up along the way, a giant stuffed cow Seth won me at a carnival, random shoes, and 1 dried up apple core that everybody denied putting their and everybody was too stubborn to move it. It would be a lot easier if some of the stuff in the trunk was in the front of the car, but everybody "wanted their leg room" and didn't want to hold anything on their lap. I don't know how Alex thinks his snow globe collection is going to survive. My toothbrush is already broken. How does a toothbrush get broken? I can't even fathom…

When everything was loaded back into the car, we piled inside. I was sad to see the end of our trip, but believe it or not I sort of missed my parents. I really missed Jay. He called me almost every single day to tell me about all the "adventures" he'd went on. Mostly running around in the backyard with Leah, but it was still cute.

"5,000 bottles of beer on the wall, 5,000 bottles of-"

"Kate, shut the fuck up we are not starting this again!" Kaia warned.

"BEER TAKE ONE DOWN PASS IT AROUND-"

"KATE!"

"STOP LAUGHING!"

"I WILL PUNCH YOU!"

"IF YOU PUNCH KATE I SWEAR!"

"EMBRY CALM YOUR SHIT!"

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND!" Seth yelled. Deadly silence ensued. Seth was not one to raise his voice.

"…4,900 bottles of beer on the wall…" Kate finished in a small voice.

I rolled my eyes and turned the radio on. Everybody was so grouchy, what the hell? I looked over at Seth, who was biting his lip as he drove. It was pretty sexy, even though I knew it was because he was annoyed at everyone. Except me. Seth doesn't get annoyed at me :D

"Oh no," Seth whispered.

"What?" I asked, getting nervous.

"It… it's coming on!" he said, starting to panic.

"What is?" I asked. He didn't answer and then I heard it.

_WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?!_

"AHAHAHAH!" I turned up the volume all the way.

"WHO WHO WHO WHO?!" Seth sang with the music.

"What the hell…?" Alex muttered.

"It's his jam," I explained, shrugging.

"WHO WHO WHO!?" Embry joined in happily.

"Do it Seth!" I yelled over the music, laughing hysterically.

He pulled over immediately and got out of the car. The rest of us followed suit, leaving our doors open so the music blasted down the street. And then we started dancing. Completely wild, with Embry and Seth singing at the top of their lungs to Who Let the Dogs out.

"WHO WHO WHO!" we all screamed, and then Alex came up with a feather boa and started wrapping the really fast part. There weren't any cars in sight, except for one guy in a pickup truck that gave us a super weird look as he drove by.

"DON'T HATE US CAUSE YOU AIN'T US!" Kate screamed.

The song finished and we collapsed onto the street in a pile. We just stayed there for a while, trying to regain our breath, but still laughing at our own stupidity. It felt good to just let loose and be crazy. I tried to ignore the ache in my throat and the pain in my lower back. I had to focus on the fun things while I still could.

"Sorry I yelled at you guys," Seth sighed.

"Sorry I started another round of 5,000 bottles of beer on the wall," Kate muttered.

"Sorry I threatened to punch you," Alex mumbled.

"Sorry I broke your toothbrush," Embry said to me.

"THAT WAS YOU?!"

"Okay!" Seth interrupted, standing up and throwing me over his back, "Time to get back on the road."

I watched the peasants all stand up from. Seth carried me back to the car and put me in the front passenger's seat because apparently me driving gives him heart palpitations.

"You alright?" Seth asked, taking my hand as he started the car.

I nodded and sighed, "I don't want it to end."

He smiled sadly, "Me neither. But don't worry; I have a surprise for you at home."

"Oh really?" I giggled, "Care to share what this surprise is?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise. It would be a suraleardyknowwhatitis," he said, kissing me on the forehead.

"You lovebirds start driving!" Embry yelled, throwing an empty water bottle and hitting Seth on the head, "I haven't seen my Xbox in two weeks!"

"Excuse me, I think my beautiful face should suffice," Kate said.

"It does babe, but … Xbox…" he trailed off, palms up as he tried to find the words to explain.

"Chrissie, what's your favorite apple color?" Seth asked.

"Um… why?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering."

"Oh… I guess green," I told him.

"SAME!" he exclaimed.

"O M G! WE ARE TWINS!" I said like a valley girl.

"SAME! TRPLETS!" Kate butt in.

Seth and I looked at each other.

"No." we said in unison, "Just no."

0000

I had managed to avoid getting sick until the very end of the trip. And it was just a stupid cold! I tried to pass it off as nothing, but when I sneezed like six times in a row Seth realized something was up.

"Damn it!" he muttered, "I knew I shouldn't have let you sleep outside."

"Seth, it was my choice," I told him, "Don't freak out!"

"But you're sick!" he said, feeling my forehead. Like that would work. I'm gonna be fifteen degrees cooler than him no matter what.

"It'll be fine! I just need to sleep it off, I promise!" I told him.

Ten minutes away from home turned into an hour because of traffic. Everyone but us was asleep, even though it was only noon. I wanted to stay awake and talk to Seth. To savor all the time I had left with him.

He sighed, "This might ruin the surprise."

"Shush! I. Am. Fine." I told him, crossing my arms, "Seriously!"

"Are you absolutely one hundred percent cross your heart and hope to die stick a noodle in your eye sure?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Absolutely one hundred percent cross your heart and hope to die stick a noodle in my eye sure," I nodded, linking pinkies with him.

"Psh, two year olds," Embry snorted from the back seat.

"Go back to sleep ya moment ruiner," Seth hissed.

"K."

It seemed like we had been sitting in the same spot for literally twenty minutes! Seth wanted to take some "short cut" that turned out to be a long ass cut. But then, like magic, the cars began to move at a normal speed again.

"Hallelujah!" I sang loudly when we picked up speed.

"How old were you when you lost your first tooth?" Seth asked.

"Um… six," I said, remembering that I got 75 cents and told my parents I was gonna buy the white house and become president with it. It was always my goal to make a national eat soup with a fork day.

... I was a weird kid.

"I was five," he said smugly, "HA I beat you."

"Damn. I'll have to find something to beat you," I muttered.

"HA! You never will," he told me, "I was an early bloomer at everything."

"I got boobs first," I grinned.

"…damn…"

We had passed the Welcome to Forks sign a few miles back, but I knew I was truly home when it started pouring rain. I started getting pretty excited to see my couch again! I hoped the cushions were still molded to the shape of my body. Bounding in my seat, I looked around at the familiar trees and houses.

"Hey, you passed my street!" I told him. Did he really forget where I lived?

"No I didn't."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did you butt face!"

"Ouch, that hurt," Seth pouted.

"Well you hurt my heart when you passed my street," I said.

"What were you for Halloween when you were seven?" he asked. Whoa there subject change I was not expecting you.

"I'm not answering," I said, playfully crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on, you called me a butt face! I deserve an answer," he protested.

"You missed my street!"

"_I _have a good reason for doing so," he said.

"What is it?"

"I want an answer first," he said stubbornly.

"Fine… but don't laugh."

I swear," he said, biting his lip.

I sighed, "I was… a magic fairy pony queen."

"AHAHHAHAHA!" he laughed.

"Hey you swore!"

"I crossed no pinky so I cannot be held accountable for anything," he said smugly, still laughing.

"Rude."

"Simmer down," he sighed, "And I missed your street for the surprise."

"Oohh," I smiled, "Okay."

"Are you ready for it?" Seth asked, pulling over.

"Heck yeah!"

"Okay close your eyes."

I did as he said.

"GET THE BLINDFOLD!"

"Wait wha-AAH!" my sight was cut off as Kate wrapped a blindfold over my face. I heard some doors open and people getting out.

"What the hell? Seth!" I said, trying to pull the blindfold away, but he held my hands in his on big hand.

"No no," he said, "this is all part of the surprise."

I shook my head, "I always knew you were a serial killer. I never thought it would end this way."

"MWAHAHA!" he laughed evilly. I snorted at his evil laugh. He sounded like a dying cat.

"That was-"

"Yes I know my evil laugh sounds like a walrus you don't have to tell me."

"Well I was gonna say cat in a blender, but walrus is pretty hilarious too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Writers block is my only excuse:( <strong>

**Any guesses on what the surprise is? My guess is that you all will never see it coming! **

**This story has less than 10 chapters left! So sad I know:( **

**I know the ending is bad but it was getting long so i cut it off there! Sorry ya'll!**


	35. Month 5

CHRISSIE'S POV

Seth started to drive and I would tell you where we were heading if I could SEE. But I was ambushed with a blindfold so you're stuck in the same position I am in. Unless we switch POVs but I am not letting Seth take over until I _at least _know what is going on so HA you'll find out the same time that I do!

I'm evil, I know.

"So what is your fifth favorite animal?"

"Um… a giraffe?"

"Sixth?"

"I… I don't know… Seth I don't put my favorite animals in order!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"Oh… okay okay if you _had _to pick one, which would be your sixth?"

"A dung beetle."

"… really?"

"Yeah."

"…why?"

"I don't know I guess I just have an obsession."

"Your sarcasm hurts."

"Your unnecessary questions hurt!"

Seth was quiet for a minute and I wish I could have seen his expression but he was being a butt face and not letting me take off this stupid blindfold!

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Nothing."

"Seth, just tell me," I pleaded, "You can tell me anything."

He sighed, "I just feel like… I'm running out of time with you."

Oh. I nodded in understanding. He was trying to know as much about me as possible before I died. A whole life's worth. But we didn't have another sixteen years for me to tell him my life story.

"We still have a month… maybe more," I whispered, trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah," he said with false enthusiasm, "So be patient with my questions! I want to know everything about you!"

"Alright… I um… I don't actually like dung beetles?" I offered.

"Knew it." I could hear his smirk.

"What else do you want to know?" I asked, rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see because I was BLINDFOLDED.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," he said, "And I _would _ask you more stuff, but we're HEREEEEEEE!"

"Finally!" I sighed in relief, moving to take my blindfold off.

"No no no," Seth said, grabbing my hands, "You can't take the blindfold off yet silly!"

"Why?!" I asked.

"Because," another voice said, "The bride is never supposed to see the groom on her wedding day."

"Er… what?"

"It is bad luck!" another voice added. Nessie? What?

"Alright what the hell is going on?"

"Dum dum dum dum!" Someone sang the tune of a wedding march.

"Kaia?"

"You're getting married!"

You know how the bride is supposed to spend months planning her perfect wedding and having temper tantrums and crying because her napkins are the wrong shade of white?

Yeah apparently that's not how things are gonna work out for me. In fact, as far as I know, this entire wedding was planned by Alice Cullen in two weeks. _Two freaking weeks_. Seriously, how is that possible?

"Hold still Chrissie, I'm trying to put your dress on you," a voice I had learned to belong to none other than Alice Cullen herself said.

"I am not comfortable with this!" I shouted. A bunch of women just giggled.

"When can I take this off?" I asked to the blindfold STILL on my face.

"As soon as I get this dress on you," Alice said.

"Fine!" I said, relieved to know that this thing would _finally _be coming off. I cooperated with her as she instructed me to step into the dress. It wasn't big or puffy or anything, thank goodness. She tied something in the back and put some shoes on my feet that made me at least six inches taller. Maybe I'll actually be able to look people in the eye without hurting my neck!

"Are you ready to see yourself?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Yes!" I said, ripping the blindfold over my head.

I looked into the big mirror in front of me, just happy to have my sight back. The dress I was wearing came only to my knees. The top part was made of white, crisscrossing material with diamonds around the waist. It was made of flowy, sparkly white material that swished a little as I walked. The high heeled shoes were white as well.

"I… wow," I said, surprised that I actually looked… not like a bum.

"Like it?" Alice asked, smiling in excitement.

"Yes!" I grinned, "But um… why?"

She shrugged, "I just love weddings!"

"Oh?"

She giggled and skipped away like a child. I turned towards the other people in the bedroom. Kate, Kaia, Emily, Claire, Leah, Nessie, and some randoms that I had yet to meet all beamed at me. Or and Alex who was bouncing up and down in excitement. Oh Alex.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"You look FAAABULOUS!"

"YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"PERFECT DRESS!"

"Wow you don't look homeless."

"TOO CUTE!"

"YOU'RE A PRINCESS!"

"You appear quite majestic!"

I blushed at the sudden string of compliments. I can't remember the last time I was called pretty, much less majestic (oh Nessie you will probably never make any friends). If only there was some way I could make sure that I didn't get a nosebleed or something that would ruin this moment. I was praying that I could make it through this one day without any near death experiences. All I needed was today, so I could officially be bonded to Seth for life. I could die knowing that I'd given Seth everything that I possibly could. I was leaving him with something better then a memory. I was giving him my life.

"I forgot something!" Alice squealed, skipping back with a fluffy, glittery, white thing.

"The veil!" Emily gasped as Alice gently put it on my head. She had to put it on like a headband because I had no hair to pin it in place with.

"AW!" everyone gasped. I thought something was wrong with me so I turned quickly back to the mirror. Oh… it was a gasp in awe. The veil was so fluffy and big that you couldn't tell that I was bald. The veil went up and then down my back, like hair with a bunch of volume.

"Wow," I breathed again, beaming. I'm not usually this superficial, but I could seriously stare at myself in the mirror all day!

"Princess!" Claire yelled, pointing at me with her tiny finger.

"Yeah, she is a princess," Emily told her, pulling Claire onto her lap.

"A sassy diva princess," Alex put in.

Alice ran out of the room faster than my eyes could make out. I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what had just happened. First there were 10 people in the room… and now there are… 9! Good job Chrissie!

"Come on! I have to do your makeup!" Alice called.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"So um… I hate to be _that girl_… but how did you get my parents to agree to this?" I asked awkwardly, trying to keep my left eyelid relaxed so Alice could work her magic or whatever term they liked to use. I just felt like I was being painted. With a paintbrush. And very odd smelling paint.

"Oh it took _weeks_! Seth went to the almost every day and made all these promises… I even think he made a PowerPoint on why you two should get married!" Kate explained, "Eventually they came around. They signed the parental consent and everything!"

Seth had gone to my parents every day for weeks and I hadn't even noticed? Go Seth! Such a good secret keeper.

SETH'S POV

She said that? Aw thanks Chrissie!

CHRISSIE'S POV

Go away Seth! It's still my turn!

SETH'S POV

Oh right. Sorry I got excited!

CHRISSIE'S POV

That's okay we all make mistakes.

ANYWAYS… as soon as Alice finished my makeup, I was whisked outside and into a limo. Yes a LIMO with a TV and sodas and little fancy nuts! It was the first time I'd ever been in one and it was GREAT!

"Can I just get married in here?" I asked, lying back in the seat.

Alice shot me a glare, "Don't even joke."

"Sorry sorry."

"So are you all like… my bridesmaids?" I asked.

"Yup!" Kaia said happily.

"Not me! I'm da flower girl!" Claire cheered, "And Nessie, too."

Nessie didn't seem to happy about that, "Yes I too was forced into the role of _flower girl_. It is quite discriminating that us women are still expected to play the part of _flower _girl even in these modern times. I would much rather portray the ring bearer however that position was already filled by a little snot who does not know a formula unit from a molecule."

"JAY?" I squealed excitedly. I hadn't seen my little brother in weeks! I couldn't wait to look at his cute little face and pinch his chubby cheeks!

"Yes."

"Aw I miss my little bro!" I sang.

"He's been good," Leah told me, beaming with pride, "Such a little bundle of energy."

I laughed. Yup, that was Jay alright. A never ending tunnel of energy that just kept coming at you.

"So where is this wedding of mine?" I asked.

"Surprise," Emily answered simply, staring out the window.

"But-"

"Up!"

"But-"

"Ah!"

"But-"

"UH!"

"Fine," I sighed in defeat.

"Good Chrissie."

"Shut up."

We continued driving and I noticed that we were getting closer to La Push. I really wanted to talk to Seth because I missed his sunshine of happiness. A whole three hours without him was really wearing down on me.

"Chrissie, are you alright? You look a little pale," Kaia whispered.

"Yeah," I said, sending her a reassuring smile, "I just miss Seth."

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"Smile!" Alex yelled, shoving a camera in my face. I smiled but the camera flashed when I was right in between smiling and not smiling so it must have been a pretty bad picture.

"Delete that," I told him, turning to Emily.

"How long?" I asked impatentially.

"Two minutes," she said, checking her phone.

"EEP!" I squealed anxiously bringing my hands to my lips.

"Don't touch your face!" Alice scolded.

"Sorry."

"You should be."

…

"I'm not actually sorry."

"Okay."

…

"WE'RE HERE!" Claire squealed, running from the Limo in excitement.

"Yay!" I yelled, trying to run after her.

"Hey!" Alice yelled, grabbing my hand, "Lip gloss."

I rolled my eyes and smeared it on.

"No no no! Dab, don't smear!" Alex scolded, grabbing the gloss from me and fixing my lips himself.

"Thanks," I said, pulling away from the gloss.

"That's what I'm here for!"

I wondered how much of this wedding Alex had been a part in planning. He did say he loved weddings after all.

"Come on!" Alice said, sticking her head into the limo, "I'm on a tight schedule here!"

I rolled my eyes, but followed her out of the limo onto the sand. Yes sand because I was GETTING MARRIED ON THE BEACH!

I beamed widely, looking around at the rows of white chairs set up along the sand. Seth wasn't there yet but quite a few other people had showed up and were waiting around.

"They're gonna see her!" Alice yelled, "I give Emmett one job and he can't even set up the tent right!"

Emily and Leah ran around the car holding up a blanked. They stood in front of me so I was completely blocked from view. Alice sighed in relief and thanked the wedding Gods but she really should have been thanking Emily for always keeping a spare blanked.

"Usually I would be able to see these things, but the wolves are _everywhere_!" Alice sighed in annoyance. I didn't understand a lot of what she said but it was okay because SEETHHHH!

"Oh honey you look beautiful!" I turned towards the familiar sound of my mother's voice.

"Hey mom!" I said as she tackled me with a huge hug. Alice frantically smoothed down my dress when she let go.

"I missed you so much!" she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You too," I said, embarrassed at her crying.

"I have to go sit down, but good luck! You look beautiful," she told me as more tears fell.

"Love you!"

"Love you!"

"Hi honey," my dad said, giving me a hug.

"Hi daddy," I said.

"IT'S STARTING IT'S STARTING IT'S STARTING!" Claire screamed just as music began playing.

I waited until Alice told Leah and Emily to go and drop the blanket. I took my father's arm and looked down at my heels. They kept sinking into the sand uncomfortably, so I kicked them off, lowering myself by six inches but not caring. My feet felt so much better!

"Ready?" My dad asked, chuckling at my bare feet.

"More ready than I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>Good guesses but did anyone expect this?! Hehe probably not! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Schools so close to being over! I'm soo excited for summer because that means more writing!**

**Review pleasee!**


	36. Born Ready

**Chapter 36: Born Ready**

SETH'S POV

It's my turn right? Hello? Okay yeah, it's my turn! Wooo!

I have absolutely NO idea how I kept that secret for so long! Usually I tell Chrissie everything, but I had to keep this buried inside my soul! Finally she knows, though, so I can talk don't have to be careful what I say around her anymore. WOOO!

"Where is she?" I asked anxiously. The limo had arrived and I could see some guests taking their seats. I was standing at the altar with my bitches behind me. Well, actually it was the guys in the pack acting as the grooms men. They didn't appreciate it when I called them my bitches but it's my wedding day so I don't even care.

"Probably behind that blanket," Embry said casually.

"… interesting…"

"SHIT I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!" Emmett groaned. At least it's not raining. Oddly enough, it was a pretty nice day. There were a few rays of sun poking through the clouds.

"Emmett, you're a holy figure now! You shouldn't be cursing," Alex scolded as he took his place with the rest of ma bitches.

"Oh right."

Suddenly, the music started and everybody sat down. One by one the bridesmaids came out and stood in their respective positions. Claire and Nessie came out in big fluffy dresses, throwing purple flower petals as they went. Claire was skipping around and tossing the flowers in everybody's hair while Nessie just looked bored.

"Good girl! Just like I taught you!" Quil was cooing under his breath. He's like a soccer mom sometimes I swear.

Next Jay came out with the rings and stood at the end of the line of my bitches. He shot me a toothy smile and I nodded at him.

The music changed, indicating that the bride was soon to come! Everybody stood up and I let out a shaky breath. Sam put a supporting hand on my shoulder. There was a sigh over the crowd when the blanket was moved, revealing Chrissie and her father. Now, I'm not usually a crier but I actually got choked up at how beautiful she looked. She just looked so happy. I had to chuckle when I noticed she wasn't wearing shoes.

I started bouncing on my toes. They were walking WAY too slow! When they _finally _got to me, I held my hand out. Sparks ran up and down my arm as our hands touched. She smiled up at me and then snorted at Emmett. He just winked and began talking.

"Ladies and gentleman we are gathered here today to celebrate the…"

Our vows were typical. Chrissie got a little chocked up at the "through sickness and health" part and I shed a few tears when we said "until death do us part." It was hard to stand there, promising to give our lives to each other when I knew I would be losing her in a month.

I wiped a tear from my cheek and Chrissie stuck her tongue out at me. I smirked at her and she giggled.

"Don't cry! This is a happy thing," she whispered so only I could hear. And Emmett too apparently because he continued speaking but casually flicked Chrissie's ear. I don't think anybody else noticed… hopefully.

"Happy tears," I mouthed back at her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Emmett exclaimed.

Chrissie threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I smiled widely and kissed her back.

"Okay don't get too comfortable. Save some for tonight," Emmett said seductively. None of the guests heard but Brady and Collin were cracking up.

Chrissie pulled away first, her cheeks bright red. Everyone in the audience clapped. Suddenly, we found ourselves in a giant pack wide hug. All the guys whooped and cheered.

"How do you feel Mrs. Clearwater?" I whispered to Chrissie through all the commotion.

"Chrissie Clearwater," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"It's cute!" I told her honestly.

She giggled, "It's very cute! I love it!"

I smiled widely and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Alice was wildly beckoning us to come with her.

"Chrissie!" Jay squealed, attacking her legs with a hug.

"Jay!" she shouted happily, hugging him back.

"There will be time to catch up later!" Alice said through gritted teeth, "Come come!"

"Bye, Jay! See you soon! I promise I'll tell you about all the adventures I had!" Chrissie said, prying his hands from her legs.

"Pinky promise?" he asked, pouting.

"Pinky promise," she smiled, linking pinkies with him. He jumped up and down happily for a few minutes and then ran off to Leah.

"Come on we are one and a half minutes behind schedule now!" Alice groaned.

"Where are we going?" Chrissie asked in confusion as Alice hurried us along the beach.

"Pictures duh!" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh great," Chrissie said, rolling her eyes, "You know, I really just want a nap."

Alice laughed out loud, "Oh honey! You're gonna have to wait until after the reception until you can get any sleep at all."

"Urrghh," Chrissie groaned, leaning her head against my shoulder. I laughed and picked her up, carrying her bridal style down the beach after Alice. Get it? Bridal style? Because she's a bride!

"Seth either stop laughing at the joke you're making in your own mind or share it with me," Chrissie told me.

I laughed, "I'm carrying you bridal style… hahaha… get it?"

She thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! Hahahah!"

"STAY JUST LIKE THAT!" Alice demanded, "the photographer should be here any- THERE HE IS!"

Some poor guy came hobbling nervously up to us, trying not to shrink under Alice's glare.

"Tsk tsk tsk," she sighed, "thirty seconds late!"

"Sorry ma'am," he said, snapping a picture of me and Seth who were frozen in the same position.

"Good!" Alice said, "now… stick one foot out! Point your toe! No point it! Have you never taken a ballet class in your life?"

The next hour basically went just like that. After a gazillion pictures were taken of just us, Alice brought in our families. Next we posed with the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Are we done _now_?" Chrissie asked for the hundredth time.

"Almost!" Alice said, beaming widely as she looked over the camera man's shoulders while he went through the pictures.

"What else could you possibly have us do?" Chrissie asked.

"One with me!" she squealed, running in between us and grinning like a maniac.

"CHEESE!" Alice exclaimed as the photographer snapped the final picture.

"Thank god that's over!" I sighed, "I'm starving."

CHRISSIE'S POV

"I cannot believe you kept that from me!" I said in disbelief, falling back in my seat in the limo. The party was over and both of us were exhausted. I hadn't been feeling too hot today as it was. The wedding was amazing and I had so much fun and I was so grateful for everything the Cullens had done, but I was sick. The cold just kept getting worse, but I hadn't told anyone.

"It was so hard," Seth told me, "But aren't you glad?"

I nodded, "Of course! Seth I-I'm so happy!"

"Me too," he sighed, kissing me.

"But no more surprises right?" I asked. He had done so much for me already that I would feel bad if there was anything else.

"Well…"

"Seth!" I gasped.

"It's just something small!" he promised quickly.

"Tell me what it is," I told him, sticking my finger in his face.

"Okay okay," he laughed, "Excuse me? You can pull over here."

The limo driver obliged and Seth helped me out of the car. He took 2 suitcases out of the back of the limo and then grabbed my hand.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well… I was just thinking… we can't live apart since we're married and I certainly don't want to live with my mom and I'm sure you don't want your parents breathing down your neck all the time."

"You didn't…" I trailed off, following him down a path through the woods. He grabbed my hand to make sure I wouldn't trip over anything.

"It's not that big of a deal," he told me quickly before I could think the worst, "There's just this cabin in the woods that nobody has lived in. I know it sounds creepy but I fixed it up and even got running water and electricity. It's small but really homey! I promise it took hardly any work and basically no money!"

"… you got us a house?" I asked in a small voice.

"Well… I just found it and-"

"I can't believe you got us a house," I whispered, cutting him off, "THANK YOU!"

I threw my arms around him and he laughed, putting his hands under my legs and carrying me bridal style.

"It's not much okay?"

"Seth-"

"Really, it isn't."

I nodded, not caring if it was a cardboard box. He carried me until we reached the cabin. In the darkness of the night, I could tell that it was small, but quaint. Seth opened the door, still holding me with his other hand and knee.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. I did as he told. He walked forward and set me down.

"Okay, open!" he said. I opened my eyes as he flipped on the lights. It was a single room with big bed on one side and a small kitchen on the other. A couch and an armchair were placed in front of an old TV. Wait a second…

"IS THAT MY COUCH?" I gasped.

"Hahaha I was wondering if you'd noticed that!"

"W-I-How?" I stuttered, looking back at him.

Seth chuckled, "It was all part of the Power Point presentation. I'm a very convincing person when it comes to Power Points."

"Ch-yeah," I nodded, amazed. I breathed in the woodsy smell of the cabin.

"I told you it wasn't much and I can try to get a job and we can do better but-"

"Seth be quiet!" I told him, "This… this is… I can't even describe to you what this means to me. I mean… I didn't think I would ever have friends! Much less get married and own a house with my husband! Seth you have given me everything that you could possibly give. I don't know how you managed, but you changed my life! This house is perfect for us! We don't need multiple rooms or anything bigger! Seth it's perfect! You're perfect!"

He stood there, grinning widely at me. Suddenly, he came towards me and swept me off my feet, kissing me passionately.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked, giggling.

"For everything! For what you just said… for existing! Chrissie, you make me the happiest person in the world. I'm just so… happy," he sighed.

I kissed him this time. He hiked me up, carrying me until we got to the bed. Somehow he managed to get my dress off and then help me unbutton the rest of his shirt. I kept kissing him, telling myself that I was ready for this. Seth was the one for me. The only one. I fumbled with his belt buckle until he stopped me.

"Wait," Seth breathed, breaking the kiss. He looked at me, a little freaked out.

"What? You're not going to let me die a virgin are you?" I asked incredulously.

"Hell no!" he said quickly, "As long as you don't let me die a virgin! I just… you're ready for this right?"

"Seth, I've been ready for this since I met you," I told him seriously.

"Okay," he took a deep breath, "Okay good, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>So i really don't want to focus on the sex because that's not what this story is about and I personally don't like stories with lemons. So i'm gonna leave it at this. Hope you like it! It's almost over!:)<strong>


	37. The Accident

**Chapter 37:The Accident**

CHRISSIE'S POV

Warm fingers were trailing up and down my arm, taking me away from the dream that I was having and back to reality. I sighed in contentment and slowly opened one eye, only to close it quickly when the sunlight coming through the window burned. I rolled towards Seth's body, which was curled towards me.

"Good morning beautiful," Seth chuckled.

"Ughgurlsplrtbusk," I groaned, stretching out across the bed and slowly opening my eyes.

"… oh yeah me too?"

I giggled, "Good."

It's really not fair that guys can wake up looking absolutely gorgeous. Like seriously, there should be a rule that a girl can only wake up with Brad freaking Pitt in her bed if she is Angelina Jolie. I probably looked like a smooshed up ferret right now. Poor Seth.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked me.

"Mmm," I nodded happily.

"Excellent, because I have a LOT planned for us to do today!"

"Oh God. What to these plans entail?" I asked skeptically.

"Well," he sighed, rolling over on top of me, "First we're gonna eat breakfast, then sit on your couch and watch a movie, and then watch another movie, and then eat lunch, and then more movies!"

I broke out laughing, "Sounds good to me!"

"It better because I haven't gotten cable yet."

I gasped in fake shock, "How will I ever survive?!"

"I know it will be a struggle, but we can get through it together," Seth said in a fake serious tone.

"My hero," I touched my palm to his grinning cheek.

"Damn straight!" he exclaimed, rolling off me and onto the floor and landing gracefully on his feet… sort of.

I watched him stumble around looking for a pair of boxers on the ground. He found the ones he had been wearing last night and put them on. I pouted when I could no longer see his exceptionally fine buttock. I went to sit up but he stopped me.

"Eh eh eh! Stay," he ordered. I laid back on my pillow obediently wondering if this was some kind of kinky sex thing. Not that I would mind... last night was pretty freaking awesome. ;)

"What do you want for breakfast?" Seth asked, heading over to the kitchen.

"Um… what are my choices?"

"Erm… toast… cereal… toast…"

I snorted, "Toast is fine. I can show you how to make it!"

"Lay back down this instant!" Seth commanded, "You are my wife and I will make you breakfast in bed!"

"Okay okay," I mumbled, lying back down.

I watched Seth putz around in the kitchen for a while. He seemed to know what he was doing and only ended up breaking one plate. Needless to say, I was proud to call him my husband. Randomly he started singing a quite loud rendition of Sweet Caroline but changing Caroline to Chrissie. It was so terrible that I had to cover my ears.

"SWEET CHRISSIE!"

"…"

"Come on Chrissie! You gotta do the part!"

"Do I have to, dear husband?"

"Yes. Yes you do, dear wife."

I sighed loudly and quietly sang, "Bum bum bum."

"GOOD TIMES NEVER SEEMED SO GOOD! I'VE BEEN INFINED!"

"Uh, I think its inc… of nevermind …Bum bum bum…"

"TO BELIEVE IN WEREWOLVES!"

"Uh… okay."

There was a ding and the toast flew out of the toaster. Seth caught them in midair, setting them on a plate. He skipped over to me and set it on my lap.

"Thanks, husband," I smiled, taking a bite.

"Any time!" he smiled, but then looked at my other piece of toast longingly. I rolled my eyes and handed it to him.

"WOOP!"

"So… movie?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Welllllll I brought… Finding Nemo, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Garfield, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, anndddd Christmas in Connecticut," he told me, throwing each DVD onto the bed as he went. Snorting at his random assortment of movies, I picked each one up at a time, studying the cover.

"Hmm… these are all admirable movies but I have to go with Harry Potter," I told him, throwing the other ones back at him to put away. He slid them back into the drawer in his nightstand.

"Sounds good!" he sang, scooping me up (blanket and all) and bringing me to my couch. He plopped me down and went to the DVD played, inserting the disk and hitting play. I snuggled up to him as the music started to play.

"Just out of curiosity, why do you only have the third one?" I asked a little while after the movie started.

"Well I used to own them all but one year Emily organized this pack wide Secret Santa and I got Brady loves Harry Potter so I got him the box set of DVDs, but the third one is my favorite so I kept that one to myself," Seth explained.

"Was Brady disappointed that he didn't get the third one?"

"Yeah but I played dumb. You know 'It was there when I bought it' and the shrug and all that."

"Ah."

I snuggled closer to Seth. He put his arm around me and wrapped the blanket tighter around my waist. I tried to stay awake to watch the movie, but I kept drifting off. I couldn't stay awake any longer when Seth started trailing tickles up and down my back so I let the sleep take over just as Mr. Weasley was warning Harry not to go looking for Black.

00o0o0o0o0o0o00o00

I jolted awake from the cold. The blanket had fallen to the floor. Seth was gone. The light shining through the windows told me that it was almost dark. I looked around in confusion. A note was taped to the TV. I stumbled across the room and grabbed it.

_Chrissie Clearwater,_

_I couldn't wake you up, you looked too cute! Sam called an emergency pack meeting. Some stupid nomad has been wandering too close to borders. I'm sure it's nothing so go back to sleep and don't worry your pretty little head. _

_The love of your life and only reason for existence AKA the most handsome, dashing, and brave man in the world,_

_Seth_

I smiled lightly at his note and folded it up, leaving it on top of the TV. Stretching, I decided it might finally be time to put some clothes on. I stumbled around; the grogginess from sleep had not fully worn off yet. My back was hurting so it was a little harder than usual to get the sweatpants and t-shirt out of my suitcase. I had to remember to unpack that. Pulling the soft clothes on, I collapsed back onto the couch, turning my phone on for the first time in twenty four hours.

5 MISSED CALLS FROM "MOTHER DEAREST"

Great. Now I get to hear her yell at me for not calling her every five minutes like I was supposed to.

"Chrissie?!" my mom answered on the first ring.

"Hey mom," I muttered groggily.

"Are you okay? You sound sick!" how does one sound sick?

"I'm fine I just woke up," I sighed.

"How are you feeling? How is your heart rate? What's going on?" mom yelled into the phone.

"I… I don't know," I muttered, pressing my hand to my head. It pounded slightly. Great.

"How can you not know? Do you want to die? Just… ugh please come home! Just for an hour! I need to make sure you're okay and then I'll leave you alone," mom pleaded.

I sighed in annoyance, "Can I just come tomorrow? It's getting late and I'm really-"

"Now or I won't be able to sleep tonight," she told me.

I sighed even louder in annoyance, "Alright alright. See you soon."

"Okay honey! Tell Seth to drive safely! Love you!"

"Yeah yeah, you, too," I mumbled, hanging up. I looked around, realizing Seth wasn't there. He hadn't told me when he left or for how long. It could be hours before I saw him again. Peeking out the window, I noticed that his car was there. Now I know this wasn't my best decision, but people do stupid things when they're tired and well… dying. I grabbed his keys off of his nightstand and scribbled a note saying where I'd gone.

I pulled out of our dirt driveway and onto the street. There weren't many cars out but every once and a while one would come speeding down the road, its headlights blinding me in the darkness of the night.

I guess I realized that it was a stupid decision for me to drive when the world started spinning around me. I tried to keep going, I was only five minutes away from home, but it was getting harder to see by the second. Something warm started dripping from my nose. I touched my hand to it and realized it was blood. Huffing in annoyance, I grabbed a tissue from the box that Seth kept in his car for emergencies like this. It wasn't enough. The wad of tissues I took wasn't enough. I looked at the clock. Only four minutes away. I could make it.

I couldn't make it. I felt the car swerve. The last thing I saw was a pair of bright lights racing towards me before lost consciousness.

And then I was falling…

SETH'S POV

Stupid fucking nomads! By the time we'd gotten there to investigate he was long gone! Probably just wanted to stop by out of curiosity. But Sam had to go all ape shit on us and call a pack meeting.

I went to unlock the front door of our house, but it was already unlocked. I guess I must have forgotten to lock it. Well, thinking back I know I definitely locked it. No wolf would leave his imprint alone behind unlocked doors. I just didn't want to think about _why_ it was unlocked at the time.

"Chrissie! I'm home," I called softly. There was no need to yell in our tiny cabin. She wasn't on the couch or in bed or in the bathroom. I ran my fingers through my hair and checked the oven. Nothing.

"Chrissie?" I whispered, too afraid to find my voice.

Her scent was fresh, not two minutes old. Where ever she had gone, she must have just left. The note I had left for her was on the TV, folded up. I unfolded it and under my message, she had written one to me.

_The love of my life and only reason for existence AKA the most handsome, dashing, and brave man in the world, Seth_

_Mother dearest spazzed and told me to come see her so she could make sure I was okay. Not sure when you'll be back so I'll take the car. It's just a ten minute drive so don't freak out. See you soon!_

_The love of your life and only reason for existence AKA the hottest, most amazing woman in the universe,_

_Chrissie_

I tried to calm myself down. Everything was fine; it was a ten minute drive. She knew how to drive. She would be okay. She'll be back soon.

I tried to sit down on the couch, but the feeling of impending doom wouldn't go away so I stood up and starting pacing. Just as I was calculating how long I should wait before I went after her, a cell phone rang. Her cell phone.

MOTHER DEAREST

I quickly flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Seth? Where's Chrissie?"

"She should be at your place by now…"

"…What? She said you would drive her? What's going on? Did you let her drive by herself?"

"No I wasn't here when she left… how long ago did you call?"

"About ten minutes ago. She should be here by now don't you think?"

"I… think so?"

"Okay well… there might be traffic."

"Yeah…"

"Bye Seth."

"Bye Mrs. Hope."

I hung up the phone. Who was she kidding? There was never traffic in La Push or Forks. I decided to go after her. Better safe than sorry right? My car was gone so I had to run along the side of the road at an inhumane speed. Whenever cars approached I would slow down to normal rate.

The sound of sirens in the distance scared me. A police car came zooming past me, and then an ambulance. I picked up the pace, not caring who saw.

The accident was six minutes away from our house, four minutes away from Chrissie's house. Things were bad. I could tell by the feeling in my stomach. Things were very bad. My car was completely wrecked. The paramedics were pulling Chrissie from the driver's seat.

My Chrissie was covered in blood. I watched them put her on the stretcher.

They had to strap her down to stop the seizing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad stuff right? I was crying as I wrote this. I promise it's not over yet! Please don't hate me!<strong>

**Review!**


	38. Beep Beep Beep

SETH'S POV

"We're doing everything we can."

"There is still hope."

"She's a fighter. She'll hold on."

"No news is good news right?"

No matter how hard anyone tried, nothing they said made any difference. Maybe it was the fact that I had been mentally preparing myself for months now, or that I had seen her getting pulled from my car, covered in blood, but I just knew that she was going today. There was no getting better. It was all downhill from here. Her family and friends? They were all just fooling themselves, trying to keep hope in the tiny hospital waiting room. By now, I had lost all Hope.

It felt like forever that we were waiting. A cartoon was playing on the television for Jay, but nobody as paying attention. Eventually the noise got so annoying that Leah got up at shut it off completely. I think I wanted to thank her, but I couldn't find the words. I couldn't even think. My mind could not form coherent thoughts. All I could do was stare at the door and wait for someone to come out, but also pray that they didn't. As long as I didn't know anything, she was alive. They would only come out if there was a change.

People just kept coming, filling the waiting room up even more. What started out as her family and Leah soon became them plus Kate, Embry, Kaia, Alex, Quil, Paul, Rachel, Brady, Collin, Jacob, Alice, and Nessie. Chrissie used to think that she was a weirdo with no friends. If she could only see the waiting room right now. Each and every person here was praying that she would be okay.

The door opened and Sam came in. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Emily wanted to come but… the kids…"

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. It didn't matter to me who was here. It wouldn't change the fact that Chrissie… He seemed relieved with my response and leaned against the wall. The chairs had long been taken up. All of the back members were either sitting on the floors or leaning against the wall. I felt like I could not take it anymore. The anticipation in my stomach was building up, making me want to vomit.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Carlisle walked out, covered in blood. I could smell it. It was Chrissie's blood.

"She's stable," he announced breathlessly. A sigh of relief went through us, but no one spoke. There was more to come.

"For now," Carlisle continued, "She's slipping. We can't wake her from the coma. She might just need time. However, her kidneys have almost completely shut down. There is nothing further that we can do except hope for the best. We a-assure you that she will have the finest care this hospital has to offer."

"T-thank you," Mrs. Hope managed to gasp out.

"Unfortunately I can only take immediate family back to see her right now," Carlisle informed us, looking generally regretful.

"That's fine," Sam said, speaking for everyone. We understood.

"Can you…" Mrs. Hope trailed off, turning towards Leah. She was holding Jay on her lap as he slept.

"Of course," she nodded, adjusting Jay so he was in a more comfortable position.

I watched her parents follow Carlisle out of the room. Mr. Hope hesitated before turning around.

"Seth, are you coming?" he asked quietly.

I quickly stood up, almost knocking the chair over with my speed. I guess being her husband makes me in her immediate family. My mind wasn't processing information well at the moment.

We walked quickly down the hallways. I searched for Chrissie's scent but all I could smell was sterilizer and fear. We passed Mildred's desk and a memory of us hiding under it flashed through my mind. I felt a small smile form on my lips at the memory. It was gone, however, as quickly as it came.

Dr. Cullen led us to another section of the hospital; one I had never been in before. It was quieter. The doctors all looked on edge, like they were waiting for something drastic to happen at any moment.

I didn't recognize Chrissie at first. There were so many tubes and wires sticking out of her. It made me feel slightly ill. She was so pale and small. Like death. She looked like death. A monitor beeped with every heart beat. There were tubes up her nose to help her breath.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

"Oh my god," her mother gasped, turning into her father's chest, sobbing.

I fell into a chair next to her bed. I wanted to take her hand but there was an IV in it so I settled for holding her fingers instead. Leaning forward, I felt like I could just shake her and she would wake up. Her big green eyes would open and everything would just e okay.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

"Chrissie," I whispered, waiting for some sort of response. I got nothing.

"Please baby," I croaked. A drop of water slid down my cheek and landed on my knee. I hadn't realized that I was crying.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

Nothing happened again. The monitor continued to beep and her mom continued to cry. It could have been a minute or it could have been a year, but there was simply no change.

"Please wake up," I pleaded, "Please baby!"

"C-can she hear us?" Mr. Hope asked Carlisle.

"She might be able to. We never know these things, but you should talk to her. It may help," Carlisle said softly.

"Chrissie," I said again, squeezing her fingers.

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_

The rapid beeping of the monitor made me jump. Carlisle came over and checked her heart rate with his stethoscope. At his touch, the beeping slowed down as quickly as it had come. I frowned.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion.

"I… I'm not sure," Carlisle said, "I've seen it a few times before. My only explanation is that she's trying to respond somehow. Perhaps your voice triggers some sort of reaction."

I smiled through my tears. She could hear me! I looked towards her parents hopefully. Maybe she wanted to hear their voices too. They just turned away. I didn't understand.

"Come Mr. and Mrs. Hope. I have some paperwork I need you to fill out if you don't mind," Carlisle said softly, escorting them out of the room.

I put my head down on her stomach. It went up and down as she breathed but it was too steady and artificial. It wasn't her usual breathing.

"Chrissie," I called softly, "Come on baby, wake up…"

"Please baby wake up," I coaxed.

She didn't wake up nor did her heart rate change. But it had worked once. I could get it to work again. I would talk to her forever if it gave her comfort.

"Don't worry baby, take your time," I told her, "I'll be here. I swear, I'll keep talking to you and be here when you wake up. I love you Chrissie, just please… please come back to me."

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>These next few chapters are going to be pretty short.<br>_**

**_Please review_**


	39. Leah and Jay

**Chapter 39: Leah and Jay**

LEAH'S POV

When I heard that Seth had imprinted, I told myself that I was going to scare the hell out of his imprint. I thought she had ruined his life. But then, as I was preparing all of the things I was going to yell at her in my head, I saw her. She was weak and bald. So I felt sorry for her. I played nice because it was the right thing to do. But then as I started to spend more time with her, I surprised even myself. I started to actually like her. I found myself wanting to be friends with this crazy, dying girl. And then I met Jay. I imprinted because of Chrissie. Thanks to Chrissie. She changed my life for the better.

It's been two weeks and Seth hasn't moved. He barely eats or sleeps. I had to force feed him oatmeal yesterday. We've all tried to snap him out of it but nothing works. Jacob even alpha commanded him to get up and it didn't work. The only person that has any control over him anymore is Chrissie. He only talks to her. He sleeps for short periods of times, only to jolt awake and finish the sentence he'd fallen asleep in the middle of saying.

Sometimes her heartbeat picks up. Carlisle said he thinks it's because she can hear us and is reacting to our voices. I think it's getting Seth too hopeful. Even her parents hardly come around anymore. I take Jay to visit her a few times a week. He chatters on to her hopefully but nothing happens. Her dad comes about once or twice a week but doesn't say anything. Her mom has only come twice and only stayed for a short while.

I don't know how Seth is going to react when she dies. Whenever I'm running patrol, I catch the other pack members thinking about it. Some people think he'll phase for good and succumb to his wolf instincts. Personally, I don't even know if he can phase anymore. I caught Quil wondering whether he would kill himself. Before, I couldn't see Seth doing that kind of thing but now… I don't want to think about that. Nobody has ever had to deal with the loss of an imprint before. Even the elders don't know what will happen if she dies.

Chrissie told me that she was happy that Jay had me. I would make it easier for him when she died. I'm still trying to figure out how I plan on doing that. He's like my little brother right now. But no matter how hard I try, we'll never have the same relationship that they did.

I want to be hopeful. I want to be able to tell Jay that his sister will wake up any day now. I want to tell Seth that everything will be okay. But it is just so impossible. Everything seems so impossible…

"Leah?"

"Yes Jay?"

"What do you think Chrissie is dreaming about?" Jay asked me.

"I'm not sure Jay," I muttered, "Do you want to push it?"

"Yeah!"

"Four."

He pushed the elevator button numbered 4. It lit up and the doors shut.

"You're not fun today," Jay said, kicking his foot back and forth.

"What do you mean I'm not fun? I let you push the button," I said, trying to make my voice sound lighter.

"But you _always _let me push the elevator button," he huffed, "You're being so serious."

"Sorry Jay, I got a lot on my mind," I told him softly, ruffling the hair on top of his head. The elevator beeped and the doors opened to the fourth floor. I grabbed Jay's hand and led him down the hallway.

"Leah, do you have a lot on your mind because Chrissie's going to die?" he asked me.

I froze and dropped his hand. To say his question caught me slightly off guard would be an understatement. I quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him to the side, kneeling so I was the same height as him.

"Jay, we don't know that Chrissie is going to die yet," I told him sternly.

"But everybody's being serious. That means something bad is happening," he said innocently.

I shook my head, "No Jay, it means we're worried because we want her to wake up."

"But what if she never wakes up? Does that mean she's dead?"

There was no talking to your kid imprint hand book. I didn't know how to say yes.

"I… there's always that possibility…"

"Why would God let Chrissie die?"

"Because…. Because she's so awesome that he wants her in heaven with him," I told him. I'm not a very religious person.

"That's true… but I'll miss her if she dies," he told me sadly, looking down at his light up sneakers.

"We'll all miss her, Jay. But we have each other. And we'll always know that she's looking down on us right?" I asked him.

"Right," he smiled a little.

"Good boy," I smiled, ruffling his hair.

I stood up and took his hand again.

"Leah?"

"Yes Jay?"

"What do you think Chrissie is dreaming about?"

"Hmm… probably you," I told him.

"And you?"

"Maybe."

"And Seth! She loves Seth."

"Yes she does, Jay," I smiled.

"Leah?"

"Yes Jay?"

"Did they get married because they love each other?"

"Yes, Jay."

He was quiet for a minute. I could tell he was thinking hard about my answer.

"Leah?"

"Yes Jay?"

"Can we get married when I grow up?"

I giggled a little bit, "Sure Jay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. I want to have a Star Wars wedding!"

"Usually the girl gets to plan that sort of thing," I told him.

"Girls can like Star Wars, too. Chrissie liked Star Wars. "

"Maybe she can help us plan it," I offered.

"Yeah… maybe…"

We rounded the corner and I went to open the door, expecting to see Seth sitting next to the bed like always. Instead, I was surprised by an empty chair.

"Where's Seth?" Jay asked, checking under the bed.

"I… I don't know."

Suddenly, the monitor began to beep like crazy. I quickly pulled Jay against the wall as a swarm of doctors and nurses flooded in. I turned Jay into my stomach so he couldn't see what was going on.

"SETH!" I yelled, hoping that if he was anywhere close, he would hear me and come. He would want to be here for this, whatever _this _was.

"What's going on?"

"BP's dropping!"

"We need to get her out of here!"

I looked around frantically for Seth. The doctors were pushing Chrissie out of the room within seconds and then we were alone.

"What's going on?" Jay whispered when the room was silent, "Is Chrissie okay?"

"Yes Jay, Chrissie's going to be fine."

Oh god, please let Chrissie be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short again, but these chapters are supposed to be. I don't want to drag things out and the faster these chapters go, the faster i can finish this story. <strong>

**I know it's really sad. Sorry for the cliffy! **

**Review, tell me where you think Seth is!**


	40. Month 6

3rd PERSON POV

Seth Clearwater didn't know why he was walking into the flower shop across the street from the hospital. One minute he had been sitting next to Chrissie's bedside and the next, he was waiting for the light to turn so he could cross. The only explanation he had was that it just felt right.

In the small shop, he purchased a bouquet of pink roses, Chrissie's favorite. The girl at the counter had tried to hand him a scrap of paper with a number on it. Seth didn't even realize that it was her phone number at first. He couldn't think of any girl in that way other than Chrissie. He hadn't even thought of any girl other than Chrissie lately. He couldn't eat or sleep. Chrissie consumed his entire being and it was slowly killing him. Leah had to force feed him now because he didn't remember to eat on his own.

Throwing out the piece of paper with the girl's number on it, he opened the door and went to cross the street again. He felt something painful prick his finger and he looked down in surprise. A thorn from one of the roses had broken his skin. He waited for it to heal over but it continued to bleed. Seth watched the dark red blood ooze out. He hardly ever saw his own blood for more than a second. Oddly enough, the wound did not close.

Seth began to cross the street, inspecting his finger closely. He was so preoccupied with the blood however, that he failed to notice the truck racing down the street towards him. With each step he took, he came closer to the path of the truck.

The last thing he heard was a woman screaming for him to watch out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carlisle Cullen had been desperately trying to save the life of Christina Hope when he received the news of the accident. He was shocked to hear that Seth was in such fatal condition. Slowly, Carlisle realized that Seth must not have been able to phase anymore so he told one of the best doctors at Forks Hospital to do everything he could to save the life of Seth.

"I'm sorry sir but I cannot let you in there!" a nurse yelled. Carlisle blocked out the sound as he continued to work to get Chrissie's heart to start beating on its own. The defibrillator was working, however what he really needed was a kidney.

"Carlisle!" Carlisle didn't even need to turn around to recognize the voice of Jacob Black.

"Jacob, you know that you can't be in here," Carlisle told him, "However since you are, it must be because you have something important to say. Mildred, you can let him stay."

Mildred scoffed in annoyance and left the room, muttering to herself about the hooligans that she was forced to put up with.

"I heard about the accident," Jacob said quickly.

"I did as well. As soon as I can get Chrissie stabilized, I will go to-"

"No!" Jacob cut Carlisle off, "Seth isn't going to make it."

"I will have to determine that myself, but he has a good chance of surviving."

"No," Jacob said again, "He is not supposed to make it. Think about it, what do you need most right now? A kidney! I talked to one of the nurses and she told me that there were only a few organs left that we could salvage and a kidney was one of them. He's already been announced brain dead."

Carlisle looked up, finally understanding what Jacob was getting at.

"He hasn't phased in weeks," Carlisle said quietly.

"Exactly," Jacob said.

And just as the plan formed in Carlisle's heard, the monitor began to beep again, informing him that Chrissie's heart was in fact functioning on its own again.

"So are we going to do it?"

Carlisle quickly faced Jacob, "Is this what Seth would want? If there is a slight chance that we could save him…"

"No. Any of us would die for our imprint. Seth has been trying to figure out a way to do this since day one. It's what he wants."

"And you're okay with your friend..."

"Dying? Carlisle, Seth would kill every one of us if he found out that we saved him over Chrissie and then he'd give his only kidney to her anyway. This will work! It has to, that's how fate works! He was supposed to be in front of that truck!"

"Okay. We have to work quickly. I don't know how much time we have left."

Jacob nodded, following Carlisle out the door.

"This _will _work," he muttered to himself over and over again.

CHRISSIE'S POV

I didn't want to open my eyes because I was so comfortable. Warmth surrounded me and I snuggled closer to the source.

"Chrissie," someone called.

I giggled and opened my eyes.

"Seth," I smiled, touching his cheek with my hand.

"Good morning."

"Morning," I sighed.

"I missed you," he told me softly.

"Why?" I asked, "I've been here the whole time."

He shrugged and I slowly sat up. We were in our little cabin, my favorite place in the world.

"How do you feel?" Seth asked me.

"Mmm perfect," I told him.

"Me, too."

"What day is it?" I asked, stretching my hands up in the air. It felt so good to stretch.

"July first," he answered sadly.

"You know what that means? My six months are up," I sighed, lying back down.

"Mine are, too," he told me sadly.

I shook my head, "No Seth, you have to move on. Please, don't let this ruin your life!"

He smiled, "Okay Chrissie.

I nodded, still concerned. I didn't want my death to destroy him like I knew it would.

"Chrissie?"

"Hmm?"

"What if I told you they found a kidney?"

I smiled and closed my eyes, "I would tell you not to lie."

"What if I wasn't lying?"

I opened my eyes again, "Then I would gladly take the kidney and live happily with you for the rest of forever."

"What if you would only pick one?"

The smile slowly fell from my face, "What?"

"Remember what you told me? Don't let your death ruin me?"

"Yeah… Seth what's going on?" I whispered.

Suddenly, everything started getting foggy as i started into Seth's deep brown eyes. Those eyes that i loved so much.

"Chrissie, don't let this ruin you okay?"

"What are you talking about?" the clouds were coming in so fast now. I tried sitting up but something heavy was holding me down.

"I love you Chrissie," Seth yelled, but it sounded far away, I couldn't see his face anymore. All I could see were white clouds.

"I-I love you, too Seth!" I yelled back, "What's happening? Seth?!"

"Seth!" My eyes shot open. I was in a different place. A sadder place. The bright hospital lights hurt my eyes. I looked down at the IVs sticking out of my arm. I couldn't get up, they were pinning me to my bed.

"Seth!" I yelled again, but my voice was groggy, "Hello?"

Nobody answered. I was alone in my room. I began to panic, my heart rate going up and the monitor began beeping like crazy. Some doctors came running in and I looked at them in confusion. They stopped and relief seemed to flood their faces.

"What's going on? Where's-"

"She made it!" one of them yelled, and a few left quickly.

"Honey, do you know what happened to you?" a nurse asked me, rushing over and starting some tests.

"I… I don't know?"

She explained about my car accident and how I'd been in a coma. She told me that I had nearly died, but they found a kidney for me at the last second. It was some sort of miracle.

"So I… I'm going to live?"

She nodded, tears filling her eyes as she unhooked one of the IVs, "Yes sweetie, you're going to live!"

"But… where's Seth?"

"Who? Oh here comes Dr. Cullen! He'll explain everything!" the nurse hugged me even though I had never met her until then.

"Chrissie," he sighed, "Your family is on their way right now. They were so ecstatic to hear about your waking up."

I shook my head, not caring about my family, "Dr. Cullen, I'm happy that they're happy but nobody is answering my question. Where is Seth?"

Dr. Cullen sighed, looking down at his hands and then back at me.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Chrissie, Seth was crossing the street and got hit by a truck."

It took me a while to process what Carlisle had said. It didn't make sense in my head. Seth got... hit by a truck?

"Oh my…"

"We did everything we could, but we couldn't revive him."

"But… but he's a werewolf. He can revive himself!" I protested, my breath becoming heavy with the panic flooding through my body.

Dr. Cullen shook his head, "He hadn't phased in so long that his body stopped being able to do so. He lost the ability to quickly heal himself."

I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. Why was he lying to me? I wiped away the tears falling from my eyes angrily.

"You're lying!"

"I am so sorry, Chrissie."

"H-He can't be dead!" I cried as a sharp sickness flooded through my stomach, "He… no… I just…"

I had no words really. Dr. Cullen took my hand which I found surprisingly comforting. I cried into my other hand. The tears poured down until there were no tears left. I cried so hard that a few blood vessels popped in my eyes and I probably looked like some sort of red eyes monster. A vampire.

"How long was I out?" I whispered.

"You were in a coma for two weeks. We did the kidney transplant and you didn't wake up for another two weeks. It's July first. Congratulations Chrissie, you survived your six months. With the kidney transplant, I have confidence that you will be able to go into remission for good."

I nodded, "How long ago was Seth's accident?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks ago I had a kidney transplant."

"Yes," Dr. Cullen said.

If Seth died two weeks ago and I got my kidney two weeks ago… the realization hit me. I looked up at Dr. Cullen in shock and he nodded, confirming my thoughts. Slowly, I felt my stomach for the scar. It was thick and ran at four inches. It would be ugly but I didn't care. Underneath that scar was Seth's kidney. It would be a daily reminder of him.

Seth Clearwater saved my life.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end. I have an epilogue coming to you soon. I hope you like this ending, I had this plan for a while and I think it works!<strong>

**This chapter was really hard to write. Seth is my favorite character and killing him was almost impossible. But it had to be done. Please review since this is the last full chapter! I hope you like this ending. I could do an alternate one if you want?**

**Review:)**


	41. Epilogue

*10 Years Later*

CHRISSIE'S POV

It's been almost ten years and I still think of Seth every time I see a rainbow. Or trees. Or the sun. Or children. Or food. Or anything. I still see Seth everywhere I look. It was hard at first, the constant reminder that the love of my life no longer lives on this earth. I pick up the phone to call him and then remember there is no one to call anymore. I used to cry and scream- why couldn't it have been me instead? Then I wouldn't have to live with him not being here.

But then I started to see the beauty in it. I realized that Seth changed the way I see everything around me. I'm happy for the reminders because it means that at one point in time, Seth Clearwater really truly existed. He left his mark on my world just by being there. And even though he isn't here physically anymore, I can constantly feel his presence. He is always here, waiting. Waiting until it is my turn to go and we can go wherever people are supposed to go when they die, together.

I've been in remission for those ten years. After the kidney transplant, things got bad again. I got worse and they thought I wouldn't pull through. But I did. I kept telling myself, all that time, I couldn't waste what Seth had given me.

A year after I had gone into remission, I became depressed. Nobody could talk me out of the stupor I was in, I just couldn't see the point in it all. Leah helped me out of it eventually. She had to use a little tough love, telling me that this wasn't what Seth wanted at all. He had given his own life for mine, so why wasn't I living it?

I hadn't been sure what I wanted to do with my life, but Seth told me I was meant to be a teacher and so I followed that path. I got my GED after that. Next came college, teaching school. I am now a proud second grade teacher at Forks Elementary School. I love my job. I love teaching children and watching them grow. I love seeing their smiles and their looks of wonder at the world in which they know so little about. They remind me of Jay when he was a little boy.

Jay is sixteen now. From what I hear, he's a complete lady's man. All the girls love him. But I know he only has eyes for Leah. She's not quite there yet, but I know everything will work out the way it's supposed to. That's the way of the universe after all. It has a plan. Seth was my plan. But fate had played a cruel game. I know now that only one of us could have survived. Seth was the lucky one. I'm still here, but Seth still survives in me. His blood runs in my veins. He is helping me live.

"Mrs. Clearwater?"

"Yes Caleb?" I asked, kneeling down so I could be eye level with the little boy.

"I forgot to give you these flowers," he said, handing me a small bouquet of wild flowers he must have picked during recess.

"Thank you so much," I smiled.

"You're welcome Mrs. Clearwater. I'm gonna miss you over the summer," he pouted.

"Don't worry, you can come back to visit me any time you want next year," I promised, holding out my pinky. He linked it with his own.

"Goodbye Mrs. Clearwater!" he said, giving me a quick hug and then following his friends out the door for the last time this year.

"Bye Mrs. Clearwater!" they shouted, some waving and others giving me hugs.

"Have a safe summer kids!" I smiled, waving until the last child was out of my classroom. I shut the door gently, preparing to leave with the rest of my things until next year.

Something caught my attention. It had rained all morning and a rainbow was now stretched across the sky. I looked up at it through the window. The colors were vibrant against the blue sky. They were so vivid that they almost seemed surreal.

"Oh Seth," I sighed, "I miss you every day."

"I miss you, too," he whispered, "Always."

I smiled in relief, he was still here. He'd always be here, sending me little reminders that got me through the day. I still have sadness in me that will never completely go away, but I can manage it now. I understand why it's there. Our souls were bonded when Seth imprinted on me. Now half of my soul is missing. Missing, but not gone forever. So I am doing what he says. I'm living my life to its fullest. Passing my time in the best way possible until we will finally be reunited again.

The six months I got with Seth was not long enough. Maybe if I had never met him, things would have been different. I would have died sooner or later than I did. I wouldn't know what I was missing. But I did miss him. Seth gave me six months of something that I'd rarely had before in my life. Something that I will forever be grateful for.

Seth Clearwater gave me six months of hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... I can't believe it's over. I was planning this ending for a while now and im sorry if you dont like it. It felt like the only way to end my story, though. I couldn't bear to kill off my own character and if they both lived it would just be too... perfect? Does that make sense? I don't like perfection. I don't like perfectly happy endings because they don't always happen the way people expect. And Chrissie... was almost a part of me. I'm sorry for killing Seth, but hopefully this epilogueinner thought thing cleared it all up. i know it's short and that's how i wanted it to be. i might come back and write some Embry/Kate stuff but right now im working on And She Will Be Loved, which you should all go check out if you haven't already done so.**

**So tell me in your final review:**

**Favorite Character?**

**Favorite Quote?**

**Favorite Chrissie/Seth moment?**

**Favorite Moment?**

**Improvements for my next stories?**


End file.
